Happily Evans After
by shanehardy
Summary: The writers of GLEE did not give Sam Evans a true resolution and they certainly didn't allow BLAM to have one, so this story picks up where GLEE ended and gives more detail into how our favorite characters moved on into their adult lives to live happily ever after. THERE ARE ADULT-THEMED story lines included. Be aware of this before reading. Sam-centric, BLAM end game.
1. Chapter 1 - Stitches

_*****Writer's Note: I wasn't sure that I would write another BLAM story, but I really disliked how Sam's story ended on GLEE and wanted a happier ending for him so I'm choosing to write what I wanted it to be. This story begins three months before the final scene of GLEE in the auditorium. This is the story I want to tell. Everything in the show is canon and part of this story. This story has no relationship to my previous ANRID/WOF world.**_

 _ **I'm simply writing this to give my favorite character from GLEE, Sam Evans, the ending I wanted him to have.**_

 _ **PLEASE NOTE: This story is intended to be adult-themed. If that is not what you're looking for then this probably isn't the story for you.**_

 _ **I'll continue to write this if there is interest and people seem to want to know what I have in store for Sam, Blaine, and the rest of our favorite characters that didn't seem to get a proper ending.**_

* * *

CHAPTER 1 – STITCHES

 **FEBRUARY 14, 2020**

On this Valentine's Day, there was so much more than love in the air. There was competition as the New Directions began the third song of their set for the 2020 Regionals Competition. The lights illuminated the stage and the twelve young men of the group stood center stage in a "V" formation with junior captain, Stevie Evans, at the tip. They wore grey slacks with a black short sleeve button down and tie accented with a matching grey vest. Stevie and the boys grinned to the audience as they smoothly danced with moves only their choreographer could make cool.

Backstage, their director watched as the finale began.

 ** _(Stitches by Shawn Mendes)_**

 ** _(Performed by New Directions)_**

 ** _STEVIE:_** ** _I thought that I've been hurt before, but no one's ever left me quite this sore._** ** _Your words cut deeper than a knife._** ** _Now I need someone to breathe me back to life._**

Sam Evans, the current Director of New Directions, watched from backstage as the ladies walked down the risers to join the boys.

 ** _STEVIE:_** ** _Got a feeling that I'm_**

 ** _ALL BOYS:_** ** _going under._**

 ** _STEVIE_** ** _But I know that I'll make it out alive._** ** _If I quit calling you my lover_**

 ** _ALL BOYS:_** ** _Move on._**

The girls partnered with the boys. Sam watched as his little sister, Stacy, now a sophomore, joined his brother and led everyone in the dance.

 ** _ALL:_** ** _You watch me bleed until I can't breathe._** ** _I'm shaking falling onto my knees, and now that I'm without your kisses I'll be needing stitches._** ** _I'm tripping over myself._** ** _I'm aching begging you to come help, and now that I'm without your kisses._** ** _I'll be needing stitches._**

The song continued and Sam felt someone squeeze his shoulder. He turned around to see Jake Puckerman standing there. In his first year on faculty at the McKinley High School of the Arts, Jake's choreography made New Directions virtually unstoppable. He and Sam were a great team leading all three of McKinley's showchoirs, but because of their personal attachments, New Directions would always be most important to both of them.

"They look great out there," Jake drapped his arm across Sam' shoulders. "And they sound good too."

"Yeah, regardless of what happens, they have to be proud of what they're doing," Sam humbly responded.

"You got plans after this?" Jake questioned. "You're welcome to hang out with Kitty and me if you want too."

"Hang out with you on Valentine's? I think that's part of your relationship I'd rather keep out of my imagination," Sam smirked.

"I don't know why," Jake winked. "It's a pretty good part of it if I do say so myself."

Sam didn't respond. He appreciated the friendship he'd rekindled with Jake when he returned to Lima to teach dance. He didn't even mind when Jake began dating Kitty even though he'd been casually dating the girl for a few months. Things were never serious between them. It was just sex. With Jake, Kitty seemed to be truly happy and that made Sam happy. He just wished he wasn't the one spending Valentine's Day alone.

 ** _ALL:_** ** _You watch me bleed until I can't breathe._** ** _I'm shaking falling onto my knees, and now that I'm without your kisses I'll be needing stitches._** ** _I'm tripping over myself._** ** _I'm aching begging you to come help, and now that I'm without your kisses._** ** _I'll be needing stitches._**

Sam's attention to the stage returned from his lost thoughts as his little brother finished the song.

 ** _STEVIE:_** ** _And now that I'm without your kisses, I'll be needing stitches._** ** _And now that I'm without your kisses I'll be needing stitches._**

The next hour was a blur. Sam felt great about their performance and his inclination proved true as they won the Regional and qualified to go to Nationals once again. He loved that the competition was in their school because it meant no odd bus rides home. He just had to wait for the day kids' parents to pick them up and the rest to return to the dormitories so he could get in his car and go home to a case of beer and an Avengers marathon; his cure to the Valentine's Blues.

"You want to go out with us tonight?" Stevie and Stacy stood in the door to his office. "We don't mind you being the fifth wheel on our double date."

Sam shook his head smiling. Stevie had always had his own sense of humor. "I think I'll pass. I've got my own plans. You two go have fun. But behave, and Stevie, don't do anything illegal or that mom and dad would make you go back to Kentucky for."

"Who? Me? How come you never act like Stacy would do something stupid?" Stevie asked.

"Because I'm not the impulsive one in this family," she answered walking over to Sam and giving him a hug. "Just call her. You know you want too. What harm can it do?"

"A lot," Sam spoke quietly before letting his sister go and shooing them both out of his office and on to their victory party and Valentine's double date. He finished a few more things in his office giving the last few members of his choir the chance to leave before he picked up his backpack, which he preferred to a briefcase, and headed out to the parking lot and his white pick-up truck.

"You are far too fine to be going home alone of Valentine's."

He turned around recognizing Kitty's voice immediately. She stood leaning against the stair railing in a white dress and heels, her hair pulled back tightly into a bun and her body wrapped for warmth in a black trench coat.

"Waiting on Jake?" he assumed.

"You know how long he can take to get ready, but he always looks so good I want to unwrap him as soon as I see him," Kitty stated seductively. "You want to join us?"

"I think our time together like that has passed," Sam did his best to resist her charms.

Kitty liked her idea "He would do whatever I wanted or wanted him to do to you. He is a good boy and listens to me. He's far more trainable than you ever were."

"Hence the reason we never got serious," Sam recalled, but he couldn't stop himself from imagining what being alone with his two friends would actually be like.

"Well it's an open invitation if you're ever curious or want a piece of this again," she offered as she took his hand and let him cup her ass. He didn't resist as he felt her up the way he did when they dated. Finally, he pulled away.

"I can't do that to Jake," Sam stepped away and continued walking to his car.

"What makes you think he wouldn't want you too?" Kitty called out but Sam didn't answer. He got in his truck, adjusted his tight slacks and then drove away.

-SAM-

An hour later, Sam sat on his couch in his underwear watching Avengers. He was on beer number four and started to feel the beginnings of the buzz coming on. He picked up his phone and started flipping through the saved pictures he had there and ignoring the movie. These pictures went all the way back to the beginning of high school and detailed his disastrous dating life.

First, there were pictures of him and Quinn Fabray, his first love and the girl he could have loved for the rest of his life if she hadn't been in love with Finn instead. Even though he didn't show it outwardly, it took him a long time to forgive her for that. Now, she was Quinn Puckerman. She married Puck the summer after her college graduation. Sam was a groomsman in the wedding. After the honeymoon, the Puckermans moved to Seoul, South Korea where Noah had been stationed for the past three years.

Then, there were the pictures of him with Santana and him with Brittany. Two former girlfriends who were now married to each other could never be a way to help a guy feel better about himself. His only saving grace in the scenario is that he never loved Santana. She was a rebound to get back at Quinn and it didn't last very long. Brittany, on the other hand, was a totally different story. He did love her with all his heart, but in the back of his mind he always knew. He knew that she would eventually leave him for Santana, so when it happened it didn't surprise him, but it did hurt.

Then there was Rachel Berry. After all these years, he still hadn't forgiven her for the way she dumped him to rekindle her romance with Jesse St. James. It was like one day he was her total focus, and then the next, she acted as if nothing ever happened between them. He never told her how much it hurt him. Truthfully, in the five years since then, the two hadn't spoken. Their friendship was practically non-existent at this point. He hated it because he cared deeply for Rachel, and he was proud of all the success that she'd had on Broadway. When she had a miscarriage with Kurt and Blaine's baby, he'd spent all of his time on the phone consoling Blaine, his best friend. He tried to talk to Rachel, but she never returned his calls. More than anything, he felt as if he were letting Finn down. When he'd decided to ask Rachel out officially, he visited Finn in the cemetery because he felt like he needed to ask for permission. He knew he wouldn't get an answer, but he knew it was the right thing to do all the same.

Flipping through more pictures, he saw several with him and Kitty. Theirs was a relationship of convenience. During her senior year at Columbia University, she was devastated when she found out that Artie wanted to break up with her to go out with Tina again. The severed relationship caused her to move back to Lima the day after graduation. Her and her business degree bought _The Lima Bean_ and she turned it into one of the highest grossing food establishments in the city.

When she and Sam ran into each other it was incredible having an old friend around. Sam was lonely with all his friends moved away, and he longed for adult companionship so that the only people he saw on a daily basis would be more than his students. They were perfect for each other in their situation. Both needed to get over a break-up. Neither wanted to be in love, but both were incredibly sexual creatures. They made each other happy in this way for a little more than six months until her sexual suggestions became more than he was willing to do. He called it off and it was the easiest transition into being friends either had ever witnessed. When Jake joined the McKinley staff and reconnected with Kitty, the relationship didn't surprise Sam at all and he gave them his blessing.

He stood and walked into the kitchen to get another beer. He'd come to a special folder of pictures he wasn't sure he wanted to open. He opened the beer using the counter top and took a swig before opening the folder and gazing upon all of his pictures of him and Mercedes. "This girl," he thought to himself. "This girl has ruined me. I'll never fall in love again."

He was still in love with her and was pretty sure he always would be, but that didn't matter anymore. Fame and celebrity took her away from him and it wasn't like the times before where they broke up knowing they would get back together at the end of her tour or when she returned home. When they broke up for the final time she'd told him that he was "too small town" and that he would "never understand her world." The final blow was that she "needed to date someone who could understand her lifestyle."

He knew that could never, and would never, be him. So he let her go. He kissed her one final time and told her to go live the dream. He acted brave in the moment, but in every silent moment of his life since, he regretted it. Not because it was the end of his relationship with Mercedes. It was because he was pretty sure he would never have someone love him that way again.

He sat back down and continued to watch the movie, but he couldn't stop staring at his phone or get the idea out of his head that he wanted to call her. A good half hour passed and then he finally picked up the phone and dialed her number. It rang twice and then went to voice mail. He listened to her outgoing message and realized how much he missed the sound of her voice. Finally, the phone beeped.

"Hey, Mercedes, I know you asked me to give you space with you having a new famous boyfriend and all, and I will, but I couldn't let Valentine's Day pass without at least telling you that you still mean the world to me and I hope he is treating you the way you deserve to be treated. If I can't do that for you I hope you have a man that will. Don't forget that I'm always proud of you even if I have to let you go. It's about time for me to move on too, right? You've made that clear and I guess I need to listen. Love may not be in the cards for me, but there is no reason for me to be a hermit. Thanks for teaching me that some people don't deserve love they just deserve to be treated like what they are."

He hung up surprised by what he said. Actually, he wasn't surprised by the words. He'd been thinking them for a long time. It surprised him that he finally said them, and to Mercedes no less. She definitely wouldn't speak to him now. He looked through his phone and saw a picture of him with Jake and Kitty. The idea began to fester in his head again about their offer. Could he do it? He knew he could do her. He and Kitty were very good at having sex together as he recalled, but Jake? He always imagined that if he were to experiment with a guy it would be with Blaine. That's why he hadn't even had those thoughts since Blaine married Kurt. They were both his friends at the time and he couldn't imagine coming between them.

Now, he hadn't talk to Blaine in six months. Kurt had been over a year. The last time he spoke to Blaine was after the miscarriage. He called to check on him. They'd had a half hour conversation before he heard Kurt yelling and Blaine apologizing saying he needed to get off the phone. The two texted each other a lot but for some reason the calling stopped. Sam just accepted the fact that the big city life in New York City finally took in Blaine and he didn't have time for his high school bestie anymore.

Then, as if on cue, his cell phone rang.

-BLAINE-

(same day; an hour earlier)

Rain poured outside the Chelsea Apartment of Blaine and Kurt Hummel-Anderson. Blaine rushed home after finishing up work in the box office at the off-Broadway theatre started by NYU, his alma mater. He ran the box office during the day so he could take acting classes for free at night. He wouldn't work on Valentine's though because Kurt was coming home for the weekend and the married couple was in desperate need of alone time.

Blaine was so proud of Kurt and how his new job as a lifestyle writer for _Vogue_ caused his husband to flourish, but had been two weeks since he'd seen him. First, he was in Los Angeles to cover the Golden Globes and now he was in Washington D.C. speaking at a convention of young journalists and political interns while using the trip as a way to spend time with Burt and Carole.

Tonight, would be a night of romance, courtesy of Blaine Devon Anderson. He had Kurt's favorite meal baking in the oven, his favorite champagne and pinot grigio on ice, and his favorite showtunes playing through the apartment sound system. He wanted to make their fifth Valentine's together as husband and husband a special one.

As he checked the casserole in the oven one more time, he heard Kurt's ringtone, _Blackbird_ , sing out into the apartment. He hoped that meant his flight had landed and he would be home soon.

"Hello, my love," Blaine spoke into his phone. "How long until you will make it home? How was your flight?"

"It hasn't happened yet," Kurt began shyly. "The flight was cancelled because of the storm so I'm back at the hotel and the earliest I can get a flight is in the morning, but then I have to be back here in two days. I'm really sorry, Blaine. I'm sure you planned something incredibly wonderful for us, but it just doesn't make sense for me to come home just for 24 hours."

"Are you serious, Kurt? You're not coming home? It's Valentine's Day," Blaine was hurt. "I don't want us to be alone tonight."

"I'm not alone. Roy is with me," Kurt stated.

Blaine held back his anger. "I would hope that your assistant wouldn't be the equivalent of your husband especially on Valentine's."

"That is hardly an appropriate statement, Blaine. The boy is straight. It's not like I'm going to try to turn him. We can just make it up next weekend when I come home," Kurt offered.

"Actually," Blaine could hear Roy in the background. "You're back in Los Angeles to work with E! News on Oscar's coverage remember? We go back to New York after that?"

"Is he in your hotel room with you?" Blaine questioned. "And why are you in a hotel room? Why aren't you at your Dad's townhouse?"

"Oh, he and Carole went back to Lima today. They have some business and appearances in Ohio. I didn't feel right staying at their place without them so we checked into a room. It's really not a big deal."

"It hasn't been a big deal the last five times you've done it either," Blaine thought to himself but refused to say it out loud.

"Blaine, are you okay?" Kurt inquired holding his breath wondering if Blaine would accept his story.

"Yeah, I'm fine as usual," Blaine walked over to the oven and turned it off. "I'll just see if the Novak's next door have eaten dinner. I'd hate for this food to go to waste."

"That is so sweet of you, Blaine for thinking of that old couple. Tell them I said hi," Kurt breathed freely again. "I'm am bushed, babe, so I am going to go to sleep, but Happy Valentine's Day. Love you!"

Kurt ended the call before Blaine could even respond. He pulled the casserole dish out of the oven and used two pot holders to pick it up. He opened the front door and knocked on the Novak's door across the hall with his foot. An elderly man in his 80's opened the door and Blaine told him Happy Valentine's Day and that he cooked them dinner. Mr. Novak was so thankful he offered Blaine a seat at their table, but he lied and said he was waiting for his husband to come home. As he walked back into his apartment, he realized it wasn't necessarily a lie, he honestly wasn't sure when it would happen.

Kurt hadn't been the same since Rachel's miscarriage and the loss of their child, but if Blaine was honest the change happened earlier. As the delivery date came nearer, Kurt started talking about how they were going to be _locked in_ to a life together and saying things like "there's no turning back now." Blaine thought he was being cute at the time and didn't see the statements for what they were, red flags.

He changed the station on the system to play his favorites instead of Kurt's. He loved a good show tune but Blaine had to have diversity. He grabbed the bottle of champagne, popped the cork and sat down on the sofa next to the window watching the rain fall over the Hudson River.

A half hour and a half-bottle of champagne later and Blaine's sadness began to numb. He couldn't help but smile when Phil Collins' song _Against All Odds_ began to play. He flashbacked to almost seven years earlier when he sang the song on the McKinley stage for the only other person he ever loved, his best friend, Sam.

Sam hadn't entered his thoughts in months and that made him sad. The one person that had never let him down and he knew he couldn't say the same thing. He'd let Sam down several times because of Kurt. All the times Sam asked him to come back to Lima and watch his choirs or help him get ready for competition, all the times he needed to talk to his best friend about Mercedes or his love life, Blaine always cut the conversation short because he knew how Kurt felt about Sam.

When Kurt and Sam hung out, Kurt had no problems. He loved the boy like his own brother, but the same couldn't be said for Blaine and Sam. Kurt never liked to admit being uncomfortable to anyone, but on more than one occasion he'd told Blaine that his friendship with Sam intimidated him and made him feel like he was less important to Blaine.

So being the good husband he truly wanted to be, Blaine stopped calling as often until finally, the friendship was regulated to text messages, and lately, even those didn't happen that often. But now, Kurt wasn't home. Kurt was with his assistant Roy. Roy was in his husband's hotel room doing who knows what. Why did he need to feel guilty about talking to his best friend when his husband had no problem spending the night with a stranger?

So he picked up the phone and dialed Sam's number.

-BLAM-

Sam connected the call. "I must be drunk and hallucinating."

"Why's that?" Blaine laughed over the phone. "Can't one best friend call his best friend to tell him Happy Valentine's Day?"

"He can if the husband isn't home," Sam commented reminding Blaine just how well the two boys knew each other.

"It's not like . . ." Blaine began.

"You forget I used to live with Kurt. I know how his brain works. Besides he can't help but be intimidated by my sexy," Sam giggled at his own joke making Blaine blush but laugh as well. "It's good to hear your voice, Blaine. I miss you."

That ended the laughing. All of a sudden, Blaine's heart fluttered. "I miss you too. How are things?"

"Professionally, I'm on top of the world. We just advanced through Regionals and are going to Nationals with New Directions. Our secondary show choir, men's and women's showchoirs are all entered in the state championships next month, and the school is adding a few more faculty members because now that 17 other states have adopted our curriculum after seeing how advanced our students are over the rest of Ohio, the state legislature increased our funding." Sam admitted. "Personally, it's been great having Stevie and Stacy around every day. They're both exceling so much in this program."

"Okay, Sam, technically that's still personal even if it is about your siblings. They're students too. How is your personal life?" Blaine asked.

"Pretty shitty actually. I'm not getting any action at all. . . unless you count being asked by two of your closest friends to be in a threeway with them," Sam couldn't help tease his best friend knowing that it was unfair to make him speculate, but funny to imagine the expression on Blaine's face in the moment.

"What?!" Blaine's brain overloaded. "Like you and two girls?"

"No, a dude and a chick. Definitely something I've never done before," Sam confessed. "I'll save you the question and tell you it's Kitty and Jake."

Kitty wasn't a stretch. Blaine knew Sam and Kitty dated which meant that slept together, but the idea of Sam and Jake Puckerman naked in the same bed was something that Blaine never imagined but currently could not get out of his head. "Are you going to do it?"

"I told them no, but then I called Mercedes and told her she was right and that I needed to accept what I'm good for and not necessarily what I want so now I'm wondering if I shouldn't try it. What do you think? Should I try it?" Sam asked.

"I'm sorry you're going to have to let me get passed the picture of you and Jake in the same bed together before you ask me questions," Blaine admitted.

"Didn't get you hard, did I? Knowing you you're fully clothed on the sofa with a glass of wine in your hands," Sam guess almost accurately.

"Just the bottle actually, and its getting hot in here so I might have to get ready for bed, but don't talk Mr. Evans. I'm sure you're on your couch in your boxerbriefs and a beer bottle in your hand.

"You know me very well, Blaine. Except for the fact that I've never thought about doing anything this crazy before. I mean the only guy I've ever thought about . . ." Sam stopped himself before the alcohol led him to say something inappropriate.

Blaine knew exactly how the sentence would end. Even though Sam had never said it, there were a few moments after he and Kurt married that Sam almost admitted his curiosity about his best friend.

"You should do what makes you happy, Sam," Blaine confessed. "But I'm going to need details if you do it."

"You want me to give you masturbation fantasies, Anderson?" Sam sounded seductive over the phone. "You should see me now. I'm a wet dream waiting to happen."

"You're drunk is what you are." Blaine pointed out.

"So are you because I always talk about sex, but this time you're letting me which means you're home alone tonight," Sam noted the obvious.

"Kurt's flight was cancelled. He's stuck in D.C.," Blaine tried to explain.

"And you thought you were getting laid tonight and now you aren't," Sam assumed. "Guess we're both in the same boat except I haven't been laid in six months."

"Neither have I," Blaine confessed. "He doesn't want me like that anymore, at least, he doesn't act like he wants me."

"Then he's an idiot. You're totally hot. If I was gay I'd do you right now," Sam tried to cheer up his best friend.

"Except Jake is going to beat me to it," Blaine reminded him.

"You're not jealous are you?" Sam teased knowing they were both intoxicated. "Why would you be when you have the most perfect person for you as a husband?"

In that moment, Blaine thought about telling his best friend about what he really thought Kurt was doing, but he decided against it. He needed to know for sure first. "You're right. I have exactly what I always wanted."

"So would you think less of me if I did try something new . . . with someone else I mean? I could never with you obviously because you're married and Kurt's my friend . . ." Sam's voice faltered in a way that Blaine hadn't heard since Brittany broke up with him. "I'm just really lonely, Blaine. Maybe I've just been looking in the wrong places."

Blaine wanted to say no. He wanted to say that he wanted to be the one to help Sam find himself, but in doing so, he would expose the flaws in his marriage and he just wasn't ready to do that. "I think you should do what makes you happy, Sammy. No one deserves that more than you do."

-GLEE-

Two hours later, Sam stood on the front steps of Kitty's home and rang the doorbell. He was nervous, but he knew this was something he needed to try. The door opened and Kitty stood there in a white terrycloth robe.

"I have to say I was surprised when you called, but not as much as Jake," Kitty took Sam's hand and led him inside. She shut the door and locked it behind them and led him towards her bedroom. "He would have met you at the door but he's a little tied up."

Kitty stopped outside her closed bedroom door, turned around to Sam and took off her robe revealing the smooth ivory skin beneath. Sam drank in the sight of her beautiful naked form as memories of their many nights together flooded his memories. She pulled him towards her and they shared a passionate kiss as she took his hand and slid it between her legs.

"I thought you'd want to play with something familiar before trying something very new," she smiled.

"Like what?" Sam gulped. His heart raced as she turned the doorknob of her bedroom to reveal what was inside.

His eyes couldn't help but focus on the large erect dick of Jake's sticking straight up in the air. He was obviously hard from hours of Kitty teasing him and him unable to do anything about it. Sam finally noticed that his naked friend was strapped down to the bed. He connected eyes with Jake and the boy smiled.

Sam felt Kitty's hand slip into his jeans. "I think he likes what he sees, Jake."

She crawled up on the bed and on top of Jake kissing him and stroking his shaft.

"So here are the rules, Sam," Kitty turned back to the blonde Adonis undressing in front of them. "For tonight, you can do anything to either one of us and make us do anything to you. It's your call. We don't want you to do anything you don't want to do. So where do you want to start?"

Sam pulled down his underwear to reveal the nine inch cock Kitty remembered fondly and Jake now saw for the first time.

"Oh, wow," Jake smirked. "We are going to have fun tonight."

… to be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 - Hello

CHAPTER 2 – HELLO

Monday's school day was almost over and Sam couldn't remember a single thing he'd taught all day. He'd been on autopilot, unable to control his thoughts since his night with Kitty and Jake. During most of his classes, he let the kids work on brainstorming new song ideas for the next level of competition. During his time with New Directions, he sat with them and watched the film of their Regionals performance as they took notes on things they could prove.

Now, thankfully, his teaching day was over and he could sit peacefully in his old office (that used to be Will Schuester's) and plan his week as he tried to get the images that plagued his thoughts out of his mind.

 _He could still taste Kitty's skin on his tongue and the smoothness of her skin on his fingertips._

He shook his head trying to get the image and feeling out of his head. As much as he enjoyed himself with his friends, in his head he knew it had to be a one-time thing.

 _All he could remember is sitting up on his knees as Jake licked down his abs one-by-one until his breath caught in his throat as his muscular friend took him all the way in his throat._

 _"See, I told you my boy had talent," he remembered Kitty saying before she covered his lips with hers as they kissed while Jake blew him._

"What are you thinking about?"

Sam cursed as he hit his knee on the corner of the desk when he heard Jake's voice. Jake stood in the doorway, his jeans tight around his ass and the shirt he wore showed off his pecs just as Sam remembered.

Jake smirked. "I think I might know the answer to my own question."

"You sure about that?" Sam tried to save face.

"Maybe I'm just hoping that I made an impression," Jake winked.

 _Jake looked into Sam's eyes and kissed him while Kitty watched._

Sam shook his head of the memory.

"Look, Sam," Jake walked in his office and shut the door behind him. "We had a good time. We don't need to make it weird. I promise I'm not going to fall in love with you or anything. My heart belongs to Kitty. You and I can just have fun whenever the mood hits."

"It was fun, but I don't see it happening again," Sam declared but he wasn't sure he believed it.

"That's up to you. I promised you things wouldn't get weird, and I don't back down on that. You're one of my boys. That's not going to change. We're still playing basketball Wednesday's and drinking on Thursdays like always," Jake smiled before getting closer to Sam. "But just know if you ever want a repeat performance all you have to do is shoot me a text."

Jake winked at Sam as he walked towards the door. "Call Kitty. She wants to check and make sure everything is cool between the two of you, but you know she's never going to call first."

As he left the room, Sam couldn't deny how tight his slacks were in that moment. He thought about calling Kitty to say everything was okay, but he really wanted to call Blaine and get his advice. He was the only person he trusted to tell what he was really feeling. Before he could do either, his office phone rang and he looked down to see it was Will calling.

"Hey, Mr. Schue, what's up?"

"Sam, can you step down to my office. There is someone here that wants to speak to you and I need to talk to you about this year's Homecoming concert," Will explained.

"No problem, I'll be right down," Sam agreed. He hung up the phone and stood from the desk and turned to the mirror behind him. Usually when Will said there was someone to meet him it was some kind of investor in the school, and Sam knew it was his job to look good and turn on the charm. Staring at his reflection in the mirror, he made sure the strong arm muscles he'd worked so hard on were on display in the white polo shirt he had on.

Leaving his office, he waved and talked to several different students on the way to the principal's office. When he turned the corner into the office, he immediately recognized who the visitors were and got excited.

"Burt! Mrs. Carole! How are you?" Sam reached out to hug each of them as they reunited. It had been almost a year since he saw them. They lived almost full time in Washington D.C. now. "What brings you back to Lima?"

"Sam, you are looking so good. I swear you are more handsome every time I see you," Carole spoke as she hugged him again.

"We're in town to check on the shop and talk to you and Will about something very important to us," Burt commented. "Why don't we have a seat and talk."

"Sounds great. Anything that brings you both back to McKinley does actually," Sam stated as he pulled up a chair to sit next to Will's desk as the Hummel's sat in front of it. "So what's today's subject."

"Well, it's no secret that Burt and Carole are two of our biggest supporters," Will began. "So as part of this year's Homecoming Festivities we are going to have a special dedication."

"What kind?" Sam turned to the Hummel's.

"How does the Finn Hudson Auditorium sound to you?" Carole hoped for Sam's support.

The young blonde teacher got chills at the idea. "I think it sounds like it should have always been named that. I think it's the perfect dedication. I'm happy to do whatever I can to help with it."

"That's what we were hoping you would say," Burt announced. "We hoped you could help us get the word out to all of Finn's friends and make sure they can be here."

"Well, we haven't all stayed in contact, but that's what social media is for. I'll also contact the members of Finn's kids from when he taught us with Mr. Schue. I know they would all want to be here too," Sam started making a list in his phone.

"Well we don't want you to feel like you have to do everything. We know how busy you are getting ready for Nationals so we talked to someone about helping you. She actually should be here soon," Carole explained.

"Who are you talking about?" Sam wondered.

"That would be me."

Sam looked up and he couldn't believe that Rachel Berry stood in the doorway to Mr. Schuester's office wearing a red wool jacket and the quintessential Berry smile known worldwide now.

"If anyone is going to work on a dedication to Finn it has to be me," she turned to Sam. "Sam, it's great to see you again. It's been way too long. I'm looking forward to working with you on this."

Sam didn't respond. He just turned to Mr. Schuester. "Will, may I speak to you privately for a moment?"

"Is there a problem?" Rachel questioned not liking her reception.

"Of course not, Rachel. It's just school business. Nothing you would really care about," Sam snapped at her before walking out into the hallway.

Will followed reluctantly and did not look pleased at Sam's actions. "What was that all about? Why are you being so rude to Rachel? That's not like you, Sam."

"Mr. Schue, there are things between Rachel and I that you just don't know. I really don't want to work her. Please tell Mr. Burt and Mrs. Carole that I am happy to do anything I can to honor Finn, but there is no need to partner me with Rachel," Sam assured his boss. The bell announcing the end of school rang. "I need to go work on our set list for the spring concert so we can make you some money."

"Sam . . ." Will tried to stop him.

"I'm fine, Will. I just don't want to have anything to do with Rachel," Sam told him before walking back to his office.

Walking inside, he shut the door and walked into the choir room and shut the doors to that room and turned off the lights. With Rachel Berry in the building, McKinley was the last place that he wanted to be. He packed the backpack he used every day and walked to the door to get out of the building.

"What in the world is wrong with you?" Rachel stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips and a judgmental look in her eyes.

"Do you really want to do this now, Rachel? You haven't cared for four years why would you start now," Sam walked back into the office letting Rachel follow and he shut the door.

"What are you talking about? We haven't even seen each other for most of that time," Rachel belittled his thought.

"It's nice to see that married life and a Tony Award hasn't changed you, Rachel. You still manage to be self-absorbed and play the victim all at the same time," Sam fought back.

His words shocked Rachel. Never in their entire relationship had Sam ever spoken to her or anyone else like that to her knowledge. She looked into his eyes, and even though standing before her was this beautiful man, she could see the innocent boy she left four years ago.

"Are you still mad at me for that?" Rachel didn't need an answer. She knew she was right.

"What do you care, Rachel? We dated for almost a year and then an old boyfriend shows up, you leave with him, and then marry him without even saying goodbye, let alone officially break up with me. You just left me with no explanation," Sam couldn't control his voice anymore. He started yelling. "I really don't get you girls. I literally walked into the craziest group of females I've ever known when I moved to McKinley. You actually are more alike than you ever realized. You, Quinn, Brittany, Mercedes, you all broke up with me because you thought you found something better. You just left before you realized what you were losing."

Hurt from his words, Rachel retorted, "You left out Santana."

"Santana was at least using me as a cover because she was scared to come out. She had a reason, and out of all you girls she was the only one that had the decency to apologize because she was the only one to figure out that I didn't do anything wrong. So why don't you go back to New York and your happy life with Jesse St. James and your Tony Award just like you always wanted and let me and the other Lima Losers work on the dedication for one of our own," Sam pushed passed her and headed to the door.

"He has always been more mine than anyone else's, Sam, and you know it," Rachel yelled out to him.

"Since when, Rachel? When was the last time you really thought about him? Visited his graveside? When was the last time you weren't happy that you ended up with Jesse instead of Finn?" Sam snapped. Four years of resentment came through his words. He saw the hurt in her eyes, and unlike he would usually feel, he was happy it was there. "Just go home, Rachel. Lima isn't that for you anymore."

Sam left her there and walked quickly to his car. Before he got to the end of the hallway, Jake met him.

"What's going on? Is it true Rachel is here?" he wanted to know.

"Walk with me," Sam stated but to Jake it sounded like an order. It sounded like the orders Sam gave him the previous weekend and it turned him on. They got to Sam's black Mustang and Sam pushed him against the back of the car. "Did you mean what you said earlier?"

"About having fun together? I meant every word," Jake replied.

"Even if what I want is to fuck your girlfriend again?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Can I watch?" Jake's grin crossed his sex jawline.

"Get in the car and call her," Sam ordered and Jake obeyed.

-GLEE-

"Rachel, I haven't had much interaction with Sam in the past year either. You were there when Kurt asked me to stop talking to him remember?" Blaine had spent the last fifteen minutes listening to Rachel recount her altercation with Sam. Every word she stated didn't sound like the Sam he remembered, but it did sound like the things he and Sam spoke about in private when they needed to vent. He felt a sense of pride that his best friend finally stood up for himself.

"What should I do? I can't just leave Lima," Rachel confessed.

"You don't want to hear what I have to say, Rachel," Blaine stated as he stood at the intersections of 42nd and 6th Avenue waiting at the crosswalk to head over into Bryant Park.

"Just say it, Blaine. I'm not Kurt. You can speak freely," Rachel knew pissing Blaine off would work.

"Ouch, Rachel, if you . . . it doesn't matter," Blaine almost told her, but he had someone else for that. "Maybe you should think about the truth in what Sam said. You hurt him and you've never taken responsibility for it. For once, think about someone else and see if he might be the victim in this and not you."

Blaine hung up the phone and slipped it back into his coat pocket as he crossed the street and spotted the person he'd come to meet.

"You are the only person I know that would pick a park in the middle of winter to meet in," Mike Chang stood buttoned up in a smart-looking pea coat and purple scarf and hat. "But you're also the friend who has kept the secret that I've been in the city for the past six months from everyone."

"I can understand wanting privacy more than most," Blaine hugged his old friend. "I love them all, but there is not a minute of privacy."

"Hence the reason I live in the Bronx and not on the same block with all of you," Mike laughed. "Now can we go get coffee? I'm freezing my balls off out here."

Blaine pointed towards the coffee shop across the street and the two young men headed in that direction. They ordered their coffees and found a simple corner booth to sit in and talk about their lives. They'd done this every Monday since Mike moved back to town and began working on the revival of _Aladdin_ with him in the title role.

"I'm guessing everyone is going to know that you're here now though. I saw the posters in Times Square and on the subway on my way here," Blaine pointed out. "I know they are going to be very proud of you, Mike, so when are you going to tell them."

"I'll probably tell Tina and Artie this week. Kurt and Rachel never really tried to stay in touch. The last time I talked to Rachel was the day after her Tony win when I called her to give my congratulations," Mike stated. "Mercedes is definitely off in her own little world now. Did you know that she let Brittany and Santana go and opted for younger dancers?"

"No, when did that happen?" Blaine inquired.

"Two weeks ago," Mike answered. "I had lunch with them when they were in the City last week.

"They didn't tell anyone else they were here?" Blaine wondered why.

"No, I think after Santana lived with them all here last time, she had no desire to live through that again if only for a few days. You know she and Rachel haven't talked in years and I know you remember the last time she and Kurt interacted.

"When he insulted Brittany and Santana gave him a black eye," Blaine remembered. "Yeah, I still hear about that from time to time. I still can't believe that Mercedes would just fire them though."

"Why? With Mercedes, it's always what's best for her career and her new boyfriend said she should look for new talent so she fired all her backup dancers and hired new ones."

"Well what are Santana and Brittany doing now?" Blaine wondered.

"Moving back to Lima to settle down and have kids. They think Brittany is pregnant," Mike smirked.

"That's great!" Blaine declared.

"Yeah, I heard they got a dancer friend of theirs with a great body to donate for them. Santana wanted to make sure their child was a hottie with a body when he or she grew up," Mike chuckled at the thought.

"That sounds like her," Blaine laughed with him. "I should let Sam know they are coming back to town."

"Oh, so you two are finally talking again?" Mike prodded. "What brought that on?"

"It's not like I didn't want to talk to him," Blaine defended himself from Mike's judgmental eyes. Finally, he relented. "Kurt never came home for Valentine's. I was hurt so I called Sam."

"Because you thought Sam would understand or because you feel better when you talk to him and hear his voice?" Mike asked.

"Both," Blaine confessed. "I think I needed to talk to someone that I know would care about me no matter what."

"So you and Kurt still haven't . . ." Mike inquired.

"I'm pretty sure he's saving that for his new assistant that follows him everywhere and shares hotel rooms with him," Blaine's disdain couldn't be hidden.

"You think Kurt's fucking his assistant?" Mike assumed.

"Well he sure isn't fucking me," Blaine hissed. "It's been over six months since we've even kissed. I don't want to give up on him. I believe in my vows and I will not give up on them, but I'm starting to question whether or not Kurt feels the same way."

"Do you think you're just playing it safe?" Mike hypothesized. He saw that Blaine didn't understand his question. "When Tina asked me to marry her I knew that she didn't really want it. She felt safe with me. She was willing to settle with me so she could feel safe because she knew I'd take care of her, but that wouldn't have been fair to either of us. We would have eventually turned on each other. Now she's with who she should be with and I'm living the adventure."

""You mean a fluid lifestyle," Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"You should know better than anyone that you can't make it on Broadway without being a little sexually adventurous," Mike spoke the unspoken. "You had that part in the Harry Potter Musical in the bag until that director wanted to watch you perform in your birthday suit. If you'd have done it you'd be in line for a Tony this year instead of buying a ticket."

"I wouldn't do that," Blaine concluded.

"And that's completely cool and I'm proud of you for standing up for your beliefs, but we both know that's why the kid from Michigan got the part instead of you," Mike continued. "I didn't mind getting naked because I knew I needed to get my break. Now that I've gotten it, I shouldn't have to do it again because I've got the street credit now."

"What did you have to do?" Blaine wondered. "Sorry I shouldn't have asked that."

"Do you really want to know or is that the six months of sexual horniness you've got built up talking?" Mike had a devilish smirk on his face. "It's no matter. I let the director blow me and he's watched me jerk off several times. No more touching than that. I set the rules so he'd want more and keep me around longer."

"And you have no problem . . . performing for him?" Blaine was so hard thinking about Mike doing these things in public.

"Not if it gets the job done. It's business," Mike took a sip of his coffee. "Maybe you should try it. Might get some of your frustrations out of your system."

Blaine blushed. "I don't have anyone that would want to see me do that."

"You can always find someone," Mike joked. "I can introduce you to my director if you want."

Blaine wasn't sure what to say.

-GLEE-

Sam shut the door to his apartment and threw the keys on the table and began stripping out of his clothes. He needed a hot shower after all the dirty things he'd just done with Kitty while making Jake sit next to them naked and watching the action. He couldn't get over the fact that Jake loved watching him.

Kitty loved participating. It wasn't that she was missing out in the dick department because Jake and Sam were basically the same size, but she was up to something and he just didn't know what. To be perfectly honest, he cared less and less about her reasons. Now he could only think of one thing.

He liked being the one in control.

He started the shower and stepped his naked body into hot steam and water. Thinking about what he'd done during the two meetings between them, Sam started to touch himself again. He loved fucking Kitty, but he had to admit that he was thinking about his control over Jake more than her. Jake was submissive to him and he liked it and wondered how far he could push it.

His other thought was he couldn't decide if it was perverse or mean. He wanted to talk to Blaine about what happened. For one, he needed advice about what he was getting into, and two, he had a sneaking suspicion that Blaine would enjoy hearing the story. But was that too close to making Blaine do something he said he didn't want to do.

Or worse, did he even care if it did?

Getting out of the shower, he dried off and didn't even care about putting clothes on. It was nighttime and all his curtains were closed. He needed the freedom to rest and think about what he should do next.

He texted Will.

 _Mr. Schue: I need to know the date of Homecoming to see how many people I can get to come home that weekend. Is it the same as on the calendar or do we need to change it for the Hummels?_

He pulled the covers down and enjoyed the feeling of his skin touching the silk sheets Kitty had bought for them when they dated. He turned on the television to watch ESPN and rested before going to sleep. His phone beeped.

 _Mr. Schue: Yes, it's the same date. Please can we talk about what happened today with you and Rachel? I could come over._

Sam responded.

 _Mr. Schue: I'll come in early tomorrow and we can talk. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you today. It wasn't my intention._

He waited hoping to get a response from his mentor.

 _Mr. Schue: I'm more worried about you. See you in the morning._

Sam took that to mean they would be okay. He turned the television off and pulled the sheets over his naked body planning to go to sleep, but his phone rang. Blaine's face appeared on the screen so he answered.

"Twice in one week. I'm beginning to think that you miss me or something," Sam kidded.

"I do," Blaine stated his truth and Sam knew it. "I've been thinking about you all weekend wondering if you are okay and what you decided to do."

"And if I did you wanted to get the details, right?" Sam joked. "Is this like when we were in high school and we'd talk on the phone while we both watched porn and pretended like the other one didn't know it?"

"You knew about that?" Blaine questioned.

"Yeah, I did," Sam revealed. "I'd recognize those noises you tried to hide anywhere. I've watched a lot of porn and worked in a strip joint."

"True," Blaine accepted. "We never did that when we knew the other person knew and I have no porn in the apartment. Kurt thinks it's dirty."

"Unless it's him and the assistant," Sam thought to himself. "I've been joking with you Blaine, but it sounds like you do want something like this. What happened?"

"I actually got propositioned today and I almost accepted. I really wanted to, Sam. But I don't know if it was because I wanted to do it or because I wanted to get back at Kurt for something I'm not even sure he's doing."

"Well, what do you think is the truth? Who is this Roy guy anyway?" Sam wanted to know.

"He might as well be an Abercrombie model for how beautiful he is. It's honestly ridiculous. He was one of Isabelle Wright's secretaries and Kurt asked if he could have him as an assistant for his travels and she pretty much gives Kurt anything he wants because of how much money he makes for the magazine now," Blaine exclaimed.

"Would you fuck him?" Sam questioned his best friend. "Or let him fuck you, whichever you prefer. We've never really talked about that, but if you weren't married would you want to hook up with him?"

"I guess if I wasn't married I would be interested, yes. Why?" Blaine asked.

"Cause that's why you probably think Kurt is doing him. Because you don't know why he wouldn't. You think this kid, whoever he is, is hotter than you to Kurt. But if that's the case, Kurt's an idiot. You're way more doable than this kid whoever he is," Sam insisted.

"How would you know? You have no idea what he looks like," Blaine reminded him.

"So? I know what you look like so that's ballgame for me," Sam flirted with his best friend.

"You're sweet," Blaine pointed out.

"And you owe me a story. I told you about my sexual proposition so tell me about yours," Sam teased.

"It's not as hot as yours, but I still got asked," Blaine mentioned.

"Asked to do what, Blaine? Just tell me," Sam requested.

Blaine could feel his entire body blush. He wanted to tell Sam and see where the conversation would lead them. He took a deep breath and whispered, "He asked me to masturbate and let him watch."

"Damn, that's a pretty fucking hot idea," Sam admitted. "Did you do it?"

"No!" Blaine basically yelled through the phone then calmed down. "But I wanted too."

"Then you should have. Trust me, letting down your inhibitions and trying something new feels really good," Sam hinted.

Blaine's breath stopped in his throat. The image of Sam and Jake he'd fought all weekend reappeared in his head. He's speaking stammered. "Are you saying that you accepted Kitty and Jake's offer?"

"I did, and I had a great time," Sam continued. "But I'm sure you don't want to hear about that at all."

"Well to be perfectly honest I don't really care to hear about how you and Kitty fucked for hours, but I am curious about Jake," Blaine suggested.

"You want to know if I fucked that dancer booty, don't you?" Sam taunted.

"Did you?" Blaine just asked what he wanted to know.

"I'll tell you what," Sam began with a smirk on his face. "Get in your bed naked so you can practice for your proposition and I'll tell you the story you want to hear."

"Are you serious, Sam?" Blaine questioned.

"If I told you the story you'd be doing it anyway, Blaine. Is it really that different that I know what you're doing? You said it yourself, we acted like we didn't know. I think we're a bit too old for that now, but if you don't want to know what happened, I'll understand and we can talk about something else," Sam knew Blaine would have to take the bait.

"Okay, I'm putting you on speaker so I can get undressed," Blaine agreed and put his phone down on the nightstand. Sam liked the idea and did the same thing with his as he slipped his sheets away from his body and let the air kiss his smooth skin. He listened as he heard soft noises through the phone that he knew were Blaine getting undressed. It excited him.

"So where should I start?" Sam questioned.

Blaine lay down in his bed enjoying the coolness of the material touching his body. He was touching himself before he even spoke. "How about with who got naked first?"

"Nice way to begin, Blaine. You might find your freak side sooner than later," Sam giggled. "When I walked into Kitty's bedroom, Jake was tied to the bed naked. It was a surprise to see him like that. He looked so strong with his muscles bulging, but weak because he couldn't move. It made me want to use him. I had no idea that he has a fetish for taking orders."

"He does?" Blaine gulped. He ran his fingertips over his chest and stomach.

"Oh yeah, he loved watching me fuck his girlfriend. I told him to touch himself while I did his girl and he laid there and did just what I told him," Sam could hear Blaine's breath shorten. "He started asking if I was going to do him too."

"Did you?" Blaine realized he wanted to know more than anything.

"No," Sam spoke honestly. "I really don't think I'm ready to do something like that, but I let him kiss me."

"How was that?" Blaine's hand moved to a steady rhythm below his waist.

"Surprisingly similar. His lips were just as soft as Kitty's but he was more aggressive and I liked that. I think that might have been my favorite discovery. Or that and the fact that Jake doesn't have a gag reflex."

Blaine moaned and Sam continued.

"Yeah, he really knows how to give head. The way he used his tongue up and down . . ." Sam stopped when he heard Blaine curse and moan uncontrollably. He knew his best friend had climaxed. He waited until his breathing steadied and asked, "So was that image good for you?"

"Yeah," Blaine laughed trying to catch his breath. "Damn, I needed that."

"Sounds like it," Sam stroked himself thinking about what Blaine probably looked like in that moment.

"I'm a mess. I need a shower," Blaine confessed.

"That must be an interesting sight," Sam suggested. "At least you're a little less tense now. Do you feel better?"

"I may just fall asleep right here," Blaine sounded so content.

"Send me a picture and prove you're not just faking me out," Sam knew he wasn't but he hoped he could get his friend to break down his inhibitions even more.

"You want a picture of me like this?" Blaine's heart raced at the request.

"Blaine, I've let Jake suck my dick more than once. It can't surprise you that I'm curious what my best friend looks like," Sam filled in the blank for him before sweetening the pot. "I'll send you one if you send me one, and I haven't cum yet."

"Okay, I'll send it once we hang up. I'm too embarrassed to talk to you while you look at it," Blaine promised.

"Okay, will you call me tomorrow so we can just talk about real stuff and not sex stuff?" Sam hoped.

"That would be great Sam. I could really use that," Blaine accepted the invitation.

The boys hung up their phones and Sam held his in his hand while the other stroked his manhood as he waited. He took the picture of his body so that it showed his smooth chest, eight pack and eight inches standing like a tower before him. He sent the picture to Blaine almost at the same time that he received one as well.

Opening it, he was surprised to see that his friend had gotten hard again before sending it. He wondered if just the idea of sending it to him got him that way. The trail of wetness that led up his abs to his chest, this was exactly what Sam wanted to see . . .

. . . and it would be saved on his phone to give him more orgasms like the one he had the first time he looked at it.

-GLEE-

Sam felt great going into McKinley the next morning. He even stopped by _The Lima Bean_ to pick up coffee for Mr. Schue and himself as he knew they needed to have a conversation about the incident of the previous day. He looked around, but Kitty wasn't in the store. Walking back to his car, he noticed two doors down a new sign for _Mash-Up Dance Studios_ going up. Thinking nothing of it, he drove towards McKinley and missed Brittany Lopez walking out of the studio's front door.

Ten minutes later, he walked into Will's office and handed him a coffee and sat down in front of the principal's desk.

"Thank you, Sam," Will motioned to the coffee. "You'll never guess who I just got off the phone with before you walked in the door." Will watched Sam raise an eyebrow wondering. "Vice President Sylvester. It turns out Burt sent her a message about the dedication for Finn, and she wants to be there."

"I still can't believe that Sue Sylvester is Vice President and running for re-election," Sam pointed out. "But she did really care about Finn and it would be great to have her here, and great for us to make more money at Homecoming. She'll be a great draw."

"Agreed, but first we need to talk about who exactly will be planning that weekend," Will paused and had a sip of his coffee. "Look, Sam, I don't need to know the specifics about the issues between you and Rachel. I can only imagine with all of the unfinished business the two of you have in your past. However, with the exception of his parents, no one loved Finn more than you, Rachel, and me. I think you know that too, but if you can't work together I need you to give me a reason why."

Sam had never let Mr. Schuester down. He didn't intend on starting now. This was the man he looked up to more than anyone in the world. "Look, what about this. We would both be answering to you, correct?"

"Yes, that is how it would work," Will agreed.

"So, then there shouldn't be a problem. Rachel can work from New York and I can work from here. I know she'll do her part. When it comes to work, she is one of the most dependable people we know. It's just on the personal level that we don't need to interact," Sam suggested.

"I guess I can understand that," Will accepted. "But before you make that decision, I need you to meet New Directions in the Auditorium. They have something of a surprise for you.

"You know I'm not a big fan of surprises," Sam reminded him.

"Yeah, but I think this surprise is several years overdue," Will explained.

-GLEE-

Walking into the auditorium, music began and he immediately recognized one of his favorite Adele songs. The lights on the stage moved and he saw all the members of his top choir sitting on stools in a semicircle as Rachel Berry walked out onto the stage in a beautiful black gown. There was something different in her eyes. He didn't see her typical bravado as he walked down and sat in the back row of the front section of seats. Instead, he saw remorse.

 ** _(Hello by Adele)_**

 ** _(Performed by Rachel Berry)_**

 ** _RACHEL: Hello, it's me. I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet to go over everything. They say that time's supposed to heal you, but I ain't done much healing. Hello, can you hear me? I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be when we were younger and free. I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet._**

 ****The choir provided the background vocals for Rachel, but she focused on Sam, and he finally realized what was going on. This was Rachel Berry's version of an apology. He focused on her words.

 ** _RACHEL: There's such a difference between us and a million miles. Hello from the other side. I must've called a thousand times to tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done, but when I call you never seem to be home._**

Sam found himself trying to forget his anger. Days earlier he could have never done so, but now Blaine was slowly reentering his life and things seemed better. He wanted to forget the bad and focus on the positive changes in his life.

 ** _RACHEL: Hello from the outside. At least I can say that I've tried to tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart, but it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore._**

He remembered his time with Rachel and how special it was to him. He also remembered his promise to Finn that he would make sure Rachel was always safe.

 ** _RACHEL: Hello, how are you? It's so typical of me to talk about myself, I'm sorry. I hope that you're well. Did you ever make it out of that town where nothing every happened? It's no secret that the both of us are running out of time._**

 ****Suddenly, his kids began singing with her and the emotional kid in his head turned off and the director arrived. In front of him was a great opportunity for the Homecoming concert. Having a Tony-winner singing with his kids would be a huge draw for the fundraiser.

 ** _RACHEL: So hello from the other side (other side). I must've called a thousand times (thousand times) to tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done, but when I call you never seem to be home. Hello from the outside (outside). At least I can say that I've tried (I've tried) to tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart, but it don't matter. It clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore._**

As his choir sang the bridge, Sam watched as Stevie helped Rachel down the stairs on the front of the stage before rejoining New Directions. Rachel walked over and stood in the row in front of Sam and sang.

 ** _RACHEL: So hello from the other side (other side). I must've called a thousand times (thousand times) to tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done, but when I call you never seem to be home. Hello from the outside (outside). At least I can say that I've tried (I've tried) to tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart, but it don't matter. It clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore._**

"It has come to my attention over the last 24 hours that I can be a royal pain in the ass and that when I should simply apologize I just pretend like the problem doesn't exist," Rachel whispered to Sam. I can't make up for the past four years, but I can learn from my mistakes. I am sorry. You probably don't believe me, but I am sorry."

"If you hadn't done the song I wouldn't believe you," Sam half-smiled. "You never meant it if there wasn't a grand gesture."

"I wish there was something I could do to prove it to you," Rachel offered.

"You could watch my kids' Regional performance and give critiques before we start putting together our nationals set. That would be a start," Sam suggested.

She smiled. "I thought you'd never ask."

-GLEE-

"You've got some explaining to do, mister."

Blaine wasn't expecting someone to knock on his door so early in the morning, but he really wasn't expecting the alto-tones of Tina Cohen-Chang to echo through his front door.

"Not that I don't enjoy seeing you in your micro-briefs in the morning, Blaine, but we need to have a serious conversation so go take a shower, put on some clothes, I'll make you breakfast and then you're going to explain to me why you've known Mike was in The City all this time and you never thought to tell me," Tina instructed.

He knew there was no point to argue with her so he just walked back into his bedroom, stripped and got in the shower. Half an hour later, he walked back into their den wearing deep green skinny jeans, a white polo, and matching green bowtie. The kitchen smelled amazing. Tina had become a great cook since she and Artie moved in together. She'd managed to whip up two omelets for them to share with cinnamon apple oatmeal, coffee, and orange juice.

"Now, explain," Tina ordered as she sat back at the table and enjoyed her coffee.

"I didn't tell you because he asked me not too. It's as simple as that, Tina," Blaine admitted freely. "I guess he finally contacted you."

"Last night," Tina answered. "He called me and told us that he'd been living out in the Bronx for six months and now I'm seeing his face in Times Square. I'm so proud of him, but I don't get why he felt he had to hide from us. We're his friends."

"He knows that, but I think he also knows that when you're hanging with our crew, you can't have any secrets," Blaine pointed out. "Though I'm starting to wonder about that. I'm starting to wonder about a lot of things."

"Blaine," Tina's defiance towards her long-time friend quickly turned to concern. "Is something wrong?"

For some reason, the caring look that she gave him took him back to when it was just the two of them and Sam and they were inseparable, and he told her all his concerns about Kurt, their relationship, and his worries that his husband could be cheating. When he mentioned the possibility, it struck him that Tina didn't seem surprised.

"The sad thing is that I seriously considered taking the train down to DC and checking for myself. At least then I would know," he looked into Tina's eyes. "I know it's not fair to ask you this question, but do you think it's possible? Do you think Kurt would cheat on me?"

"I want to say no," Tina didn't take the time to think about her answer. "But I can't. I've seen the distance between the two of you since losing the baby. I thought it was because of that, but Artie and I have both seen Kurt be flirtatious with people and called him out on it. I haven't met Roy, but Artie has. He says he's a social climber and he knows how to stroke someone's ego and make them feel like the most important person in the world."

"So you don't think I'm crazy?" Blaine inquired.

"No I think you need to pack a bag and meet me at Grand Central in an hour. I'll buy the tickets," Tina offered.

"You would do that for me?" Blaine couldn't believe it.

"Of course I would," Tina sounded surprised. "We all know that when it comes to you and Kurt you're always the one that gets the raw end of the deal. Kurt, Rachel, Jesse, and Mercedes really do live in their own little world."

"You sound exactly like Sam," Blaine revealed.

Tina's head snapped back and a huge smile crossed her face. "I thought Kurt told you he didn't want you to talk to Sam anymore."

"I decided not to turn my back on my best friend no matter who gave me the ultimatum."

"Good for you Blainers!" She ran across the room and hugged him tightly. "I'm proud of you for standing up for yourself."

"I bet he would love to hear from you too," Blaine thought aloud. "Maybe we should get the three amigos back together again."

"Let's go spy on your husband first. If he is cheating on you I'll take him out myself," Tina promised.

"Oh, you're going to kick his ass?" Blaine thought how much he'd actually love to watch that.

"Of course not. I'll do the next best thing. I'll call Santana," she winked at Blaine and walked out of the apartment.

Sam was in his corner. Mike was in his corner. Now, so was Tina. At least he didn't have to worry about everyone taking Kurt's side if it came to that.


	3. Chapter 3 - Funny

_**Writer's Note - This chapter I start introducing members of Sam's New Directions. In addition to Stevie and Stacy, there will be a handful of characters that I am creating using the faces of characters from a show that I just started watching and love on the CW, The 100. So, if you're curious as to what these new characters look like check out that show.**_

 _ **2nd Note - If you saw this in the first few hours I am so sorry. Somehow fanfiction f'd up the story pretty bad after it was proofed, but hopefully I've fixed it. If you saw that earlier version, I am so sorry that you had to read something that was sub-par. Hopefully, this is much better.**_

* * *

CHAPTER 3 – FUNNY

Rachel Berry stood in the Lima Public Cemetery in front of Finn's gravestone. It had been far too long since she visited it last. Tears streamed down her face as she was bombarded with memories that she had long since locked away in her mind and made herself forget during her marriage to Jesse St. James. She did love Jesse with all her heart. The man was a great match for her and professionally they were the new, young power couple of Broadway, but she couldn't deny the he was just the second love of her life.

Finn Hudson would always be her first.

She could hear the mustang pulling into the gravel parking lot. It meant a lot to her that even after all the anger her old friend had towards her that he would still come and find her after finding the note she left for him on his desk.

Sam got out of his car and knew exactly where Rachel would be. He found her in the second section from the center at the same gravestone he visited on the first of every month. She still wore black, but instead of the evening gown he saw her in earlier in the day she was in a simpler jumpsuit and tan trench coat. He walked through the cemetery until he stood next to her.

"I got your note," Sam spoke softly.

"Thank you for coming," Rachel responded. "I know you didn't have to and you probably didn't want too, but you're my only old friend that lives in Lima still and I wasn't sure that I could do this alone. It's been such a long time since I've been here." She turned and looked at Sam. "I also needed you to know one thing and that's that you were wrong about me never thinking about Finn."

"I said that to piss you off," Sam admitted.

"It worked," she smirked. "It also reminded me that we aren't kids anymore and there are some things I have to accept. After leaving you the way I did, it doesn't surprise me anymore that you never came to see me on Broadway."

"I did, actually," Sam confessed. "I took the train up to New York to be there for your opening night. Blaine bought me the ticket and sent it to me."

"Why didn't I know that?" Rachel revealed her astonishment. She was truly surprised. "I just thought you didn't care and didn't want to see me."

"You know me better than that. I've never been the one to keep secrets," Sam reminded her. "You were incredible that night. Granted, I don't know that much about Jane Austen, but I know you, and you were better than I'd ever seen you that night. I wanted to see you after the show and tell you, but that just wasn't in the cards."

"What happened?" Rachel wondered.

"Two things, the first was your husband asking me to leave you alone and the second was Kitty running out of the theatre crying," Sam remembered.

"That was the night she found out about Artie and Tina," Rachel recalled. "You took care of her?"

"She was surprised I was even there. That's when I realized Blaine had bought me the ticket, but didn't tell anyone I was there and why I wasn't sitting with the rest. Your husband was the one that told me that I shouldn't come to your dressing room because Kurt and Blaine were there and Kurt would be angry with Blaine for me being there. I wanted to punch him, but in hindsight, he knew what he was talking about," Sam summarized.

"You believed Jesse? I thought you hated him," Rachel confessed.

"Jesse was a jackass to a lot of people, but he never did me wrong, except when he took you away. I never blamed that on him. He didn't owe me anything," Sam commented.

"Are you ever going to forgive me?" she inquired.

"Again, you obviously never knew me as well as I knew you," Sam pointed out. "I've already forgiven you, Rachel, but something like that can't be forgotten," he tuned to Finn's grave. "We have things that we share, Rachel, like our love for Finn and how much we miss him. We can honor him by being the best we can be and moving on. We can make this a great Homecoming to rename the auditorium for him with everyone that meant something to him."

"But we don't have to do it together," Rachel restated Sam's own words. "I can work on things from Manhattan and you can work from here. That's the way you want it, right?"

"It is," Sam's answer was short and to the point.

"Then that's what I'll give you. I owe you that," Rachel agreed. "I'm flying back to The City tonight. I left you that note so I could say goodbye. Maybe you'll allow me to correspond with you while we plan the Homecoming."

"That would be the best thing I think," Sam concluded.

"It was good to see you, Sam. If for no other reason than to get closure for us. I'm hoping that everyone can move on," Rachel declared.

"Your husband warned me that Kurt and Blaine's relationship was iffie at best. My sources tell me Kurt is cheating on Blaine. If you really want to prove to me that you're turning over a new leaf you won't shun Blaine and choose Kurt if it's true," Sam proposed.

"You want me to turn on my best friend?" Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Only if there is a reason too," Sam returned the look. "Do you know something the rest of us need to know about?"

Rachel gulped. "No, I don't know anything."

-GLEE-

"What are you talking about, Rachel? That is impossible that he could know," Kurt bellowed into the phone as he and Roy walked back into their hotel. "How did you even talk to Sam?"

"Because I was in Lima with your parents planning a memorial for your brother. Somewhere you should have been if I can remind you of that," it wasn't hard to miss Rachel's judgmental voice. "I was paired with Sam to plan the event. When we said our goodbyes he told me that he heard rumors about you cheating on Blaine. I don't know who told him and I don't know how much stock he puts into it, but exactly what I told you would happen is happening. I promised you I would keep your secret because you told me that you ended it and it wouldn't happen again, so please tell me that you ended it."

Kurt looked to his left at his indiscretion walking next to him. "Of course I did. I told you I would, didn't I?"

"Good," he could hear the relief in her voice. "I'm about to fly back to New York. Do you want me to check in on Blaine?"

"Yeah that would be great," Kurt agreed before hanging up. He turned to Roy and stopped him from walking by putting a hand on his chest. "You need to get your own room."

"What? I don't understand," Roy's confusion was evident.

"I think my husband knows," Kurt explained. "Go to the front desk and use my credit card to get another room. Until I know that Blaine has no idea about us we have to keep things professional."

"But there's no way he could find out, Kurt. He's in New York. You and I could be together tonight, and then if we need to we could separate into a suite with two rooms in Los Angeles while we are there," Roy's hand slipped around Kurt's waist. "We can keep the other room we just won't have to use it."

Kurt pulled away quickly. "You will stay in another room tonight. You still work for me so follow orders."

He entered the elevator leaving Roy behind. The twenty-year old held back the tears he felt welling up in his eyes. Trying to shake them away, he walked over to the front desk. "Mr. Hummel needs a second room for the night."

"Of course, anything we can do to accommodate him," the young African-American girl at the desk replied. "Shall I put this room under his name as well?"

"No, use Roy Harper. That's my name," she raised an eyebrow. "It's an accounting issue with Vogue so they can itemize the trip. No big deal."

"Of course, Mr. Harper, give me just a few moments to locate you a room as close to Mr. Hummel's as I can," the clerk answered before moving to her computer to work.

"Are you okay?"

Roy turned to his right to see a young Asian woman standing there with a suitcase.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pry. It's part of my job. I saw you and your boyfriend fighting. An attractive beauty like you doesn't deserve to be treated like that," Tina flirted. "I'm sorry. I'm being rude. I'm Kristina Yang. I work in Senator Chang's office."

She held out her hand hoping he would shake it. He did. "Roy Harper."

"I know. I heard," Tina motioned to the hotel clerk.

"Mr. Harper, here are your keys. I hope you have a wonderful stay."

Roy took the keys from her and turned back to _Kristina_. "It wasn't a fight. He's just stressed out about work, and I am perfectly fine, but I appreciate your concern."

"Like I said, I was just concerned," Tina didn't want to lose him. "Can I buy you a drink? I could use one before going to a business dinner and I hate drinking alone."

Her smile disarmed him and he agreed. They walked into the hotel bar. He never even noticed Blaine sitting in the corner reading a magazine and listening. After an hour of talking and three drinks later, Tina went in for the kill.

"So, again excuse my rashness, but I feel like I know you so much better now than I did an hour ago. Are you sure what I saw wasn't a lover's quarrel?" she asked.

She almost felt bad when she saw the boy's lip tremble. "I love him, but it's complicated."

"How is it complicated if you love him?" she prodded.

"He's married to this really nice guy, and I hate that we're doing this to him, but he told me that he's going to leave his husband for me. I just have to be patient," Roy downed the rest of his bourbon.

"You don't actually believe him do you?" Tina now felt sorry for the boy. "He'd bought everything Kurt said to him. She found it very sad.

"I have too. I love him," Roy whispered. He got up from the bar and took money out of his wallet and left it on the bar. "Thank you, Kristina, for being so sweet. I really did need someone to talk too. Good luck with your meeting tonight."

Roy walked away and headed to elevator. Tina got up and walked over to the table where Blaine sat, pulled his phone out of her jacket pocket and sat it down in front of him.

"Did you get everything?" he asked.

"I did, poor little perfect jaw-lined sap. He really loves him. Now I want to punch Kurt twice. Once for each of you," Tina motioned to the bartender for another drink. "So what do we do now?"

"We go back to New York. I got the proof I was looking for," Blaine made sure the voice memo file on his phone was saved and that he sent it to his iCloud so it couldn't be erased.

"You're not going to confront Kurt?" Tina assumed.

"I'm not like him. I would never do something like this out in the open. I'll wait until he comes home and confront him. Let him sleep with whomever he wants to. He won't get back in my pants again. Let's go," Blaine instructed before walking to the door of the hotel.

Tina took her drink from the bartender and downed it before following Blaine. She pulled out her phone to call Artie. "Hey it's me. We're on our way back and it's not good. Blaine was right. I'll explain when we get home. Don't wait up."

-GLEE-

Sam parked his car for his daily trip to _The Lima Bean_ on his way home from work. It was nice to finally have a resolution with Rachel about their past. As weird as it sounded to him, it actually felt like it would be easier to move on now. He walked inside and the barista recognized him immediately as he waved.

"You want your regular, Mr. Evans?" the barista, a member of New Directions, asked.

"That would be great Monty, thanks!" Sam called back to him.

"Mr. Evans . . . so authoritative. I like the sound of that."

Sam smiled at the sound of the female voice behind him. "I would recognize that voice anywhere," he turned around to see the beautiful blonde former girlfriend of his standing there. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes, Brittany? How are you?"

"I'm great, but are you okay? Why are your eyes sore?" she asked and it took Sam a minute to realize what she meant.

"My eyes are great, Brittany. Especially after seeing you. What are you doing back in town? Is Santana here too?" Sam questioned.

"Yes, we're back. We didn't have anywhere else to go after Mercedes fired us. We needed to find somewhere safe since I've got a baby in here," she said patting her stomach. "So we came home to Lima."

"Brittany, you're pregnant?" Sam was so happy for her then he realized the other half of what she'd said. "Wait, Mercedes fired you?"

"Can we not talk about that? It makes me sad . . . Mercedes, not the baby. The baby makes me really happy. And yes, Santana is here. She's down the block at our new studio. I just came to get her coffee and me tea because you know I can't have coffee . . . the baby and everything."

"Mr. Evans, your coffee is ready," Monty called out to him.

"Thanks Monty! I'll see you tomorrow at school," Sam paid for his coffee and walked with Brittany to the door. "Can I see your new studio?"

"Yeah," her face brightened. "I bet Santana would love to see you too."

"I'm not so sure, but it would be good to see her," Sam changed the subject. "So pregnant, huh? Do you know the father or was it anonymous."

"We wanted a hot sexy Whasian baby so we got Mike Chang. Don't you think he's a hot choice?" Brittany revealed.

"Yeah," it actually didn't surprise Sam at all. "Though I expect to get asked the next time you decide to have a baby."

"Oh, that's a good idea. Mixing you and Santana DNA together would make a great looking Whitino baby," Brittany seemed excited.

"I saw your place earlier today. How did you come up with the name Mash-up?" Sam wondered.

"Because Santana and I are the perfect combination. We're like the perfect mash-up. We're both awesome individually, but together no one can stop us. I mean we have been married five years and we're still in love as much as we were the day we married," Brittany answered.

"I've missed you so much, Brittany," Sam hugged the girl as she opened the door and they walked into the new dance studio.

"Thank God, I need that coffee to get this finished," Santana had been painting the walls. She turned surprised to see their first guest to the studio. "Little Sammy Evans, damn boy the last three years have been good to you."

"It's good to see you too, Santana. This is a great place you've got here. When do you plan to open?" Sam asked.

"We have a lot of work to do here first, but we don't have much time. We have enough money saved for the repairs and three months' rent, but we've got to get the doors open to keep them open if you know what I mean," Santana informed him.

"Is there anything that I can do to help?" Sam offered. "I'm pretty good with a set of tools."

"That's sweet, Sam, but it's really important to us to be able to do this on our own," Brittany stated. "We hoped we would be a little better at it than this."

"Well if you won't take my help then what about student workers?" Sam suggested.

"What do mean?" Santana seemed intrigued.

"Shelby Corcoran is in charge of our theatre department, and sometimes when I have the time, I help her with her design and construction classes. I know she still has a soft spot for the two of you, and I'm sure I could convince her to make your studio their new project. Since it's a school project you'd only have to pay for supplies not the labor and it could be done within the month. The last thing you need is another friend leaving you high and dry," Sam explained.

"I'm sorry, please excuse me," Brittany's tears fell from her eyes and she moved into the back room of the studio.

"She's still not over Mercedes letting us go, but good ole Effie has moved on to greener pastures leaving those loyal to her behind," Santana stated seeing the look Brittany left with mirrored in Sam's eyes. "Of course, no one should know that better than you."

"Ancient history," Sam tried to blow it off.

"Heartbreak is never history. It never goes away, and you've been hurt more than most especially by her which I for one am happy about that," Santana boasted.

"What?" Sam couldn't believe her words.

"I'm happy about it because someone like you deserves someone who will care for you as much as you would love them and we both know who that is and it's not Mercedes," Santana suggested.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sam worried how much Santana could know after all this time.

"Maybe that's a conversation for another time. Let's talk about your idea. Working with Shelby would be cool, but I'm not sure how much we could pay the school for this," Santana mentioned.

Sam thought about it for a few moments until Santana saw a playful smirk cross his face. "All four of my show choirs and the two concert choirs made state championships and New Directions made Nationals. I have Jake helping me do choreography, but even he has his hands full. Our other dance teacher, who luckily is retiring at the end of this year, doesn't help out, but I could really use help with _The TroubleTones_. Who better to be my guest choreographer than one of the women that originated the group?"

"You want me to direct _The TroubleTones_?" Santana's attention perked up.

"I'd have to run it passed Mr. Schuester, but I'm willing to bet he would love to have you there. Plus you and Brittany could do it together if you wanted too," Sam continued. "Could you meet me at the school at 8:00 in the morning? I'll take you to see Mr. Schuester."

"Okay, let's do it," Santana agreed.

"He's going to be so surprised to see you," Sam snickered. "In fact, I have an interesting way to introduce you to him and to all the kids. All the choir kids are in the auditorium for an assembly tomorrow morning. Want to help me surprise them?"

"You know it, Trouty," she winked.

"Oh, I forgot that nickname," he relented.

-GLEE-

"Are you sure you don't want to come home with me? You can sleep in our guest room. I just don't think you should be alone," Tina suggested as they sat on the train and waited for their arrival back in New York. It was near midnight and they still had another hour to go.

"I appreciate the offer, Tina, but I really want to go home and be alone so I can think. Is that okay?" Blaine questioned.

"It is, but I don't think you should hold everything inside. I think you need to talk to someone, and if that isn't going to be me I think you know who you need to call," she pointed in front of them. "No one is sitting over there and you can have some privacy."

He still wasn't sure. He looked at his watch. It was late and a school night so Sam was probably already asleep, but on the other hand, he really needed to talk to him. Not wanting to be rude, he sent a text instead:

 _To Sam:_ _Hey, it's me._ _I know it's late, but if you're up I really need to talk._ _If not, it's okay._

It was just a few seconds later that he got a response.

 _From Sam:_ _Are you okay?_ _Yeah, I'm up._ _Call me._

Blaine sighed in relief and got up to move to the section of the train Tina pointed out. She smiled as he moved thankful that he was going to confide in someone. Blaine dialed Sam's number.

He call connected. "Hey, are you okay?"

Blaine could tell by Sam's voice that he'd lied and was already asleep.

"I woke you up. Sam, I'm so sorry. This can wait," Blaine insisted.

"Are you kidding? I can hear in your voice that something is wrong, and I can barely hear you. Where are you right now?" Sam sat up in his bed and turned on the light.

"On a train somewhere between D.C. and New York," Blaine revealed.

Sam actually felt pride that Blaine had been proactive in his relationship. "Did you go confront Kurt?"

"Not exactly and it was Tina's idea. She's here with me," Blaine revealed.

That made more sense to Sam. Tina had always been more brash in her decision making. It was something the two of them had in common. "What did you two do?"

Blaine spent the next fifteen minutes recounting everything that happened in the D.C. hotel. Sam wasn't surprised. He knew Kurt wouldn't stay faithful to Blaine forever. He knew that when Blaine proposed in high school. He knew it when they got married, but Blaine was his best friend and he had to remain positive and happy for him knowing that one day he'd have to be there to help Blaine put his life back together. It appeared today would be when that process started.

"So now you know," Sam stated the obvious.

"Now I know, but you know what the weirdest thing is? I actually feel sorry for Roy too. Isn't that fucked up?" Blaine declared.

"No, because you're the most compassionate person I know and that kid has been screwed over by Kurt just like you. It sounds like he's been fooled by Kurt and actually has feelings for him too," Sam explained. "The fact is this Roy isn't the problem. He hasn't done anything to you. He didn't have vows or promises to you. Kurt is the person in the wrong. Do you know what you're going to do?"

"No," Blaine spoke honestly. "I still love him, Sam. He's my husband. I swore an oath that I would love him and be with him no matter what, but I'm afraid Kurt doesn't believe in our marriage like I do. I mean obviously he doesn't or he wouldn't have cheated on me."

Sam knew he didn't need to talk at this point. He just needed to listen to his friend.

"I have that recording, but I don't know what I'm going to do with it. I've thought about sending it to him so he'd know I had it. I thought about sending it to all our friends so they'd know he was a cheater. Then I think I should just hold on to it for the right time to use it" Blaine ranted. "I've thought about doing other stuff too."

"Like what?" Sam wondered.

"Like cheating on Kurt. Taking out six months of sexual frustration on someone. I'm telling you, Sam, he wouldn't be able to stand up when I was done with him. His legs would be jelly," Blaine was more descriptive than he planned to be. "But I don't know if I can do that. I'm not Kurt."

"No you're not. You would never break your vows," Sam pointed out. "I hate to be the one to bring this up, but Blaine, your vows are already broken. Kurt ended them."

"So does that mean I just give up? Are you saying I should just forget my marriage, find a hot escort that can keep his mouth shut and just do everything I've missed doing?" Blaine asked.

"No, I did not say you should give up on your marriage. If anything, I think you should do everything you can do so that if it doesn't work out you know you did everything in your power to try," Sam deduced. "More importantly, if you're going to get an escort you'll probably want one that can keep his mouth wide open not shut."

Blaine started laughing out loud so hard it surprised him. "Damn, Sam, that's what I miss the most about you. No matter how serious things get you can always find the humor in them." Blaine calmed down and asked, "What would you do, Sam?"

"You said Kurt was about to leave for Los Angeles. Ask him if you can go with him. Tell him you miss him and want to spend time with him and do dirty things to him the whole trip. If he takes you with him there's hope. If he doesn't use his credit card to get a high society callboy. Don't just go to one of the go-go bars down the street. Oh, and video tape it."

"Why? So I can show it to Kurt and make him feel bad?" Blaine assumed.

"No, so I can watch it. That would be hot. I'll make you one too," Sam laughed.

Blaine wasn't sure if Sam was serious or not but the idea turned him on more than he could even fathom.

"You never know, Sam. I might just do it."

-GLEE-

The following morning, Principal Will Schuester found Sam Evans standing outside the auditorium. He'd received a text from him earlier telling him they needed to talk before opening assembly. All it said was that it had to do with the TroubleTones.

"What's going on, Sam? We've got a full school assembly to run this morning," Will reminded him.

"Which is the perfect time to introduce our newest help," Sam suggested. "With the New Directions, TroubleTones, The Duly Noted, the JV Directions, the concert choir, and a cappella choir and vying for state championships in a month, I need some help. I think I've found someone to help me with TroubleTones and I want to introduce her to you and to the student body."

"Sam, I really need to know who it is before you introduce them to the students," Will insisted.

"Oh, you know her, but we both want it to be a surprise. Just promise you will keep an open mind about it. Obviously, the final decision is up to you," Sam provided.

"Okay, Sam, I trust you. I've always trusted you. Let's see what surprise you have for us," Will agreed. Sam put his arm around his boss's shoulder and walked him into the auditorium where the student body and faculty were already waiting on them.

"Good morning everyone," Mr. Schuester called out as he went on stage and Sam slipped behind the curtains. "This morning we are here for Ms. Corcoran to announce the spring musical as well as kicking off our final month of rehearsals in a year where every single one of our choirs have made it to the final round of their state championships as well as New Directions making it to Nationals in New York City this year," everyone in the room applauded and Will took a deep breath before continuing. "But first, Mr. Evans came to me with the suggestion that since you have all done so well, the faculty could use a little extra help in this last month getting you ready for state. So he has brought in someone, and we are all, including me, about to find out who it is going to be. Mr. Evans take it away."

The curtains opened and the full band was in the back. The drumsticks clicked and then the band started playing. Will sat down by Emma and they immediately recognized the song and knew who it had to be. Four female dancers he recognized from several years back entered the stage dancing around until he saw Santana Lopez walk through the band and take the state for the first time in over five years.

 ** _(Valerie by Amy Winehouse – Glee 100_ _th_ _Episode Version)_**

 ** _(Performed by Santana & Brittany Lopez)_**

 ** _SANTANA:_ _Well sometimes I go out by myself, and I look across the water, and I think of all the things, what you're doing and in my head I paint a picture._**

Emma and Will turned towards each other when they heard another voice backstage. He realized that he might be getting two for the price of one.

 ** _SANTANA:_ _Cause since I've come on home._ _Well, my body's been a mess, and I've missed your ginger hair, and the way you like to dress._ _Won't you come on over . . ._**

Jake Puckerman appeared on stage dancing and Will had a feeling that his students would go nuts over what he remembered would happen next.

 ** _SANTANA:_ _Stop making a fool out of me._ _Why don't you come on over Valerie?_**

Santana and Jake began dancing together with the other dancers behind them which got a huge applause from the students.

Bellamy, one of the male members of New Directions, and Stevie's best friend, leaned over to him and asked, "So who is she?"

Stevie laughed. "She went to school with my brother. She's been dancing for Mercedes Jones on tour for the last few years . . . and she's super-hot. What else do you need to know?"

 ** _SANTANA:_ _Valerie . . . Valerie . . . Valerie_**

Suddenly, from across the stage, a beautiful blonde entered the stage and both Bellamy and Lincoln, the African-American Adonis New Directions Captain both turned to Stevie for explanation.

"That's my brother's ex-girlfriend, and those two are married," he explained.

 ** _BRITTANY:_ _Did you have to go to jail?_ _Put your house on up for sale, did you get a good lawyer?_**

 ** _SANTANA:_ _Did you get a good lawyer?_**

 ** _BRITTANY:_ _I hope you didn't catch a tan._ _Hope you find the right man who'll fix it for you._**

Sam joined Jake of the stage and the kids went crazy for it. They didn't get to see him perform, especially dance, very often. It just reminded them all how special he really is to them.

 ** _BRITTANY:_ _Are you shopping anywhere, change the color of your hair, are you busy?_**

 ** _SANTANA:_ _And did you have to pay that fine that you were dodging all the time?_ _Are you still dizzy?_**

Jake now danced with Santana and Sam with Brittany as the song continued.

 ** _Brittany/Santana:_ _Since I've come on home, well, my body's been a mess, and I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress._ _Won't you come on over?_ _Stop making a fool out of me_**

 ** _SANTANA:_ _I said why don't you come on over_**

 ** _Brittany/Santana:_ _Valerie?_ _Valerie?_ _Why don't you come on over?_ _Valerie, Valerie, why don't you come on over?_**

The four of them moved to sit on the lip of the stage while the dancers continued behind them. The audience clapped along and sang in parts. Santana made eye contact with Mr. Schuester and Shelby waving at both of them. She'd forgotten how much she missed them.

 ** _BRITTANY:_ _Well sometimes I go out by myself, and I look across the water._**

 ** _SANTANA:_ _And I think of all the things, what you're doing and in my head I paint a pictre_**

 ** _BRITTANY:_ _I paint a picture_**

 ** _Brittany/Santana:_ _Cause since I've come on home, well, my body's been a mess, and I've missed your ginger hair, and the way you like to dress._ _Won't you come on over._ _Stop making a fool out of me._ _I said why don't you come on over, Valerie?_ _Valerie!_**

Everyone applauded the performance and they all stood and Sam took the microphone. "Everyone, please welcome back to McKinley, New Directions Alumni, Brittany and Santana Lopez!"

Immediately, because of the reception, Santana and Brittany forgot that one of their best friend's fired them and realized that they might be exactly where they needed to be . . . Home.

-GLEE-

Blaine barely slept all night. Talking to Sam made him feel better, but once he got back in his apartment and saw everything inside that reminded him of his marriage the idea of sleep escaped him. It was an emotional night. He cried more than he'd cried in years and all it did was make him angrier at Kurt and remind him how much he loved him at the same time.

For the past hour, he sat at the kitchen counter and stared at his phone deciding if he wanted to take Sam's advice. He'd already called his boss to see if it was possible to take a few days off and the theatre owner graciously agreed if he needed it. Blaine knew it was a great idea, but Kurt's reaction scared him.

Biting the bullet, he called Kurt.

"Blaine?" Kurt answered. "What do you need this morning?"

"I missed you, Kurt. Do I need more of a reason than that?" Blaine replied. "You leave for LA later today, right?"

"Yes, I'm packing now and we leave for the airport in a couple of hours," Kurt spoke through a speaker phone which told Blaine he wasn't a priority. He also didn't miss Kurt's use of "we."

"Well, I have a surprise for you if you want it," Blaine laid the groundwork for his plan. "Since we missed sharing Valentine's together I talked to my boss and he said that I could take some days off and fly out to LA with you. We could spend some well needed time together and enjoy the west coast, go to restaurants, spend some time at the beach, I could help you with your prep for the awards show . . ."

"Blaine, that is really sweet of you," Kurt interrupted him and Blaine could hear a tone in his voice he didn't like. "But I don't think that's a great idea. I just found out yesterday that E! is using this as an audition for me to become a permanent analyst on The Fashion Police. You know that is my dream job, and I need to be completely focused on it so that I get it."

His statement disturbed him even more than he realized. "Kurt, that's great and I'm really happy for you, but if you got this job, we would have to move to Los Angeles. That's a pretty big deal. Don't you think that is something that we should discuss together as a married couple? That would really change both of our lives."

"Blaine, I can't believe you! I am trying to tell you that I could potentially have the job of my dreams and you have to make it all about you. That's really selfish," Kurt berated him.

Blaine was speechless. He knew exactly what to say to shut him up, but it was his selflessness that kept him from doing so. Kurt assumed his silence gave him permission to say more.

"I mean really, Blaine, I didn't think you would care that much. You can't tell me that working at that theatre is actually what you want to be doing with your career. Moving might get you more success," Kurt informed him.

"Or maybe I should just think more independently about my career instead of taking our marriage into consideration every time. It seems to be working for you," Blaine snapped back at him.

"I never said you had to consider me," Kurt spoke back.

"I thought our marriage vows did though," Blaine refuted.

"Blaine, we are not going to get in an argument over this," Kurt ordered.

"No, I agree, this was supposed to be a happy call. I thought it would be a great chance for us to reconnect, but I'm not sure that you even want that anymore," Blaine finally admitted.

Kurt gulped. "That's not what I'm saying, Blaine."

"It's fine, Kurt. Just text me when you get to LA so I know you and Roy got their safely. I'm sure he'll be a different kind of distraction than I would be. Have fun," Blaine said before hanging up the phone.

He turned around and pulled out a bottle of wine from the rack. He didn't care that it was just 9:00 am. He started to get a glass but decided he should just drink out of the bottle. He texted Mike:

 _To Mike:_ _Please come over sometime today._ _I need help getting ready for an audition._ _I'm ready to do whatever it takes._

Then he texted Sam.

-GLEE-

 _From Blaine:_ _He said no._ _He said I would be a distraction._ _He wants me to move to Los Angeles and I don't want too._ _Going to drink and pass out._

"What's going on with him?" Santana asked after reading the text over Sam's shoulder.

"I promised him I would keep it just between us," Sam told her.

"Oh," Santana stated like she knew something. "He found out about Kurt and his boytoy, didn't he?"

Sam looked at her with surprise. He had no idea how she knew.

"It's the worst kept secret among our friends in New York," she revealed. "No one says anything because they still seem so happy and no one wants to be the reason that changes. But I guess if he knows now that's not the case anymore."

"It hasn't been for a while," Sam stated. "Blaine's really unhappy."

"That's because Kurt was the right person for him five years ago, but they grew up and became different people. Or better yet, Kurt remained the same superficial asshole and Blaine turned into the lapdog Kurt wanted him to be," she noted.

Sam wanted to defend Blaine, but he knew what she said was the truth. Since she knew he decided that he could talk to her about it. "He got proof yesterday with Tina's help, and today he tried to get Kurt to take him to Los Angeles with him, but Kurt said no and now Blaine doesn't know what to do next."

"He needs a booty call to make up for the months of dry weather if you know what I mean," Santana raised an eyebrow. "Though, the only other man he wants to slap skin with isn't in New York with him."

Sam knew what her smile meant. He did not want to pursue that conversation with her in that moment so he changed the subject.

"So I want to take you to New Directions class with me so you can meet the girls. I'm sure they would love to hear your ideas and then you can work on music selection and start with the girls tomorrow."

He didn't give her the chance to respond as he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the choir room. It looked exactly like she remembered.

"Alright guys, Mrs. Lopez is going to be with us for the next few days as she gets to know all of you. Girls, she will start working with you tomorrow so be prepared with ideas," Sam began.

"Speaking of ideas, I know we won't be doing the same set list as Nationals so what is your idea for state?" Lincoln asked for everyone in the room. "We know it will be good, but you know we don't have patience so when do we get a preview."

"How about now," Sam winked and the room applauded excited to hear his plan. "Because this year for state, we're going to show everyone our soul."

 ** _(Funny by Tori Kelly)_**

 ** _(Performed by Sam Evans)_**

He picked up his guitar and began to play. Santana and the kids loved the choice.

 ** _SAM:_ _It's so easy to lose all the meaning of who you are._ _What is your definition of a true superstar?_ _Is it beauty?_ _Is it money?_ _Is it power?_ _Is it fame?_ _Are you in it for the glory?_ _What's the purpose?_ _What's the game?_ _Everything you ever wanted got you tied up in chains._ _Be careful how you play the game._**

Stevie put his arm around his girlfriend, Raven, and he and Stacy shared a smile. They loved watching their brother perform.

 ** _SAM:_ _Because the same things that chose you are the same things that own you._ _The same thing that built you is the same thing that kills you._ _The same ones that praise you are the same ones that hate you._ _Funny how it all goes around._**

Santana knew that Sam was singing about someone in particular. Someone, it seemed, he might be ready to accept as a romantic choice. She texted Mike:

To Mike: I think Sam is ready. You check on Blaine. This might actually happen.

Mike stood outside Blaine and Kurt's door when he got the message. He knew what he had to do.

 ** _SAM:_ _If you lose your soul, you lose it all._ _If you're at the top, then brace for the fall._ _Surrounded by faces, but no one to call._ _Funny how it all goes around._**

Blaine opened the door to find Mike standing there, his shirt unbuttoned.

"Are you ready for your first lesson?" he asked.

Blaine gulped.

 ** _SAM:_ _If you lose your soul, you lose it all._ _If you're at the top, then brace for the fall._ _Surrounded by faces, but no one to call._ _Funny how it all goes around._**

Jake stood in the opposite doorway listening to Sam sing. Santana noticed something very interesting in how Puck Jr. stared at the teacher.

"How wanky," she whispered to herself.

 ** _SAM:_ _If you look through a microscope at this messed up world you would see every scratch, every flaw, every ounce of dirt._ _Your so-called friends, you're leaning on, but all they do is take._ _You say it's fine, but deep inside you wish you could escape._ _Everything you ever wanted got you tied up in chains._ _Be careful how you play the game._**

Blaine sat uncomfortably hard as he watched Mike re-enact what he did in front of the producer to get his job as Aladdin. It was the most provocative and sensual thing he'd ever experienced even after five years of marriage. He couldn't take his eyes off of Mike touching himself and he didn't want too.

For Sam's part, he felt at home performing. He didn't get to do it often anymore, but when he did it brought him back to the happiest times he could remember.

 ** _SAM:_ _Because the same ones that shun you are the same ones that love you._ _The same words that break you are the same words that shape you._ _The same rules that bind you are the same rules that guide you._ _Funny how it all goes around._ _If you lose your soul, you lose it all._ _If you're at the top, then brace for the fall._ _Surrounded by faces, but no one to call._ _Funny how it all goes around._**

Jake was joined by Kitty. Santana hadn't seen her in over a year. The girls waved at each other excited to see the other, but Santana was studying for something else. Kitty held Jake's hand, but both of them watched Sam with more interest than a couple would unless . . .

"Double wanky," she smirked.

 ** _SAM:_ _If you lose your soul, you lose it all._ _If you're at the top, then brace for the fall._ _Surrounded by faces, but no one to call._ _Funny how it all goes around._**

Blaine couldn't help himself. While he watched Mike he began touching himself.

"Take your clothes off," Mike insisted. "Practice doing what I do."

Blaine obeyed.

 ** _SAM:_ _You keep on crying out._ _Don't let me hit the ground._ _Your soul is crying out._ _Don't let me hit the ground._ _You keep crying out, Lord._ _Don't let me hit the ground._ _Your soul is crying out._ _Don't let me hit the ground._**

Jake couldn't get the memory of Sam naked above him out of his head. He wanted it again and he was starting to crave more. He just wasn't sure Sam was willing to do it.

 ** _SAM:_ _If you lose your soul, then you lose it all._ _If you're at the top, then brace for the fall._ _Surrounded by faces, no one to call._ _Funny how it all goes around._**

Mike was impressed. Even though it wasn't his first choice for sexual arousal, watching Blaine touch himself to the point of turning himself on while lying on his couch was incredibly hot. He had no doubt if he'd done this for the producers of the Harry Potter musical, he'd be the lead right now.

 ** _SAM:_ _If you lose your soul, then you lose it all._ _Surrounded by faces, but no one to call._ _If you're at the top, brace for the fall._ _Funny how, funny how it all goes around, yeah._**

Sam watched as his choir seemed excited about his idea and the song.

 ** _SAM:_ _Oooh, yeah, don't let me hit the ground._ _You keep on crying out don't let me hit the ground._ _Funny how it all goes around._**

-GLEE-

Blaine climaxed and couldn't believe he'd done it in front of Mike. He couldn't believe Mike stood there in front of him naked. Tina's stories of Mike defying the Asian stereotype were not an exaggeration. It looked so tasty and Blaine wanted to try it. It had been so long since he'd had one in his mouth.

"Are you ready for your next lesson?" Mike held his cock in front of Blaine's lips. "What do you do if one of the producers wants you to suck him dry?"

"This," Blaine insisted as he took Mike's length in his mouth and Mike's eyes rolled into the back of his head.


	4. Chapter 4 - Surprise

CHAPTER 4 - SURPRISES

Blaine forgot how much he loved giving blow jobs. He never expected to be giving one to Mike Chang, but he really liked that too. In fact, Mr. Blaine "I take everything too seriously every day of my life" Anderson actually liked the concept of sex without any feelings other than friendship. He really liked the length he currently played with, and evidently so did Mike based on the moaning and rush of liquid going down his throat.

He looked up to see the satisfied look on the beautiful Asian's face. He wondered if his friend would want more. As Mike walked around shaking off the throws of his orgasm, Blaine made a decision. He turned around and leaned over the edge of the sofa exposing his bubble butt to Mike. "You can have more if you want it, Mike."

Mike turned to see Blaine offering himself up to him and raised an eyebrow at the smooth double handful of muscle and flesh in front of him. "You've got a great ass, Blaine," he said before picking up Blaine's underwear from the floor and handing it to him. "But that's not actually part of my sexual appetite."

Blaine blushed. He felt like he was being let down easy by his friend. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be inappropriate."

"Oh, you weren't at all," Mike smiled. "I just know my limits of what I'll do for a part and you should as well. I'll accept a blow job, make out with someone, and even show off my body because I have no reason to feel ashamed of it, but I only sink my dick into pussy. That's what it likes when it comes to fucking."

He could see the embarrassment in Blaine's eyes and he didn't want him to feel that way. "But the blow job . . . Blaine, you should get an award for how good you are at giving those. You can give me one of those anytime you want. If you want more than that I might have an answer for you."

"What are you talking about?" Blaine questioned as he and Mike began to dress.

Mike reached for his pants and pulled out his wallet. He pulled out a card that had nothing but a phone number on it. "When I scored the lead in _Aladdin_ I was given this card and told that anytime I needed private company of any sort all I had to do was call that number and I could have someone sent to my home who would fulfill all of my desires," he smirked. "I don't need it because evidently I have you, but if you want someone to fulfill those other desires I don't feel comfortable doing, I could always make the call and order you exactly what you want. You could even let your fantasy boy fuck you in Kurt's bed for your revenge."

Blaine thought about how much fun that could be. "You'd do that for me?"

"Of course, what are friends for."

"Then let's do it," Blaine determined.

-GLEE-

In Lima, Breadsticks had a tableful of old friends sitting together pigging out over their bottomless pasta bowls. They sat in one of the corner semi-circular booths, Sam in between Brittany and Santana on one side and Kitty and Jake on the other. The five of them joking around and reminiscing over the past few years.

"I still can't believe that Sue sent you to a dance academy in Chicago," Brittany mentioned. "Kitty told us that she sent everyone to other schools, but I don't think anyone expected them to be better choices for them."

"She didn't just send me. She paid for it," Jake revealed. "It was something my mother never would have been able to give me, and the program led directly into the dance program at University of Chicago where I got my degree in dance."

"Is that when Mr. Schue contacted you about the school?" Brittany assumed.

"I called him actually," Jake told her. "Sam and I stayed in contact over the years and he told me there was an opening so I went for it."

"And I'm sure Sam wanted to make sure his buddy was in town. You two must get into all kinds of things," Santana suggested. "Speaking of which, Kitty, you managed to snag both these boys. What's your secret weapon to snag hot boys like these two?"

"I just know how to ride the pony like you know how to slither scissors," Kitty didn't bat an eyelash. If anyone could play Santana's game it was her.

"Touché," Santana voiced. "So Shelby's class is coming by to start making plans for our studio tomorrow. Why don't you come by tonight and help Brittany and I decide exactly what we want."

"I don't know if I'm free, Jake and I . . ." Kitty began.

"There's vodka and box wine in the refrigerator," Santana offered.

"Jake I think you and Sam should find a way to entertain yourselves tonight," Kitty changed her mind quickly.

"I'm sure they can think of something," Santana giggled to herself. "Why don't you boys go back to Sam's and play video games or something while us girls do adult things."

"I think we can arrange that," Jake added to her charade. "Sam and I are good at entertaining ourselves."

Sam's blushed crossed his entire body at this point. "Why do I feel like I'm not even here and everyone is talking about me."

"Because they are," Brittany kidded.

Sam's phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw a name that he hadn't seen in a very long time.

"Who is it?" Santana wondered.

She turned his wrist to see Kurt's name on his phone. Are you going to answer it?"

"Hello, Kurt, is something wrong? I haven't heard from you in months," Sam spoke into the phone.

"I thought I would check in especially since you agreed to help with the memorial for Finn. I wanted to thank you for that," Kurt explained. "I also wanted to see how you were doing. Like you said it's been awhile and we're friends so I wanted to make sure that you're okay."

In his hotel room in Los Angeles, he snapped his fingers and Roy fell to his knees. Kurt turned around and unzipped his pants and pulled them and his boyshorts down revealing his girlish butt. He knelt in a chair in front of Roy and continued talking with Sam.

"So what is Lima's resident #1 bachelor up to," Kurt asked as he felt Roy's tongue lick his most intimate parts causing him to smile from the enjoyment. "Surely you're not spending your evenings alone."

Kurt let out a sound that Sam recognized. He started to ask who was touching him so fondly, but it would give away the fact that he knew Blaine wasn't with him so he answered the question. "Actually, I'm having dinner with several of our friends; Kitty and Jake plus Santana and Brittany are here. They just moved back to town. Of course, I'm sure you knew that if you've talked to Mercedes."

Kurt's voice reached new heights when he felt his balls enter Roy's mouth. "I'm sure they're better off. They're more on the Lima level anyway."

"You say that like it's a bad thing. We have a great thing going here in Lima. You would know that if you ever came home. I know Blaine wants too," Sam teased.

"How do you know that?" Kurt stood up and pulled away from Roy's wanting mouth. "Have you been talking to him?"

"He's entitled to talk to who he wants to, Kurt. Just like you seem to do what you want with whoever," Sam countered.

"Did he just say that?" Santana looked across the table at Kitty. Sam could tell both girls were impressed.

It was at these words that Kurt realized Sam knew more than he needed to know. He was no longer enjoying his assistant without anyone knowing.

"Where is your husband anyway?" Sam asked causing Kurt to end the call.

"What's wrong, Kurt?" Roy asked as he stood and walked over to his lover. Kurt watched as Roy unbuttoned his shirt and felt his heart race at the sight of the perfectness before him.

"My husband's best friend knows about us, which means my husband probably does too," he admitted.

"A problem for another time," Roy dropped his pants revealing a lack of underwear. Kurt saw the younger man's large need for them to be together. "Let me make you forget it until the morning. Now take off your pants."

Kurt didn't want to fight. He wanted to partake in the young beauty standing before him. "Lay down on the sofa. I want to ride you."

"Your favorite position," Roy grinned from ear-to-ear as he laid down and pumped his cock to full capacity awaiting his favorite activity.

Kurt got naked and climbed on top of his younger prey. "What can I say? No matter the activity I like to be on top."

-GLEE-

"Did you really want to tease the little fairy like that?" Kitty wanted to know. "You know how much he doesn't like you."

"Probably the other way around actually," Brittany spoke up. "Remember when Sam first moved to Lima. Kurt was obsessed with him until he gave up because Sam wanted to play with Quinn instead of him. That's when he met Blaine."

"What are you getting at, Brittany," Jake wondered.

"You two weren't around yet so you didn't see it. Kurt and Sam got along together. Blaine and Sam got a long great together, but you never saw the three of them together ever. When Kurt went to college and Sam and Blaine got closer it didn't even matter that Sam and I were biblically close back then, Kurt was still jealous because he was worried about what I already knew."

"And what is that, Brittany?" Sam asked.

"You might not be full unicorn like Kurt or Blaine, but your definitely a bi-dolphin like Santana and me and Jake," Brittany revealed.

Jake's soda shot through his nose. "Me? How do you know anything about me?"

"Oh come off it, Puck lite. Every time you look at Sam you're staring at his crotch not his face. The only reason you would do that is if you've seen it and how impressive it is," Santana defended Brittany. "Brittany has an interesting theory. Maybe he doesn't want Blaine to stay away from you because he cares about Blaine. Maybe he doesn't want to be the odd man out of your little friendship love triangle."

"It would explain why he basically cut you out of his life when he moved back to New York with Blaine," Kitty determined. "Girls, why don't we take this back to your place. I think we have a lot of catching up to do."

The three girls said their goodbyes and left the restaurant.

"So do you have plans tonight?" Sam asked Jake.

"No, do you?" Jake felt nervous asking.

"Not at all. Why don't you come over to my apartment so you and I can talk about Nationals," Sam stated but Jake knew it was code. They might be talking about choreography, but it wouldn't be dancing.

The boys got up to leave but something on the television over the bar caught his attention. It was the local news, but the person offering commentary that night was a face that Sam hadn't seen in almost a year. "Hey, can someone turn this up!" he called out and the bartended did it for him.

"As mentioned my name is Sebastian Smythe," the young man behind the reporter's desk stated. He looked the same as Sam remembered just more mature. "And I am proud to be running for the State Senate to represent the great city of Lima. I grew up here and attended school at Dalton Academy before attending law school at Yale. Like my father before me, I want to serve the people of my city and state before moving on to represent Ohio on the national political stage."

Sam was intrigued with how much strength and intensity Sebastian spoke with. "We have an incredible opportunity to show the rest of the country what many already know and that is that education is key to a better society, and the Arts are the key to better education. In the past four years since opening the Ohio School of the Arts at McKinley High School, unemployment has dropped, crime has dropped, the graduation rate has increased, and Ohio has risen to #1 among the fifty states when it comes to education and test scores. We have figured out the puzzle that other states want and we should capitalize on it. That's why I plan to volunteer my time in order to discover that answer."

Sam wondered what Sebastian meant by that. "In addition to running for the state senate seat, I will be volunteering my time at McKinley for the Government teacher who is on maternity leave. For the next two months I will have the chance to work with these amazing students and teachers and see how this formula works so that we can share it with others. It is time that Ohio, and the people of Lima specifically, share our secrets with the rest of the country so that their students have the same opportunities as ours. As I said, my name is Sebastian Smythe and I hope to be your next state senator."

"Sebastian Smythe, what are you up too," Sam said under his breath.

"What was that?" Jake asked as he paid the bill.

"Nothing," Sam couldn't take his eyes off the screen. "Just an unexpected blast from the past."

-GLEE-

To say Blaine was nervous would be an understatement. Mike made the call and set up Blaine's date with a "private school prep boy" to fulfill his fantasies. Now he was just waiting for him to arrive. He had a list of things in his head that he wanted to do and he couldn't see anything going wrong to mess this up now.

He had no idea this indiscretion would bring up someone from his past.

He opened the door and before he could see the young man's face he heard him say, "I hope you're ready for your sexy schoolboy fantasies to come true." The young man looked up and he and Blaine both recognized the other.

"Blaine Anderson?"

"Hunter?"

-GLEE-

"Can I ask you a question?" Jake asked as he and Sam walked into the blonde's apartment.

"Sure, what is it?" Sam answered while getting them both a beer out of the refrigerator. He handed one to Jake and they sat down on the couch facing each other.

"I saw your face when you saw Sebastian on television and it was like you saw a ghost. Is there something about him I don't know?" Jake wondered.

"I just haven't seen him in a long time," Sam lied. The truth was Sebastian was the one that made Sam accept the fact that he wasn't just attracted to girls. He felt things on their one night together he'd never felt before and had never told anyone. Seeing Sebastian on television brought back all those memories.

But he couldn't let Jake know that. He had to distract him.

"Not everyone has sex secrets like you, Jake. I bet you have all kinds of taboo thoughts going through that head of yours," Sam teased.

"About you or other people?" Jake called his bluff. "And do I get to ask you sex questions in return?"

"Fine," Sam took a swig of his beer. "Three questions each. I'll even let you start."

"Okay," Jake grinned wider than Sam had ever seen him smile. "This is going to be so easy. Are you going to answer truthfully?"

"We're friends. I can trust you. Can't I?" Sam assumed.

Jake sipped his beer. "Okay, Mr. Perfect Teacher. I'm not asking about the female students because I don't care, but what I want to know is have you ever been sexually attracted to any of your students?"

The blush crossing Sam's face told Jake everything he needed to know. "Come on, Sam, you have to tell me now."

Sam didn't want to admit his secret. "He's a junior in college now. You wouldn't know him."

"So what?" Jake leaned forward wanting every detail. "You promised to tell me."

Sam relented. "His name is Spencer. He was one of my football players before McKinley turned to a Fine Arts School. Then he dropped Football to stay here and perform with New Directions for his junior and senior years. He reminds me a lot of me and he wasn't shy about flirting with me and I let him. I never would have let it go further than that, but I won't lie and say I didn't like the attention."

"So, you never . . ." Jake implied.

"No, never!" Sam turned it around on him. "Why? Are you feeling guilty? Are you jerking it to the idea of one of your students?"

"Well if Stevie is built like you everywhere that I haven't seen I might have too," Jake jumped up from the couch before Sam could punch him. "I'll get us another beer."

Sam wasn't sure if he should believe him. "You are kidding about my little brother, right?"

Jake called out from the kitchen. "Hey, Stevie works hard in the gym to have a body like his. I wonder where he gets those genes from." Jake asked as he walked back into the room and handed Sam another beer. "Honestly, all kidding aside, your kid brother must have the will power of a saint to have a girlfriend as beautiful as his who is waiting for marriage to have sex. Trust me, I remember. I tried it with Marley and I couldn't do it."

"People are a little more understanding now," Sam implied.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked confused.

Sam smirked. "Is that your second question?"

He knew he'd walked into that one. He didn't want to give up a question, but now he had to know. "Yes it's my question. What are you talking about?"

"Raven is very understanding that her religious commitment isn't Stevie's. She's more concerned that he doesn't fall in love with someone else which I don't see happening because that kid is head over heels for her, but he's as horny as I was when I was a junior and I worked at a strip club then. He's allowed to have platonic blow jobs as long as they aren't from someone he could develop feelings for and since Stevie is straight . . ."

Sam let the implication sit in the air.

"From a guy? Who?" Jake questioned.

"I guess it pays to have a gay best friend," Sam revealed.

"Bellamy? Really?" Jake thought about it for a moment. "That is really hot. I need to let that settle in my head."

"Stop perving on my brother and answer my question," Sam ordered. "And this is something I've wanted to know since high school . . ."

"No, Ryder and I never experimented with each other," Jake stopped him because he knew the question.

"How did you know I was going to ask that?" Sam wondered.

"Because everyone thinks that we hooked up all the time. We never did. He was my best friend, but after Sue sent us to different schools we lost touch," Jake stated and Sam didn't miss the sadness in his voice, but before he could say anything else, Jake asked his final question. "Are you ever going to let me do anything besides make out with you and blow you?"

"That depends," Sam continued.

"On what?"

"Your answer to my last question," Sam put his beer down and leaned towards Jake. "When you're alone, touching yourself and thinking about me, what are you dreaming that I'll do to you?"

Jake gulped. He never expected Sam to be so forward, but he saw the look in his eyes and knew that something was about to happen.

"What is it, Puckerman?" Sam teased licking his lips. "What do you want me to do to you?"

"I want you to suck my dick. I want to feel those big lips of yours," Jake confessed.

"Hmmm . . . interesting," Sam raised an eyebrow seductively. "I'll make you a deal. Get up and walk to my bedroom taking off your clothes. If you can make me follow you I'll make your dreams come true."

Jake stood and began walking backwards.

"I haven't been wearing underwear all day because I thought you might want to use me again," he pulled his polo shirt over his head. "Because I want that white chocolate in my mouth again," Jake admitted as he kicked off his shoes and dropped his pants showing Sam how much his body really wanted this. "But I want you to try my kind of chocolate too. Plus, there's something else you might like to try."

Jake turned around and flexed his left butt cheek and then his right and made them bounce.

"There are other things you might want to try as well."

Sam watched as he casually walked into the bedroom and Sam stood taking his clothes off as he went.

"Now this should be fun."


	5. Chapter 5 - WTF

**CHAPTER 5 – WTF**

Sam stood in the doorway to his bedroom, naked, with his hands on his hips watching Jake kneeling on his bed; his beautiful mocha-colored ass projected in the air. Sam saw his offering and he liked it, but it made him wonder a few things.

"So you and Ryder never did anything like this?" Sam questioned again.

Jake looked over his shoulder as if to say _why are you asking me this when I'm offering my ass to you?_ "No, Sam, we didn't fuck."

"But someone has fucked you," Sam pointed out as he stroked his dick and Jake couldn't stop watching. "You wouldn't be slutting that fine ass out to me so freely if you didn't know how it felt. So who did you let fuck you?"

Jake turned over on the bed and matched Sam stroke for stroke. "It was one of my college professors."

"How did that happen? Did you need a better grade or something?" Sam assumed.

"No, he was hot and kinda looked like Mr. Schuester. What can I say? I have Daddy issues," Jake raised an eyebrow.

"You kinky little shit," Sam laughed. "Turn around and hang your head off the bed. I'll give you a reward."

Jake smiled like a child in a candy store. He swiveled around on the bed hanging his head over the side. His body was flat on the bed with the exception of his dick that rose majestically in the air. Sam sauntered over and stood where his cock was within inches of Jake's face.

"Beg me for it," Sam ordered.

Jake smiled. He loved taking orders. "Please Sam let me have it. I've never had cream that tastes as good as yours. Let me make it wet so you can play with the tightest hole you've ever felt."

Sam took a step forward and sunk his dick to Jake's willing mouth. The suction he felt immediately made his eyes roll back in his head and a guttural moan exploded from his lungs. As Sam thrust into Jake's mouth making the younger boy happy, Sam noticed the dick in front of him begin to leak. It was fascinating. He began to lick his lips. It had been a long time since he'd done something like this but he wanted to try again.

Jake cried out when the felt the beautiful white boy's lips make his manhood feel hot and wet. Immediately, he knew that Sam had been coy with him. There was no way this was his first time sucking dick. He was too good at it. He reached down trying to push Sam's head down and his dick further down his throat.

But Sam didn't need the help. He knew what he was doing. Jake realized as much five minutes after Sam started and he felt a finger slipping inside of him. When Sam's index finger slipped easily inside Jake's ass the action stopped.

"When did you have time to lubricate your ass?" Sam interrupted.

"I've kept it that way since our first three-way so I'd be ready when you finally decided to man up and fuck me," Jake taunted.

Sam laughed. "You are such a whore for dick."

"Fuck me and see how a scream like one."

Something snapped in Sam's brain and that is all he could think about.

-GLEE-

"Wait, so he just turned around and left?"

"Ran away is more like it," Blaine was on the phone with Sam. It was the next day and Blaine was making coffee, but Sam was still in bed. He'd called in sick because he had a major hangover, and after fucking Jake all night, he needed a day to recuperate.

"I thought Hunter was straight," Sam remembered. "Do you think he is in some kind of trouble or something? I mean he comes from a super-rich family why would he be a hooker?"

"I love that you wonder why he's become an escort but you haven't asked me why I was paying for one," Blaine commented.

"I assumed it was because you wanted to get back at Kurt for fucking his assistant. If you can get your fantasy fulfilled, why the hell not? I could get into the Warbler flashback," Sam chuckled.

Blaine's dick went hard at the thought. He pushed further. "You still want more after putting Jake through the ringer last night?" He pushed further. "I would love to fuck him. He was my secondary crush in high school."

"Maybe you should come back to Lima and fulfill that fantasy," Sam suggested.

"Maybe I should," Blaine observed. "Did you have fun?"

"Tightest ass I've ever been in unless you can think of one that might be tighter. I definitely want seconds," Sam moaned. "Makes me hard thinking about the fact that he's at school right now walking funny. I hope someone asks him what's wrong."

"Sam, stop teasing me. You might be getting some, but I haven't had anything in months," Blaine pleaded.

"You had Mike's dick," Sam reminded him.

"Yes, in my mouth and it was great, but that's not where I wanted it to go," Blaine fretted. "When I saw Hunter for a second I thought I was about to get it so hard and then he just ran away."

"So what did you do about it?" Sam questioned.

"I called Mike and told him. I didn't want him to have to pay for something that didn't actually happen," Blaine revealed.

There was a knock at the door. "Hold on, Sam," Blaine walked over to the door and opened it. Standing there was Hunter Clarington wearing jeans, a t-shirt, and a jacket. He looked distraught and worried and he was freezing.

"I just want the chance to explain myself," Hunter cowered.

"Sam, I need to let you go. I'll call you back," Blaine promised.

"Okay, I should shower and change these sheets. They're pretty dirty," Sam taunted Blaine with a smile. He knew what that thought would do to him.

Blaine opened the door and allowed Hunter into the apartment. The younger man walked inside and Blaine walked into the kitchen and offered him a cup of coffee.

"So, last night, was an interesting reveal. I never expected you to be an escort," Blaine went straight to the main topic. Hunter seemed so sad at his question. "I'm not judging. You looked hot as hell, but I was surprised. I mean you were the one that stated so confidently to me that you weren't even remotely bi-curious when we were in high school."

"Well, I'm not, but men pay better than women do and I need the money," Hunter admitted.

"I may be overstepping, but what happened to your family?" Blaine wanted to know.

"You really have no idea what happened after I got kicked out of Dalton, do you?" Hunter grumbled.

"No, I guess I don't," Blaine realized.

"My dad sent me back to Denver and I went to a public high school that had no fine arts programs. I had another lapse and my dad threatened to not pay for my college so I got clean and he held up his end of the bargain sort of. He paid my tuition at NYU but not my room and board and then he kicked me out of the house with a train ticket to get here," Hunter explained before stopping to sip his coffee.

"So what did you do when you got here?" Blaine asked. He felt concern for the kid.

"I moved into a hostel and lived there for a year working a horrible diner job, but then I met a guy that introduced me to the company I've been working for and it allowed me to move in with some of the other boys and pay rent so I could go to class during the day and work for the company at night," Hunter explained before showing concern on his face. "At least that's what my life was until last night."

"What do you mean?" Blaine was afraid he knew what it meant.

"I was fired because I left and didn't sleep with you. It's the main rule of the company is that you don't leave a client unsatisfied so when your friend called and told them I walked out I was fired on the spot and I have 24 hours to find somewhere else to live," Hunter explained. "You have to understand, Blaine that I ran away because it scared me that you were on the other side of the door. I've made it three and a half years without anyone finding out my secret. I have three months to graduation and I can hopefully get a job that supports me so I don't have to do this anymore, but now I don't know what I'm going to do."

"So you're unemployed and homeless, but need somewhere to stay until you graduate in May?" Blaine wanted confirmation as his mind created a devious plan in his head to get back at Kurt for his infidelity.

"That's why I'm here. I thought maybe I could fulfill your fantasy this morning and you could just pay me directly. That would at least cover a week at the hostel if I can get in," Hunter spoke his plan.

"I'll actually do you one better," Blaine stood and put his coffee cup down and took Hunter's from him doing the same. "Follow me."

Hunter stood and followed Blaine into the hallway off of the main living space. He saw an open door to the right that he assumed was Blaine and Kurt's bedroom. It looked far too neat for to be lived in which surprised him. Blaine opened a door on the opposite wall and walked inside. Hunter followed. The room was small but it was a bedroom. A door on the far wall connected it to the one bathroom in the apartment. Blaine turned to him. "How about you stay here until you're done with school."

"Stay here? With you?" Hunter looked around the room already figuring out how he could make it his. He turned to his possible new sugar daddy. "What would your husband think?"

"I don't really care what he thinks, Hunter, he's fucking his assistant," Blaine was obvious with his disdain.

"I see," Hunter smirked. "And you want me here to punish him and to take care of your needs I assume."

"Are you willing?" Blaine suggested. "It's free room and board for an old friend while you finish school. That's what I would tell my husband and that's really all he needs to know. We could go get your stuff and you could move in today."

"And what would I need to do for you? Why don't you show me," Hunter seduced.

"I'd need you to be a little bi-curious," Blaine knelt on the bed and pulled his pajama pants down revealing his smooth, tight ass to Hunter. "Think you can handle that."

"Depends," Hunter smirked. "Do you want me to fuck you naked or with my clothes on?"

Blaine turned around and sat down. He slipped his clothes off and stared at Hunter. "I want to see you."

Hunter knew this was absolutely the best scenario for him. Blaine had always been a man of his word and he knew he wouldn't go back on it now. Plus, compared to some of the old men he'd had to entertain, Blaine was definitely an upgrade. He stared at the horny hard twink sitting in front of him and decided this was absolutely something he could do for a roof over his head.

He took off his shirt and began running his strong, masculine hands over his abs and chest. He put his hands behind his hand and flexed all the muscles in his body. He watched Blaine's penis get hard and the boy rolling his balls in his hand to control his urges. "I guess you like what you see."

"I do very much so," Blaine's pupils dilated with lust.

"On your knees, daddy," Hunter began Blaine's fantasy of wanting to fuck the hot prep school boy. Blaine obeyed. "Do you want to see me naked?"

"Yes I do."

"Then take off my jeans, daddy, and play with my cock the way you want too," Hunter declared. "Unless you want to skip the foreplay and just let me fuck you. You can probably tell I'm hard enough to do it."

Blaine licked his lips at the sight of the shaft when it came into view. "I want it. I need it." He climbed onto the bed and bent over again. "Remind me what it feels like to be wanted."

Hunter went to business and got on his knees to loosen up Blaine's entrance. For his part, Blaine couldn't help but smile at the incredible feeling of the talented tongue opening his ass. He loved this feeling, but it had been years since he felt it because Kurt wouldn't rim him. He couldn't control the noises coming from his body as he began to lose control.

When Hunter felt he'd prepared Blaine fully, he walked around the bed and put his dick in Blaine's face. "Get me wet, daddy. It will go in easier if you do."

Blaine tasted his sweet liquid and knew he would be tasting it all the time because he wouldn't be able to get enough. He licked it from every angle he could flattening out his tongue to get each inch wet.

"I think it's time to give you what you're aching for," Hunter declared as he crawled on top of Blaine, his stomach to Blaine's back. "Do you want our first time to be slow or fast?"

"Fast," Blaine gulped. "I want you to wreck me."

"Your wish is my command, daddy," Hunter mused before sliding everything Blaine wanted inside of him and quenching his lustful thirst.

-GLEE-

After missing the entire day of school to recover from his night with Jake, Sam found himself sitting in his office two hours after classes ended hoping to get some work accomplished. Truthfully, fucking Jake caused something to happen in Sam's head that he never expected.

He couldn't shake the incredible feeling of how he felt when Jake let him push inside him and manhandle him in a way no girl had ever allowed. He craved that power and the tightness that felt better than anything he'd ever experienced before. He loved having sex with Jake.

But he knew that wasn't who he wanted.

"Party too hard last night that you couldn't come to school today?"

Sam looked up to see his little brother standing in the doorway of his office.

"Mr. Puckerman is walking funny today. Did you do that?" Stevie joked. "You know students talk and you two have been hanging out a lot especially with his hot girlfriend."

"What do you mean people talk?" Sam wondered.

Stevie walked inside and shut the door. "Come on, Sam, surely you've caught on to the fact that he hangs out with you more than his girlfriend. If I didn't know any better I'd say he's your Bellamy."

"Are you two still doing that?" Sam got parental on Stevie. "I really wish you would be careful when it comes to stuff such as that."

"Stuff as in sex?" Stevie joked. "Sam, how much safer can you get than having a best friend who sucks you off when you need it. It's the definition of safe sex. You should try it," he raised an eyebrow. "Or maybe you already have."

"Did you have a reason to come by?" Sam wanted to change the subject desperately.

"Yeah, can you tell Santana she's too good at her job? I would like my girlfriend back," Stevie insisted.

"What are you talking about?" Sam wondered.

"It's just the first day, but they're all in love with her. They have a special locked down rehearsal with her tonight to finish up their opener. They are doing a Missy Elliot number and Raven is one ofthe leads."

"Missy Elliot? Raven can rap?" Sam seemed impressed.

"I know, right? I mean it's really hot and I can't wait to see it, but I'd much rather hang out with her than the guys," Stevie argued.

"Where are you guys going?" Sam asked.

"Going into town to see a movie and then back here to study for _The Great Gatsby_ Exam all the juniors have tomorrow," Stevie answered. "Are we starting state championships tomorrow?"

"Yeah for New Directions and Dually Noted. I want to get it done so we can start prepping for Nationals before Spring Break," Sam exclaimed.

"Big task for only three weeks from now. We can do it though," Stevie looked at all the paperwork on Sam's desk. "Do you need help here? I can tell the boys to go without me if you need me here."

"I should be good," Sam smiled appreciatively at his little brother. "I just wanted to get things set up for tomorrow when I introduce everything to the choirs tomorrow. Plus, you know I think better when I'm up here and I've got a lot to think about."

"Anything you need your much cooler younger brother to help you with?" Stevie joked.

"You'd be the one I'd go to if it was," Sam agreed.

"Okay, well then," Stevie opened the office door. "I'm going to go. See you in the morning?"

Sam winked at his brother and told him to go have fun. He sat working alone for another half hour and then told himself that he should go home. He headed to leave, but could hear the music from the auditorium and just had to check in to see what was going on.

Walking inside, he recognized the song immediately and saw his girls on the stage dancing to a very different style than he was used to seeing _The Trouble Tones_ doing.

 _ **(WTF (Where They From) – Missy Elliot f/ Pharrell)**_

 _ **(Performed by The Trouble Tones)**_

Sam watched as Raven, Stevie's girlfriend, took center stage with the rest of the girls dancing hip hop behind her.

 _ **RAVEN: The dance that you doing is dumb. How they do where you from? Sticking out your tongue, girl, but you know you're too young. A bunch of girls do it and that looks fun. That's how you do it where we from. You know it don't start until one. That's how they do it where they from.**_

He sat down and watched as Clarke, the beautiful blonde female lead of New Directions showed off a skill that Sam hadn't seen during the four years she'd been in his program. She was proving white girls could do more than dance hip hop. They could sing it too.

 _ **CLARKE: I'm so faded, no exaggeration. Backs breaking like a peculation. Boys to the yard for some hip spanking. Where you make it drop down it like you animated, can't take it, them chicks been faking. Y'all still sleep, better stay awakened. Hot new dance for the hood to make it. Make the dope move fast, make them think you drinking.**_

 __Stacy and Octavia, Bellamy's younger sister, danced with Clarke and the three of them reminded Sam of the old Unholy Trinity dancing together.

 _ **CLARKE: Head to the floor don't collect that though, you better huddle up cause the beat's so cold. Pop that, pop that, cock and reload. This another hit, I got an ace in the hole. Boys on my back, playa did you peep that? You got a small stack, playa, you can keep that? I'm a big mack, make you wanna eat that. Like m-m-m-m, yak it to the yak. Junk in the trunk make you pumps in the bump. Girls wanna have fun make you stickin' out your tongue.**_

Raven returned to the lead as the girls danced in unison. He could hear Santana calling out cues to them. He turned when he felt someone sit down next to him. It was Mr. Schuester.

 _ **RAVEN: The dance that you doing is dumb. How they do where you from? Sticking out your tongue, girl, but you know you're too young. A bunch of girls do it and that looks fun. That's how you do it where we from. You know it don't start until one. That's how they do it where they from.**_

 __"Looks like Santana is definitely putting her spin on the group," Will whispered to Sam. "They definitely won't expect this at state."

"I'm not sure I can fathom it now," Sam laughed before watching Octavia take over the Pharrell section of the song.

 _ **OCTAVIA: I come into this like liquid. Drip, drip, then the business. Click, click, get the picture. Hermes, Trismegistus, witness and get lifted. Basic, I was born in the basement. Shape shift, I think like a spaceship. False, oh-nah-nah-nah, I am so different than y'all. So far apart the way that I balance the bars. I never fell and if I do I just call. The almighty yellow star, God, lyrically I'm Optimus Prime. Look how I drive, look at my ride. When I go by, smoke in your eyes. So open your eyes, the joke's on you guys. And you ain't gotta be a mason to see through some of this shit on occasion.**_

 __"We should go before she catches us in here," Will suggested. "I seem to remember how you were when you wanted to make a name for yourself without my help. I'm sure she'll be the same way."

"You're probably right," Sam agreed.

"Let's go back to my office," Will replied.

Sam followed him out of the auditorium. He knew this was Will's way to give him one of his talks. He just wondered how he would approach it this time.

"Have you had any luck tracking down alumni for Homecoming?" Will asked as they walked.

"Well, I started with your second crew. Rachel's taking the first," Sam began. "Obviously, Jake and Kitty will be here. I've also gotten confirmations from Joe and Sugar. They both plan to be in town that week. I haven't gotten in touch with Ryder or Marley yet, but I know she's in London doing study abroad so it may be difficult for her. Ryder is a different story. He and I just keep missing each other and leaving voicemails for each other, but I'll get him and then I'll work on our alumni starting with Roderick and Skylar."

"That's good. I'm glad you're getting through to everyone," Will mentioned. "I was kind of hoping you'd be ahead with that so I could get you to help me with something else."

"What's that?" Sam asked pretty sure he already knew what, or better yet, who it was.

"That would be me, Prince Charming," Sam looked up to see Sebastian Smythe standing in the doorway of Mr. Schue's office.

"You missed Sebastian's first day today, Sam. I know the two of you know each other from your high school days and I was hoping you could be his mentor and help him out as he gets used to being a teacher for us for the rest of the year."

"I promise I won't be too much of a bother, Sam," Sebastian almost projected an angelic vibe which Sam knew was false. "It would just be great having a friend here while I get settled in."

"You don't mind doing this for me, do you Sam?" Mr. Schue questioned.

"Of course not. Sebastian's here ultimately to help us promote the school. I'm happy to help where I can," Sam declared.

"Great, I'll let you two catch up. Emma will be mad if I'm late for dinner. I have been already twice this week. I'll see you both tomorrow," Will left them in the hallway and Sam looked at Sebastian and smiled.

"So should we shake hands, hug it out, or make out right here in the hall. I mean we've done a lot more than that," Sebastian smirked.

"Just going to go straight for the obvious I take it," Sam rolled his eyes. "Not that I should have to tell you this, but this is my workplace and I keep personal and professional separate or at least I try to, and I hope you'll respect that."

Sebastian stuck his hands in his pockets and smirked. He walked up to Sam and whispered in his ear. "That's not what Puck Lite told me when he asked to suck my dick in his office today." Then he walked towards the exit. "Give me a ride home, Prince Charming, and I'll make you a stiff drink and we can catch up."

Sam knew he didn't have a choice so he followed.

-GLEE-

"Look, I don't say this to anyone ever, but damn, Blaine, you are great at riding a dick. I'm actually tired," Hunter laughed as Blaine rolled off of him and laid beside him in the bed. After their morning session, Blaine helped Hunter pack his things at his old apartment and bring them over to the Anderson-Hummel residence. He went to work for a few hours giving Hunter time to move in, but since he'd gotten home, three hours earlier, they had only stopped their sexathon to rehydrate.

"I'll take that as a compliment. I've been in a bit of a sexual drought if you can't tell," Blaine attempted to catch his breath as he felt his blood pressure slowing back down to a normal speed. "Please take this as a compliment, but it is no wonder you are a professional at this. How do you make my body tingle like that?"

"I guess I'm a better man in the sack than your husband," Hunter raised an eyebrow.

"You're definitely a bigger man. I'm going to be feeling that in the morning, but I like that," Blaine smiled.

"Are you sure he's not going to kick me out as soon as he gets home?" Hunter was worried this would be temporary and he'd be homeless again soon enough.

"He'll try until I call him out on sleeping with his assistant, especially now that I have proof," Blaine promised him.

"I'm sorry that happened to you," Hunter turned on his side propping his head up on his hand causing his bicep to flex. "He's a total doucebag to treat you like that. Even after all these years I can still tell that you're a sweet guy," Hunter smirked. "In fact, I owe you more than just pressing your buttons the way you like them touched."

"What are you suggesting?" Blaine was curious.

"Use me as bait," Hunter suggested. "He won't remember me and you've seen me naked. I'm irresistible. If he bends over for me you'll know he doesn't have feelings for his assistant and he's just a slutty asshole douchebag."

Blaine liked that idea a lot. It caused him to begin planning something just for his dearest husband when he came home.


	6. Chapter 6 - Demons

**CHAPTER 6 - DEMONS**

"I have to say, Sebastian, I'm impressed with you," Sam complimented the young man sitting across from him. It surprised Sam when the directions Sebastian gave him were to his apartment building. The richer Smythe owned the penthouse apartment on the top floor and had lived there for a week and Sam hadn't even noticed. He'd obviously been preoccupied with his arrangement with Kitty and Jake.

Now he sat in one chair with Sebastian across from him, a coffee table between them, drinking scotch and eating the best Chinese take-out Lima had to offer. He expected the invitation to take him home to be a ruse for sex, but it hadn't been mentioned once.

"And exactly how have I impressed you?" Sebastian wondered as he dipped another forkful of chow mein into his mouth.

"You haven't tried to take my clothes off yet," Sam laughed. "I underestimated you, Mr. Smythe. I thought this was a ploy just to have a repeat of our week last summer, but this has been nice. I've enjoyed this. It's nice having someone my age to just shoot the shit with, drink great alcohol, and eat food that gives me a reason to go to the gym in the morning."

"Something tells me that mushroom chicken isn't going to mess up that eight pack you've got going on," Sebastian replied. "And as for the sex, I wouldn't turn it down if you wanted to bend me over the kitchen counter, but truth be told, I'd much rather have a friend I can depend on in this town. I'm going to need that during this election, plus I could use your help with my campaign promise. No one really knows the School of the Arts formula better than the first teacher that was hired for it."

"Well you've definitely got a friend here," Sam held out his scotch glass and Sebastian clinked it with his. "And as for the other, I probably need to get my head back on straight before I even consider it. I hope that's cool."

"This have anything to do with the beautiful mocha latte dancing his way around McKinley?" Sebastian questioned. "Or maybe someone from the past that you're finally accepting the fact you want to be with him."

"You're not going to let me live that down are you?" Sam downed his last sip of scotch.

"You came inside me and screamed Blaine's name. No, that is something I will never let you forget. It was also the reason I stopped our little affair," Sebastian revealed.

"Why is that?" Sam questioned.

"Another time, Sam," Sebastian stood so he wouldn't show the man in front of him the blush crossing his cheeks. "Let me make us some coffee so we can sober up. You don't need to miss work two days in a row with a hangover." Sebastian turned on his Keurig coffee maker to warm up to make them coffee. "How is Blaine anyway? I mean have you talked to him lately? Last I heard he was still in New York City."

"He is, but I don't know how much he's enjoying it. His husband isn't the greatest guy in the world," Sam declared. "I don't think he's happy. I'm worried about him."

"What old Betty White's not doing it for him anymore?" Sebastian assumed. "His case of the gayface got so bad that even Blaine is disgusted by it now?"

"He's cheating on him, Sebastian," Sam sounded so sad when he revealed Blaine's secret. "He has proof and I'm honestly worried that he's going to stay with him just because Blaine believes in his vows, and if I know him the way I'm pretty sure that I do, then he'll try everything to make his marriage to Kurt work."

"But you don't want him too," Sebastian knew the rest of the story. "Do you think this is your chance? Are you ready for everyone to know you've been in love with Blaine for years now and have kept quiet?"

"It was the right thing to do. He was married," Sam insisted.

"Depends on which way you look at it. Why should you have less of a chance at the life you want just because someone else already has it?" he held up the coffee cup to Sam and he came into the kitchen and fixed it the way he liked it.

"That's true, I guess," Sam admitted. "I've just buried myself in my work to make up for it."

"And it shows," Sebastian leaned against the counter and sipped his coffee. "Admittedly, I didn't get much teaching done today as I just talked to the classes about the school and why they liked the format. I was doing research my own way, and do you know what was the main thing that every one of those kids said today?" Sebastian asked. Sam looked up at him with a looked that screamed for something hopeful. "They said they loved the school, but that the teachers were what made it special because it was obvious that students were important to them. You were mentioned more than anyone else. Those kids love you."

"I love them too. That's why I do what I do," Sam explained.

"But unless your into something freaky and kinky none of them are going to fill your bed and love and lust you," Sebastian pointed out. "I don't have a lot of friends, Sam, and probably for good reasons, but you're a good guy and you deserve to be happy. If that means going after Blaine I say you should do it, and don't just settle for Mr. Mocha Latte because he's there."

"You totally fucked him in his office today, didn't you?" Sam shook his head.

"So tight," Sebastian smiled at the memory. "If I can get that every day I may have to reconsider politics and become a teacher full time."

Sam and Sebastian both started laughing at the same time and began talking about the school. In the back of his mind, Sam continued to hear Sebastian's words. Maybe it was time to let Blaine know exactly how he felt.

-GLEE-

Blaine stood in his kitchen drinking coffee and preparing for his day. It was 7:30 am and he was dressed smartly in matching vest and bowtie. The theatre he worked at had a new show opening in two days and the box office would be busy. He took the morning shift so he could meet Tina and Artie that afternoon. He needed to talk to both of them. He trusted them to take his side over Kurt's if it came to that, but didn't think the same about any of the others.

A knock on the door surprised him. He wasn't expecting anyone. Walking to the door and checking the peephole, he exhaled loudly before opening the door for someone he was sure he didn't want to see.

"Rachel, what brings you by this morning?" Blaine let her into the apartment. She smiled her fake photography smile. She handed him an invitation.

"I haven't seen you in over a week, Blaine, I'd hope I didn't need a reason to come check on one of my best friends," Rachel mused.

"But based on the invitation I'm guessing you do have a reason," Blaine summarized.

"I do," she smiled and walked into the kitchen fixing herself a cup of coffee. "I wanted to invite you to dinner."

"What's the occasion?" Blaine joined her in the kitchen.

"Two things, actually," she seemed so excited to tell him. "First off, I have a big announcement and I can't hold it in anymore. I booked my first movie!"

Blaine forgot his personal thoughts of her and what she knew about her husband in that moment, and was just excited for his friend. He hugged her. "Rachel, that's incredible! I'm so happy for you! What is it?"

"I'm playing Vivienne in the movie version of _Legally Blonde: The Musical_. I can't believe this. I really think this may be my chance to crossover," Rachel was ecstatic and it made Blaine remember the friend he loved hanging out with for years.

"Who is playing Elle and Warner?" Blaine wanted as many details as he could get about her first movie.

"Laura Bell Bundy is reprising the role from Broadway which is going to be absolutely amazing and I'll be playing opposite this guy who is on some CW television show named Christian. He's new, but I've seen pictures and he's absolutely gorgeous. He'll be perfect," Rachel's focus completely changed to over Blaine's shoulder as she saw Hunter walk out of the hallway and into the den where he picked up his backpack. "Speaking of absolutely gorgeous . . ."

Blaine turned around and saw Hunter standing there staring at Rachel like he'd gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He could tell the younger boy had no idea what to say so he took over.

"Hunter, how did you sleep last night?" Blaine asked.

"Great, I really appreciate you letting me stay here. You're a lifesaver," Hunter relaxed.

"You off to school?" Blaine sounded more like a parent than anything else.

"Yeah, full day of classes and I'll probably be at the library late. I have mid-terms soon," he turned his attention to Rachel. "You're Rachel Berry, right?"

"I am," she liked that he recognized her, but was still very unsure why her best friend's husband would have an extremely attractive younger male in their apartment. "And who are you?"

"Rachel, you probably don't remember him, but this is Hunter Clarington. He was a Warbler at Dalton. He's in his last semester at NYU and found out earlier this week that the building he lived in is being turned into offices, so he sent a message out to the Warbler alumni network on Facebook and asked for help. We have the extra bedroom and it's only for three months. I didn't think Kurt would mind us helping out an old friend," Blaine answered for him.

Rachel wasn't sure that she believed him, but she wanted to believe him because it meant she didn't have to get in the middle of Kurt and Blaine's relationship and she could stay completely neutral where she wanted to be. "That's very kind of you, Blaine. Hunter, what are you studying?"

"My degree will be in Communications with an emphasis in public relations," Hunter answered before looking at his phone. "I should go. I don't want to miss the train. It was nice to meet you, Rachel."

They both watched as Hunter walked out the door. Rachel turned to Blaine and raised an eyebrow. "I'm not even going to ask."

"Good," Blaine agreed without bringing up the elephant in the room. "What's the other thing?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Rachel didn't keep up.

"When I asked you why you were inviting me to dinner you said there was two reasons. You getting the movie is one. What's the other?" he inquired.

"Oh, I forgot. Mercedes will be here tonight. She's doing the talk show circuit next week and Jesse and I thought it would be great to have everyone over to welcome her back," Rachel explained.

"That's a great idea, Rachel. She and I definitely have some things to talk about," Blaine observed thinking about the chance to confront her and defend Sam.

-GLEE-

The entire choral department, every member of New Directions, Finding Direction (the JV squad), The Trouble Tones, Dually Noted, and the Concert Choir were all present in the auditorium. This included Principal Schuester, Mrs. Schuester their counselor, Shelby Corcoran, Santana Lopez, and Jake Puckerman. On stage, sat Sam Evans to talk to the choirs.

"For the first time in our schools existence, every single one of our choirs have a chance at their division's state championship. We have a lot of work ahead of us, but the goal is to bring back as many titles as we can. I know several of you are in multiple groups as well as wanting to audition for the spring musical, and your teachers want to make sure that all of that is possible. Rehearsal schedules have been posted and Mr. Schuester has made sure that no group is overlooked and that _Into the Woods_ is a huge success as it will be part of our Homecoming weekend with all of our alumni returning including Tony winners Rachel Berry and Jesse St. James as well as the new Aladdin in the revival of that show opening in just a few weeks, Mike Chang," Sam began before switching gears. "Each choir will take a very different route with their music for State. Your Directors will explain that to you today. So, for now, New Directions, I need you to stay here and the rest of you I will see later today."

The majority of students found their way out of the auditorium. Shelby followed them to her classroom as did Jake. Santana stayed.

"Are you going back to your office?" Emma asked Will.

"I think I'll wait and see what Sam has come up with for New Directions. I'm definitely interested in what direction he will take," Will suggested.

"I've already told you that we are going to take it a soulful route this time," Sam spoke to his main choir. "We have to do a four song set, one has to be a ballad, which is what I plan on us starting with. Then we'll speed it up with something mid-tempo before taking it full speed for the last two numbers."

"Mr. Evans?" Jaspar, the nerdy and tall floppy-haired best friend to everyone in the group, raised his hand to get his teacher's attention. "I know you say soulful, but we're not completely sure what that means. I mean when I think soulful I just picture us doing an Adele show and I don't think that's what you mean."

"Adele could definitely be a part of it. In fact, she probably will be, but I'm going to leave that up to you. In the past, when I was sitting where you are now, Mr. Schuester would put the song selection into our hands and it always brought us closer together because we were a part of the process from beginning to end. That's what I want for you this time, but in true Mr. Schue fashion, I'm going to suggest a direction for you to look in. To help me I've asked McKinley's newest substitute teacher, and former leader of the Dalton Academy Warblers, Sebastian Smythe to help me," Sam introduced Sebastian as he walked onto stage. "Most of you have met Mr. Smythe as he will be your history teacher for the rest of the year. He and I, with the help of Brad, our trusted pianist, are going to give you an idea of what I'm looking for."

"So this is our weekend homework?" Clarke assumed aloud for everyone to get the message like a good captain would.

"Exactly Clarke, I want you to figure out what four songs we should do," Sam agreed before turning to Brad to beginning playing as he and Sebastian sat on two stools in front of the piano.

 _ **(Demons by Imagine Dragons – cover by Max Schneider & Sam Tsui)**_

 _ **(Performed by Sam Evans & Sebastian Smythe)**_

 __It surprised Will that Sam would have already bonded with Sebastian to the point that he would ask for his help with a lesson, but he wasn't the only one that thought it was odd. Santana wondered what sort of ulterior motives the former Warbler might have.

 _ **SAM: When the days are cold and the cards all fold, and the saints we see are all made of gold.**_

 _ **SEBASTIAN: When your dreams all fail and the ones we hail are the worst of all and the blood's run stale.**_

Sam chose the song for a specific reason. He knew he had his own demons that he had to let out. He knew he needed to be truthful with himself before he could tell Blaine everything about how he felt.

 _ **SAM: I wanna hide the truth. I wanna shelter you, but with the beast inside there's nowhere we can hide.**_

 _ **SEBASTIAN: No matter what we breed**_

 _ **Sebastian/Sam: We still are made of greed.**_

 _ **SEBASTIAN: This is my kingdom come. This is my kingdom come.**_

"How long has your brother and Mr. Smythe been friends?" Raven leaned over and asked Stevie.

"I honestly don't know," he whispered back. "I've never even heard his name before."

"Well I wouldn't mind getting to know him. He's hot," Bellamy smirked as he adjusted his pants.

 _ **Sam/Seb: When you feel my heat look into my eyes. It's where my demons hide. It's where my demons hide. Don't get too close. It's dark inside. It's where my demons hide. It's where my demons hide.**_

 __Santana watched as Sebastian kept making quick glances over to watch Sam and her blonde friend was oblivious.

 _ **SEBASTIAN: When the curtain's call is the last of all. When the lights fade out all the sinners crawl.**_

 _ **SAM: So they dug your grave and the masquerade will come calling out at the mess you've made.**_

 _ **SEBASTIAN: Don't wanna let you down**_

 _ **Seb/Sam: But I am hell bound**_

 _ **SEBASTIAN: Though this is all for you don't wanna hide the truth.**_

 __The members of New Directions sat watching and being reminded of how great a performer their teacher was.

 _ **SAM: No matter what we breed we still are made of greed. This is my kingdom come. This is my kingdom come.**_

 __The impressive harmonies of these two young men together sounded beautiful. Even Santana had to admit the performance was incredible.

 _ **Seb/Sam: When you feel my heat look into my eyes. It's where my demons hide. It's where my demons hide. Don't get too close. It's dark inside. It's where my demons hide. It's where my demons hide.**_

 __Another look at Sam and Santana made her decision. Sebastian had to be confronted. She had to know what he was up too.

 _ **SAM: They say it's what you make. I say it's up to fate. It's woven in my soul. I need to let you go**_

 _ **SEBASTIAN: Your eyes, they shine so bright. I wanna save that light**_

 _ **Seb/Sam: I can't escape this now unless you show me how**_

 __"So do you know what soul music is now?" Clarke turned and asked Jaspar.

"Yeah, I think I've got it," he muttered intimidated by the blonde beauty.

 _ **Sam/Seb: When you feel my heat look into my eyes. It's where my demons hide. It's where my demons hide. Don't get too close. It's dark inside. It's where my demons hide. It's where my demons hide.**_

At the conclusion of the song, as the choir applauded them, Sebastian waved goodbye and headed out the side door to go back to his classroom. Sam began working with his students and listening to their ideas. Santana sneaked out the side door and followed Sebastian down the hallway.

"Hey, Backstreet Boy, don't walk away when I want to tear you a new one," she called out.

He smiled recognizing the voice. Turning around, he said, "I really hope you don't have a slushee in your hands because that was a really long time ago," he smirked at her as she gave him the evil eye and crossed her arms. "I saw you out in the audience while we sang. It's good to see you again, Santana."

"I'll be the one deciding that," her eyebrow raised. "What are your intentions with Trouty?"

He saw a couple of girls down the hall staring at them so he opened his classroom door. "Why don't we have this conversation in here? If you care so much about Sam have some discretion."

She rolled her eyes and followed him into the empty classroom. "And for the record I've kept in touch with him more than you have. Before this week how many years has it been since you spoke?"

"Are you fucking?" she was point blank obvious with her question.

"Not that it's any of your business, but we are not currently fucking as you so brashly put it, but if we did it would be none of your business. We're adults and friends, Santana," Sebastian stood up for himself.

"You two are friends?" she didn't believe him.

"It may be hard to believe, Santana, but the last time you and I spoke I was a junior in high school. I've grown up and finished law school since then. Last time we talked, you were an angry and bitter little girl who threatened others when you felt threatened by them. Which I guess means we were pretty much the same person, so I'd hope that you have grown up since then as well. I heard you got married, congratulations," Sebastian hoped to diffuse the situation, but he knew he could step up against her if it came to that.

"So you aren't here to make Sam a conquest?" Santana let down her defenses a bit but still spoke with a sharp tongue.

"Again, none of your business, but I'm not here to hurt Sam. I wouldn't do that. I'm not that person anymore and I haven't been for a long time," Sebastian promised.

"So why are you all of a sudden buddies with him?" Santana leaned against one of the student desks.

He leaned against his desk. "I could ask you the same question."

She relented. "He kind of made it impossible not to be. The minute he found out Brittany and I were back in town he's been attached at the hip."

"Well I've already told you that we haven't been attached at the hip," he winked at her and she let herself grin a little. "But he's a good guy. He knows that me coming to volunteer here is to help my campaign, but he also knows it could help the school and his students so he wants to work together to make sure that happens."

"So you don't want to have sex with him?" Santana wanted reassurance.

"Now, I didn't say that," Sebastian laughed. "The guy is walking porn. I'd be crazy not to want it, but I'm not going to ask for it. If he offered, though, I wouldn't turn it down."

"How do you even know he'd be interested?" Santana seemed curious.

"I think we both know a mocha latte dance instructor that has a big mouth for more than talking," he suggested.

"Jake . . ." she whispered realizing that Sebastian knew that secret. "Sam told you?"

"How did you know?" that was the real story he wanted.

"Kitty, his girlfriend. I'm pretty sure the three of them had a manage a trio and are trying to keep it a secret, at least she won't admit that, but she did tell me that she got the boys to play around for her," she revealed.

"That's hot . . ." Sebastian got lost in his thoughts.

"Okay, before you cream your pants thinking about that I'm just going to warn you that you don't need to get all romatical when it comes to Trouty cause he's complicated," Santana didn't want to give his secret away but felt the kid deserved to know.

"With Blaine, I know. I was attracted to that Killer once upon a time. I can see the reasons why," Sebastian let her know what he knew. "Don't worry. I'm Team BLAM all the way. I'd love to stick it to Ladyface and let him suffer. I've thought they were wrong for each other since day one."

"Then you saw it before most of us. Brittany and I actually had a double wedding with them. At the time Sam was porking Rachel so I didn't know it was a possibility for them. I just don't want either of them to settle because they don't think being together is an option," she mentioned.

"Sam is just now getting to the point when he can admit his feelings to other people. He told me how he felt about the kid last night, and I thought he was going to freak out when the words finally left his mouth," he noticed a look on Santana's face and realized something. "You're already up to something, aren't you?"

Santana just opened the classroom door and prepared to leave, but turned back to answer Sebastian. "You know, I thought Jake would be the one to help me with this, but in all actuality, you and I joining forces could be quite resourceful. Together, we might have a chance of making Sam see the truth."

She turned to leave, but Sebastian called out. "But what about Blaine in New York. Whose going to help him?"

"Don't you worry your little pretty boy band hair over it. I've got that taken care of."

-GLEE-

After getting off work, Blaine headed downtown to join Tina and Artie at the Spotlight Diner. They liked going there because they never worked there so they enjoyed it while they could still invite people like Rachel and Kurt but they would never go. Walking into the door, she saw Tina and Artie sitting at their booth with his order already there waiting on him.

"You got my order?" he smiled.

"You sure are happy today. You're smiling ear to ear," Tina realized. "What's going on?"

"You're kidding, right?" Artie joked. "Our boy got laid last night. Did you forget what it was like?"

"Kind of, yeah, but I don't think it's ever been like that," he laughed as he sat down and began snacking on his chili-cheese fries. "Damn, I didn't realize how hungry I was."

"Probably got all kinds of calories to regain," Artie sipped his tea until the straw made noises.

"In all of the years I've known you you've never talked about sex openly like this," Tina had a hard time believing how open he was.

"I never had anything to brag about," he winked. "But I don't think that's why you asked me out to lunch. What's going on?"

"Did you get invited to Rachel and Jesse's?" Artie asked.

"Yes, please tell me you're going because I can't handle all three of them at the same time," Blaine rolled his eyes.

"All three?" Tina wondered.

"Mercedes is in town," Blaine exposed.

"Wow, that will be interesting," Tina realized. "I talked to Roderick. He and Madison will be there too."

"That's good. That's also a couple I never saw happening," Blaine commented.

"I think there's a reason Mason set them up. He was never going to get to date until his sister was away," she added.

"Now that's some _Taming of the Shrew_ shit," Artie declared.

Blaine laughed. "So did you two just bring me here for greasy food and to find out if I'd be there tonight?"

"No, Tina wants to know if you can still get those days off your boss offered you to go see your husband that doesn't want you," Artie prodded.

"Ouch," Blaine felt the sting of his comment. "And yes, I could probably do that. Why? What's going on?"

"We're going back to Lima," Artie revealed. "I'm going to do a documentary on Finn and how he affected all of us and enter it into the Tribeca Film Festival this year. I'm going to go back and begin my interviews there and then come back, interview those in the City, and start editing."

"That's a great idea, Artie, I would love to see that," Blaine told him.

"We thought maybe you'd like to go back to Lima with us and catch up with old friends," Tina proposed.

"She means Sam," Artie wanted to be obvious.

"I got that, Artie," Blaine laughed and then thought about it. "Kurt is supposed to come back next weekend."

"So you'd be back before he even knew you were gone," Tina pointed out. "Would you have a problem leaving Hunter in your apartment?"

"No, that's not it," Blaine confessed. "It's some other huge pool of scariness that I have to think about."

"What? That you might not be able to keep your panties on around Sam?" Artie assumed.

"Hey, I do not wear panties . . . they're boy shorts," Blaine corrected him. "But as for the other, I know it's hard to understand, but I do care about the fact that I took vows with Kurt."

"You took in an ex-escort and discovered all his talents last night. I think you're passed that," Artie taunted.

"It's not the same," Blaine looked down.

"How is it not the same?" Artie questioned.

Tina saw it in Blaine's eyes. "Because with Sam it wouldn't be just sex. Sam would mean something totally different, right?"

Blaine just nodded. "I know that sounds like a technicality, but it's different."

"No, we get it, but Blaine, don't you deserve a chance to even find out if there is something there?" Tina asked.

"It hasn't stopped Kurt," Artie added. "And for the record, I'm being harsh with you because I don't want you to make this your fault like you always seem to do. Kurt's not taking you into consideration to make himself happy. You shouldn't either."

"You won't bring it up tonight, will you? I don't trust them not to tell Kurt," Blaine leaned towards the idea of going.

"Of course not," Tina put her arm around him. "We'll act like nothing is any different and then we'll catch the train tomorrow night and get to Lima around 9 am on Saturday. We got a cabin for Artie's chair. You can ride in there with us."

"Let me think about it. It's a big decision," Blaine admitted.

"No problem," Artie agreed. "You can tell us tonight at Rachel's."

Blaine knew what he wanted to do. It was just a question of whether or not he could do it.

-GLEE-

"Hey, Sam, you got a minute?"

Sam looked up from his desk to the opened office door where Sheldon Beiste stood. "Sure, Sheldon, come on in and have a seat. What can I help you with?"

Sheldon Beiste, once upon a time, had been the football coach for McKinley High School. When it became a School of the Arts, he got offers to coach at several schools, but Will Schuester also offered him a job to stay and be the physical education teacher for his students and help keep them in performance shape. He decided to stay at McKinley and for five years he and Sam had been colleagues working together with the students of the school.

"Nothing you can help me with, Sam. I just wanted to come in and let you know about a decision I've made before you find out from someone else," he explained.

"What's going on?" Sam wondered putting his pen down and giving his friend his full attention.

"I just left Will's office and let him know that I have decided to retire at the end of this school year. I have put my time in and I'm ready to move on and spend more time with family and grow old gracefully," he surprised Sam with the information.

"Seriously? Sheldon, I don't know what we'd do here without you," Sam noted.

"You'll find someone younger and bolder and ready to whip these kids into shape in ways that I can't anymore. That's what the program needs. I might still substitute when I get bored so you're not getting rid of me, but I'm ready to be done with the everyday grind of education," Coach Beiste stated.

"I can't blame you for that, but I disagree with you on one thing. I don't know if we'll ever be able to find someone to fill your shoes," Sam stood and walked over to Sheldon giving him a hug.

"Like I said, I just wanted to tell you in person because you know how the teachers' lounge can be. This place is gossip central," he laughed.

"You don't have to tell me that," Sam laughed with him.

"Let me get out of your hair. I know you've got some serious planning to do. I'm ready to see you bring home another championship before I get out of here," Sheldon determined.

"I'll do my best," Sam promised.

Sheldon left his office and he shut the door behind him. Returning to his desk, he sat down and just contemplated how different the school would be without Sheldon. He'd never known a McKinley without Coach Beiste. He'd met her his first day at the school and played for her for three years and then became her assistant and stood by him as he went through his transition. It wouldn't be the same without him.

He looked down at his desk when his cell phone rang. When he saw the face on the screen he shook his head and smiled. "Ryder Lynn, how the hell are you?"

"Sam Evans, it has been too damn long," he could hear the smile of his old friend coming through his phone.

Ryder, like Jake, Marley, and Unique, was transferred by then Principal Sylvester to other schools. At the time, Sam thought it was a horrible thing, but after reconnecting with him online after taking over New Directions, he discovered the four of them were actually much better off than if they'd stayed at McKinley.

Marley and Ryder were sent to the same private school in Cincinnati. Marley had the opportunity to study music theory and composing, which was what she loved, and Ryder became the star quarterback. Then they both went to Ohio State. Marley majored in Choral Music and Composition while Ryder eventually gave up football to major in physical education and personal training.

"I'm glad we're not playing phone tag anymore. We've got a lot to talk about," Sam revealed.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to try harder to get back in touch with you, but student teaching and coaching is kicking my ass and now I don't have a second place to go," Ryder explained.

"What happened?" Sam wondered.

"Um, the coach they assigned me to was fired for getting too close with some of his female students. So after Spring Break I don't have anywhere to go. I'm waiting on the Dean to find me somewhere else to go, but that's not what you want to know about," Ryder switched gears but Sam was connecting dots in his head. Sheldon leaving . . . Ryder's degree . . . Could it work? Ryder continued. "Marley won't be home from London yet, but I can be there."

"You making it okay without your lady?" Sam inquired.

"Umm, Sam, Marley broke up with me before she left," Ryder didn't hide his sadness. "Truthfully, I don't know if she'll even come back. She loves it over there. It's like she has this new super life that I'm not a part of."

"But she called you to give me a message?" Sam thought that was odd.

"Text, actually," Ryder lamented. "She couldn't find your number so she asked me to tell you."

"I'm really sorry, Ryder. If you get the chance you should come visit. Jake and I work together now and Kitty is in town. Santana and Brittany just moved back too. Brittany is pregnant."

"Wow, a lot of things are changing," Ryder realized. "What about you? How is your life these days?"

"Work is good. I've got the kid brother and sister here to take care of now. Socially, not much to speak of. Mercedes and I broke up a while back. I've gone on dates with a few but nothing long term," Sam skirted the issue with his old friend. He didn't want to talk about his social life so he changed the subject. "What about coming here?"

"What do you mean?" Ryder asked.

"For your student teaching," Sam suggested. "We don't have sports teams but we do have a super strict training program for our students and its run by Coach Beiste who I'm sure would love to have you."

"That would actually be great, Sam. Do you think Mr. Schuester could check on that?" he could hear hope in Ryder's voice. "I really want to finish my degree so I can graduate and start working."

"Speaking of which, there's something else I should tell you if you can keep it a secret," Sam leaned back in his cheer and the dots connected.

-GLEE-

The Dinner Party at the St. James' apartment had not been as bad as Blaine thought. Mercedes had not arrived yet, but the other nine people, they'd invited were mingling and drinking as Jesse played bartender. Blaine, hoping to get through the evening with the use of alcohol walked over to the bar and Jesse smiled.

"You making it okay without your hubby on your arm?" he asked.

"More than okay," Blaine assured him. "Do you have red wine back there?"

"Of course," Jesse reached down for the bottle. "Have you heard from Kurt since he made it to Los Angeles?"

"No, he doesn't want me there, Jesse. He has his assistant who is taking care of him even when I offered to go and he turned me down so, no, I haven't talked to him," Blaine spoke boldly and didn't care who heard. He could tell by Jesse's expression that Rachel's husband was clueless.

"Are things not okay with you two?" he actually sounded concerned.

Before he could answer, a huge commotion broke out in the room as Mercedes walked in led by Rachel. She handed her coat to Jesse and he took it back to the bedroom. Mercedes smiled at Blaine.

"Hey beautiful, it is so good to see you," she hugged him and whispered in his ear so only he could hear her. "We have to talk but not with Rachel around."

This turn of events intrigued Blaine. He kept her comment to himself.

-GLEE-

After dinner, Mercedes took Rachel and Jesse's turn at entertaining their guests with a mini-concert as the chance to pull Blaine away. She led him into the guest room and shut the door.

"I don't really know what we need to talk about, Mercedes," Blaine spoke first. "You've hurt some of our friends pretty bad so I don't know what to do with that information standing here talking to you now."

"You mean Santana and Brittany," she assumed.

"And Sam," Blaine defended his main point.

"And Sam," she repeated like it didn't surprise her at all Blaine would want to defend the boy. "We'll get to him in a minute. Let's start with Santana and Brittany."

"What about them? You hurt them. They feel totally betrayed," Blaine confronted her.

"And I didn't want to let them go, but it was the best thing for them," Mercedes defended herself. "They gave me the better part of four years of their lives touring with me and I loved having them there. It was like having a piece of home traveling with me the entire time, but when Brittany started talking about wanting a baby they kept saying they could do that when they stopped touring."

"That's the truth they could have," Blaine agreed with the statement.

"Except that conversation started two years ago," she added a piece of the puzzle he didn't know. "I realized that if I didn't let them go they would stay with me and give up what they really wanted. I had to be the bitch in the situation so they could ultimately have what they want."

He saw in her eyes that she didn't like it.

"Is it true that Brittany is pregnant?" she had hope in her voice. Blaine affirmed the news and she smiled. "Well then it was worth it. Now let's get to you."

"To me?" Blaine was perplexed. "What do you have to say about me?"

"Who is the little twink following your husband around like a lost puppy?" she questioned.

"The guy he's cheating on me with or I guess officially Roy is his personal assistant," Blaine explained.

"Don't get me wrong, Blaine, I love Kurt. He will be one of my best friends for the rest of my life, but you should not be staying with him if he's cheating on you," she revealed. "Especially since I had to do that other thing for you."

"What other thing?" he wondered.

"Breaking up with Sam," she dropped the bomb on him. "See I know Sam loved me, but he wasn't in love with me. He wanted to be, he tried to be, but that boy is too wonderful to let him settle. There is only one person's name that makes his eyes twinkle when he talks about them and it was never me, so I had to let him go because I am too fabulous to settle for anything but someone who is head over heels for me. I couldn't let Sam do it anymore because just like with Santana and Brittany, he was too loyal for me for his own good. He needed to get that sparkle back."

"And who exactly makes him sparkle?" Blaine gulped. His heart raced waiting for the answer.

"You know the answer to that question. Your husband knows the answer to it too," Mercedes teased him. "Otherwise, when we broke up and Sam became single again, Kurt would have never forbid you to see him. He was worried you too would reconnect. Then he did what Kurt always does. He went to do to you what he assumed you would do to him if you and Sam ever spent time together."

"What are you getting at Mercedes?"

"It's you, Blaine. That boy may not realize it yet, but Sam's been waiting on you since high school. So what are you going to do about it?"

Suddenly, the ticket Tina and Artie offered him to go to Lima seemed more important than ever.


	7. Chapter 7 - Mirrors

CHAPTER 7 – MIRRORS

Blaine walked home in silence. After speaking to Mercedes, he told Tina he would make the trip with them to Lima. He stood on the steps of Rachel's building talking to his boss about taking off and working out a plan to make it work. For the rest of his journey home, he got lost in his own mind thinking about what this could mean for him and his future . . . and what might actually happen when he got there.

He unlocked the front door of the apartment and was treated to the sight of Hunter studying on the sofa in a pair of sweatpants and nothing else. He had on glasses which Blaine thought made him even hotter if that was possible.

"Hey, how was the dinner?" Hunter asked not looking up from his notes.

"Surprisingly not as bad as I thought," Blaine admitted. "By the way, I got you a job for the weekend if you want it."

"Yeah," Hunter looked up interested. "What is it?"

"You're going to cover for me at the NYU Theatre and work my job in the box office. They need you through Tuesday. Can you do that?" Blaine hoped.

"Yeah, I can. The money would be great right now, but where will you be?" Hunter wondered.

"I'm going home to Lima for the weekend. Tina and Artie have an extra train ticket and they offered it to me," he explained. "I haven't been back there in almost two years. I think I'm overdue for a visit."

"So do I need to find somewhere else to stay?" the college boy worried.

"No," Blaine reached into his pocket and handed Hunter a key. "I had you one made, but I'm giving you this with the understanding that you don't bring anyone over here. If you find someone to play with then you go to their place do not bring them here."

"Yes sir, Daddy!" Hunter playfully mocked him. "Is there anything I can do to repay you for this? I really appreciate it."

Blaine knew the second part was sincere.

"Maybe before bed. Right now, I really just want to get out of these clothes and take a shower," Blaine confessed before walking back to the bathroom and shutting the door. He started the water in the shower and separated his body from his clothes before stepping into the hot water. He let the stress of the day and the grime of the day wash away.

He kept thinking about the three men currently in his life. First, there was his husband, Kurt. It would be a lie if he said he didn't love him anymore. Since he was sixteen, he thought Kurt was the love of his life. Thinking about what their relationship had become was heartbreaking to him and he honestly wanted to cry every time he thought about him. Then there was Hunter, the surprise that restarted his libido. He was happy that he could help the guy out and get him out of the predicament he was in, but the sex he got in return was a definite plus. He'd never felt that alive ever during sex. Hunter knew how to use his equipment and Blaine liked being his project.

More importantly, his thoughts turned to Sam. Going back to Lima would force him to face his feelings for his blonde best friend and he knew that if there was ever a chance to tell Sam how he felt this would be it. The two of them had playfully joked about sexual things for years, but he could never tell if Sam was serious or not and he needed to know. He couldn't help but think about all the things the two boys could possibly say to each other.

 _ **(All Of Me by John Legend – Glee Cast Version)**_

 _ **(Performed by Blaine Anderson)**_

 _ **BLAINE: What would I do without your smart mouth drawing me in and you kicking me out? You got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down.**_

Blaine's thoughts returned to him and Sam walking down the halls of McKinley and how happy he made him.

 _ **BLAINE: What's going on in that beautiful mind? I'm on your magical mystery ride, and I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright.**_

His mind traveled back and forth between Kurt and Sam as he tried to get his mind figured out as to what he really wanted to do on this trip back to Lima.

 _ **BLAINE: My head's underwater, but I'm breathing fine. You're crazy and I'm out of my mind. Because all of me loves all of you. Love your curves and all your edges all your perfect imperfections.**_

 _ **Give your all to me. I'll give my all to you. You're my end and my beginning even when I lose I'm winning.**_

 __In the living room, Hunter could hear Blaine singing in the shower. He took off his glasses, placed them on his textbooks and walked into the bedroom.

 _ **BLAINE: Because I give you all of me and you give me all of you . . .**_

In Lima, Sam was still in his office working on the paperwork for the state championships.

 _ **BLAINE: How many times do I have to tell you? Even when you're crying you're beautiful, too. The world is beating you down. I'm around through every mood.**_

 __Jake passed by the office and saw that Sam was still working. He knew that they were the only two still in the building and didn't want to leave his friend alone. He walked in to Sam's office and sat down pulling out his phone. Sam knew he was waiting on him to finish he just didn't know for what.

 _ **BLAINE: You're my downfall, you're my muse. My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues. I can't stop singing. It's ringing in my head for you. My head's underwater but I'm breathing fine. You're crazy and I'm out of my mind.**_

Blaine got out of the shower and wiped the steam off the mirror and wiped the water droplets off his body with his towel.

 _ **BLAINE: Because all of me loves all of you. Love your curves and all your edges all your perfect imperfections. Give your all to me and I'll give my all to you. You're my end and my beginning event when I lose I'm winning.**_

 __He began to shave his face as he decided to let his hair dry naturally and curl.

 _ **BLAINE: Cause I give you all of me and you give me all of you . . . give me all of you . . . cards on the table, we're both showing hearts risking it all though it's hard.**_

 __It didn't surprise Sam when Jake locked both doors into the office and closed all the blinds. It surprised him even less when he took his shirt off.

 _ **BLAINE: Because all of me loves all of you. Love your curves and all your edges all your perfect imperfections. Give your all to me and I'll give my all to you. You're my end and my beginning event when I lose I'm winning.**_

 __Blaine looked at himself deeply in the mirror as he made his decision. He wrapped the towel around his waist determined to get a good night's rest before packing to go home to Lima.

 _ **BLAINE: Because I give you all of me and you give me all of you. I give you all of me and you give me all of you**_

 __When he opened the door from the bathroom to his bedroom, Hunter sat there on his knees wearing a red jock strap.

"Next time when I offer to make you feel better and repay you, Daddy, you should accept," Hunter declared as he pulled the towel away from Blaine's body and looked up at his naked frame. His eyes widened as he watched how fast Blaine's penis grew to full length. "Damn, Daddy, that was fast."

"Oh, fuck," Blaine moaned as his dick disappeared into Hunter's mouth.

-GLEE-

"What exactly do you think is going to happen right now?" Sam stood from his desk and packed up to go home.

Jake stood there, shirtless with his pants unbuttoned and his hand in his underwear. "Kitty wants me to convince you to come home with me so the three of us can play tonight."

"I'm flattered, but I don't think I'm going to have sex with girls for a while. I need to figure out who it is exactly that I want to be with, and you don't seem to be having that much trouble finding dick to play with," Sam revealed he knew Jake's secret.

"Sebastian told you, huh?" Jake wasn't sure how Sam would take it. "I would have come to you but you weren't here, and you told me he'd be willing so I took advantage."

"Sebastian did tell me, but Stevie told me first," Sam told his friend. "You need to be more careful. Stevie and his friends noticed you walking funny and he knew you and I hung out the night before so he suggested I made you walk that way."

"You could make me walk that way again if you want," Jake grabbed Sam's dick through his pants. "Come on. Do me right here in your office and I promise from this point on I'll be more careful."

"You're just going to follow me home if I say no, aren't you?" Sam assumed.

"I could go to Stevie's dorm room and see if he sizes up to you," Jake taunted him knowing that there was no way to get Sam going more than defending his siblings.

He never expected Sam to put him in a headlock. "Jake, normally I think your little sex games are fun, but even if you are just joking about my brother, say something like that about him again and I will break off your dick and feed it to you. Do you understand?"

"Chill, Sam, I was just trying to rile you up so you would fuck me again," he pulled away from Sam's grip. "Damn, that hurt, Sam." He rubbed his neck.

"Good. Don't ever talk about my brother like that again," Sam opened the door to his office and walked away leaving Jake in his office to think about what he just did.

-GLEE-

Stevie walked into his dorm room shutting the door behind him and falling onto his bed. Bellamy sat on his reading for his English class. He recognized the body language from Stevie. Things had not gone well on his date with Raven.

"No goodnight kiss tonight?" he picked on his best friend.

"I got a kiss, but nothing else . . . again," he rolled his eyes and turned towards Bellamy. "It's probably like how you feel after walking out of Mr. Smythe's class every day."

"Oh, you mean when I walk across the hall to the bathroom and jerk it before going to the gym so it's not poking out my shorts," Bellamy raised an eyebrow.

Stevie turned on his side and looked at him in surprise. "Did you really?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Bellamy teased. "I'm allowed to fantasize. I'd eventually like more sex in my life than just blowing you when you come home horny."

"You don't like my big dick anymore?" Stevie grabbed himself in his jeans teasing his friend.

"No, I love your dick, but unless you're going to start fucking me with it I'd like to find another hot guy that will and Mr. Smythe is so damn hot," Bellamy confessed.

Stevie sat up on his bed so he could get his best friend's attention. "First of all, as your best friend, I will help you find someone to hook up with, but don't be crazy enough to go after a teacher. You're here on scholarship just like me and I'm not going to let you fuck that up by fucking the wrong person. Second of all, I didn't know you wanted me to fuck you."

Stevie's teasing wink would be the death of Bellamy. His best friend could never know how much he liked him.

"Do you want it?"

The look Stevie gave him made Bellamy hard in his pants. He got down on his knees. Stevie stood and pulled his shirt over his head revealing his six pack and strong smooth chest. His body was very similar too Sam's at the same age. Looking directly into Bellamy's eyes, he dropped his pants and underwear and stroked himself.

"Just the tip. I'm pretty horned up so I won't last that long," Stevie warned him.

And he wasn't lying. Within, five minutes Bellamy had exactly what he wanted and Stevie fell into a deep sleep naked on his bed.

-GLEE-

When Sebastian opened the door to his apartment at midnight, he didn't expect Jake Puckerman to be standing there.

"Sam turned me down and I can't sleep. Invite me in and you can have whatever you want from me," he promised.

"Anything?" an evil smirk crossed Sebastian's face when Jake nodded yes. He opened the door fully. "Come inside."

Watching Jake enter, he whispered to him, "Take off your clothes and get in my bed."

Jake just started stripping his clothing one piece at a time until he was naked disappearing down the hall. Sebastian shut the door. "This should be fun."

-GLEE-

"There's something I need to tell you," Blaine spoke quickly through the phone to Sam. "I wasn't going to tell you. I was going to surprise you instead, but then I got to thinking that you don't necessarily like surprises and I would hate for you to not like this one so I think I'm just going to tell you."

Sam laughed. "Blaine, it's late. Just tell me. I'm sure if it's from you I'll love it."

"I'm coming to Lima tomorrow with Tina and Artie," he just blurted out and there was absolute silence on both sides of the line and it worried him that Sam wasn't happy about it. "Sam, please say something."

Finally, Sam spoke up. "If you're coming to town you have to stay with me at my apartment. We need to make up for lost time. There's so much to talk about."

"I was hoping you would say that," Sam could hear Blaine's smile in words as he spoke. "I just didn't want you to not want me there."

"I could never want that, Blaine. This is absolutely the best news you could ever tell me," Sam declared. "How long will you be here?"

"Four and a half days," Blaine announced. "Think that will be enough time to rekindle our old friendship to where it used to be?"

"And more," Sam promised.

-GLEE-

The following morning, Blaine had his bag packed and sitting at the front door. Hunter was already off at school when his phone rang. Seeing that it was Kurt, he simply answered the phone without speaking.

"Did you really move someone into our apartment while I've been gone?" he screamed into the phone.

"Not just a someone, but a former Warbler who needed help and as former Warblers I thought we could help out someone less fortunate. His name is Hunter and he was the lead Warbler my senior year when he was just a sophomore," Blaine told him the explanation he'd made up in his head. "His building was shut down and he only has three months until his college graduation. I'd like to think someone would have done the same for us in that situation."

"Rachel says he's very attractive," Blaine could hear the accusation in Kurt's voice.

"So is Roy," Blaine shut him down. Kurt wasn't stupid enough to continue an argument he knew he couldn't win. "They're both sexy guys. I think we can both appreciate that."

"Are you working this weekend?" Kurt changed the subject.

"I am, but not at the theatre. I'm helping Artie with his new documentary," Blaine explained.

"The one about Finn?" Kurt's voice softened at the thought of his brother. Then it went harsh again. "Wait, Rachel said he was going to Lima to work on that."

"Yeah, I'm about to leave to catch the train with him and Tina," Blaine explained.

"I don't want you to go to Lima. You can't leave a stranger in our apartment!" Kurt yelled over the phone.

"He's not a stranger, Kurt!" Blaine yelled back at him through the phone. "He's no more of a stranger than that twink that follows you around and does anything you say."

Kurt said nothing. There was something about the way Blaine spoke to him that had him worried. Did Blaine know?

"I'm sorry to hang up on you, Kurt, but I need to get a taxi to the train station. I'll call you when I get there."

He ended the call and put his phone in his back pocket. Turning off all the lights in the apartment, he locked the door behind him and left for Grand Central.

-GLEE-

Sam anxiously waited in his office. What he was about to do freaked him out, but he had to do it before he lost his nerve and before Blaine arrived in Lima.

He turned when he heard the knock on his office door. As it opened, he saw both Stacy and Stevie walk inside. "Did you want to see us?" Stacy asked.

"I did. Shut the door and come have a seat," Sam told them. They followed his direction and he could see worry on their faces.

"Are Mom and Dad okay?" Stevie tried to guess what was wrong.

"Yeah, everything is fine with them. This isn't about them. This is about me," he revealed to them.

"Are you okay? You're not sick are you?" Stacy worried.

"No, I'm not sick, but I will admit that I'm scared to tell you what I'm about to tell you," he confessed.

"Why?" Stevie wondered. "You don't judge us. Why would you think we would hold anything against you?"

"I think I'm in love with Blaine," Sam blurted out the words not in the way he wanted to, but they came out nonetheless. His little brother and sister sat there but neither looked stunned. He stared at them waiting for any type of reaction to happen, but they just stared back at him. "You heard me, right?"

"You're in love with Blaine. Yeah, we heard you," Stevie confirmed.

"And you're not weirded out by that?" Sam sat confused by their reactions.

"This is really only news to you, Sam. Stevie and I saw this happening years ago," Stacy smiled.

"Granted, when Blaine got married to that weird guy we knew you'd never say anything, but it was never hard to notice. We could see it in your eyes every time you looked at him," Stevie revealed.

"What are you talking about?" Sam shook his head trying to figure all this out.

"It's your puppy dog look," Stacy imitated it. "Anytime you'd look at him or get caught talking about him, you always tilt your head to the right and there would be a sparkle in your eyes and your smile gets twice as big."

"Does everyone know?" he worried.

"Just those of us that love you," Stacy got up from her seat and walked around plopping down into Sam's lap and hugging him. "Don't worry, you're completely professional at work and none of your kids have even met Blaine, but even if they did, they would want you to be happy and would be completely supportive."

"No one cares that you might like dick now," Stevie's crude comment made him laugh.

"Stevie!" Stacy yelled at him and picked up a pen from Sam's desk and threw it at him pegging him square in the forehead.

"Ow! I was just joking, Stacy! I'm not going to climb in his lap and cuddle like you that would be totally creepy. Though it might be how I can get an "A" in dance appreciation," Stevie raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" Sam's worry turned to concern.

"Kids are talking," Stacy explained. "I mean we both know that Mr. Puckerman is dating Kitty, but there is a rumor going around that he might be a swinger, especially with how he has started acting."

"What do you mean?" Sam's own personal fears completely subsided, he now worried for the well-being of his younger friend.

"Lincoln caught him staring at my ass in dance class the other day and made a comment. He was joking but Mr. Puckerman reacted badly to it and then people started noticing how he reacted to some students, specifically Lincoln, Bellamy, and me," Stevie explained.

"I'll talk to him and let him know that he should be careful," Sam decided. "Thank you for letting me know and not continuing the rumor. And thanks for not caring about the other stuff. That helps since he'll be her today."

"Blaine is coming home?" Stevie got excited. "Do you think he would help the guys? We really want a Warblers feel to State, but sexier, you know?"

"You can ask him, but he's here to help Artie on his documentary about Finn," Sam told them. "Artie and Tina will be here too."

"That's great, Sam. I mean how long has it been since the four of you were together? Your senior year you were inseparable," Stacy mentioned.

"It's been since then really," Sam needed to end the conversation. "You two should head back to class. Thanks again for being so cool about my secret. It will make it easier to tell Mom and Dad."

"Oh they already know," Stevie blurted out and Stacy punched his arm harder than he expected. "What? They do. They were always worried when Sam would bring Blaine down to Kentucky for the weekend that they were doing things in his room. This won't surprise them at all."

"Don't worry, Sam, you know Mom and Dad love Blaine. He was practically the fourth Evans kid," Stacy comforted her big brother.

"Maybe he will be," Stevie raised an eyebrow.

Sam didn't respond, but he did notice how the idea made him feel. Stevie and Stacy went back to class and he turned back to his work when his phone rang. It was Rachel.

"Hey Mrs. St. John, what can I do for you?" he sounded as neutral as possible.

"I just wanted to check in and give you updates on the homecoming list," she informed him.

"Sweet," Sam said as he pulled up the file on his computer. "Who do you have?"

"Almost everyone," she sounded so proud of herself. "Obviously, Jesse and I will be there as well as Kurt and Blaine. Tina, Artie, Mike, and Mercedes have all confirmed. Puck and Quinn will make it back from overseas. In fact, he's being transferred back to the United States which will make seeing them easier. I even got a confirmation from Matt Rutherford and Lauren Zizes. They both want to be there as well."

"That's great, Rachel, I'll put them all down," Sam begin clicking boxes on the screen to confirm them all.

"Oh, and I know they were on your list, but Roderick and Madison were both at my home last night so I went ahead and asked them and they are also confirmed. I was hoping that since I checked on them maybe you could take two off my list," Rachel brokered a deal.

"I'm guessing you mean Santana and Brittany," Sam assumed. "I've already got them confirmed."

"Who else?" Rachel wondered. "I'm really hoping as many people as possible can come."

"Obviously, Jake because he works here. Kitty, Joe, Sugar, Ryder and Unique are all coming. Then there's your kids. Spencer, Alistair, Mason, and Jane will all be there. Myron is in China working with the Peace Corps so he's not going to be here. Rory, I can't get a hold of, and Marley in finishing up her college credits in London, so she's not sure she can get back in time."

"That's a lot of the group. That's really good," Rachel's enter timbre of her voice changed. "There was another reason why I called."

"What's that?" Sam had a feeling he knew but wasn't positive.

"I heard a rumor that Blaine is coming back to Lima today. He and Kurt had a fight this morning and I'm sure he's stressed out. I know I can be self-centered, but will you make sure he's okay," Rachel asked.

"Rachel, I think you and I can drop the subtext because we both know what's going on between them. We both know that they both have some side action going on and that's not good for their relationship. Your Kurt's best friend, and I'm Blaine's. Of course I'll take care of him, but you and I both know that their issues go deeper than either have told us," Sam proclaimed.

"I agree," Rachel lamented. "I just want them to be happy, but . . ."

". . . but you're not sure if they can be that for each other anymore. I know what you mean. Not everyone is as lucky as you," Sam, in a roundabout way, complimented her.

"Sam Evans, did you just compliment me?"

"No, I stated fact. I didn't like it at the time because you abandoned me, but now I'm glad you did because you and I would have been married and divorced by now. Jesse was a much better match for you," Sam admitted.

"And you have one out there too, Samuel. I think we both know that," the tease in her voice gave her away. She knew about him and Blaine's bond. "You just know I can't really comment on that out loud. I have to be in Kurt's corner."

"I get that," Sam couldn't believe he was actually having a moment of bonding with his ex. "We should talk about song selection for the concert soon."

"I'd like that," Rachel agreed. "You'll have your hands full this weekend helping Artie with his stuff and I know you have school stuff and I have movie stuff. Could you maybe do a Skype call like next Thursday? It will be easier to go through music files on the computer if we don't have to hold our phones."

"I'm putting it in my calendar now," Sam noted. "And as for the thing that you can't talk about but did a pretty good job of implying . . . thanks."

"No problem," she gushed before they ended the call.

Sam took a moment to think about how great that moment was for both of them. It was a huge step forward. Now he needed to work on a few other things so he could focus on Blaine when he arrived. That included dealing with Jake so he dialed a number.

"Kitty, its Sam. Can you come to the school? I think we need to discuss something."

-GLEE-

Blaine hadn't spoken in nearly an hour on the train and it began to worry Tina. Artie was asleep but Blaine kept staring at his phone.

"Will you at least tell me what you keep staring at on that screen?" she requested.

"It's a text from Kurt," his voice cracked.

He handed her the phone and she took it and read the screen:

 _From Kurt: I know things have been harsh between us. Part of that is my fault. I haven't felt the same since we lost our little girl. I've done things I'm not proud of, but I feel like I'm losing you and I don't know what I would do if that happened. I'm sorry I've been too controlling. I want you to have fun in Lima. I shouldn't have kept you away from Sam. That was wrong of me, but please don't do anything that would make it even harder for us to fix this. You do want to fix this, don't you?_

Tina noticed that Blaine had responded with a one word answer, "Yes."

"It was nice of him to say that," she wasn't sure how to proceed.

"And even with your response I can tell your worry is the same as mine," Blaine declared.

"And what is it that I'm thinking?" she asked.

"That his text is just another way to manipulate me because he knows how my mind works. He knows how much I believe in our wedding vows. He knows that his words will hurt me but he doesn't know why," Blaine began.

"What's the difference?" she felt he needed to talk this through and she just needed to be the vessel that allowed him to do so.

"He thinks it's going to hurt because I have plans to talk to Sam and be completely honest with him about how I feel," Blaine turned to her and his expression went cold. "In reality, it hurts me because I know he probably wrote it with his assistant in bed with him naked."

She had no idea how to respond to that.

"I'm going to go walk around, find a bathroom and alcohol. I need something to calm me down," Blaine determined as he walked out of their room in the train.

She looked over to make sure that Artie was asleep before making a phone call.

"What's up sweetness, why are you calling me so early this morning?"

Tina couldn't help but smile at the sound of Unique's voice.

"I need a favor. You're still living in West Hollywood, right?"

"You know I am, Queen. Now what can Unique do for you today?" she asked.

"I was hoping you and your friends could do a little spying for me. It involves a Red Carpet if that sweetens the deal," Tina continued.

The conversation continued as Tina suggested what she needed and why. Unique agreed. Fully confident with the next phase of their plan working out, Tina leaned back and took her own little siesta as the train continued towards Lima.

-GLEE-

When Jake walked into Sam's office to find both Sebastian and Kitty waiting on him, he knew he was in trouble. His only consolation was that it was time for New Directions afterschool rehearsal in ten minutes so they didn't have long to yell.

"Sit down!" Kitty instructed as she leaned on the front of Sam's desk and pointed to the chair in front of her. Sam stood behind his desk and Sebastian was in front of the door leading into the choir room. "Do you have something you need to tell me?

"What are you talking about?" he feigned ignorance.

"The fact that you're craving dick 24/7 now," she barked. "Our little rendezvous with Sam was supposed to help him get out of his funk and give us something a little new. I didn't mind sharing you because I knew you both needed it, and I wanted him again as much as you wanted to try him out. But then I find out you've jumped on this tall drink of water over here and I'm not cool with that."

"Why not? You were cool with Sam," he didn't understand.

"Because Sam likes dick and pussy and I'm pretty sure I would cry if I had to touch one," Sebastian explained to him. "She doesn't get anything out of me."

"I still don't get the difference?" Jake lied.

"About eight inches," Sebastian smirked.

"Sebastian!" Sam stopped him from continuing his joke. It wasn't the time or place. He turned to Jake. "Dude, Kitty is your girlfriend and she really likes you and I know you like her too. She was cool with me and you because she got me as well. That's what's different. She can't have Sebastian too."

"You could try a girl. That would be hot to watch," Jake suggested to Kitty.

She rolled her eyes.

"Not the point, dude," Sam continued. "The three of us are your closest friends and we don't want to see you get hurt."

"How am I going to get hurt?" he thought they were being overprotective.

"Are you checking out your male students in class?" Kitty blurted it out. "Looking at their asses? Trying to figure out how big their dicks are? Are you doing that?"

Jake sat shocked. He tried to answer but his "No," sounded guiltier than if he'd kept his mouth shut. "Why are you asking me this?"

"They're noticing Jake," Sebastian warned him. "Stevie talked to Sam about it and Lincoln came to me."

Jake finally looked concerned. He knew what this could do to his career.

"They didn't come to us out of any malicious intent," Sebastian continued. "They both like you as a teacher and don't want other students to get the wrong idea and start spreading rumors or for the younger gay boys getting the wrong impression and developing crushes on you that could make things difficult for you."

"This is the education field, Jake. All three of us know you and know you would never actually cross that line even if you joke about it, but sometimes all it takes is the implication so you have to be careful," Sam concluded.

"What do I need to do?" Jake relented and admitted he'd gone too far.

Sam moved and squatted down next to him so he could talk eye-to-eye. It was the same thing he would have done with one of his students so they wouldn't be intimidated. "Just be more careful. Kitty's going to drop you off at work and pick you up so the kids see you with her more often. You just need to let this happen until the talking about you stops, okay?"

"Okay," he agreed.

They heard the piano begin and the choir began warming up without their director.

"I think they're waiting on you," Sebastian winked at the blonde beauty.

"Let's not keep them waiting. Y'all want to watch rehearsal today?" Sam walked by them.

"If we can watch that ass as it walks by," Kitty and Sebastian said at the same time and then looked at each other.

"I think I've found my twin," Kitty took his arm and walked towards the door.

"I'm going to go clean up the dance studio. I'll come by when I get done and we can go home," Jake called out to Kitty.

She understood and watched as her boyfriend walked out of Sam's office and shut the door behind him. Jake walked down the hall toward his room when he heard someone speak behind him.

"What? I don't see you for three years and now you just ignore me?"

He smiled knowing exactly who the voice belonged too. He turned around to see Ryder Lynn standing there.

"Long time no see, buddy," he smiled.

Jake ran over to him and the two hugged just as they used to do in the same hallway all those years ago.

-GLEE-

Back in the choir room, Sebastian and Kitty both sat down in the front row with Sam as six of his students sat on stools in front of the piano. Monty and Jaspar sat in the middle with Stacy and Octavia to their right and Clarke, Maya and Raven sat to their left.

"So what are we watching, Monty?" Sam asked.

"Well Jaspar, the girls and I decided to take your advice and pick a song that we feel. We're not sure if it's right for our crew, but we want you to see it anyway," Monty began.

"Yeah, if anything we know you'll know what to do with it, Mr. Evans," Jaspar added.

"Well let's see what these cuties of yours have prepared," Kitty sat down in the chair that would be between the two boys.

"You heard the lady," Sam smiled at his kids and sat down. The band began to play and Monty was the first to sing.

 _ **(Mirrors by Justin Timberlake – Cover by Boyce Avenue & Fifth Harmony)**_

 _ **(Performed by Octavia Blake, Stacy Evans, Monty Green, Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin, Maya Harlow, and Jaspar Jordan)**_

 _ **MONTY: Aren't you something to admire, cause your shine is something like a mirror, and I can't help but notice, you reflect in this heart of mind. If you ever feel alone and the glare makes me hard to find just know that I'm always parallel out on the other side.**_

 __Kitty leaned into Sam pushing his shoulder. He turned to her and smiled. He could tell that she was so proud of everything he'd accomplished with the kids.

 _ **OCTAVIA: Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go.**_

 _ **RAVEN: Just put your hand on the glass, I'm here trying to pull you through. You just got to be strong.**_

Sitting in Jake's office, he and Ryder sat and caught up. The two laughed as they told each other stories about the past few years. It was as if no time had passed and they picked up exactly where they left off.

 _ **ALL: Cause I don't wanna lost you now. I'm looking right at the other half of me. The vacancy that sat in my heart is a space, but now you're home. Show me how to fight for now and I'll tell you baby, it was easy coming back into you once I figured it out. You were right here all along. It's like you're my mirror. My mirror staring back at me. I couldn't get any bigger with anyone else beside of me, and now its clear as this promise that we're making two reflections into one cause its like you're my mirror. My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me.**_

 __Blaine, Tina, and Artie sat in their car from the train station as they pulled into McKinley.

 _ **JASPAR: Aren't you something, an original, cause it doesn't seem really as simple, and I can't help but stare cause I see truth somewhere in your eyes. I can't ever change without you, you reflect me, I love that about you, and if I could, I would look at us all the time.**_

 __Will Schuester stood at the front of the school as the car pulled in. Tina was the first to step out of her seat and her eyes connected to her former teacher and friend. She couldn't help but wave and smile at her old teacher and mentor.

 _ **STACY: Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go.**_

 _ **CLARKE: Just put your hand on the glass, I'm here trying to pull you through. You just gotta be strong.**_

 __Sam looked to see Mr. Schuester standing at the far door. He pointed to the one next to him and that's when Sam saw Artie sitting in his wheelchair smiling back at him. He nudged Kitty and Sebastian and they both turned to see him.

 _ **ALL: Cause I don't wanna lose you now. I'm looking right at the other half of me. The vacancy that sat in my heart. There's a space, but now you're home.**_

 __They turned across the room to find Tina leaning in the opposite door, arms crossed, and smiling at her friends.

 _ **ALL: Show me how to fight for now and I'll tell you baby, it was easy. Coming back into you once I figured it out. You were right here all along. It's like you're my mirror.**_

 __Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the door to his office open and he knew who would be there when he turned his head, but it didn't stop him from doing it any faster. There he was standing in the doorway. It was Blaine. He was home.

 _ **ALL: My mirror staring back at me. I couldn't get any bigger with anyone else beside of me and now its clear as this promise that we're making two reflections into one. Cause it's like you're my mirror. My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me.**_

 __The song continued but Sam excused himself and walked over to his office pulling Blaine inside. He held him so tight in a bear hug Blaine could barely breathe.

"You're home."

"I'm home."


	8. Chapter 8 - Home

CHAPTER 8 – HOME

Tina walked out onto the McKinley stage, the only noise was the click of her heels with each step she took.

 _ **(**_ **Mash-Up of** _ **Homeward Bound**_ **by Simon & Garfunkel and **_**Home**_ **by Phillip Phillips – Glee Cast Version)**

 **(Performed by Tina Cohen-Chang, Ryder Lynn, Jake Puckerman, Kitty Wilde, Brittany Pierce-Lopez, Artie Abrams, Blaine Anderson, and Sam Evans)**

 _ **TINA: I'm sitting in a railway station got a ticket for my destination, oh, oh . . .**_

 __Ryder walked out from behind her and slipped an arm around her waist surprising her. When she saw him she pulled him into a hug as he sang.

 _ **RYDER: On a tour of one-night stands my suitcase and guitar in hand**_

 _ **Ryder/Tina: And every stop is neatly planned for a poet and a one-man band**_

 __From the stage right auditorium entrance Jake entered the room followed by Kitty.

 _ **JAKE: This wave**_

 _ **KITTY: Wave**_

 _ **Jake/Kitty: Is stringing us along**_

 _ **KITTY: Along**_

 _ **Jake/Kitty: Just know you're not alone**_

 _ **JAKE: Cause I'm gonna make this place your home.**_

 __Jake and Kitty crossed the main level of the auditorium and Brittany entered from the top level door and walked down the stairs.

 _ **KITTY: Everyday's an endless stream of cigarettes and magazines, oh, oh . . .**_

 _ **Brittany/Kitty: And each town looks the same to me, the movies and the factories, and every stranger's face I see reminds me that I long to be.**_

 __As the three of them walked to the stage, Artie rolled out of the shadows on the opposite side of the stage from Ryder and Tina. Ryder ran over and hugged his old friend. Tina joined them.

 _ **ARTIE: The trouble, it might drag you down**_

 _ **Artie/Brittany: If you get lost you can always be found**_

 _ **Artie/Tina: Just know you're not alone.**_

 _ **BRITTANY: Know you're not alone.**_

 _ **Artie/Tina: Cause I'm going to make this place your home**_

 __As the six of them harmonized together Blaine and Sam joined them on the stage as almost the entire second generation New Directions crew stood in a circle singing together for the first time in seven years.

 _ **TINA: Where my love lies waiting silently for me.**_

 _ **ALL: Settle down, it'll all be clear. The trouble, it might drag you down. If you get lost, you can always be found.**_

 _ **SAM: Just know you're not alone**_

 _ **BLAINE: Know you're not alone**_

 _ **Sam/Blaine: Cause I'm gonna make this place your home.**_

 _ **ALL: Oh-oh-oh-oh, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah,**_

 _ **KITTY: Where my music's playing**_

 _ **ALL: Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah**_

For each of them it was as if, for just a moment, no time had passed. Sam looked around and inside his head he could see Marley, Unique, Sugar, and Joe there with them. Truthfully, this was the New Directions he missed the most.

 _ **Brittany/Kitty: I'm gonna make, I'm gonna make, make this place your home.**_

 _ **TINA: Know you're not alone**_

 _ **KITTY: Where my music's playing.**_

 _ **BLAINE: I'm gonna make, I'm gonna make, make this place our home**_

 __As the images of their other four friends faded from his head, Sam listened to his friends finish the song. When they did he spoke up.

"It took way too long for us to make this reunion happen," he spoke to everyone.

"But we're here now. That's what matters," Brittany smiled. "Thanks for the call so I could be here."

"I wouldn't want you to miss it," Sam replied.

"Well I know why Tina and Artie are here," Kitty began then turned to Blaine. "And I think we all know why Blainey-bear is here," she let the implication sit in the air. "But I don't know why you're here." She turned to Ryder as she said it. "Not that I'm not excited to see your buff body again and my ebony and ivory superboys seemed to have bonded again which happened really fast, but why did you magically show up in Lima today."

"You can thank Sam for that," Ryder grinned. "I graduate in May with my physical education teaching degree and he let me know that Coach Beiste is retiring at the end of this school year."

"You're going to work here?" Jake didn't hide his excitement.

"I don't know exactly, but I talked to Mr. Schuester about it today. That's why I'm here. It was kinda like a pre-interview or something. I had no idea that everyone was going to be here," Ryder explained.

"So I'm enjoying this reunion, but I think there is a much better place to do it," Artie beamed. Everyone looked at him trying to figure out what he meant. "Yo, I haven't had _Breadsticks_ in over three years. What do you say Brittany goes and picks up Santana, someone gets Sebastian from his office, and we ask Mr. and Mrs. Schuester to join us and make this a real reunion?"

"I very much like that idea," Blaine agreed.

"So we need to drop our stuff off at Artie's house. What do you say we meet there at seven?" Tina suggested.

"Where are you going, Blaine?" Kitty knew the answer. She just wanted to hear it.

"He's staying with me," Sam answered for him. "I'll call Sebastian and invite him. Kitty, you'll call, Mr. Schue?"

"Sure thing," she winked while thinking all kinds of things in her head.

-GLEE-

Sam and Blaine walked down the hall towards the teachers' parking lot entrance.

"So Kitty wasn't obvious with her thoughts or anything," Blaine suggested. "I take it you two still banter back in forth all of the time."

"Kitty is good people. She's always been there and I've always been able to count on her. Plus, we have other things in common," Sam couldn't help but smirk.

"A fact we'll talk about behind closed doors," Blaine laughed. "Definitely some details I'm interested in, but we shouldn't talk about them in your place of work."

"Because some of us might hear you," the boys turned around to see Stevie and Stacy standing there. "What's up, Blaine, we just wanted to see you before you guys left. We wouldn't want to interrupt anything."

Blaine turned to Sam in disbelief. "There is no way that these two beautiful creatures standing here are those two rugrats that used to make me make them cookies and would push themselves between us when we watched movies."

"That's us," Stacy smiled. She walked over to Blaine and hugged him. "It's good to see you again, Blaine. It's been too long."

Stevie reached in for a one-armed hug as well. "I'm actually hoping I can get your help with the boys' choir. We want to channel the Warblers this year. That is, if you're interested."

"I'd love too," Blaine smiled. "That is, if it's okay with Sam. I don't want to interfere."

"Sam will let you do whatever you want too. Want you, Sam?" there was a tease in his voice that Blaine missed but his older brother did not.

"Of course," he rolled his eyes at Stevie.

"We don't want to keep you from leaving. Sam, are you still coming to watch us girls tomorrow? Santana said you'd be there," Stacy reminded him.

"Santana is working with you now?" Blaine was surprised but it actually made sense to him.

"She's helping out with the Trouble Tones. I'll explain on the way home,"

Stacy couldn't help but wonder the actual connotation of the word "home" when her brother used it. Did he mean it as _his home_ or _their home_?

"Come on, Stacy, let's leave them alone. They have a lot of catching up to do," Stevie pulled his sister down the hall. "We'll see you both tomorrow."

As Sam and Blaine walked out, Blaine realized something. "Sam, tomorrow is Saturday. Why would you be having rehearsal? It's the weekend."

Sam couldn't help but smile. "When you become a fine arts school the dedication level is a bit different than when we were in high school. We have four show choirs. Each one has one full day Saturday rehearsal a month in the auditorium. It's the girls turn this weekend."

"Aren't most of them in more than one choir?" Blaine asked as Sam held the door of the building open for him to walk through. Sam took his suitcase from him and carried it over his shoulder.

"Yeah, all of New Directions are in two, but we can talk about that later. There are lots of things we should talk about first," Sam pointed out.

"You're right," Blaine looked around the parking lot. "Where is your old truck?"

"I sold it," Sam pulled his keys out and hit the button unlocking the doors on his Mustang.

"That's yours? Sam, that's beautiful!" Blaine couldn't believe it. So many things about Sam had changed and he realized there was so much he didn't know. Yet, when he looked in the man's eyes, he still saw the same boy he'd always trusted more than anyone else in the world.

Sam opened the trunk and tucked Blaine's bags inside before the boys got in the car and headed to Sam's apartment.

"So where is your apartment exactly?" Blaine asked.

"It's not far. I like it. I bought it with my modeling money. You can get a lot more for your money here in Ohio than you could in New York," Sam explained.

"You really do love living here, don't you?" Blaine realized.

"Don't knock it until you've tried it," Sam winked at him.

The thought of Sam's suggestion sank into Blaine's head and for the first time it sounded like something that was actually enticing. He watched Sam as he watched the road. A smile filled his face as he watched a grin cross the blonde's face. He was proud of his little jab and how he'd affected Blaine with it. He reached up and turned on the radio. The song that began to play surprised him, but he knew Blaine would feel about it the same way he did.

 _ **(Against All Odds (Take a Look at Me Now) by Phil Collins – Glee Cast Version)**_

 _ **(Performed by Blaine Anderson & Sam Evans)**_

He saw Blaine blush at the first few notes as the realization came to him what song floated into the car. It brought them both back to their senior year during Guilty Pleasures week. It was the first time the two of them admitted there was something between them.

Seeing that Blaine was too embarrassed to make the first move, Sam decided to do it himself.

 _ **SAM: How can I just let you walk away, just let you leave without a trace. When I stand here taking every breath with you, ooh. You're the only one who really knew me at all.**_

 __Blaine slowly looked up at watched Sam as he continued to sing and watch the road at the same time.

 _ **SAM: How can you just walk away from me, when all I can do is watch you leave? Because we've shared the laughter and the pain, and even shared the tears. You're the only one who really knew me at all.**_

 __As they pulled into the parking garage and Sam parked his car, he turned and stared into Blaine's eyes.

 _ **SAM: So take a look at me now. Well, there's just an empty space, and there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face. Oh, take a look at me now, well, there's just an empty space, and you coming back to me is against the odds and that's what I've got to face.**_

 __The boys got out of the car. Sam popped the trunk and pulled Blaine's bags out. He stopped when he heard Blaine's voice sing and turned to face him.

 _ **BLAINE: I wish I could just make you turn around, turn around and see me cry. There's so much I need to say to you, so many reasons why. You're the only one who really knew me at all.**_

 __Blaine walked around and slipped his hand into Sam's and they headed to the elevator and heading up to Sam's 4th Floor apartment together.

 _ **BLAINE: Oh, so take a look at me, well, there's just an empty space, and there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face. Now take a look at me now, 'cause there's just an empty space, oh, but to wait for you, is all I can do and that's what I've got to face.**_

 __The boys walked off the elevator staring into each other's eyes. They didn't even see Sebastian walking in from the other direction because he hid when he saw how close the two boys were with each other.

 _ **Blaine/Sam: Take a good look at me now, 'cause I'll still be standing here, and you coming back to me is against all odds. It's the chance I've got to take. Take a look at me now. Take a look at me now, Oh, hmm . . .**_

Sebastian watched as the boys went into Sam's apartment and shut the door behind them. He couldn't help but smile. Immediately he sent out a text to all the dinner guests heading to Breadsticks.

 _"Don't expect Sam and Blaine for dinner. Just saw them and I think they have their own catching up to do."_

-GLEE-

Roy walked to the lobby of their hotel looking around for someone.

"Mr. Harper?"

Roy turned around to see a tall woman, obviously with her own secrets, standing there in all her fabulousness with Gucci shoes and a Prada bag.

"Yes, that's me," he finally answered.

"Unique Adams. I'm an intern at E! I was sent over with Mr. Hummel's schedule and to give you my contact information. I'll be your ear at the network if you need anything this weekend."

"Perfect, it's great to meet you," Roy's smile was so sweet and innocent. Unique almost hated to use him to get information like this.

Almost.

-GLEE-

"Do you think our friends would hate us if we just ordered in and spent tonight catching up?" Blaine questioned.

Sam tossed his phone to Blaine. "I think they already expected that."

Blaine read the text from Sebastian aloud. "Stay home with Blaine. We all know its what you want to do. See you tomorrow. Breakfast at my place."

"I think everyone thinks something pretty big is going to happen here," Sam joked.

"Maybe they're right," Blaine stood and walked over to Sam and held hands with him again. "Neither of us is denying that there is something here anymore."

"That's true. I'm more than ready to admit that there is something that we've been denying, but before we can go there, I think there are a lot of other things that we need to talk about," Sam declared. "You can't think about the future until you talk about the past."

"Very true," Blaine hugged him. "So why don't we do it old school."

"Video games and 20 questions," Sam remembered. "I think that requires us to be a little more comfortable than this."

"Should we go to your room and change?" Blaine suggested.

"No," Sam determined. "You can change in the guest room. I can't have you in my room like that until we talk first."

"Sam . . ." Blaine began.

"I'm not going to let myself do something too fast just because I can't control myself," Sam concluded.

"So it's not because you don't want me there it's because you're being Sam and being chivalrous," Blaine smiled.

"Something like that," Sam grinned. "Five minutes and then I'm going to kick your ass at Marvel Universe."

"Okay, Captain America, we'll see," Blaine laughed before taking his bag and walking into the guest room and shutting the door behind him.

He opened his bag and pulled out his blue pin-striped pajama pants and a white tank top to wear. As he changed he caught his reflection in the mirror and something looked so strange.

He was smiling genuinely.

-GLEE-

He walked back into the living room and his breath caught in his throat when he saw Sam in his Captain America pajama pants and wifebeater tank top. It was an outfit that he'd seen Sam in multiple times, but that was when they were younger. He was a man now and his body showed that muscular maturity. Blaine needed to sit down fast before Sam could see how appreciative he really was.

The boys sat on the floor in front of the sofa, controllers in hand as the game began and immediately fell back into a familial rhythm together. After the first hour of playing the game, Sam paused the game and turned to his best friend. "So are we going to start this talk or keep dancing around it?"

"You mean the one where we hash out five years of our lives and completely open up to all the things we haven't said?" Blaine smirked. "Sure, let's rip of the band-aid. "Why don't you take the first question?"

"Okay, then," Sam closed his eyes in anticipation of Blaine's surprise at his first question. "Are you still in love with Kurt?"

Blaine's eyes jumped out of their sockets. "Wow, I guess I thought you'd start with something easy."

"Depending on what your answer is to this question there may not be any point in any of the others," it was the first time he saw Sam blush. "I would never put you in a position to dishonor your own feelings, Blaine."

"I know that. I also know you'd never hurt me or let me hurt myself . . . unlike Kurt," Blaine looked down and started picking at his own fingernails; something Sam knew he did when he was nervous. "Do you remember when we were in high school and I cheated on Kurt?"

"It wasn't really cheating . . ." Sam tried to make him feel better.

"It was, Sam. I'll readily admit the fact that I'm not perfect, but at least when I was at fault I was sorry . . . and it was only once . . . and since then I've never done anything like that again unlike the man I pledged my love too," Blaine confessed.

"I can't help but notice you haven't answered the question," Sam whispered.

"Sam, it's not as easy as a yes or no answer. I hate him for what he's done to me in this past year, but when I think about what we used to be I still have those feelings," Blaine tried to explain but he saw Sam's expression fall. He lifted Sam's chin. "To answer your question, I love him but I don't think I will ever be in love with him again after what I know now."

Sam gave a weak smile. This was going to be a hard process for both of them.

"Okay, it's your turn," Blaine noted. "Question #2, why didn't you try to stop me from marrying him?"

"I did, don't you remember? Sam recalled. "I told you were too young. I told you that you needed to think it out longer. I tried to show you there were more options."

"By telling the lady at the ring shop that I wanted to do you. Yeah, I can't help but remember that," Blaine giggled.

"Question #3, when I told the ring lady that you wanted to do me, was I lying?" Sam shot out the third question with a slight smirk on his lips.

The question made Blaine laugh harder. "Well, you have always been my guilty pleasure," he agreed. "Are you telling me that even back then you were crushing on me?"

"Maybe, I was just too blind to see it. I really did think that I was doing it because I believed it was the best thing for you," Sam answered. "Would it have changed anything if my brain translated everything as quickly as my heart did?"

"Maybe . . . probably," Blaine admitted. "Things were very different back then. Kurt was my everything."

"Well now that we've established that the last five years of our lives could have been a lot different what do you say we lighten the mood a bit for a few questions?" Sam suggested.

"Okay, when did you and Sebastian get so friendly?" Blaine turned towards him and raised an eyebrow. "And how many times did it happen? You can count this as questions six and seven if you like."

"Blaine Devon Anderson, you're not jealous of Sebastian Smythe are you?" Sam quipped.

"I'm not sure if I'm jealous or envious," Blaine admitted. "You and Sebastian potentially together would be better than any porn I've seen."

"Are you saying the thought of Sebastian doing what I tell him to turns you on?" Sam couldn't help but adjust himself as he said it.

"Does that surprise you?" Blaine moved closer to Sam and couldn't help but stare at his crotch. "Does it surprise you that the thought of the only two guys that ever made me think about cheating on Kurt hooking up wouldn't turn me on? So tell me about it."

Sam leaned back against the sofa and put his hands behind his head so that Blaine could really take in his body. "It was last August right after Kitty and I ended things. I couldn't go to _The Lima Bean_ for coffee because even though we ended things on good terms it was still awkward. So I went for a drive and actually found myself in a coffee shop closer to Westerville. I was there about half an hour before he walked through the door. We saw each other and waved. I actually figured that was it because we hadn't known each other that well when we were younger."

"But he joined you at the table and gave you that smile and that devilish wink and you were putty in his hands," Blaine turned and leaned back against the sofa next to Sam where his head fell on the blonde's shoulder.

"Something like that," Sam agreed. "Coffee led to drinks at his parent's house which he then used as an excuse for me to stay because I was really drunk."

"How long before he had you naked?" Blaine turned to him and Sam turned at the same time. Their lips were only a few inches apart.

"He's very talented with his tongue, but it didn't keep me from calling out someone else's name when I came," Sam couldn't take his eyes off Blaine's lips.

"Whose?" Blaine swallowed hard wanting to know.

"Yours," Sam whispered. Their noses bumped making them both look back into each other's eyes. "Are you sure you're not going to go back to Kurt? My heart would never recover."

"I still have unresolved issues that he and I have to deal with, but I could never go back to him. Not now. Not knowing what I know now," Blaine moved his forehead so the he and Sam were leaning into each other.

"I'm tired of playing this game," Sam declared.

"Me too," Blaine finally let go and kissed Sam.

Sam returned the kiss. Their hands explored every part of the other boy's body. Shirts came off and Sam pushed Blaine down to the floor and moved on top of him.

"For the record, it's just kissing tonight. We still have plenty of things to talk about," Sam laid the ground rules.

"Keep touching me like that and I won't need anything else," Blaine whimpered under Sam's fingertips.

The smile on Sam's face after hearing those words became the single most memorable moment in Sam's life.


	9. Chapter 9 - Seriously

CHAPTER 9 - SERIOUSLY

Sebastian walked to his door at the sound of the cantankerous knocking. It was early on Saturday morning and he was in the middle of getting the big breakfast he'd offered to his friends the night before. He reached for the door, opened it, and found Kitty Wilde dressed in jeans and a leather jacket. Her hair pulled back into a tight bun on the back of her head.

"I sent Jake and Ryder to the shop to bring us coffee and bagels so I figure we have 20 minutes to scheme this plan before they get here. Are the others waiting?" she asked as she pushed her way passed him. Inside, Tina was in the kitchen cooking and Santana sat sipping a mimosa on the bar stool across from her. "Where are Brittany and Artie?"

"Setting up for his interviews in the choir room. They met Mr. Schue so he could let them in. I think Schue missed Artie more than any of us," Tina joked.

"Perfect, we don't need more time than that to set up our scheme," Santana suggested. "Tina, what do we know about bitch boy in California and his fucktoy?"

"Okay, Roy is not a fucktoy. He's as big of a victim as anyone. But, Unique is doing her job. She's caught them in action twice in Kurt's dressing room," Tina mentioned.

"Only helps if you have proof," Sebastian stated.

She picked up her phone, tapped some buttons and the other three felt their phones vibrate in their pockets. Pulling them out, they saw two pictures. One had Roy pushed against a wall and Kurt on his knees in front of him giving a blow job and the second was Kurt riding Roy's cock.

"Damn, remind me to compliment Mercedes Jr next time I see her. These are golden," Santana continued. "What else do we have?"

"What else do we need? Between the four of us we will run this show," Sebastian really paid attention to the picture. "I'd like the chance to help his cute assistant get over his disappointment when we're done with gayface though."

Tina checked a text coming into her phone. "It's Blaine. He and Sam are on their way up so we need to put all this away. They don't need to know there is a Team Blam making sure Kurt doesn't get away with this."

"Tina's right. Sebastian and I can continue this while you two entertain the boys after breakfast," Kitty insisted.

"Speaking of boys, call the two sexy ones that followed you around like puppies last night and find out where our coffee is," Sebastian insisted.

-GLEE-

 _"So you're gonna be the new gym teacher, huh?" Jake asked Ryder as they sat in the dance studio at McKinley getting reacquainted. "Going to go all Coach Ball Buster on us and whip the kids' asses into shape?"_

 _Ryder smiled at the image. "Not quite that bad. From what I've already seen of the student body, the kids are in great shape. Seriously, Sam's little bro and his roommate are jacked as hell."_

 _Jake licked his lips at the thought of Stevie and Bellamy, their young toned bodies all smooth and defined._

 _"Dude?" Ryder's voice cut into Jake's daydream and Jake snapped back into focus._

 _"Yeah, yeah, they are," Jake belatedly agreed, crossing his legs to hide his major hard-on. "But then it's not like we were all that different. I mean, come on, I was a fucking Greek god in high school. And you weren't that bad, either."_

 _A smile split Ryder's face. "Not that bad? You are totally delusional, man. I was jacked as an ox back then and even better now."_

 _Jake couldn't believe it when Ryder unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off his broad shoulders, revealing Chris Evans-like pecs and a six pack that had him drooling. Ryder gave a new meaning to the concept of "physical fitness" and Jake couldn't help imagining him standing in the gym, whistle around his neck in a tight McKinley tank and short gym shorts that seemed to be back in style._

"Jake!?" Ryder pushed Jake's shoulder knocking him out of his daze. Jake turned toward his friend who drove them to Sebastian's apartment. "Your phone is ringing. Are you going to answer it?"

Jake looked down to see Kitty's face illuminated on his phone. He picked it up and answered," Hey Kitty," Ryder tried to listen into the exchange. Jake continued. "Yeah, we're on our way. We should be there in five minutes."

Jake hung up the phone.

"So since when are Kitty and Sebastian such buddies," Ryder questioned. "For that matter, exactly how close are you and Sebastian?"

"I met him for the first time last weekend actually. Before that I hadn't seen him since he was a Warbler. Kitty and he evidently kept in touch and he and Sam have been friends for years," Jake explained.

"You seemed a lot closer to him at dinner last night then that. Plus, Kitty made a lot of snide sexual comments. Anything you need to tell me?" Ryder wasn't trying to be pushy and Jake could tell. His old friend was giving him an opportunity.

"My relationship with Kitty is complicated. If either of us want to try something different, we mention it, talk about it, and most likely we do it," Jake hinted.

"How does that involve Sebastian, though? I mean he's gay so he wouldn't want to hook up with her and I'm sure he's attracted to you, but it's not like he has a chance," Ryder assumed before turning to see the shy look on his friend's face. "Or does he?"

Jake didn't answer.

"You know it's okay with me, Jake. I won't judge you. I'm just surprised," Ryder assured him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really," Jake looked at him and spoke even though he didn't want too. "I got Kitty to play with another girl so she said I had to return the favor. My only caveat to doing it was that I wanted it to be someone I knew and trusted."

"So you picked Sebastian?" Ryder didn't understand.

"No, we had a threesome with Sam," Jake confessed. "He was questioning his feelings for Blaine, whether or not he could be with a guy and he knew he liked sex with Kitty from when they dated so we talked to him and it just kind of happened."

"And Sebastian . . ." Ryder prodded.

"When I realized how much I liked it I needed a second opinion. He was more than readily available," Jake tried to joke. "If only you'd come back to Lima a few days earlier . . ."

"You going to flirt with me now too?" Ryder smiled letting him know it was okay.

"You forget I dated Marley too. I can't imagine how much five year-old blue balls must hurt," Jake grinned back.

"Low blow," Ryder laughed.

"Not yet . . ." Jack teased. "But I'm sure Kitty would love a chance to see us together."

Ryder wasn't sure how to respond to that.

-GLEE-

"Exactly what do you think we're walking into right now?" Blaine asked Sam as they stopped outside Sebastian's apartment.

"Knowing our friends they're probably already talking about us fucking all night," Sam laughed.

"Little do they know we just talked, watched movies, and fell asleep," Blaine revealed.

"Best sleep ever!" Sam leaned in and kissed Blaine softly on the lips.

"That is something I am going to have to get used to seeing," Ryder stated as he and Jake walked out of the elevator with the coffee basins. "But I can't say it surprises me."

"Oh, let me guess, you saw this happening our senior year," Sam assumed.

"I lost a bet actually. I was positive you two were going to eventually realize what the rest of us saw. But hey, it may not have happened then, but at least it's happening now," Ryder noted.

"Can we get inside? This coffee is heavy and I'm starving," Jake requested as he motioned to the basin in his arms.

Sam simply knocked on the door and the four boys waited until Sebastian opened the door and let them inside.

-GLEE-

Later, after breakfast, everyone joined Artie and Mr. Schue in the choir room to begin the interviews about Finn. Santana headed off to the auditorium to meet her girls and begin rehearsal. Jake went to the dance studio to meet several of the boys to work on their dance number for the boys' show.

Sam and Blaine stood in his office watching Artie interview Brittany about her best memories of Finn. There were so many funny statements coming out of her mouth that the laughter kept taking over between the old friends and nothing could make the boys happier.

"Okay, so I have one inappropriate question and then I promise I'll shut up," Sebastian's voice came from the hallway door to the office cause the boys to turn around.

"What is it, Seb?" Sam wondered.

"The question isn't for you, Captain America, it's for your Wonder Twin," Sebastian smirked. "He has the ability to quell my fascination about something I've wondered for years."

"From what Sam told me last night you know more about what he's like in bed than I do," Blaine teased back.

"I'm not talking about Sam, but trust me when you finally get to feel what it's like for him to be with you, or in you, you'll be glad I kept the secret," Sebastian would not let Blaine one-up him. "I'm more curious about the guy I tried to get in his pants for a year until he unceremoniously left Dalton."

"You want to know about how good Hunter is in bed," Blaine realized.

"You have no idea," Sebastian couldn't hide his interest.

"He did things to me I'd never had done before. You'd very much appreciate it," Blaine knew the thought would drive Sebastian wild. "As for the other, I hear you have some pretty good tricks yourself, Sebastian, who knows what may happen while I'm home."

And with those words, Sebastian's mind began playing sexual tricks on him.

 _ **(3 by Britney Spears – Glee Cast Version)**_

 _ **(Performed by Blaine Anderson, Sam Evans, and Sebastian Smythe)**_

 __Sebastian's overactive imagination got the best of him as he began to imagine what a threeway between him, Sam and Blaine would be like.

 _ **TRIO: One, two, three, not only you and me. Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between.**_

 __In his mind, he saw Sam shutting and locking one door as Blaine did the other and shut the blinds.

 _ **TRIO: Countin' one, two, three, Peter, Paul, and Mary. Getting down with 3P everybody loves counting . . . everybody loves counting . . . everybody loves counting.**_

 __In his mind he watched as the boys took their clothes off in front of him.

 _ **SEBASTIAN: Babe, pick a night to come out and play if it's alright what do you say? Merrier the more triple fun that way. Twister on the floor what do you say.**_

 __As Sam pulled off Sebastian's shirt he began to touch him and Blaine the way he always wanted too.

 _ **BLAINE: Are you in? Living in sin is the new thing, are you in?**_

 _ **SeBlaine: I am counting . . .**_

 __"What's wrong with him?" Sam asked Blaine as they saw Sebastian in a daze.

"I think he's in a sex dream. Look at his pants," Blaine giggled at the obvious bulge there.

In Sebastian's head they were touching each other below the belt.

 _ **TRIO: One, two, three, not only you and me, got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between. Countin' one, two, three, Peter, Paul, and Mary. Getting down with 3P everybody loves counting . . . One, two, three, not only you and me, got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between. Countin' one, two, three, Peter, Paul, and Mary. Getting down with 3P everybody loves counting . . .**_

 __He envisioned Sam in front of his knees and Blaine behind him doing the same thing.

 _ **SEBASTIAN: Three is a charm. Two is not the same. I don't see the harm, so are you game? Let's make a team. Make 'em say my name. Loving the extreme now are you game?**_

 _ **SeBlaine: Are you in? Living in sin is the new thing. Are you in? I am counting**_

 __Blaine climbed on top of Sebastian and Sam on top of him as Sebastian brain went wild with sexual imagination.

 _ **TRIO: One, two, three, not only you and me, got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between. Countin' one, two, three, Peter, Paul, and Mary. Getting down with 3P everybody loves counting . . . One, two, three, not only you and me, got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between. Countin' one, two, three, Peter, Paul, and Mary. Getting down with 3P everybody loves counting . . .**_

 __Tina walked through the office and stopped when she saw Sebastian's state. "What's wrong with him?"

"Sex dream," Sam and Blaine said at the same time.

 _ **SAM: What we do is innocent. Just for fun and nothing meant**_

 _ **SEBASTIAN: If you don't like the company let's just do it you and me**_

 _ **SAM: You and me**_

 _ **Sam/Blaine: Or three . . . or four**_

 _ **SAM: On the floor**_

 _ **SEBASTIAN: On the floor**_

 _ **SAM: On the floor**_

 _ **SEBASTIAN: On the floor**_

 _ **BLAINE: On the floor!**_

 _ **SAM: On the floor!**_

 __The boys were on the floor pleasuring each other.

 _ **TRIO: One, two, three, not only you and me, got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between. Countin' one, two, three, Peter, Paul, and Mary. Getting down with 3P everybody loves counting . . . One, two, three, not only you and me, got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between. Countin' one, two, three, Peter, Paul, and Mary. Getting down with 3P everybody loves counting . . .**_

 _ **SamBastian: One, two, three**_

 _ **BLAINE: One, Two, Three**_

 _ **SamBastian: Peter, Paul, and Mary**_

 _ **TRIO: Getting down with 3P Everybody loves counting.**_

 __Someone slapped Sebastian across the face. He snapped out of his fantasy to find Tina standing in front of him. Sam and Blaine were nowhere to be found.

"Where did they go?" he asked leaning against Sam's desk to try and hide the obvious hard on he had.

"It's Sam's turn to be interviewed and Blaine went to help Jake with the boys while that's happening. As for you, I think Blaine gave you an excellent idea for the next step in our plan," Tina raised an eyebrow.

"And what is that you Asian minx?" he was beginning to love her style.

"Kurt may be in Los Angeles now, but by the end of next week, he'll be back in New York and who knows if Blaine will go back. What we do know is there is a hottie with a body in their apartment and it would be interesting to find out if Roy is the only temptation for Kurt or if it's more than that," Tina suggested.

"Use Hunter as bait?" Sebastian assumed.

"Of course someone would need to go to New York and see if he'd be willing to help us," she pulled out the spare key to Blaine's apartment from her purse. "I have the key. Do you know anyone with a private family plane that could take him to Manhattan today?"

Sebastian could help but let his evil smirk cross his face.

-GLEE-

Blaine loved being back at McKinley. There was just something about being back home that he never realized that he missed. Standing in the dance studio watching the boys dance, he couldn't believe how dedicated these guys were to give up their Saturday morning just to rehearse. Remembering how dedicated they were in high school, he knew they never would have done anything like that.

The second thing he noticed was how beautiful the boys were. Sixteen in total, the only one he knew was Stevie, but he'd heard about a few more from Sam. It didn't surprise him that Sam had made working out a huge part of their rehearsal process. That, teamed with the dance rehearsals Jake obviously put them through, made these 16 smooth-bodied young men look so strong. It reminded him of New Directions his senior year but multiplied.

As the boys finished up the dance for the one song for state they'd finished, Lincoln, the one Blaine remembered Sam telling him was this year's captain, spoke to him.

"Do you have any pointers, Mr. Anderson? I hope you can tell that we've tried to model this performance after the Warblers. Mr. Evans wanted that homage this year," he asked.

"I really like the dancing," Blaine agreed. "And it does look a lot like my Warblers. You guys are a very tight unit. Mr. Puckerman and Mr. Evans have done a great job with you."

"Well you know us guys would love to have our own coach like the girls have Santana," Stevie spoke up. "We'd really like your help figuring out our whole set list, Blaine, if you're willing."

"I don't think you really want an old timer like me helping you," Blaine relented.

"Are you kidding?" Jaspar spoke out. "We've been watching the old Warbler videos as well as the ones of you and Mr. Evans in New Directions. That's why we wanted to do this style. You coming home to Lima is just karma for us. I think you're meant to help us."

"Okay that might be a bit much," Bellamy pushed Jaspar back a bit. "But with Jake's choreography and your staging and song arrangements all of us know we can't lose. What do you say?"

Blaine looked around the room at all the hopeful faces staring back at him. In all his time in New York, he'd never felt needed like this. Perhaps he was liking more about Lima than the fact that Sam Evans was there.

"I say show me what else you got and let's put a show together," he grinned.

The boys clapped their hands and shook their heads in agreement. This was going to be a match made in heaven.

-GLEE-

"Let's talk about Finn," Artie began the interview with Sam. "You have an interesting perspective that is different than the rest of us. You lived with Finn. How did that come about?"

Sam thought back to that fateful time in his life when Finn and Rachel rescued him from the strip club.

"I owe Finn for my life and the career I have now. Back in high school, my family was homeless and I was young and couldn't find work to help them out. When I did, it was not a job I was very proud of. I mean I was a sixteen year old stripper. I hoped no one ever found out but it put food on the table so my little brother and sister didn't go hungry," Sam's eyes glazed over as he remembered the awful time in his life. "Finn and his girlfriend at the time, Rachel Berry, found me and convinced my family to let me return to Lima so I could have a proper education and be a part of my school's show choir with all of my friends. Part of that was Finn's parents agreeing to let me live with them. I moved in and even after Finn graduated they let me stay for another year so I could finish high school."

Artie continued. "How would you describe Finn to people who never met him?"

"The eternal optimist," Sam answered without thinking. "He always saw the best in you, and truth be told, everything I've done with New Directions since I took over is nothing compared to what I'm sure he could have done with it. In many ways, I've always wanted to keep his memory alive by teaching the way he did. He wanted to make sure that each student knew how special they were and understood what specialty they brought to the group. If you want the real truth about Finn, you should talk to the members that really only knew him as a mentor and teacher. That was the role he did better than anything."

"Is that why when Mr. Schuester offered the position of Director to you there was no hesitation?" Artie assumed.

"Finn and Mr. Schue are the two guys that I respect more than any other. If I can be half the mentor to my students that they were to me, I will consider my career a success," Sam determined.

-GLEE-

"Did you two really not do anything last night because I just find that hard to believe?" Kitty stopped Blaine as he walked out of the dance studio.

"And why is that so hard to believe. Kitty?" Blaine stopped and turned around.

"Maybe you'd like to forget it, but I've been under that hottie and piledriver is an understatement to describe him. So tell me why you didn't let that hit you last night? Or was it Sam and his damn morals that kept it from happening?" she asked.

"I'd like to actually think that I have a few morals as well, Kitty," Blaine reminded her.

"Well, you'd have to in order to stay with Kurt as long as you have," her face softened as she continued. "Seriously, Blaine, I'm glad you finally realized that he doesn't treat you well. Most of us have known that since high school."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Blaine wanted to know.

"In what world is it okay to say something like that to your face even if it is by a bitch like me," Kitty explained. "Plus, it didn't matter then. We all saw how close you and Sam were in high school, and I think we all felt the sexual tension between you two. I know you did. The only person that didn't was Sam. He wasn't ready for that, but now . . . just tell me you at least kissed."

Blaine's blushing cheeks told her everything she needed to know.

"I knew it!" She gushed. "Was it what you were hoping for?"

"More," he answered without hesitation. "Nothing has ever felt that right in my entire life. And I know you think it's weird that we didn't have sex, but the fact of the matter is we didn't have too. Lying there in each other's arms, looking into each other's eyes, and kissing was absolutely perfect and no one will ever be able to take that away from me."

"You make sure that's true," Kitty linked her arm through his as they walked toward the auditorium.

"What do you mean by that?" he inquired.

"Kurt's a lot of things, but a doormat is not one of them. He's not just going to let you go without a fight. He may not love you anymore, but he still likes to win and to him that is all that matters. He can't let Sam win you from him."

"I'm not a prize for someone to win, Kitty," Blaine insisted.

"Give yourself some credit, Blaine. You actually are," she pointed out. "And you are the exact prize that the sweetest guy I've ever met wants as his very own. I just hope your desperate sense of loyalty to a husband that's broken his vows to you doesn't cause you to break his heart. You need to be strong for the kid. You're going to do that, right?"

It wasn't a question and Blaine knew it. It was a warning in the friendliest manner possible.

-GLEE-

Ryder left Mr. Schue's office to find Jake. He knew that the mini-rehearsal he had scheduled that morning should be over and he hoped to take him out to lunch so they could finish catching up. In the last 24 hours he'd definitely learned things about his old best friend that he didn't know and that surprised him. Not because they were so farfetched that he couldn't imagine them, but because he never saw them as a possibility in the first place.

He walked toward the dance studio and noticed one of the high school boys, a tanned muscular boy with floppy raven-colored hair, a tank top and Under Armor shorts on, walk in before him. He figured he just needed to ask his teacher a question so he didn't want to interrupt. He waited outside the studio. What he heard, surprised him.

"Mr. Puckerman, do you have a second? I really need to talk to someone that will not repeat what they hear," Bellamy spoke up to get his teacher's attention.

Jake was cleaning up the space so he could leave. He turned and could tell that the high school senior was still sweaty from their practice. He smelled wonderful and the kid had this worried little smile that just made him want to help him, hug him, and tell him everything would be okay.

"Sure, Bellamy, what's going on?" he asked his student.

"I'm gay," Bellamy just blurted it out afraid that if he hesitated he would never say it.

"Okay," Jake answered letting the young man know with his voice that it didn't matter to him. "Am I the first person you've told?"

"No," Bellamy hung his head. "Stevie knows. We're roommates so I thought he should know. He doesn't care. In fact, I think he likes having a gay best friend."

"Why is that?" Jake knew the answer but he wondered how much the kid would actually tell him.

"You don't really want to know that," Bellamy blushed.

"Bellamy, I think you know you can trust me. You came to me because of that. Stevie isn't asking you to do anything you don't want to or bullying you is he?" Jake played it off like he was worried for him.

"No, if anything I like what we do," Bellamy assured him. "But I know he's never going to be what I need. I wish I could find someone older who could teach me what it means to be gay and who might even be able to love me and care about me."

"There are plenty of people that care about you and you know that," Jake reached up and squeezed Bellamy's shoulder.

He returned the action by reaching up and caressing Jake's bicep. "I think you know what I mean though." He adjusted his crotch with the other hand and Jake couldn't help but notice. "Do you know anyone that fits that description, Mr. Puckerman?"

Ryder could hear the seductive flirtation in the teenager's voice. Jake needed to get himself out of this situation.

Bellamy looked down at Jake's waistline. "It looks like you definitely know someone who would want to help me out."

"Hey Jake are you ready to go to lunch?" Ryder barged into the room ending any possible form of flirtation as Bellamy quickly pulled away from his teacher and never saw the shocked look on Jake's face as he realized how close he'd actually come to crossing a very dangerous line.

"Bellamy, meet Ryder Lynn. He's my best friend from high school and he's interviewing to take Coach Beiste's place next year," Jake couldn't steady his voice. His inability to stop the teenager himself scared him.

"Nice to meet you, Bellamy," Ryder squeezed the kid's hand harder than he needed to in order to establish dominance in the situation at hand. "I hope you don't mind me taking away your teacher. He and I have a lot of catching up to do."

"No, of course not," Bellamy stammered. He was obviously shaken by the interruption of his plan. "I'll talk to you on Monday, Mr. Puckerman." He left the room quickly embarrassed by getting caught the way he did.

When Ryder and Jake were alone, Jake could see the judgmental look on his friend's face. "You heard what he said to me, didn't you?"

"Yeah, and stopped it before it went further than it should. Jake, that's your job we're talking about. You need to find another outlet for what your feeling or what you need because you cannot let one of your students affect you like that again."

You better be careful offering yourself to me like that again. Eventually, I'm going to take you up on it," Jake couldn't help but touch himself. "Damn, I wish he hadn't, but that kid has me worked up bad. I can't walk out of this room right now without raising eyebrows."

He pointed at his dick which was outlined perfectly in his pants and Ryder had to be impressed with how big it looked. "Do you want me to give you some alone time before you go to lunch?"

"Unless you want to help me out yourself?" Jake smirked.

"Jake . . ." Ryder felt uncomfortable with how Jake acted towards him and how he felt about it. Jake hit the nail on the head earlier in the day. He'd been faithful to Marley for five years and he was still a virgin with the worst case of blue balls in history. He convinced himself that any attention, male or female, would make his junk wiggle because it need to be touched.

He needed to be touched badly.

-GLEE-

At the end of Sam's interview, as Tina sat down for hers, he noticed Will Schuester standing in the doorway motioning for Sam to follow him.

"Are you going to watch the girls' rehearsal today?" Will asked him.

"Yeah, I planned to go down there after my interview was over and I found Blaine. We were going to watch it together," Sam explained.

"Okay, she pulled out an old Trouble Tones song that was never used in competition and I watched them this morning. I think it will work nicely so I want to hear what you think after you see it, but that's not really what I wanted to talk to you about," Will stopped walking as they were outside his office. "I'm not trying to pry into your business or anything, but is something going on between you and Blaine?"

"Yes," Sam said short and confidently. "And you don't have to act like you didn't see it coming."

"What I didn't see coming is you messing around with a married man," Will determined. "I know how close you and Blaine have always been, and yes, I am not surprised that you two have feelings for each other like this. I would never judge you on that, but you've always followed a particular code of ethics when it came to dating . . ."

"Mr. Schue . . ." Sam tried to stop him. Neither he nor Will realized that Blaine and Kitty were right around the corner listening to the conversation.

"No, Sam let me finish," Will insisted. "You know how important you are to me. You're like a son to Emma and me. You stepped in and took care of the group I created and have taken it to places I could never even imagine. But this just isn't you, Sam."

"I love Blaine. I think on some level I always have and I don't want to hide that anymore," Sam spoke against his mentor. Blaine reached down and grabbed Kitty's hand tightly trying to keep quiet.

"I don't doubt that, and maybe Blaine is your soulmate that you have been destined to be with," Will smiled hoping to make this a teaching moment not an argument. "But Blaine's still married to Kurt and you are too great of a man to be a mistress. Just think about that."

Will walked into his office leaving Sam standing in the hallway to think about what he said. Around the corner, Blaine turned to Kitty and whispered, "What do I do?"

"Man up or shut up," she declared raising an eyebrow before pushing him out into the hallway so that Sam would see him.

When Sam turned at the motion he turned his frown upside down and smiled for his best friend. "Hey, you ready to go watch the girls with me?"

"Yeah," Blaine tacked on a smile assuming that Sam didn't want to talk about it yet.

They walked into the auditorium and saw the girls rehearsing a routine. Santana turned around when she felt their presence. "Well it's about time. I was beginning to wonder what you two were doing to stand me up," she turned to the stage. "Okay girls, let's start from the beginning. Mr. Evans and our friend, Mr. Anderson are here to evaluate the performance and tell us what they think."

The girls moved into position and waited for the music to start. Sam and Blaine sat down about halfway back in the front section to watch.

 _ **(Adele Mash-Up of Someone Like You/Rumor Has It – Glee Cast Version)**_

 _ **(Performed by The Trouble Tones)**_

Blaine remembered the performance immediately. Sam didn't recognize it because it was from before he returned to Lima from Kentucky, but immediately he was impressed by the choreography she'd taught them in one morning rehearsal.

 _ **OCTAVIA: She, she ain't real, she ain't gon' be able to love you like I will. She is a stranger. You and I have history or don't you remember? Sure, she's got it all, but baby is that really what you want?**_

 __Blaine reached over and took Sam's hand in his. He wanted to show him his commitment even if in a small way. He knew Sam tried hard to pay attention to the girls, but what Mr. Schuester said to him still played over and over in his head.

 _ **OCTAVIA: Bless your soul you've got your head in the clouds. She made a fool out of you, and boy, she's bringing you down. She made your heart melt, but you're cold to the core now rumor has it she ain't got your love anymore.**_

 __Sam pulled his hand away from Blaine which immediately made him worry, but then he saw it was because Sam was making notes on his phone about the performance and calmed down. On stage, Raven took the lead from Octavia.

 _ **RAVEN: I heard that you settled down. That you found a girl and you're married now. I heard that your dream came true, guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.**_

 __The lyrics were too close to the truth. Blaine could almost hear Sam singing them to him and he needed to fix that quickly. He knew what he had to do. As the girls continued through the chorus, he texted Kurt something he knew he should have done much sooner.

 _To Kurt: I know you're cheating on me. I have proof. I want a divorce._

After hitting send he placed his phone in Sam's lap and watched his blonde true love read it and the realization wash over his face.

"Seriously?" Sam couldn't help but smile.

"Seriously," Blaine confirmed and the two boys kissed right in front of all the girls in Glee.

And Santana, who took a picture of them to send to everyone.


	10. Chapter 10 - Chaos

CHAPTER 10 - CHAOS

Mercedes walked down Fifth Avenue in New York City heading to church on Sunday Morning. She'd gotten the same news the rest of the New Directioners got from the very colorfully worded message sent from Kurt to everyone when he finally responded to Blaine's text. It didn't surprise her when she got a call from Quinn halfway across the world.

"Is it true?" Quinn asked as she turned off the light and the twin Puckerman boys, aged 3, drifted off to dreamland. She and Puck currently lived on the military base in Seoul, South Korea. "Did Blaine really cheat on Kurt with Sam? I mean I knew those two were close. I just never imagined it was going to be that close."

"That's because you only have Kurt's side of the story," Mercedes stood outside the church. She couldn't go in until her gossip session was over. It wouldn't be right. "There's definitely a romance brewing between those two boys, but as far as I know nothing physically has happened between them. I heard from Tina, who is in Lima right now, that Sam wouldn't take that step until Blaine left Kurt. But if you want to talk about cheating you need to point your finger in the other direction."

"Kurt?" Quinn said too loud. It caused Puck to look up from his briefing papers in his hand so he could look at his wife curiously. "With whom?"

"His assistant," Mercedes just couldn't help herself. She was a good Christian woman, but gossip was her vice and she loved it. "Boy is a beautiful piece of man meat and Blaine managed to get both vocal and physical proof of the affair. That was the final straw."

"Wait," Puck spoke up. "Kurt cheated on Blaine?"

"Yeah, and now he and Sam are starting a relationship," Quinn explained like it was the craziest thing in the world.

"It's about time. I've been waiting on that for years, but I guess they were both too damn loyal to their morals to ever try anything," Puck stated before going back to his papers.

"You knew Sam had feelings for Blaine?" Quinn was shocked.

"He never told me, but it didn't take much to figure it out," Puck assumed Quinn noticed when they all went back for the recreation of Glee five years earlier. "Sam always looked at Blaine with even more admiration than he ever did you or Mercedes."

"And I suppose you knew this too," she spoke through the phone to Mercedes.

"It took me a while, but I figured it out. It's why I broke up with Sam. I knew he'd never go after what he wanted because of his loyalty to me. It wasn't fair to either of us," Mercedes explained.

The blonde beauty listened to her friend and looked into her husband's eyes completely surprised that she didn't know.

"Mercedes, I'll call you back. I need details from someone who is there. I'm calling Santana."

-GLEE-

"Have you talked to him?" Roderick asked Rachel as the two of them, and his girlfriend, Madison, sat in their living room in Brooklyn. "I can't imagine that Kurt took the news well."

"No, he didn't, but he has the Oscars today and in his words that is more important than fixing his personal life," Rachel stated drinking her coffee and trying not to make eye contact with either of them.

"He didn't yell? He didn't threaten to beat Sam up?" Roderick had a hard time believing it.

"Either Kurt doesn't think Sam is a threat or he doesn't care, which is it, Rachel?" Madison realized.

"I don't know which one it is," Rachel admitted. "I don't know what is going on in his head."

"You should warn Sam and Blaine. I'm sure Blaine is worried about the backlash from Kurt and he should hear what he had to say," Madison insisted.

"I can't get in the middle of it," Rachel declared. "Blaine and Sam are my friends, but Kurt is my oldest friend. I can't interfere no matter how much I want too."

Madison stood and walked into their kitchen pulling out her cell phone and dialing a number.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked.

"Doing what you aren't willing to do."

-GLEE-

"Are you kidding me?" Mason McCarthy stood outside his dorm with Jane Hayward listening to his sister explain the situation to him.

"Mason, I know you guys were planning on heading to the beach for Spring Break, but we owe Sam more than we can ever repay him and I think this might be when he needs us most and I can't get there," Madison explained over the phone.

"You realize that doing this will have to tell Spencer that his high school crush on Sam has merit now," Jane joked with her boyfriend.

"Oh, damn, he's going to be pissed when he finds out he missed his chance with his first crush," Mason shook his head.

"Especially after Alistair ran off with that professor of his," Jane added.

"What? When did Alistair and Spencer break up?" Madison gawked at the new she had not heard.

"About a week ago," Mason told her. "Look I'll talk to Spencer and Skylar and see what they think, but a detour to Lima won't slow us down too much."

"Thanks, brother, I'll owe you one."

"You owe me plenty," Mason joked with his sister before hanging up the phone and taking Jane's hand. "Let's go break this news to our boys."

-GLEE-

When Blaine walked into the living room he smelled breakfast all throughout the kitchen. Sam stood in front of the stove flipping pancakes. His back looked so strong framed in his black tank top and his jeans made his booty look just right. He wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and rested his head between his shoulders

"Good morning," he kissed the middle of his back. "This is a lot of food. Are you planning on feeding an army?"

"Just Santana and Brittany, oh, and our surprise guest from last. I figure he could probably eat half of this by himself," Sam joked. "Would you mind checking on him while I finish this up?"

"Sure, I don't mind letting him know what he interrupted last night when he rushed through your door to talk about two of his best friends trying to take advantage of him when all I wanted was for you to do the same to me."

Sam leaned over and kissed Blaine. "Patience. Good things come to those that wait." Sam winked at him and Blaine couldn't believe how quickly the blonde could make him blush. "Be good to the kid. He was pretty freaked out last night."

"Fine," Blaine rolled his eyes and left the kitchen, walked through the living room, and knocked on the door to the guest bedroom. "Ryder, are you awake?"

The door opened and he saw Ryder's not so shining face. He couldn't have been up long. He was only wearing his boxers, but with a friend now in the room he reached for a t-shirt to cover his upper body. "I heard you and Sam. I'll get out of your way. I'm sorry about last night?"

"What are you talking about?" Blaine acted innocent.

"I messed up your night with Sam and you're obviously annoyed by that which I get. Just let me get a shower and change and I'll be on my way back to school and out of your way. I think it was a mistake coming back to Lima," Ryder confessed.

"Look, Ryder, okay you got me," Blaine stopped him from packing and took his arm and asking him to sit on the bed so they could talk. "I told my husband yesterday that I wanted a divorce so that I could be with the real love of my life. That's a pretty big thing for me to finally accept, and I did want a special night with Sam last night. It's only something I've thought about for the last five years, but no matter all that, when you knocked on the door last night we both knew something was really wrong with you. You didn't want to talk about it, but Sam and I both know it had to do something with Kitty and Jake or you never would have left their house."

"They might have suggested something that I thought, with the right amount of alcohol in my system, I could be a part of . . ." Ryder began.

"You don't have to tell me anymore than you want to," Blaine cut him off. "No one knows what you can handle more than you do and if you didn't feel comfortable, even if it was in the middle of trying it, than you did the right thing by stopping it." He saw that Ryder had a hard time making eye contact so he continued. "And you did the right thing by coming here. I've always said that you and Sam were so much alike, and I'm sure there was no one that could have understood what you were going through than him."

"Why? Because he had a threesome with them?"

Blaine thought about his answer and honestly wasn't sure how to respond. He relented. "I guess our lives are a lot more complicated than the last time we saw each other," Ryder made eye contact and Blaine realized there was something he needed to say. "I'm really sorry that we lost touch, Ryder. You were always a great friend to me in high school and I didn't even know Sue shipped you off to a different school until a year later and I still didn't try to contact you. I was too caught up in my own life."

"You mean you were obsessed with Kurt and he took over your life when you should have been with someone else?" Ryder raised an eyebrow. "You may not have kept up with me but Sam did off and on plus I know Spencer and Skylar from school. I always see them in the gym. For what it's worth, I'm really glad you figured out who you really should be with."

"Me too," Blaine smiled.

"Just promise you won't lose contact again," Ryder held out his fist.

"Promise," Blaine fist-bumped him. "I think we all need a restart button."

"Maybe we just make our own," Ryder smiled the huge smile Blaine remembered.

"Come on get dressed. Santana and Brittany are coming over and Sam's cooking the biggest breakfast I've ever seen."

"Give me ten and I'll be out there."

Blaine walked out of the room and he couldn't help but think of a song from middle school.

 _ **(Come Clean by Hilary Duff)**_

 _ **(Performed by Blaine Anderson, Ryder Lynn, Brittany & Santana Lopez, and Sam Evans)**_

 _ **BLAINE: Let's go back, back to the beginning. Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned.**_

 __He looked into the kitchen to see Sam plating up his breakfast. He couldn't help but smile at the perfect human being in front of him.

 _ **BLAINE: 'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect. Trying to fit a square into a circle was my life. I defy.**_

 __Ryder stepped into the shower to clean himself off and prepare for the confrontation that would inevitably happen later that day.

 _ **RYDER: Let the rain fall down and wake my dreams. Let it wash away my sanity. Cause I wanna feel the thunder I wanna scream. Let the rain fall down I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean.**_

 __Santana and Brittany held hands as they got on the elevator to go up to Sam's apartment.

 _ **BRITTANY: I'm shedding, shedding every color, trying to find a pigment of truth beneath my skin.**_

 _ **SANTANA: Cause different doesn't feel so different and going out is better than always staying in. feel the wind.**_

Walking out of the elevator, they knocked on Sam's door and he let them into the apartment.

 _ **SAM: Let the rain fall down and wake my dreams. Let it wash away my sanity. Cause I wanna feel the thunder I wanna scream. Let the rain fall down. I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean.**_

 __Ryder walked out of the guest bedroom and greeted the girls. It was the first time he'd seen Brittany since her graduation so she was doubly excited to see him.

 _ **ALL 5: Let the rain fall down and wake my dreams. Let it wash away my sanity. Cause I wanna feel the thunder I wanna scream. Let the rain fall down. I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean.**_

 __They sat down at the table as they finished singing.

 _ **SAM: Let's go back . . . back to the beginning.**_

"This is quite the spread, Sam, did you think you were feeding an army?" Santana kidded.

"No, he knew he was feeding a pregnant Brittany," she answered while placing six pancakes on her plate with a handful of bacon. "He knows I like to eat."

"You liked to eat before you got knocked up, Britt, I just upped the amount from what you used to eat," Sam joked.

"And I love you for it," Brittany winked as she rolled up a pancake and dipped it in syrup.

"Okay, this breakfast is about the creation of Blam not the rekindling of Bram cause Brittana would kick Trouty Mouth's ass," Santana quipped before smiling at her own joke. "Besides, I want to hear how Dr. Evil's gay son reacted to your text."

"He hasn't said anything yet," Blaine revealed and Santana, Brittany, and Ryder seemed shocked by it.

"You tell your husband you want a divorce and he didn't respond?" Ryder questioned.

"Nope, even in divorce he proves that I am not his priority," Blaine pulled his grapefruit apart and everyone at the table could see his disappointment.

Brittany could see that Sam was about to say something, but she beat him to it. "It's his loss, Blaine. He's just a unicorn that's lost his rainbow because he only cares about himself and that is no way to live. Caring about someone else is the fastest way to really care about life and be happy."

As she finished another pancake, everyone at the table sat in wonderment of the pearl of wisdom that left he mouth.

"Well you should know," Santana changed the subject. "That he's talking to someone. Quinn called me right before we came over here."

"How did she find out?" Sam questioned. "Isn't it like the middle of the night in South Korea?"

"Mercedes told her, and according to her, Mama Cass and Barbra Streisand are the only two he talked too. Quinn called to find out what happened and to check on the two of you."

"She knows Kurt is known for his retaliation. I wish I could convince Blaine to stay her so I could protect him," Sam revealed.

"Kurt's not supposed to be back in New York until the end of the week. Surely, I'll hear him before then," Blaine insisted.

"And you have no back up to keep you from listening to his bullshit," she turned to Sam. "It's one week until Spring Break. You should just take some time off and go with him and help him get out of that bitch's talons for good."

"What would I do with the kids?" Sam questioned.

"When was the last time you took a day off for yourself, Sam?" Ryder questioned. "My guess is you've never done that."

"True," Sam blushed. "Those kids have been my life."

"Maybe you need to find a new focus then before you start wearing sweater vests like Mr. Schue," Santana raised an eyebrow. "And no offense, Blaine, but you don't have the best track record with standing up to Kurt so you could probably use the back up."

"What are you talking about? He's got Tina who got all the blackmail back-up and Sebastian who is in New York now," Brittany revealed info that she shouldn't have.

"Brittany, eat your pancakes," Santana knew the gig was up.

"What is she talking about, Santana?" Sam leaned on the table to get her attention.

"What?" she crossed her arms defensively. "Blaine knows about the stuff he and Tina got from Kurt's boytoy."

"Then why are you defensive? There's got to be more," Blaine stared her down as well. "What did you do?"

"It wasn't just me," Santana began.

"Yeah, it was her, Kitty, Tina, and Sebastian. Kurt doesn't stand a chance," Brittany added.

"What's going on, Snixx?" Sam asked in a way she knew she would have to reveal the plan.

"Fine. We have someone following Kurt in LA," she confessed.

"Who?" Blaine and Sam asked at the same time.

"Unique," Ryder guessed. "She's interning at E! this semester for her degree. That's who it is, isn't it?"

"Score one for the jock," Santana confirmed. "She managed to get some pretty damning photos that we'll use if Kurt gives you any trouble."

"What photos?" Blaine questioned.

"You don't want to see them. Just trust me," the Latina insisted.

"Let me see it, Santana," Blaine's voice sounded forceful and everyone at the table felt uncomfortable. The look on his face was so hard that no one wanted to defy him. She pulled her phone out of her purse and opened the photos before handing the phone to Blaine.

Everyone watched his reaction as he stared at the sexual photos. His face turned red and his teeth clenched. It was silent as everyone tried to eat and ignore that their friend was staring at a physical representation of the end of his marriage. He put down the phone and excused himself from the table. All of them could see the tears in his eyes. He walked into Sam's bedroom and shut the door behind him.

Sam was about to get up and check on him, but Santana reached across the table and took his hand. "Let me go."

He sat back down and watched as she headed into his bedroom. He turned back and Brittany was still busy eating, but Ryder stared at him. "You okay? It can't be easy seeing him like that."

"He still has feelings for Kurt and I have to accept that. Hopefully, he likes me more," Sam almost whispered.

"He doesn't like you, Sam. He loves you. Don't miss that," Brittany reminded him.

"I hope so," Sam weakly smiled. "But I'm not stupid. I know what he's going through is not easy. I can only imagine how hard it must be to give up on something you believed in so much. In fact, I just realized that we are out of orange juice so I'm going to run up to the store and get some and I'll be right back."

Before Brittany or Ryder could oppose him, Sam had picked up his wallet and keys and was out the door.

Inside the bedroom, Santana opened the door and saw Blaine just lying back on the bed with his arms over his eyes.

"He's a fucking moron and if you can't see that you are totally the one winning in this divorce then I'll kick your ass. Please don't let his asinine adventures with the hottie assistant get to you. You need to think about the hottie that owns this room that wants to share it with you," Santana insisted.

"It's not that. It's just accepting the fact that it's over," Blaine finally admitted. "I just needed a moment to finally accept it and to admit something to myself."

"What's that, curls?" she ruffled his hair which was completely natural.

"That I'm ready for this to happen. I thought I would be more upset about it, but I'm actually relieved that it's going to happen," Blaine looked at her. "Does your Mom still practice law?"

She nodded yes.

"Do you think she would represent me? I want this to happen as fast as it can," he realized.

"Let me make a call," she winked.

-GLEE-

Sam walked into the market and headed to the refrigerated section. They didn't really need orange juice, but he needed a reason to leave the apartment. He couldn't be there if Blaine decided he needed to give Kurt another chance. He couldn't handle it.

He reached for the orange juice and turned around to find Will Schuester with a half-full grocery cart rolling towards him. There was no one in the world whose opinion he trusted more, but Mr. Schue made his thoughts pretty clear the previous day. Or at least that's what Sam thought. Maybe he'd read him wrong. Knowing Mr. Schue he just wanted to help and didn't mean anything negative by it. Sam had to know. He waved to his mentor and the older man smiled back before walking over.

"Hey, Sam, what are you doing out so early on a Sunday?" Will asked.

"I made breakfast for everyone. Blaine and Ryder stayed at my apartment last night and Santana and Brittany came over this morning, but of course, I forgot some things," Sam explained. "We didn't do anything if you're wondering."

"You mean you and Blaine?" Will questioned. "That's none of my business, Sam."

"Well, you did have something to say about it yesterday so I felt like I should tell you I didn't do anything," Sam seemed childlike to Will and it made the older man wonder if Sam took his advice the wrong way.

"Sam, you do know the only reason I said anything is because I know you better than any of my former students. Heck, you're the closest thing I have to a best friend or little brother, and I know how much Blaine means to you. I think I probably knew before you did. I just didn't want to see you do something that's non-Sam like because you think someone else wants you too. I want you to do what Sam knows is the right thing to do for himself. But you know I'm going to be here for you regardless, right?" Will hoped.

"I thought you didn't think Blaine and I should be together," Sam spoke softly.

"I was honestly surprised it took this long, but I guess I'm surprised that Blaine would be the o ne to break his marriage vows," Will admitted.

"He hasn't. We haven't done anything. But Kurt has cheated on Blaine multiple times and he has proof," Sam defended himself and Will could feel it. "He asked Kurt for a divorce yesterday."

"Wow," Will was dumbfounded. "I didn't realize things were that bad, but I guess that's understandable when I haven't seen or talked to Kurt in years and I hadn't talked to Blaine until this weekend. I can see what kind of a position this puts you in."

"Yeah, I want to be with him, Will. But I'm not sure he's ready yet," Sam admitted. "I honestly don't know what to think."

"That's why you shouldn't jump into anything," Will put his arm around Sam's shoulder. "I've watched you give your heart away fully and get it broken and I don't want to see it happen again. Take care of your heart like you take care of the rest of your body."

Sam didn't want to hear it but he knew it was right.

-GLEE-

Hunter was on cloud nine. He laid back in his bed with his arms behind his head enjoying the thread count in his sheets. His body looked great in them which was why he'd taken at least five morning selfies in them over the past week. Since Blaine left it was like he had his own place and he loved it even if it was only pretend.

When he heard the knock at the front door, he wasn't sure who it was. Blaine was gone. Kurt was in Los Angeles. He stepped out of the bed and immediately saw he was barely clothed. All he had on was black Armani briefs. He reached down and pulled on a pair of gym shorts. Whomever was at the door knocked again.

"Coming!" he called out as he ran to the door an opened it. The person on the other side was the last person he expected to see.

"First, I haven't done anything to make you cum yet," Sebastian smirked in a way that Hunter immediately remembered how mischievous his old friend could be. "And second, how dare you put out a Warbler alert and not just contact me directly."

"I didn't know you cared, Bas," Hunter flirted as his arm stretched up the length of the door so he could flex his muscles. He knew why Sebastian was here. He wasn't stupid. He just wondered how much he could use it to his advantage.

"Are you going to invite me in?" Sebastian inquired as he licked his lips.

Hunter eyed the briefcase in his hand and raised his eyebrow. "Of course, come on in and make yourself at home." He wanted to lay it on the line so they both knew what's up. "I guess you've talked to Blaine and already know what kind of deal you know I made to stay here."

"I know you're a tad bit more than bi-curious now," his smile told Hunter everything he needed to know. "If all it took was money I wish you would have told me that in high school. It would have made Dalton much more fun."

"I didn't need money then and I was getting far too much pussy from the Crawford girls back then to need your lips, but now I need money and I'm far more open-minded," Hunter winked.

"And open-mouthed from what Blaine told me. He said you had skills," Sebastian licked his lips again without realizing.

"Not that I haven't noticed the blatant flirtation, Bas, but why are you here?" Hunter wanted to get to the point.

"I can't decide if it would be easier to talk to you if you put a shirt on or just got completely naked," Sebastian imagined both options. "I'm here to make you an offer you can't refuse."

"That statement usually ends with someone dead," Hunter declared.

"Only if you can die from blackmail and orgasms," Sebastian picked up the briefcase put it on the table, opened it, and turned it around so Sebastian could see the $5,000 inside.

"What exactly do you want for that?" Hunter asked but all he could see was dollar signs.

"I want you to help me make sure Kurt doesn't keep Blaine in this trap," Sebastian stated before dropping his gaze to Hunter's crotch. "Plus I'd like you to entertain me every time I come to New York."

"How do you want me to handle Kurt then?" Hunter asked as he dropped the shorts to give Sebastian more to think about.

"How do you feel about making a sex tape with him?"

Hunter thought about it and decided that in his current position of being poor he could do this. Sebastian was old money rich. He didn't balance a check book because he didn't need too and he'd wanted Hunter in bed since junior year of high school so why not use it to his advantage. "I think I could do some great acting. Of course we'd need to think of a way to protect my image especially when you're going to hire me as your campaign manager after I graduate."

Sebastian smirked understanding that this interchange just turned into a negotiation.

"Don't act like you wouldn't want me on the campaign trail with you. Plus, in two years we get you in the U.S. House of Representatives and by thirty you're Governor of Ohio," Hunter proposed.

"I like the way you think," Sebastian was actually looking him in the eyes which surprised him.

He dropped his underwear. "So do we have a deal?"

"You've come a long way from remotely bi-curious," Sebastian wondered how the sparring would continue as his eyes watched Hunter's piece slowly inflate.

For his part, Hunter leaned forward to whisper to his friend. "Maybe I am bi-curious, but I don't bottom. I prefer using these muscles to hold my prey down. You okay with that?"

"I can live with that. Show me where Kurt's bed is. I'd like to leave him a present on his sheets," Sebastian agreed as he began shedding his clothes.

"You've been working out," Hunter looked at the muscular definition that he didn't remember from high school. "Nice abs."

"They'll be better after you cum on them," Sebastian said as he dropped his underwear and let his seven inch cut cock out.

-GLEE-

"Come home."

Sam stopped in his tracks as he was getting in his car. Blaine calling wasn't a surprise, but his words were.

"Come home, Sam. I convince Ryder to go talk to Kitty and Jake and work out whatever is going on with them. I let Brittany take all the food with them to get Santana out. I'm in your bed wearing barely anything because I choose you, Sam. I want you. I love you, but you're not here for me to show you so please come home."

Sam couldn't help but smile.

"Give me ten minutes and I'll be in that bed with you."

-GLEE-

The radio played as Mason drove his SUV towards Lima. Jane sat beside him with Skylar and Spencer in the backseat. Skylar had headphones in and was asleep. Spencer, on the other hand, was consumed by the news Mason told him before they left.

"I still can't believe it," Spencer said to himself but loud enough that the others heard him.

Jane turned sideways to talk to him. "It really surprises you. I thought everyone saw the spark between them when we were in high school. Plus Mr. Evans is a catch and no one has been able to tie him down I think because he was always waiting on someone. That was obviously Mr. Anderson."

"Why couldn't it be me?" Spencer questioned.

"Dude, I know you flirted with him, but he was bedding Rachel Berry at the time so he wasn't thinking about your man parts at all. Then you fell hard for Princess Ginger and didn't even think about Sam again until today when I told you he was in love with his best friend. You hardly had good timing," Mason spelled it out for him.

"Maybe we do now," Spencer had spite in his voice.

"When he finally has who he's waiting for?" Jane questioned.

"Umm, maybe you forgot, but the dude is married. I doubt Coach wants to be the _other man_. He deserves better than that," Spencer defended his thoughts.

"Spence, he was your teacher. That's just weird," Mason determined.

"Check your attitude, McCarthy, there's only a four year age difference. That's not weird, and he's cared more about me and checked on me while we've been in college than my own parents have. We get each other," Spencer was obviously hurt that Mason and Jane didn't understand him, but his friends knew that this was about far more than Sam. It was about Alistair and the fact that after four years together he just left Spencer who was so loyal to him. His heart was broken and Jane and Mason knew this was just Spencer thinking that this was a way to fix that.

Jane started to say something to Spencer but he'd put in his headphones and sunglasses obviously wanting to end the conversation.

"I feel bad," she whispered to Mason.

"Don't," he kissed her hand. "We'll take care of him, but he has to figure out things on his own. Not everyone is as lucky as us."

Jane heard the song turn on the radio and immediately insisted Mason sing it with her.

 _ **(Like I'm Gonna Lose You by Meghan Trainor and John Legend)**_

 _ **(Performed by Jane Hayward and Mason McCarthy)**_

 _ **JANE: I found myself dreaming in silver and gold. Like a scene from a movie that every broken heart knows we were walking on moonlight and you pulled me close. Split second and you disappeared and then I was all alone.**_

 __Sam walked in the front door of his apartment and immediately felt how quiet it was. He put the juice in the refrigerator and then pulled off his shirt as he walked to his bedroom door and opened it.

 _ **JANE: I woke up in tears with you by my side. A breath of relief and I realized, no, we're not promised tomorrow.**_

 __He opened the door and his eyes took in the sight in front of him. Blaine was on his bed in his boyshorts underwear waiting. He sat up and stood when Sam entered. Sam walked over to him and Blaine went immediately for his belt and let the jeans fall to the floor.

 _ **JANE: So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you. I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye. Wherever we're standing I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time so I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you. I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you.**_

 __The first kiss was soft and filled with emotion. That led to Sam sitting on the bed and Blaine crawling on to his lap and pushing him down on the bed as they enjoyed the touch of each other's' bodies, skin to skin, for the first time.

 _ **MASON: In the blink of an eye, just a whisper of smoke, you could lose everything.**_

 _ **Mason/Jane: The truth is you never know.**_

 _ **MASON: So I'll kiss you longer baby, any chance that I get. I'll make the most of the minutes and love with no regrets.**_

 __Looking into each other's eyes, they each slipped a thumb into the waistline of the other's underwear and pulled them off without looking down. They only had eyes for each other.

 _ **MASON: Let's take out time to say what we want. Use what we got before its all gone, 'cause**_

 _ **Mason/Jane: no, we're not promised tomorrow.**_

 __Their exploration was all lips and fingertips. Each wanted to feel how the other felt. Both knew how much better this felt than any previous partner they'd already had.

 _ **Jane/Mason: So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you. I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye. Wherever we're standing I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time so I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you. I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you.**_

 __Sam's legs spread and Blaine took his place between them as their cocks rubbed together for the first time; their foreheads pushing against each other as they stared into the other's eyes feeling this closeness with each other for the first time.

 _ **Jane/Mason: So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you. I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye. Wherever we're standing I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time so I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you. I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you.**_

"Are you sure about this?" Sam asked and Blaine noticed the fear in his eyes. "Because once we do this there's no turning back."

 __"I have never been surer of anything in my life," Blaine declared. He kissed Sam's chest. "We should have made this choice a long time ago. I think both of us are better people when we're with the other."

"I'm sorry I didn't see it when we were in high school," Sam ran his fingers through Blaine's curly hair as he continued to tease his nipples with his tongue. "I wish I knew then how much I loved you."

And both of them stopped. They're eyes connected and Sam's entire body blushed.

"I probably said that too early. I'm sorry."

"I'm not. It's been over two years since I've heard someone say that to me and this is the first time in longer than that where I actually believe it," their mouths crashed together and the floodgates just let loose. There were no more words only action.

Blaine kissed his way down Sam's body to the prize he'd secretly wanted since high school. He maintained eye contact with Sam until he realized what was next to his face. It was more beautiful than he ever imagined. It stood up like a tower and the veins in its shaft the stairs leading to the magnificent engorged tip. He was groomed to perfection and Blaine couldn't help but smile remembering when Sam would give grooming tips to the guys in glee. He took his first lick on Sam's smooth balls and felt his best friend's body shutter from head to toe. He reached over and took Sam's hand in his and interlaced their fingers to hold on to him before he licked a wide strip from the base of his cock all the way to the tip.

"Fuck, Blaine. Please keep going," Sam moaned.

"You have no idea how many times I jerked off in high school thinking about this," Blaine smiled up at Sam while he took Sam in his mouth for the first time. It tasted better than he ever imagined, but with as many fruits and vegetables as Sam ate every day it didn't surprise him.

For Sam's part, he could never fathom how Kurt would let this man go. Not only was it Blaine, who was already perfect, but it was this perfect guy who had no gag reflex and could take his large nine all the way to the hilt without a second thought. It was when that happened that Sam knew he wanted to be in this man's arms for the rest of his life.

It felt like hours had passed because he was completely lost in the feelings Blaine was giving him, but he wanted to return the favor. He used his muscles to flip them over then he pulled Blaine up so his head hit the pillows and devoured Blaine's cock. He'd only sucked two others in his life, but this was the one he'd always wanted. And he knew he was doing a good job when he watched Blaine's eyes roll back in his head.

"Sam . . ." Blaine whispered.

Sam sucked hard on Blaine's tip. He loved making him make those noises.

"Sam . . ." he called out later.

"He took in Blaine's entire cock."

"Sam, if you don't fuck me right now I'm going to explode and this is going to finish prematurely," Blaine warned.

"Don't we need to get you ready?" Sam asked genuinely.

"What do you think I was doing while I waited on you to get here?" Blaine's wink and smile made Sam's manhood pulse. "Put it in me like we've both wanted you to do since I came home."

The world stopped as they became one for the first time realizing nothing was more perfect in this world than what they had together.

-GLEE-

Kurt was already at the hotel where the media and presenters for the Academy Awards got ready. As he walked down the hallway, Unique turned the corner walking towards him. When she saw him, she tried to turn back around but he called out to her.

"Wait!" he yelled to get her attention and then smiled at her. "I know you!"

"Yeah, I wasn't sure if you would remember me so I didn't want to bother you. Plus, you're the newest fashion consultant for the network and I'm just an intern," Unique explained.

"It's Unique, right? So you're an intern for Fashion Police?" Kurt questioned.

"Yes, I've been consulting with your assistant, Roy, he's a very nice guy, and really attractive. You're a lucky man, Kurt Hummel," Unique continued.

"I'm a married man," Kurt corrected him.

"Nothing wrong with nice eye candy though, is there?" Unique played coy. The last thing she wanted was him to figure out her role in the plot. "Do you know where your dressing room is? Is there anything I can get you?"

"No, thanks, I was headed there now. I'll let you know if I need something. It was good to see you again," Kurt planned to send her on her way.

"Oh, Kurt," she called out to him. "I just wanted to say I'm really sorry to hear about you and Blaine's marriage. I know it must be hard to move on. I just wanted you to know that I'll be thinking about you and I hope everything turns out okay."

"How did you find out about that?" Kurt snapped.

"Just from other New Directions alumni. I sent Blaine a text, but since I knew I'd see you in person I thought I would just tell you. I'm sure everything will work out," Unique turned and walked away smiling.

"Yes, I'm sure it will."

Kurt turned and walked to his dressing room . . . scheming in his head.

-GLEE-

Ryder sat drinking coffee at _The Lima Bean_. He figured it would be a safe place to potentially run into Jake or Kitty and talk about what happened between them, but there were so many other people he worried about as well. He still needed to talk to Marley and clear things up with her. He worried about what was going on with Sam and Blaine, he needed to decide if moving back to Lima really was the best choice for him. And he needed advice too. He just needed to know what to do.

 _ **(One Call Away by Charlie Puth)**_

 _ **(Performed by Ryder Lynn)**_

 _ **RYDER: I'm only one call away. I'll be there to save the day. Superman got nothing on me. I'm only one call away.**_

He texted Jake and said, "I'm at Lima Bean. We should talk."

 _ **RYDER: Call me, baby, if you need a friend. I just wanna give you love, come on, come on, come on, reaching out to you, so take a chance. No matter where you go. You know you're not alone.**_

Then he texted Sam. "Don't need the details. Just let me know if you and Blaine are okay."

 _ **RYDER: I'm only one call away. I'll be there to save the day. Superman got nothing on me. I'm only one call away.**_

He sent an email asking his advisor to meet with him the following week as well as Coach Beiste asking.

 _ **RYDER: Come along with me and don't be scared. I just wanna set you free. Come on, come on, come one, you and me can make it anywhere. For now, we can stay here for a while, ay, 'cause you know, I just wanna see you smile.**_

 __Then he sent another text that he knew he needed to send. He needed to talk to Marley.

 _ **RYDER: No matter where you go you know you're not alone.**_

 __He sat watching out the window and saw Santana and Brittany walking towards their studio. He wanted that kind of bond with someone like those two girls had.

 _ **RYDER: I'm only one call away. I'll be there to save the day. Super man got nothing on me. I'm only one call away.**_

 __His phone beeped and he saw a message from Jake.

"Getting dressed. I'll come meet you. Don't leave please."

 _ **RYDER: And when you're weak I'll be strong. I'm gonna keep holding on. Now don't you worry, it won't be long, Darling, and when you feel like hope is gone. Just run into my arms.**_

 __The next text surprised him. It was from Marley.

"I'm free now. Do you have time to talk?"

 _ **RYDER: I'm only one call away. I'll be there to save the day. Superman got nothing on me. I'm only one, I'm only one call away. I'll be there to save the day, Superman got nothing on me. I'm only one call away . . . I'm only one call away.**_

Ryder dialed Marley's number, thankful for her overseas plan, and waited to see if she would answer. After two rings, he heard her beautiful voice.

"Full disclosure, I got off the phone with Kitty about an hour ago," she began and he stopped breathing. "So I kind of know what's going on."

"Well, that is completely embarrassing," he blushed.

"Just pretend I don't. You needed to talk for a reason so let's talk," she didn't want him to feel funny. She only wanted to help him through whatever he was going through. "I heard that Mr. Schuester is recommending you for Coach Beiste's job. That will be great getting to be back at McKinley with Jake and Sam. I always though you three were like the Three Musketeers."

"More like the Three Stooges," he actually laughed wat the thought.

"You said that. I didn't," she ended up laughing with him. "But I know you well enough to know that having your friends close that you've missed so much would mean a lot to you. I kept you away from them for too long."

"You didn't keep me away from them," he returned quickly. "I wanted to be with you. I loved you not them."

"That's the first time you've said it in the past tense. Maybe what happened, no matter how weird it was, is helping you move on," Marley suggested.

"I doubt that," Ryder insisted. "I guess that's what I need to ask you."

"Well than ask. I'll always be here for you, Ryder, you know that," she promised.

"Is there no chance for us? I still love you even after you broke up with me to go to England. I understand why you did, but we never had a fight. It just stopped and I'm having issues with dealing with that, and it's even harder without you hear to talk too."

"Well first things first, I am coming home the weekend of the benefit for Finn, but I'll be a day late, and I'll only be in Ohio for a few days before I have to go back to finish the semester. So we will get to see each other, but Ryder I could never ask you to wait two years for me. It would be selfish," Marley determined.

"I still love you. That's why I left Kitty and Jake's. I wanted to do stuff with them to prove to myself that I wanted to move on as much as you did, but I guess I'm just not there yet. Things were going well until they didn't and I just ran out of there," he explained.

"And there is nothing wrong with that," Marley assured him. "I think our friends understand that too. At least they do after I chewed Kitty out for trying something with you before we even talked about it."

"I want to wait for you, Marley," Ryder admitted both to himself and to his long-time girlfriend. "But I don't think I can. I waited all this time to be with you the way you never gave me and now I'm 21 and still a virgin."

"I know," he voice was meek. "That's why you should spend the next two years that I'm in London dating and experimenting with life, whatever it is that you need to do and when I move back to the U.S. if we're meant to get back together it will happen. If not, I'll be one of your best friends for the rest of your life. You're not getting rid of me."

He could hear the smile in her voice.

"I guess that's what I needed to hear. I guess I thought I'd be cheating on you if I did anything with anyone before talking to you," Ryder confessed.

"And that's what makes you one of the most amazing men in the world," she boasted.

Ryder looked up to see Jake walking in the front doors of _The Lima Bean_. They made eye contact and Jake made his way over.

"Marley, Jake just got here and we need to talk. I don't want to keep you anyway. I know how expensive these calls can be," Ryder told her.

He ended the call as Jake sat down.

"Was that Marley?" Jake asked.

Ryder just nodded his head yes.

"Sort of heard her and Kitty talking earlier. She gave Kitty and ear full," Jake tried to joke, but the tension at the table was a little too thick.

"She told me," Ryder's answer was short. "I guess it's a little easier for them to talk about what happened than it is for us."

"Yeah, I was thinking about that and we could totally just go by guy code and act like it never happened. Just be bros and move on," Jake offered what he believed to be a sensible solution.

"I can't do that, Jake," Ryder was so uncomfortable having this conversation than anyone in the coffee shop could have seen it. "I'm not ready for what you wanted to do last night and I freaked out. I know it's partly my fault because I said I wanted to try it, but it was a much bigger deal than I thought it would be."

"I get it. Kitty and I are both sorry for pushing you into something you weren't ready for," Jake apologized. "But we also want you to feel cool to be around us again. I get that our relationship isn't conventional."

"That's an understatement," Ryder interjected.

"But it works," Jake didn't hesitate to continue. "I want to do with you what might have happened if you stayed, and Kitty like another chance at doing what she was doing when you ran out."

"You may have to wait and I may never be okay with it," Ryder hoped he would understand.

"Got it," Jake declared. "Are you coming over for Kitty's Oscar party tonight?"

"It's not just the three of us is it?" Ryder worried.

"No," Jake stifled his laughter. "Santana and Brittany are already there. Tina and Artie are coming. Will and Emma will be there, and I think Sam and Blaine are coming too."

"Okay, I'll be there."

-GLEE-

"So, why are we here?" Clarke asked.

She spoke to Stacy and Stevie. The Evans twins rounded up their closest friends; Lincoln, Bellamy, Clarke, Jaspar, Maya, Monty, Octavia, and Raven.

"We got a call from some old friends asking us to meet them here," Stacy explained why they were all sitting on the steps in the courtyard.

"About what?" Monty assumed there was some issue that had to be resolved.

"Look, none of you are stupid. You've seen what's going on with our brother and his best friend," Stevie previewed the main point.

"You mean the fact that they are totally in love with each other," Raven gushed as she put her arms around Stevie's waist.

"A scandalous thing for our teacher," Octavia added. "Dating a married man . . . not that I blame him. Blaine is sexy as hell."

"Octavia, really?" her big brother, Bellamy scolded her.

"Oh, like you didn't notice," she laughed out loud.

"Look, we called you in here because you're our friends and we felt like you would help us defend our brother if need be," Stacy put the other pair of siblings in check.

"Protect him from what?" Jaspar wondered.

"From Blaine's freaky husband and his scheming ways."

They all turned at the sound of Mason's voice from back stage and saw him, Jane, Spencer, and Skylar enter. Everyone said their hellos, hugs were given, and niceties spoken before everyone settled in for the conversation.

"So what does the Congressman's son have to do with us?" Lincoln, the group's leader, asked.

"My sister and Roderick were with Rachel Berry when she found out about things. She basically implied that he would use it to his advantage to gain popularity with his debut on television today," Mason implied.

"So you came home to tell us Blaine needs protection?" Stevie guessed.

"We don't give a shit about Blaine. He has his own protection and his own friends," Spencer interjected. "He wouldn't go after his husband. It wouldn't make him look better. But going after the mistress would be great television."

"You think he'll go after Sam?" Stacy stood up concerned.

"It makes sense, doesn't it?" Skylar finally spoke. "We've been talking about it in the car. Everything I've learned as a law student says it would be the best way to turn a divorce your direction."

"And Sam has no one to stand by him but us. So are you in? Or am I skipping out on college to be his only guard dog?" Spencer asked the group.

Everyone looked around knowing that they had to do what was best for their teacher. If Spencer wanted to put together a protection party for Sam there was no way they would miss out on helping.


	11. Chapter 11 - Remedy

CHAPTER 11 – REMEDY

Monday for everyone involved at McKinley, and with the budding Sam/Blaine relationship, seemed to be in shock and walking on egg shells. Brittany was at school helping Santana with choreography for the Trouble Tones, Tina helped Artie finish up his interviews, and Sebastian made it back to Lima from New York with an hour to spare and was doing his best to stay awake and teach his students. Ryder was on Spring Break so he agreed to stay and help Jake with the boys since no one was sure if Blaine would show up or not. Even Jane, Mason, Spencer, and Skyler made the decision to enjoy the lake near Lima for the weekend before heading to the beach.

The one person not at McKinley to the surprise of everyone . . . Sam Evans, and he wasn't answering his phone either.

"Should we wait any longer?" Ryder asked Jake as Mason, Spencer, and Skyler listened.

"I don't think either of them are coming," Jake determined. "We'll start without them and see if they show.

He motioned for the boys to make their way to the stage.

"Let's start with the ballad and make sure it's solid before moving on to the dance numbers," Jake ordered and the guys all took their places on stage. It started with the 24 of them standing in six vertical lines, four deep, with a guy on each level of the risers.

"So what ballad are they doing this year?" Skyler asked them.

"We decided to go into the old wheelhouse of New Directions and reinvent it for the boys," Jake explained and as the musicians began, the three alumni of _Dually Noted_ knew the song immediately.

 _ **(Don't Start Believin' by Journey – Anthem Lights Cover)**_

 _ **(Performed by the Men of Dually Noted)**_

The spotlight followed Lincoln as he walked forward.

 _ **LINCOLN: Just a small town girl living in a lonely world. She took the midnight train going anywhere.**_

 __Jaspar joined him.

 _ **JASPAR: Just a city boy born and raised in South Detroit. He took the midnight train going anywhere**_

 __"It sounds good, but is this really a competition song?" Mason whispered to Spencer.

"Yeah for a sucky school somewhere else. Why would they use a sad arrangement like this?" Spencer wondered.

The song continued with Bellamy.

 _ **BELLAMY: A singer in a smoky room; the smell of wine and cheap perfume. For a smile they can share the night. It goes on, and on, and on, and on**_

 _ **MONTY: Strangers waiting; up and down the boulevard.**_

 _ **LINCOLN: They're shadows searching in the night.**_

 _ **JASPAR: Streetlights, people, livin' just to find emotion**_

 _ **Lincoln/Bellamy: Hidin' somewhere in the night.**_

 __Sam listened from behind the boys backstage. He'd stepped in the backstage door quietly and heard Spencer, Skyler, and Mason talking about how they didn't think the song fit. He agreed. It used to be the theme song at McKinley, but things had changed.

The boys moved back in line as the entire choir of boys sang together in a six part harmony during the next verse.

 _ **ALL: Working hard to get my fill; everybody wants a thrill. Payin' anything to roll the dice just one more time. Some will win, some will lose, some were born to sing the blues. Oh, the movie never ends it goes on and on and on and on.**_

 __Sam walked up to the boys surprising them.

"I think you're right. It does kind of suck," he told them and walked away. All three of them grimaced when they realized he'd heard them.

He walked out into the auditorium as they boys onstage continued singing. When Jake saw him walking over he smiled and asked, "What do you think?"

"They sound great, but this isn't the right song. I was wrong. I'm not even sure you should do a ballad. Blaine's right. Sex sells with a group like this. I think I'm going to give you another dance number. I'll be locked into my office thinking about it," Sam determined.

Ryder stopped him from walking away. He could see the concern in Ryder's face. "Are you okay?"

"Does it really matter? I've got to keep going regardless," he exclaimed.

 **-FLASHBACK – The Previous Night, Kitty Wilde's Oscar Party-**

Sam and Blaine stood outside Kitty's house on the front porch. Blaine went to knock on the door, but Sam pulled him back and into his arms.

"Are you sure you want to go inside? We've got all the time in the world to hang out with our friends. I just want to get you back in my bed," Sam's hands drifted down Blaine's back and cupped his ass.

"As much as I love that offer, even I need a rest after the three times we've already had this afternoon," Blaine reminded him. "I know you don't care about the Awards so we'll hangout and watch the Red Carpet shows. That's the best part of the night anyway. Then, you can take me home and we'll both be ready for Round Four."

Sam pulled away from Blaine slightly when he spoke of the Red Carpet Shows. "Is that what this is about? You want to see Kurt's debut with our friends?"

Blaine saw the look of worry in his new boyfriend's eyes. "The only person I want in my life is looking into my eyes right now, Sam Evans," he claimed, but the disbelief in Sam's eyes didn't go away, so he continued. "Look, in a way you're right. I don't love Kurt anymore, and I haven't for a really long time, but we were together for eight years and this is his biggest dream come true. As weird as it may sound, I don't want to miss out on that. But don't get it twisted. I'm going home with you. You're my priority."

"Okay," Sam blushed.

"We're good?" Blaine kissed him on the cheek.

"Yeah, we're good," Sam agreed as he rang the doorbell.

 **-PRESENT DAY – McKinley High-**

Sam walked towards his office. He didn't really want to talk to anyone, but he still had to do his job. He saw Octavia and Raven walking towards him.

"Good morning, girls," he smiled weakly as he passed.

It surprised him when Raven reached out and grabbed his hand.

"It's good to see you, Mr. Evans. Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Of course, why do you ask?" he continued to fake his feelings.

"Stevie might have mentioned to me what happened last night," she whispered so others in the hallway didn't hear. "He's worried about you."

"My little brother worries a lot. I promise I'm fine," he insisted before pulling his arm away and turning to leave.

"It's just we all care about you, Mr. Evans," Octavia called out to him. "You help us all the time. We just want you to know we're here for you if you ever need anything."

He turned at her words remembering a time when he said something very similar to Mr. Schue. His world had come full circle. He reached out and hugged each girl with an arm at the same time. "Thank you girls. That means a lot!"

Sam walked away and the two girls' expressions changed to worried as he turned the corner and disappeared from view.

"So is he really okay or is he as good at hiding his emotions as the rest of the Evans' family?" Octavia wondered.

"I don't know. I just hope he's going to be okay," Raven lamented.

 _ **(All or Nothing by O-Town)**_

 _ **(Performed by the Trouble Tones)**_

 _ **RAVEN: I know when he's been on your mind. That distant look is in your eyes. I thought with time you'd realize it's over, over.**_

 __She and Octavia headed towards the auditorium

 _ **OCTAVIA: It's not the way I choose to live and somethin' somewhere's gotta give, a share in this relationship gets older, older**_

 __Suddenly, they were on stage with the rest of the girls in Trouble Tones, dressed in their black evening gowns.

 _ **CLARKE: You know I'd fight for you, but how could I fight someone who isn't even there. I've had the rest of you now I want the best of you, I don't care if that's not fair.**_

 _ **ALL: Cause I want it all or nothing at all. There's nowhere left to fall when you reach the bottom it's now or never.**_

 __Sam walked towards his office and stopped when he saw the trophy case with the Glee trophies in it. His team's 2013 1st Runner up trophy caught his eye as did the picture of him and Blaine hugging in front of it.

 _ **ALL: Is it all? Or are we just friends? Is this how it ends with a simple telephone call? You leave me here with nothing at all.**_

 __The spotlight turned on Maya as the song continued and Sam turned towards his office again.

 _ **MAYA: There are times it seems to me I'm sharing you with memories. I feel it in my heart but I don't show it, show it**_

 _ **STACY: Then there's times you look at me as though I'm all that you could see. Those times I don't believe it's right I know it, know it.**_

 _ **5 Lead Girls: Don't make me promises baby, you never did know how to keep them well. I've had the rest of you now I want the best of you it's time to show and tell.**_

 __Sam walked into the choir room to find the chairs stacked from the janitorial staff cleaning over the weekend. He began setting them for class.

 _ **ALL: Cause I want it all or nothing at all. There's nowhere left to fall when you reach the bottom it's now or never. Is it all? Or are we just friends? Is this how it ends with a simple telephone call? You leave me here with nothing at all.**_

 __A spotlight fell on Octavia and Raven.

 _ **OCTAVIA: Cause you and I could lose it all if you've got no more room, no room. Nowhere inside for me in your life**_

 _ **RAVEN: Cause I want it all or nothing at all. There's nowhere left to fall. It's now or never.**_

 __Every light on the stage illuminated the girls at 100% as they sang together.

 _ **ALL: Is it all? Or nothing at all. There's nowhere at all. There's nowhere left to fall. When you reach the bottom it's now or never.**_

 __Sam was so lost in his own thoughts he didn't even see the door to his office open and Santana stand there watching him.

 _ **ALL: Is it all? Or are we just friends? Is this how it ends with a simple telephone call? You leave me here with nothing at all. Or nothing at all. There's nowhere left to fall. When you reach the bottom it's now or never.**_

 __Sam turned and finally saw Santana standing there.

 _ **ALL: Is it all? Or are we just friends? Is this how it ends with a simple telephone call? You leave me here with nothing at all.**_

"How long have you been standing there?" he asked her.

"Long enough to know you're moping around and acting like you've already lost," she entered the room in the powerful glide she always had. "Where is Blaine?"

"Packing at my apartment. He, Tina, and Artie go back to New York tomorrow," he answered.

"Then why is he packing today?" she raised an eyebrow.

Sam knew how smart she was. She got to her point in two questions. "We decided he should probably stay at Tina's tonight."

"You both decided that together or you decided it for the both of you?" she knew Sam better than that. She also got her answer when he didn't respond so she tried a different tactic. "So you remember when you were a senior and I practically challenged you to a duel over Brittany?"

"Yes, and I won if I remember correctly," Sam smirked hoping to change the subject.

"Really? Do you have one of these on your ring finger?" she held up her wedding ring to remind him.

"I just meant that I won at the time," he digressed.

"You did, which is proof that one chapter of a story doesn't change the meaning of the whole story. When it comes to Brittany and me, you were a chapter in our story; a plot point. Luckily for you, Brit convinced me that you and I needed to be friends for her sake, and I for one, am glad she did," Santana explained. "I know you're mad at Blaine for accepting Kurt's idea, but you need to look at it like a road block in your story together and stop freaking out."

"So you're saying that I should trust Kurt?" Sam questioned.

"Hell no, I didn't tell you to go crazy just don't jump to conclusions," Santana scoffed. "You worry about trusting Blaine. Can you do that?"

"What about Kurt?" he inquired.

"Let Auntie Snixx take care of that for you," she exclaimed.

"You all by yourself?" it was Sam's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"No, she has help," Sebastian's voice floated through the office door as he joined them. "In fact, we have a plan in place already with some friends in New York."

"Do I get to know the plan?" he asked.

"The less you know the better," Sebastian and Santana said simultaneously.

"Well I'll say this," Sam walked up to them. "I would never want to take on the two of you at the same time."

He walked into his office and Santana grabbed Sebastian by the tie and led him out of the room. "Now you're going to tell me what you were up to last night whether you like it or not."

 **-FLASHBACK – previous night – New York City – JFK International Private Terminal-**

"Will you stop freaking out," Sebastian insisted to Santana over the phone. "Everything is under control."

"Did you even see what Kurt did?" she questioned.

"No, I've been a bit preoccupied with plotting his demise with Hunter over and over and over again today," Sebastian smirked knowing she would get his implication. "But I do get streaming videos and you sent me like twenty links. The freaky fairy made the first move by announcing on national television that the rumors of his divorce were true, and I'm sure that was after he leaked it to TMZ in the first place."

"And did you get that he implied that Blaine was the one that was unfaithful?" she asked.

"Well, technically he was with a fine ass piece of man that I got reacquainted with over the weekend and I'm sure again with Sam by this point in their relationship," Sebastian reminded her. "I'm totally on Team Blaine, but let's not kid ourselves and act like he's completely innocent in all this."

"Kurt broke his vows first. That ended the marriage first," Santana stood her ground.

"Hence why I'm helping Blaine be with Sam when I could have kept him all to myself. This is me being a good person, Santana. Live with it," Sebastian continued. "Now, I'm at the airport. I'll be home really early in the morning, but I have one more meeting before my flight leaves."

"Are you at JFK?" she assumed.

"In the private terminal. You should know better than to assume I fly commercial," he scoffed as a young lady he knew very well sat down beside him. "I've got to go, Snixx, my appointment just got here."

He hung up the phone and couldn't help but smile at the beauty next to him.

"You definitely grew up and got gorgeous," the female voice flirted as she called the bartender over to order a drink.

"I wasn't gorgeous already?" he smirked. "It's good to see your beautiful face again, Sugar Motta. How is it being the head of the Motta Mafia now?"

"We don't call ourselves that anymore. When I took over from my Dad I made everything legitimate. We're Motta Incorportated now," she sipped on her pink concoction as soon as she had it in her hands. "Now I understand you're in need of my services before Wednesday. What does this have to do with that cutie, Blaine?"

"I need your help making sure that he gets everything he wants and that lying cheat of a husband of his takes his gay face and gets the fuck out. Are you willing to help us?"

She took another sip of her drink through a straw and smiled. "I thought you'd never ask."

 **-PRESENT DAY – Los Angeles, E! Studios-**

"Great job today, Kurt. I think you are going to fit in quite nicely on the show," Melissa Rivers, the executive producer exclaimed. "We'll see you again for taping in two weeks."

"Thank you Mrs. Rivers, I'll be doing everything I can to prepare for it," Kurt gushed as she walked out of his dressing room leaving him and Roy behind. "Roy, do you have everything packed up?"

"I do. Are we really going back to Manhattan early? I thought you and I were going to take some leisure time together out here?" Roy responded.

"You're so cute when you're like that," Kurt smiled and kissed him innocently on the lips. It wasn't the response that Roy wanted at all. "Why don't you go put these in the car and pull it around for me? There is a very important call that I need to make."

"Fine," Roy sounded dejected.

"Don't get huffy. Our flight isn't until tomorrow morning. I have all night to show you my appreciation for the good job you did this weekend," Kurt grabbed the boy's ass and Roy felt loved by the attention and all was better in his world.

When the door shut behind him, Kurt just rolled his eyes. "That one is so easy to control. Blaine on the other hand . . ."

Pulling out his phone he dialed a number he knew very well. He loved having friends that didn't know his whole high school history and everything about his life before his Broadway and _Vogue_ success. Finally, the person on the other end of the line answered.

"Mr. Hummel, it's quite the surprise hearing from you."

"Brody Weston, it's been ages," Kurt began. "Look, I need you to reverse that favor I asked you for last year."

"Kurt, I might be the stage manager of the show, but I don't know that I can get the director to change leads now. It was hard enough to get him to pass on Blaine in the first place. Why the change of heart?"

"Because before I didn't want Blaine to be more famous than me and now I don't want him to leave New York," Kurt explained.

"I heard you were getting a divorce," Brody mentioned.

"Nothing has been signed. And look, Brody, let's cut to the chase. I am the only person that has proof of how you put yourself through NYADA or how you got your first three jobs on Broadway. Now, I know you're trying to transition from dancer to director and this Harry Potter Musical is a big step for you. I'd hate for you to lose that."

"That's not fair, Kurt," Brody had dealt with his manipulation for too long. He was fed up. "I wouldn't even know how to do it."

"I do," Kurt's voice practically floated as he spoke. "The little fairy that's your current lead and I have known each other in the past, biblically, and I know that he has a very big hard on for you. I talked to him last night at the Elton John party. You give him what he wants and he'll quit. Then you convince the Director to go with his second choice which is Blaine. Blaine makes his Broadway debut in three months and everyone is happy."

"Why should I do this for you?" Brody wanted the blackmail to be over.

"Because if you do, I'll give you the video and the pictures I have that you want to destroy and I'll never use them against you again," Kurt hummed and hung up. He knew that Brody would do it. He wanted nothing more in life than to be rid of Kurt forever and he knew he could finally call in this big final card.

As he walked out of the dressing room he put on his sunglasses, smiled and walked towards the door of E! Studios

 _ **(Something's Coming from West Side Story)**_

 _ **(Performed by Kurt Hummel)**_

 _ **KURT: Could be . . . who knows . . . There's something due any day. I will know right away soon as it shows. It may come cannon-ballin' down from the sky, gleam in its eye, bright as a rose. Who knows?**_

 __He stopped to sign autographs and take selfies with his new fans and loved every minute of it.

 _ **KURT: It's only just out of reach, down the block, on the beach, under a tree. I got a feeling there's a miracle due, gotta come through, coming to me.**_

 __Walking out of the building he got into his car's back seat and sat next to Roy as the driver departed to take them back to their hotel.

 _ **KURT: Could it be, yes it could. Something's coming, something good. If I can wait. Something's coming, I don't know what it is, but it is, going to be great.**_

 __He watched out the window as they past so many Hollywood sights and he took in what he wanted out of this lifestyle that was now in the palm of his hands.

 _ **KURT: With a click with a shock, bell will jingle, door will knock. Open the latch. Something's coming, I don't know what it is, but it is going to be great. Around the corner a-whistlin' down the river. Come on deliver to me . . .**_

 __Looking over at the beautiful young man sitting next to him, he slipped his hand between his legs getting his attention. Roy looked over to him and smiled, holding on to his arm and laying his head on Kurt's shoulder.

 _ **KURT: Will it be? Yes it will. Maybe just by holding still. It'll be there! Come on, something, come on in. Don't be shy, meat a guy, pull up a chair.**_

 __Getting out of their car, the driver got their bags for them and they headed into their Beverly Hills hotel together.

 _ **KURT: The air is hummin' and something great is coming. Who knows? It's only just out of reach, down the block, on a beach, maybe tonight . . . maybe tonight.**_

 __Kurt stood at the elevators waiting when he heard a familiar voice call out his name.

"Kurt?" he turned to see Sugar Motta walking towards him. "Oh my goodness that is really you. How are you doing? I haven't seen you in years. Actually, I don't think I've seen you since your double wedding with Santana and Brittany."

"Sugar, what are you doing here? I thought you were strictly doing business in Jersey and Brooklyn now," Kurt wasn't sure if he liked the idea of running into her or not.

"Oh dear no, we've diversified into Manhattan, Boston, and Philadelphia and now the business is moving to the west coast as well. Honestly, I just have a better mind for business than my daddy ever did, but I would never tell him that. Dear, we just have to catch up," she barely breathed she spoke so fast. "Say, I have reservations and _Sur_ tonight would you and your cute friend like to join me," she turned her attention to Roy and extended her hand for him to shake. "Hi, I don't know you, but I'm Sugar. Kurt and I were practically besties when we were in high school. I was a flower girl at his double wedding."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Roy," he smiled intrigued by the young woman. "And I've always wanted to eat at _Sur_. What do you say, Kurt?"

"It's a date," he smiled. "We'll meet you in the lobby at six?" he questioned.

"Sounds wonderful," she stated before winking at Roy. "You are freaking beautiful so I'm just going to assume you're gay because all the beautiful ones are. See you tonight."

As he watched her walk away, the elevator doors opened and they enter.

"She is abrupt," Roy giggled.

"You have no idea," Kurt answered as the doors shut behind them.

-GLEE-

It was after school, and for the first Monday that he could remember, Sam cancelled rehearsal. Truth be told, New Directions was just an exhibition at state that year, and his second choir was ready to go. Jake was doing a great job with the boys and Santana with the girls. He knew they'd be fine with two weeks of rehearsal after Spring Break. He wanted to concentrate on Nationals, but right now his brain wouldn't concentrate on anything except Blaine.

He walked into _The Lima Bean_ for his daily dose of coffee on the way home. Truthfully, he hoped to run into Kitty. If there was anyone that would give it to him straight about what he should do with Blaine it was her. But instead of Kitty, he immediately saw four smiling faces looking at him from the booth in the corner. Four of his former students home for their spring break and motioning for him to come over.

"Coach, get over here!" Spencer called out. His smile was beaming at seeing Sam finally. "I mean we come home and you're one of the main people we want to see and we can't find you anywhere."

"Well, I'm right here," he smiled and pulled a chair over to the booth. He realized this was exactly what he needed. Hearing how his former kids were doing would perk him right up. "I want to hear everything about what you're doing."

Jane stood up to hug Sam while Mason and Skylar shook his hand, but Spencer wasn't having that. He practically picked Sam up in a tight bear hug. "I've missed you Coach. It's been way too long."

"Damn, Spencer, how have you gotten stronger?" Sam pulled away and grabbed the boy's bicep. "I mean look at these things. I'm impressed."

"Yeah, got to get in good shape so maybe I can get drafted next year. Coach seems to think I have a shot," Spencer boasted and the rest could see the obvious admiration in his eyes that their former teacher was oblivious too.

"What about the rest of you?" Sam sat down to talk to them all.

"I got into law school at Yale," Skylar beamed at his news. Sam's smile widened.

"That's incredible, Skylar! I'm so proud of you!" he fist bumped the oldest of the three.

"Hey, Sam, can we talk," the conversation at the table stopped as Ryder interrupted the conversation. "Sorry to break in guys. I just really need to talk to him for a minute."

"Sure, Ryder," Sam agreed but turned back to Spencer. "How long are you going to be in town?"

"I think I've decided to stay in town for the week. These guys are heading to the beach tomorrow," he answered.

"Why aren't you going?" Sam knew it wasn't like Spencer to just give up a party week.

"Honestly, Alistair breaking up with me doesn't really have me in a party mood. I could use a little alone time," Spencer hoped Sam's caretaker gene would kick in after hearing his story.

It did. Sam squeezed Spencer's shoulder and massaged it a little. "I'm sorry to hear that, Spence. I tell you what. If you want to talk about it I could always use my old workout partner in the morning."

"6am? Just like old times?" Spencer's smile couldn't be wider.

Sam messed up the blonde's hair. "Hope to see you there." He turned to the other three. "Don't be strangers okay?"

They said their goodbyes and Sam walked out with Ryder and they headed into the park across the street.

"I'm guessing this is about the weird night with Kitty and Jake?" Sam decided to start the conversation as they found a park bench to sit.

"How do you know about . . ." Ryder began to ask but realized he knew the answer to his own question. "Kitty told you."

"She's not very good at keeping secrets especially when she's sexually frustrated," Sam revealed. "And evidently you are a big tease, emphasis on the big. You showed her the goods and then didn't let her play with them. Did you decide you didn't want her?"

"No, it wasn't that. It wasn't that at all. I've wondered what she would look like since high school," Ryder defended what he did. "It's just . . . I . . . I still had feelings for Marley. It felt like I was cheating on her."

"But she broke up with you," Sam reminded him.

"Doesn't mean my brain accepted it yet. But now, I talked to her. She kind of gave me her blessing," he blushed.

"For just Kitty or do you plan on adding Jake to the mix?" Sam wondered.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," Ryder focused their conversation. "When you were in high school I never even considered you would be having sex with guys. I mean, I thought you and Blaine might have fooled around some, but nothing major."

"Truth be told, I thought you and Jake had," Sam grinned.

"A lot of people did," Ryder laughed. "But we just joked around. Now he actually wants to have sex with me and he has had sex with you. I just don't get it."

"The actual problem is you haven't gotten any," Sam raised an eyebrow. "I know you pretty well Ryder. I know you don't discriminate at all and you probably have the same feelings for him that you do Kitty. Your issue isn't with them. It's with the fact that you haven't been with anyone."

"Way to put it out there, Sam," Ryder was embarrassed.

"I'm not saying that to hurt your feelings. It's the truth. And you may not be ready and that's cool. I told Kitty the same thing. No one should rush you into anything. But when you decide you want to try it out. You could do much worse. Both of them know exactly what they're doing," Sam got lost in his own memories.

"How many guys have you been with?" Ryder asked.

"Three," Sam didn't even flinch at the question. "Blaine yesterday, Jake you know about, and Sebastian was my first."

Ryder wanted to ask him how Sebastian was able to seduce him, but the confession that he and Blaine had slept together was the bigger surprise.

"Is that why this whole thing with him and Kurt and your weird love triangle has been so hard on you?" he asked.

"I think I overreacted. In case you haven't noticed from my past relationships, I have some abandonment issues. But I should know better than to think Blaine would ever make me feel like that," Sam realized.

"Maybe that's something you should tell him instead of me," Ryder suggested.

"And you should do the same to Kitty and Jake," Sam added.

"I will if you will," Ryder nodded.

The boys fist-bumped and then gave a quick hug before heading to their cars.

Sam couldn't stop thinking about his revelation. He should have known better. He didn't believe in Blaine. He would never do that again.

As he walked to the door of his apartment, he knew that he had to tell Blaine exactly how he felt and that he wanted him to move in with him here in Lima and for them to start a life together.

He unlocked the door, walked inside and saw Blaine standing there holding his phone in his hand with a complete look of shock on his face. He walked over and grabbed Blaine around the waist kissing him on the neck.

"Move in with me. I don't care about what Kurt said or what he meant or anything in this world but you. Let's make this work," Sam offered.

"Sam," Blaine turned around and for the first time he realized the shorter man had tears in his eyes. "I can't move back to Lima now."

"Why? What happened?" Sam felt the sting of rejection he never expected.

"I'm going to be on Broadway. I just got offered the lead in a new musical. I . . . I've waited my whole life for this," he explained. "Come with me. Live in New York with me."

Sam was stunned by the offer. He didn't know what to say.


	12. Chapter 12 - Word

CHAPTER 12 – ADDICTED

Spencer Porter waited in the weight room at McKinley High for his old coach to meet him for their planned workout. He wanted to be pumped up and look sexy for him so he'd already taken his shirt off and done 100 push-ups and crunches so his body would shine with a fine layer of sweat when Sam arrived.

It was different for him now. Before Sam was unattainable but now he knew his old coach could possibly find him attractive and be with him. In his head, he believed he could be better for Sam than Blaine because nothing would stand in their way of being together. Blaine had too much baggage. He imagined what it would be like for the two of them to be together and nothing seemed better to him. As he sat on the weight bench waiting for Sam, he let his mind drift off into the daydream of what life between them could be like.

 _ **(Addicted To You by Avicii – Cover by Corey Gray)**_

 _ **(Performed by Spencer Porter)**_

 _ **SPENCER: I don't know just how it happened, I let down my guard. Swore I'd never fall in love again, oh, but I fell hard.**_

He imagined Sam showing up in the gym and seeing him and falling for him hard. The two young men would hold each other and Sam would kiss him like he'd always wanted to be kissed.

 _ **SPENCER: I guess I should have seen it coming, caught me by surprise. I wasn't looking where I was going, I fell into your eyes.**_

 __He could see them walking down the streets of Lima together holding hands and running into their friends, laughing and loving a life together.

 _ **SPENCER: I'm addicted to you, hooked on your love, like a powerful drug I can't get enough of. Lost in your eyes, drowning in blue, out of control what can I do? I'm addicted to you!**_

 __His thoughts ventured to more carnal enjoyment as he imagined kissing his way down Sam's muscular body while staring into his gorgeous eyes. The idea of being with Sam turned him on so much and he couldn't help but reach down and touch himself.

 _ **SPENCER: Midnight blows in through the window, Dances round the room. Got me hypnotized, I'm getting high on the perfume. I couldn't live without you now, Oh I know I'd go insane, I wouldn't last one night alone baby, I couldn't stand the pain!**_

 __He loved the idea of watching Sam direct New Directions while he potentially got a job as a local high school coach so they could be together. The idea of settling in with Sam didn't faze him not even if it meant giving up on professional sports.

 _ **SPENCER: I'm addicted to you! Hooked on your love, like a powerful drug I can't get enough of, lost in your eyes, I'm drowning in blue out of control what can I do? I'm addicted to you!**_

 __He wanted to be with him, wanted to kiss him, hold him, and make love to him over and over again. That was his true desire.

 _ **SPENCER: I'm addicted to you! Hooked on your love, like a powerful drug I can't get enough of, lost in your eyes, drowning in blue out of control, what can I do? I'm addicted to you!**_

Spencer sat with eyes closed lost in his imagination. He didn't even hear Sam walk in the room.

"So are we working out or just meditating the morning away?" Sam questioned.

Spencer's eyes popped open to see Sam standing there is black track pants and a grey tank top. He looked amazing. His eyes traced up the muscular figure of his former teacher until they rested on his face.

Something was wrong. Sam smiled but without the same intensity that always exuded from him, and his eyes were empty. He knew his mentor was trying to put on a show for him because he promised him this workout.

"Actually, you're pretty late and I'm almost done. How about breakfast instead?" Spencer guessed that he needed to talk more than work out.

A bit more light came from his eyes. "That sounds perfect actually. It's been a rough morning."

They put on their jackets and walked towards Sam's car as he offered to drive. Spencer didn't even have to ask. He knew they were going to _The Lima Bean_.

"So can I ask why it was such a hard morning?" Spencer hoped Sam would open up to him.

"Blaine left to go back to New York. It wasn't exactly the send-off we wanted . . . or at least I wanted," Sam admitted.

"Something you want to talk about or would you rather me distract you?" Spencer offered.

"You think you can distract me?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"I am pretty damn sexy," Spencer smirked before breaking out in laughter which Sam eventually joined in on. "I'm just saying you could definitely have worse company."

"That is true," Sam agreed. "Unfortunately for both of us, good looking people are the last thing on my mind."

"How about a friend? Will that help?" Spencer genuinely asked.

"That's exactly what I need. Thanks Spencer."

And with that, Spencer felt one step closer to his goal.

-GLEE-

The train to New York was an hour away from Ohio. Blaine, Tina, and Artie were in a private booth in the train. Artie was already asleep. He could sleep through anything. Blaine sat with his eyes closed but the prying eyes of Tina Cohen-Chang knew he wasn't asleep. He was avoiding.

"For someone who just scored the lead role for a Broadway play that will probably be the #1 show this time next year you suck at acting like you're asleep," she pried. "Plus you know me well enough to know that I'm not going to let this go until you tell me what happened."

Blaine finally opened his eyes and looked across at his best friend. She was right. She would never stop and he knew it. "You know what happened. You know Sam as well as I do and you know what his response was."

"He let you go," Tina assumed. "He told you to go back to New York and live your dream."

"That about sums it up," Blaine closed his eyes again.

-GLEE-

"So if you didn't want him to go, why didn't you ask him to stay?" Spencer asked with a half-full mouth of egg sandwich and washed it down with his coffee.

"Because he would've stayed and we would have been happy for a while, but eventually he would have looked at me as the person that took his moment from him, and I wouldn't be able to live seeing that look from him. It would have killed me," Sam revealed.

Spencer saw something he never actually expected. "You really love him don't you? It's not just that he's your best friend or really important to you. You're in love, aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm in love and it doesn't matter because nothing in my life is going to change except the fact that I know it now and have to live with the fact that he's there and I'm here and it doesn't matter.

-GLEE-

"It's a big opportunity for you, Blaine. It's the big break you've been waiting on your entire life and there is no way he would ever let you give that up for him," Tina explained to him.

"And what exactly am I going back too?" he asked. "I get that there is the show, and I do want it. I want this show so bad and I want to be able to enjoy it, but despite that, what am I going back too? Am I just going to stay with Kurt and live in our apartment where we don't talk or spend time with each other? Where we both know we've both cheated on the other? I don't want that life anymore."

"So don't take it. Go through with the divorce. End things with Kurt. Do the show and make sure Sam knows that he is the only guy in this world that you want," she exclaimed like it was that simple.

"Except I'm in New York and he is in Lima. It's not that simple, Tina."

"It is if you want him bad enough. Do you?"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," Blaine declared defiantly before putting in his headphones and closing his eyes again.

-GLEE-

As the bell to end 2nd block rang out, Sebastian gave last minute instructions to his junior history class. "Don't forget you have until Friday to turn in your proposal for your history paper subject. Don't give me one by then and I get to pick for you. Trust me, you don't want that. See you guys tomorrow," he ended the conversation before turning to one particular student instead. "Stevie, can I speak to you for a moment."

Stevie stopped at the door telling Raven and Octavia that he would meet them at lunch. "What's up Mr. Smythe? I've already turned in my proposal. I'm doing my paper on Elvis and his decisions surrounding the Vietnam War."

"A topic I'm sure you will do great with, but I didn't hold you back to talk about history. Have you talked to your brother today?" Sebastian inquired.

"Not yet, why?" Stevie saw concern in his teacher's face.

"Blaine left this morning after being offered the lead in a Broadway show. Sam insisted he leave to take it, but you and I both know that's not what he wanted," Sebastian informed him.

"No, he wants Blaine, but he'd never stand in his way of headlining Broadway. Which means he is going to dive into work and try to forget how he's hurting," Stevie realized.

"Which we don't need to let him do, and I don't think Blaine wants that either. Which is why I have a plan," Sebastian declared.

"Which is?" Stevie leaned against the front student desk and crossed his arms in front of him.

"Your girlfriend, Raven, asked me for an extension on her paper because she has an audition for the NYADA summer program during Spring Break. She also mentioned that you got the same audition. Why haven't you mentioned it to Sam?" he asked.

"How do you know I didn't?" Stevie refuted.

Sebastian laughed. "That's easy. Because your brother hasn't bragged to me for days about it. That's a really big deal, Stevie. You should really take advantage of it," the teacher's expression changed. "Plus, if you told Sam about it I could convince him that the three of us should go to New York for Spring Break so you can have your audition."

"And he could see Blaine and tell him how he really feels," Stevie realized Sebastian's real plan. "I'm sold. Let's do it."

"After New Directions practice today we'll tell him and get him to agree to our plan," Sebastian concluded.

"I have always wanted to see what New York is all about," Stevie grinned. "I'm going to go tell Raven. She'll be really excited."

Sebastian watched him leave and couldn't help but smile. He was finally doing something good for someone else . . . except for Kurt. He'd never liked him and he planned to take the bitch down.

-GLEE-

"Hey, you got a minute?"

Jake turned around in his office to see Ryder standing at his door.

"I've got about five before Glee rehearsal. Come in, shut the door behind you," he smiled. He wasn't sure what Ryder wanted but they hadn't really talked about the special night that wasn't so he hoped things wouldn't be too awkward.

Ryder shut the door behind him and sat down as Jake did the same. "I figured we should talk about what happened."

"I think that's pretty obvious. You ran away from our bedroom with your impressive tail between your legs. We're friends, Ryder, you could have just told us you weren't ready."

He appreciated that his best friend understood his feelings. "I didn't want to hurt either one of you, and truthfully when we started, I wanted it too but then I wasn't. It's hard to explain."

"Try," Jake requested.

Ryder knew he owed Jake that much so he decided to be honest. "I'm still in love with Marley. I know she's over me and I have no chance in hell, but my heart isn't there yet."

"So it wasn't that you didn't want to be with me and Kitty. You felt like you were betraying Marley," Jake realized.

"I know it's stupid . . ." Ryder began.

"No, it's not," Jake understood. "Ryder, even through everything that's happened, we managed to find our friendship again. I don't want to lose that. You just have to talk to me. And if a time comes that you ever want to try what we have to offer then all you have to do is say so."

"Thanks, that means a lot. I owe you one," Ryder determined.

"Yeah, you do," Jake laughed as he punched him in the arm.

-GLEE-

"I asked Sam to move to New York with me," Blaine finally blurted out.

"What?!" both Tina and Artie reacted at the same time.

"After he told me I had to do the show and he'd never expect me to give it up for him, I asked him to move with me to New York," Blaine confessed.

"Bro, you asked him to give up his job to follow you? Did you think that was the best idea?" Artie questioned him.

"Not my best moment, but it felt right at the time. I didn't want to leave him," he explained.

"Did you tell him that?" Tina inquired.

"Yes, and it was depressing," Blaine looked out the window. "I love him and now I know he loves me, but our lives aren't happening in the same place. I didn't think about it being me asking him to give up New Directions. I just didn't want to leave him."

"What did he say?" Tina hoped it would be positive

"He said he couldn't, but that he loved me and that we'd figure it out, but . . ." he stopped speaking and composed himself. "I feel like I'm giving up."

"Dude, what's your heart tell you," Artie specified. "You need to stop being so angsty and just do what feels right."

Blaine stared out the window not knowing what to do.

-GLEE-

Sam sat in his living room. He was on his second beer when there was a knock at the door. Opening the door, it surprised him to see Sebastian and Stevie there.

"How are you out of school? It's 8pm?" Sam immediately worried about his brother.

"I checked him out. We need to talk about taking him to New York for his NYADA audition," Sebastian let himself into the apartment followed by Stevie.

"Stevie, we've already talked about it. I don't have the money to take you to New York," Sam reminded him. "I'm really sorry. I wish I did."

"That was before you had a best friend that could fly you there and you could stay in our family's apartment there. We're going and you can't tell me that you don't want to go," Sebastian teased.

"What is the point, Sebastian?" Sam knew where Sebastian was going with the thought. "It will just make it harder for me to move on."

"Why do you need to move on?" Stevie spoke up. "You love Blaine. He loves you. That's all that fucking matters. Go after him."

"Stevie . . . " Sam started.

"Don't Stevie me. I want you to be happy and that's all that matters to me. You owe it to yourself to give this relationship a chance. My brother, the one I always look up too, would not give up so easily," Stevie declared.

As Stevie and Sam continued to argue, someone else knocked at the door. Sebastian walked over and opened the door. He couldn't help but smile. "Hey, Sam."

"What?" Sam sounded annoyed.

"I think our conversation needs to change," he opened the door and Blaine walked in.

"What are you doing here? You have to be at the show tomorrow," Sam walked over to him forgetting Sebastian and Stevie were even there.

"I don't care. I quit. You're more important to me. I want to move back to Lima and be with you," Blaine declared.

"Are you serious?" Sam couldn't stop the smile that crossed his face.

Blaine walked out the door and came back in with his bags. "I got off at the next train stop and got on another to get back here. I love you Sam. I'm not going anywhere."

Sam wrapped his arms around Blaine and the two started kissing.

"I think we should probably leave these two alone," Sebastian whispered and he and Stevie left Sam's locking the door behind them.


	13. Chapter 13 - Lucky

CHAPTER 13 – LUCKY

In New York, Rachel and Jesse sat in the den of their apartment singing to a track as they prepared to sing together at a Broadway Cares event in a few weeks.

 _ **(Little Did You Know**_ **by Alex & Sierra)**

 **(Performed by Rachel Berry-St. James & Jesse St. James)**

 _ **RACHEL: Little do you know how I'm breaking while you fall asleep. Little do you know I'm still haunted by the memory. Little do you know I'm trying to pick myself up piece by piece. Little do you know I need a little more time.**_

 __In Lima, Sam laid on top of Blaine in his bed as they stared into each other's eyes. He mouthed the words "I love you" to Blaine before the two kissed surrounded by the candlelight that Sam used to create this moment together.

 _ **RACHEL: Underneath it all I'm held captive by the hole inside. I've been holding back for the fear that you might change your mind. I'm ready to forgive you but forgetting is a harder fight. Little do you know I need a little more time.**_

 __The boys changed positions so Blaine could be on top; the single sheet that covered them barely covered Blaine's bountiful derriere. They slipped together as one and just held each other not moving but simply feeling everything between the two of them.

 _ **JESSE: I'll wait, I'll wait, I love you like you've never felt the pain, I'll wait. I promise you don't have to be afraid, I'll wait. The love you see right here stays so lay your head on me.**_

 __In their heads, the boys remembered all the moments that led up to them finally being together. Their foreheads caressed each other as they let their bodies feel Sam slowly moving in and out of Blaine.

 _ **JESSE: Little do you know I know you're hurt while I'm sound asleep. Little do you know all my mistakes are slowly drowning me. Little do you know I'm trying to make it better piece by piece. Little do you know I, I love you till the sun dies.**_

 __Jesse stared into his wife's eyes as they sang. Anyone that doubted how much they loved each other couldn't do so when they saw them like this.

 _ **Jesse/Rachel: I'll wait, just wait, I love you like you've never felt the pain, just wait. I love you like I've never been afraid, just wait. Our love we see right here stays so lay your head on me.**_

 __Blaine collapsed on top of Sam and slid down to his side with his head coming to rest on his very broad shoulder. His hand traced the muscles of the blonde's chest and abs as Sam kissed the top of his head and held him tight.

 _ **Jesse/Rachel: I'll wait, I'll wait. I love you like you've never felt the pain, I'll wait. I promise you don't have to be afraid, I'll wait. The love you see right here stays so lay your head on me. Lay your head on me. So lay your head on me**_

 __Rachel stared into Jesse's eyes as he continued the song. She loved her man so much.

 _ **JESSE: 'Cause little do you know I love you till the sun dies.**_

 __"I love you, Mr. St. James," Rachel flirted as she leaned over to kiss her husband.

"I love you too, Mrs. St. James," Jesse grinned as wide as he could loving this moment with his wife.

As the two continued their make-out session, they were surprised by a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Rachel offered. "Get the other song ready and we'll try it too."

She stood from the sofa and walked to the door sliding it open. The blast from the past on the other side of the door was way more of a surprise than she expected.

"Hi, Rachel," Brody timidly smiled. "I promise I wouldn't be coming to you if it wasn't important, but I don't think anyone can help me but you."

-GLEE-

In Lima, Sam and Blaine just finished the best sex of their lives. They lay in bed holding each other and basking in the perfect feeling they each felt from being with the other. Twenty-four hours earlier, they both thought something like this would never happen again. It made them question what they truly wanted out of life, but in this moment, the answer to that question was so easy.

"This is perfect," Blaine whispered breaking the silence in the room.

"Agreed," Sam turned on his side so they could face each other. "I'm worried about you though. You know I would never ask you to give up on your dream for me. I want you to live your dream and I know that includes Broadway."

"Shhh," Blaine stopped him. "I didn't turn down the musical for you. I did it for me. Do you remember Rachel's friend Brody?"

"Yeah, the NYADA student turned gigolo turned Broadway dancer?" Sam remembered.

"Yeah, that's him," Blaine stated. "He also happens to be the stage manager of the Harry Potter Musical. He called me back today while I was on the train and that's why I chose to come back."

"What do you mean?" Sam was confused.

"It's all about Kurt," Blaine revealed. "Brody has a past like the rest of us and Kurt's been blackmailing him. He told me everything over the phone. I was supposed to get the part originally and Kurt had him convince the director to go with someone else because I would be in a bigger spotlight than him. When he got the divorce papers, he called Brody back and had him get me the job because he thinks it will keep me from going through with the divorce."

"I'm guessing Kurt doesn't know that you know this," Sam realized.

"No, and I'm more determined than ever to get divorced from that son of a bitch, but you should know that me turning down the show has nothing to do with you. I want to earn my big break on my own. I don't want to get it because someone is being blackmailed or because of any other reason than I deserve it. Do you understand?" Blaine brushed Sam's cheek with his hand and Sam turned to kiss it.

"I do and there's something I want to show you. It's something I've been working on and it's for you," Sam revealed.

-GLEE-

Rachel and Jesse sat across from Brody completely in shock. He'd spent the last thirty minutes explaining everything to them from how Kurt got the dirt on him in the first place to how he blackmailed him and basically used Blaine's career as a bargaining chip.

"I can't even believe that he would do something like that to Blaine. I mean anyone else, yes, but Blaine . . . how could he?" Rachel shook her head in disbelief.

"Really, Rachel? You don't see it?" Jesse spoke up surprising his wife. "Kurt has always done what's best for him over anyone including you. Why would Blaine be any different," Jesse turned to Brody. "I'm guessing you came by not just to confess your part in this. What do you need, Brody?"

"I called Blaine and told him what Kurt did and he backed out of the deal. He's not going to be in the show," Brody began.

"And you're worried that Kurt is going to retaliate against you for not making his plan work," Jesse suggested

"Don't worry about Kurt," Rachel spoke up as she stood and walked over to the window. "I'll take care of him." She looked out over the city before turning back to her husband and former boyfriend. "Where is Blaine now?"

"When he turned down the part I asked him what he was going to do and he just said one word, Lima," Brody informed her. "Do you know what that means?"

"It means he's going back to where he belongs," Rachel decided. "Back to who he belongs too." She pulled out her phone and walked towards her bedroom. "Excuse me boys, I have some phone calls to make. Like I said, Brody, I'll take care of Kurt. You just go have a great life with your wife and little girl. It was good to see you."

She left the boys in the den. Brody worried. "What does it mean when she says she'll take care of him?"

"It means she's circling the wagons and Kurt may be getting way more than he bargained for," Jesse shook his head grinning.

-GLEE-

Sam and Blaine moved to the 2nd bedroom that was also used as a music room. They sat on the floor draped only in the white sheet they brought with them. In front of Blaine sat stacks of sheet music written in Sam's penmanship as well as a summary of the story he wanted to tell and where each song should go.

"You wrote me a musical?" Blaine couldn't believe what he was looking at in his hands.

"I wrote our story in a musical. It's set in a different location and I got the idea after watching _My Best Friend's Wedding_ on Netflix," Sam laughed. "The idea is two best friends, both boys, who make a pact when they're fifteen to be together if they make it to thirty without being married. One boy is gay, one boy is straight. The straight one gets conned into helping the gay one propose to a gay he hates."

"Sounds familiar," Blaine declared.

"His straight friend stops the wedding, which is what I should have done, but his friend stops speaking to him because he feels betrayed. Cue the chorus of friends who help them find each other until it ends with the two of them getting married to each other. It's your happy gay-lucky Cinderella story," Sam joked hoping that Blaine would love it.

"Is that what you wanted to do when we got married? Did you want to stop our wedding?" Blaine wondered where the line of reality and fiction was.

"The entire time I was there," Sam confessed. "I didn't know why. I was dating Rachel at the time, but something in my gut just hurt all day long because I knew I was losing you to Kurt and that hurt more than anything."

"You didn't lose me," Blaine insisted.

"Didn't I?" Sam refuted. "How much did we actually see each other over the last five years?"

Blaine couldn't answer. He'd been looking through the sheet music until he came to a familiar song.

"This is mine. I wrote it for Rachel," Blaine turned to him.

"She gave it to me," Sam noted. "I never intended to show this to anyone until I showed you. This song would be sung by your character as he's walking through his parents' house remembering how important their friendship is to him.

"Sing it for me," Blaine requested as he reached over and took Sam's guitar off its stand and handed it to him. "I want to hear your version."

 _ **(This Time**_ **by Darren Criss)**

 **(Performed by Sam Evans & Blaine Anderson)**

 _ **SAM: These walls and all these picture frames, every name they show. These halls I've walked a thousand times, heartbreaks and Valentines, friends of mine all know.**_

 __Blaine couldn't help but smile as Sam sang his words. It was better than he ever imagined.

 _ **SAM: I look at everything I was and everything I ever loved, and I can see how much I've grown. And through the mirror doesn't see it, it's clear to me, I feel it. I can make it on my own.**_

 __Blaine leaned his head on Sam's shoulder and Sam couldn't help but smile. He'd never been happier.

 _ **SAM: I'm not afraid of moving on and letting go. It's just so hard to say goodbye to what I know, I know . . .**_

 __Sam nudged Blaine so he would sing with him.

 _ **Sam/Blaine: This time no one's gonna say goodbye. I keep you in this heart of mine. This time I know it's never over. No matter who or what I am I'll carry where we all began. This time that we had, I will hold forever.**_

 __"Sing for me," Sam whispered to Blaine.

 _ **BLAINE: This old familiar place is where every face is another part of me. I played a different game then. They called me a different name then. I think of all the things I did and how I wish I knew what I know now. I see how far I've come and what I got right. When I was looking for that spotlight. I was looking for myself.**_

 __Sam kissed his cheek as he continued.

 _ **BLAINE: Got over what I was afraid of. I showed 'em all that I was made of more than trophies on a shelf. For all the battles that we lost or might have won. I never stopped believing in the words we sung, we sung.**_

 __Together they continued the song.

 _ **Blaine/Sam: This time no one's gonna say goodbye. I keep you in this heart of mine. This time I know it's never over. No matter who or what I am I'll carry where we all began. This time that we had, I will hold forever.**_

 _ **SAM: I'm looking out from the crossroads. I don't know how far away I will roll. I take a breath, I close my eyes. Your voice will carry me home. I keep you in this heart of mine. This time I know it's never over.**_

 _ **Sam/Blaine: No matter who or what I am I'll carry where we all began. This time that we had, I will hold . . . this time that we had, I will hold . . . this time that we had, I will hold forever . . . Forever!**_

"It's incredible, Sam. This is the greatest thing anyone has ever done for me," Blaine concluded. "This is better than being an actor on Broadway. This is leaving a different kind of legacy. Sam, we could do this together and be the next Rodgers & Hammerstein or Kander & Ebb. We could change Broadway with this."

"So you want to do this with me?" Sam smirked.

"I want to do everything with you," Blaine took his guitar from him and placed it on the bed before pushing Sam down on the floor and getting back on top of him.

-GLEE-

Kurt and Roy walked up to the door of his apartment. Kurt was humming a tune, so proud of what he believed he'd accomplished.

"I still don't get how you're so excited about being back here," Roy mentioned. "You told me you don't even love him anymore."

"Love is relative, Roy. You should know that by now," Kurt dismissed him. "I am not going to let Blaine win. He doesn't get to divorce me. There's no reason I should be punished when I haven't done anything that he hasn't done to me too."

"But you told me that we were . . ." Roy began.

"Roy, you need to realize something. You're my assistant and you assist me in every way that you can and I love them all, but marriage material? You aren't there yet."

Kurt opened the door to his apartment leaving Roy to bring in the bags. What he saw when he entered surprised him. He expected to see Blaine inside waiting for him, but instead he found Rachel and Jesse, Tina and Artie, and Mercedes.

"What are all of you doing here?" he smiled. "Is this a welcome home party? How sweet of you. Where's Blaine?"

"Blaine's not here and he's not coming back," Tina spoke up first.

Her voice surprised Roy as he entered the room. He came face-to-face with the person he knew as Christina from the bar in Washington D.C. Immediately, he knew he'd been used to get dirt on Kurt and worried what would happen to him.

"Where do you want me to put these?" Roy asked Kurt.

"In the bedroom and then you can go. It looks like I have issues to deal with here," Kurt ordered.

"No, I think Roy should stay," Tina walked forward and picked up one of the three bags Roy tried to move on his own. "I think the kid is as much a victim in this as so many others so he's going to stay while we all sit down and have a conversation about your scheming."

"How dare you, Tina. You don't know what you're talking about?" Kurt yelled at her.

"So you're going to deny that you blackmailed Brody to keep Blaine off Broadway?" Rachel began.

"Then blackmailed him again to get him a job so he'd rethink divorcing you," Mercedes added.

"Or that you've been fucking your assistant behind his back and cheating on Blaine for over a year," Artie continued. "You did all that and you're surprised that Blaine isn't here?"

"Where is he?" Kurt demanded to know.

"He's in Lima with Sam where he should be," Rachel snapped. Tina and Roy returned to the living room followed by Hunter who had his bags packed.

Mercedes walked over to him and handed him a key card. "This is for the Hotel Indigo. It's near your school. I paid for you to stay there until your graduation. You should go. You don't need to be in this situation."

"Gladly," Hunter stared Kurt down. He didn't even know him, but he hated everything about him just from what he'd heard from others. "Is it okay if I call Blaine and thank him for his hospitality and tell him where I am?"

"Of course," Tina insisted. "He'd want to know."

Hunter let himself out of the apartment.

"I should probably go too," Roy proclaimed.

"Yes, you should," Kurt ordered.

"No, he shouldn't," Rachel pulled out the recording of Tina and Roy's conversation. Everyone stood there awkwardly listening to it. Roy wanted to crawl in a hole. He hated the way Kurt stared at him. He saw nothing but hatred in his eyes. This man that he loved so much wanted nothing to do with him.

"You're fired," Kurt said calmly but he was shaking out of anger.

"Kurt, please, you can't," Roy's heart broke.

"Get out!" Kurt screamed at him and Roy ran out the door.

"Go after him," Artie told Tina.

Tina ran out of the apartment after him.

"How could you?" Rachel was so angry with Kurt that she was at a loss for words.

"Rachel, you don't actually believe all of this, do you? You're not going to side with Brody, an ex-prostitute who lied to you about who he really was," Kurt pleaded with her. He walked towards her but Jesse stood between them.

"And how many times did you lie to her, Kurt?" Jesse defended his wife. "About your scheming, about your marriage, the cheating rumors . . . about wanting a child."

"You can't prove anything," Kurt stood his ground.

"Maybe not, but you better destroy whatever it is you have on Brody because if any of us ever hear about you using it against him again, we'll all cut you out of our lives," Mercedes threatened.

"And you give Blaine the divorce no contest. He doesn't want anything of yours. He just wants to be free of you," Artie added. "Those are the stipulations."

"And if I don't?" Kurt was defiant.

"Then kiss your new E job and your reputation goodbye because I will give an interview to beat anything you have ever seen talking about all the things and people you did to get where you are now. No one knows all your secrets like I do, Kurt," Rachel promised. "I don't want to use them, but I will and I'm not the only one."

"We'll all cut you out," Mercedes added. "You'll be completely on your own. So sign the damn papers."

-GLEE-

Tina ran out the front of the building thinking she'd lost Roy, but found him sitting on the stoop in front of the building. She walked over to him and sat next to him. He didn't acknowledge that she was there except for moving his suitcase over so it would be out of her way.

"I got to this step before I realized that I don't have anywhere to go," he spoke softly. "I've been on the road with Kurt so long that my roommates had to move someone else in to our apartment so they could pay rent. For the last year we've never been in New York more than five days and I always stayed in their guest room. I'm homeless."

"I'll make sure you have somewhere to sleep. I sort of feel responsible for you," Tina admitted.

"Well it is your fault, Christina, or whatever your real name is," Roy retorted.

She held out her hand. "Tina. Tina Cohen-Chang, best friend of your ex-boss's husband."

He turned and took her hand giving her a little smile. "Why are you being nice to me? I ruined your best friend's marriage."

"Kurt did that, not you. And you're right, I should probably not like you, but when we talked, and I recorded our conversation, even Blaine could hear how you felt when you spoke. Kurt had you wrapped around his little finger. You were in love with him, weren't you?" she asked.

"I still am," Roy hated to admit it. "How could someone treat another human being like trash? I feel like total trash right now."

"You're not at all. You fell in love with the wrong person, but you gained an ally in the process," she replied.

"Who?"

"Me, cutie," Tina verified. "Like I said, you were caught in the crossfire of this little battle, but I'm not going to let you be collateral damage. I'm going to take care of you."

"How, I'm homeless, jobless, and an assistant who just got thrown out on his ass," Roy pointed out.

"Let's tackle one of those at a time," Tina stood up and held her hand out to help Roy up as well. "It just so happens that I have a friend who has a loft apartment here in New York, but its only for when he visits. Let me make a phone call and I bet I can get him to let you stay there until we find you something more permanent."

"Why are you doing this for me?" Roy looked so innocent asking her the question.

"Because Blaine asked me too."

-GLEE-

"Not a problem, Tina. I'll send a picture of you to the doorman and he can let you in. There is a spare key in the desk drawer, but I will be back in New York this weekend," Sebastian agreed to help out Roy as he walked into _The Lima Bean._

"Thanks, Sebastian. We'll figure it out. Are Blaine and Sam coming with you?" she questioned.

"That's the plan, but I will let you know," he promised her as he hung up the phone and headed over to the breakfast meeting he'd planned. Sitting at the table were Santana, Kitty, Jake, and Ryder. This was just the group he needed to make sure that his boys got their happily ever after.

"Is it true? Blaine came back for Sam last night?" Ryder asked before Sebastian could even sit.

"It is. Which means that the entire game plan has changed," he mentioned before taking the cup of coffee Kitty handed him.

"I must be behind. What plan?" Ryder asked.

"Originally, we believed that Kurt's entire spectacle on TV was just a ploy to get Blaine back," Santana began.

"Turns out it was way worse," Kitty continued. "He was blackmailing some guy in New York to help him manipulate Blaine's career as well as his hottie assistant."

"Who is now staying at my place in The City," Sebastian added. "Kurt fired him when he realized Tina and Blaine got the recorded confession out of him."

"So Kurt knows your plan?" Jake questioned.

"There is no old plan anymore. Rachel and Mercedes found out that Kurt kept Blaine off Broadway and are doing the job for us," Santana declared. "That leads us to the backup plan which is why you are here."

"So what do you need us to do?" Kitty wondered.

"Leave the scheming to Sebastian and me. What we need the three of you to do is make sure Sam and Blaine have the time they need to establish what they need this week before we take them to New York next week," Santana explained.

"Why are you going?" Ryder asked.

"The main reason is that Stevie and Raven have auditions for the NYADA summer program that Rachel is willing to sponsor them in. The real reason is to make sure that Kurt signs the divorce papers and Sam and Blaine have the chance to see what life together in New York can be like," Santana continued.

"You think Sam would leave McKinley and move to New York?" Jake didn't think it was possible. He knew how much Sam loved his kids.

"I think they deserve the chance to see they can be happy in either place," Sebastian wished.

"Well I'm all for helping this week while I'm here. Whatever it is I can do, I'm in," Ryder agreed.

"Me too," Jake seconded his friend.

"You know I'm in. I've wanted to see that bitch Kurt go down since the first time I met him. Sam and Blaine deserve to be happy together," Kitty insisted.

"Sam and Blaine are back together?" everyone looked up at the sound of Spencer's voice. "When did that happen?"

"Spencer!" Kitty jumped up and hugged her old friend. "I heard you were in town. Why haven't you come to see me yet?"

"I tried. I've been here three times but you were never here. I guess your boyfriend is keeping you busy," he looked at the attractive piece of chocolate next to her. "I'm guessing you are Jake?"

"I am," he reached out to shake Jake's hand. Spencer couldn't help but give all three young men at the table a once over.

"Nice taste as always, Kitty," Spencer complimented both her and Jake at the same time. "Can we get back to Sam and Blaine?"

"Hi, I'm Sebastian," the tallest of the boys just couldn't help flirting with this younger version of Sam that he wanted to bend over their table and do nasty things to right in front of all their friends. "And Blaine returned last night. He chose Sam over New York."

"Wow, good for him . . . for both of them. I wish someone would do something like that for me," Spencer pulled up a chair sitting between Sebastian and Kitty.

"What about Alistair?" Kitty realized something was wrong.

"Left me for his grad student professor. I don't really want to talk about it," Spencer lamented. "I actually came home to get over him. Unfortunately, it doesn't seem like there are that many opportunities for that here. Probably should have just went to the beach with Mason, Jane, and Skylar."

"Well, I'm glad you're here. You and I definitely need to catch up," Kitty insisted.

Jake's phone beeped. He smiled.

"I'm going to need help with the choirs today. Sam is calling in sick," he laughed.

"More like he can't stand up after last night," Santana grinned.

"I can come in and help you," Kitty offered. She turned to Spencer. "Why don't you come with me? There's some great eye candy there and several of them are even legal for you."

"You trying to set me up now?" Spencer prodded the former Cheerio.

"Have you seen the men I've had? I bet I could set you up with the right one or Mr. Right now," Kitty proposed.

Sebastian was about to volunteer for the position but Jake stopped him. "Sebastian, Santana, if we're going to make it to McKinley before the first bell then we need to get going. We'll see the rest of you after school for practice?"

"Definitely," Ryder said as he fist-bumped Jake. As the three left, Kitty sat at the booth with Ryder and Spencer.

"So what should we do today?" she asked.

The two boys just looked across the table at each other knowing that they had totally different agendas but they both involved Kitty Wilde.

-GLEE-

"You're really into this idea, aren't you?" Sam loved watching Blaine go through all of his notes while making notes of his own.

"Sam, this story is, I don't even know how to describe it. It's something that's never been done on Broadway plus the whole aspect of the show being done acapella is so fresh and different. If we get the story written out the way we want it, I think we could really make this happen," Blaine could barely contain his excitement.

"We'd still have to find someone to back it and somewhere to stage it," Sam reminded him.

"The theatre I work at, well I used to work at, would jump at this. It's exactly the kind of innovative work they love to do," Blaine paused and looked up at his boyfriend. "We would need a financial backer though."

"What about that old woman that was in love with you and basically through a benefit just so she could sing with you?" Sam thought aloud.

"June Dolloway?" Blaine hadn't thought about her in years. "She died a couple of years ago."

"Oh, I guess not then," Sam realized. He thought of another idea. "Maybe Sebastian's family knows some people and could get us contacts. He probably still wants to go to New York next week for Spring Break."

"Sam, do you really think we could have this done by then. How could we have previews of the music ready," it was Blaine's turn to have a quick idea. "Sam, do you have a definite plan for Nationals yet?"

"Pretty definite. Why?"

"Then for the top ten 2nd round, if New Directions makes it, up your difficulty level by doing all original songs and we can preview songs from our musical right in the heart of New York City in front of all kinds of industry professionals that will be there," Blaine suggested.

Sam thought about it. "That's not a bad idea at all. It would be opposite of what we're doing for the first round and . . . I really like it. We'd have to get all our friends to help though."

"Something tells me they will fall in love with this as quickly as we did," Blaine thought about his idea before moving on. "If you'll let me, I would like to talk to Rachel and Jesse about it. He's starring in a play now that's the fourth he's done with the same Director and Producer. And you know Rachel would give us her honest opinion."

"And what do we do about getting things rolling on this end?" he asked referring to Lima.

Blaine pulled out one particular song. "This one requires four male voices and one female. Can you think of a girl and two boys that would help us with it so we can show your choir, our friends, and Mr. Schue?"

"I do actually. Ryder and Spencer are both in town for Spring Break and Kitty could come if I ask her. Should I invite them over?" Sam suggested.

"Yes, let's make this dream come true," Blaine wrapped his arm around Sam's waist and pulled him into a kiss.

-GLEE-

Sebastian walked out of his office at McKinley and saw Spencer walking towards him.

"Hey, it's Spencer, right?" he stopped him.

"Yeah, you're Sebastian?" he wanted clarification as to who the beautiful man in front of him was.

"Yeah, did you just come from the choir room?" he assumed.

"Jake said he needed help with Glee since Sam stayed home so I stopped by. They sound really good. I don't think they need much help," Spencer revealed. "Why weren't you there?"

"Actually had papers that needed grading and a conference with Mr. Schuester. Turns out the teacher I replaced for her maternity leave has decided to quit teaching so he's looking for a full time replacement so I may not even be here after Spring Break so I don't want to leave any loose ends," he explained. "Seeing you again is a nice surprise though."

"Oh yeah?" Spencer's eye brow raised. "And why is that?"

Sebastian smirked. "I think you're smarter than that."

The young blonde realized their thought processes were on the same wave length.

"Do you have a class right now?"

"Not for another hour," Sebastian felt excitement in his pants for what could happen next.

"Then you should probably shut these blinds in your office," Spencer suggested as he walked in the door taking off his jacket.

Sebastian looked up and down the hall before walking into the office and locking the door. The blinds closed soon after.

"Kitty told me you had sex with Sam," Spencer remarked as he pulled his shirt over his head. "I want you to tell me about it."

"Well you look like him so why don't I just show you," Sebastian suggested as he sat in his office chair and pulled Spencer's jeans down and sat him on his desk. "We can both play pretend about the guy that's off limits for both of us now."

"Just get your mouth on my jock," Spencer ordered which made Sebastian's mouth water as he pulled the football player's cock out of the jockstrap he wore and tasted it for the first time.

-GLEE-

"Why didn't you just tell me you were a virgin?" Kitty rolled her eyes at Ryder as they walked through the park together. "I definitely wouldn't have thrown you into a three-way on your first try."

"It's not actually something I want to advertise," he whispered ashamed. "A 22 year old virgin is not something people advertise."

"Show them what you're packing between your legs and they'll shut up," Kitty refuted. "I thought Jake and Sam were big but you've got them both beat."

"Thanks, I think," he blushed.

"Okay, you've got to stop that. You're a hottie with a body that is completely oblivious to the fact that every girl and half the guys we've passed on this walk has eye-fucked you and checked out your ass after they passed by. If you want sex it wouldn't be hard to get it," Kitty demanded he stop being so shy.

"I know it's stupid but I just want to get over Marley first," Ryder reminded her.

"The best way to get over one person is to get under another one," Kitty spoke her words of wisdom before making a snide comment. "Seriously though, Marley never even gave you a blow job? She really is a prude."

When he didn't respond she made the decision for him. "Ryder Lynn, I think it is time for your sexual revolution. You need new experiences."

"Oh, you think so?" Ryder blushed again.

"Yes, and I'm going to be your tutor," Kitty grinned her evil grin. "So are you only into girls or should we try the full Monty and let you try boys too?"

"That doesn't bother you?" Ryder always thought girls would frown on boys doing things together.

"Hell, no! It's fucking hot! Plus, if there are two boys in the room I don't have to give the blow jobs, because lesson #1, only about 10% of girls actually like giving them. We only do it because we want you to go down on us. Is that something you would do?" Kitty shocked Ryder with her questions.

"Which part? Giving a blow job or going down on you?" he questioned making her lady parts tingle from the low tones he used to ask the question.

"Both," she raised an eyebrow.

"I guess there is a first time for everything," Ryder suddenly looked at Kitty in a very different way. "And I guess I'd try anything if it allowed me to do the things I really wanted to do."

His pants were incredibly tight now and Kitty found herself speechless looking into his eyes, a position she didn't find herself in very often.

Her phone rang saving her from the awkward moment of having no comeback to his statement. She pulled her phone out of her back pocket to find Sam's face illuminated on the screen.

"I'm surprised you actually came up for air, Mr. Evans. Did Blaine finally have to tap out because you speared him too many times?" Kitty made her comment as crass as she could.

"Not exactly but close," Sam played along. "Blaine and I want you to come over and help us with a project."

"Kinky," Kitty giggled.

"A music project Kitty Kat," Sam actually loved how her brain worked. "I know it is short notice but do you think you could make it."

"Sure," she agreed. "Ryder and I are just walking through the park and catching up so I can make my way over as soon as I can."

"Bring him with you. We need him too."

"Leave it to you and Blaine to have a musical orgy the night after you make it official," she laughed. "I'll bring him too."

She hung up the phone. "We're going to Sam's."

"I've been staying there except for last night. It was a bit too noisy so I stayed at Sebastian's," Ryder reminded her.

"You've been in town four days and come in contact with the hottest gay and bi boys in the city. You haven't let any of them touch you and you don't think people want to sleep with you?" Kitty looked at him like he was crazy. "Instead of your tutor, I may have to be your bodyguard. Come on, we'll take my car."

-GLEE-

Inside Sebastian's office at McKinley, both he and Spencer were naked from the waist down as the hot blonde college football player was bent over the teacher's desk living out a fantasy both he and Sebastian needed to check off their bucket lists. Spencer knew he had to stay quiet. Every now and then they could hear a group of students walk by talking. If they only knew what was happening on the other side of those closed blinds.

"Damn, Mr. Smythe, I didn't know it was going to take this much to pull up my grade," Spencer loved the roleplay.

"Oh, you're not even close to an A yet. We've still got a lot of tutoring to do," Sebastian played along. Soon after, Spencer's phone rang. "Answer it. I want you to be a good little boy and don't let whomever is on the other end know what I'm doing to you."

"And what are you doing to me, Mr. Smythe," Spencer flirted as he turned enough of his body to look into the older man's eyes.

"I'm drilling knowledge into you, of course," Sebastian winked. He looked down at the name on the phone screen. "Even better. It's Sam. You can imagine it's him fucking you as you listen to his voice."

Spencer couldn't help but moan at the idea. He picked up the call. "Hey Coach, what's up?"

Sebastian laughed out loud at the double entendre.

Sam heard the other voice and thought he recognized it, but didn't let it deter him from why he was calling.

"Spencer, I could use your help. Blaine and I have an idea that we want to share with everyone at practice today. It's a song, so we need the added voices, but there aren't that many people in town that are free right now to help. Do you think you could come over to my apartment and help us out with this?"

The younger blonde tried to compose himself as all he could concentrate on at the moment was the cock railing his ass. "I'm busy right now," he attempted to stifle a moan but Sam heard it. "Give me like fifteen minutes and I can make my way over there."

Sam hung up the phone and Blaine asked, "So is Spencer going to help us?"

"Yeah, as soon as Sebastian gets done fucking him. I knew I recognized that voice," Sam spoke to Blaine and then himself.

-GLEE-

Brittany Pierce-Lopez walked into the auditorium to find all the members of New Directions and the junior varsity squad present. Jake was in the front of the room working with Santana, Sebastian was talking to both Stevie and Bellamy about something in the corner, and Mr. Schuester and Shelby Corcoran also spoke up on stage. It seemed like they were waiting for something.

"Brittany, what are you doing here?" Emma Schuester asked as she walked over and hugged the girl. "Did you come to see Santana?"

"No, I actually got a call from Sam. He asked me to come by and see his surprise. He and Blaine said he hoped I could help with it. Any idea what it is?" she questioned.

"None. Will has no idea either, which is surprising and exciting all at the same time," Emma mentioned. The girls turned in time to see Sam walk through the curtain and whisper into Will and Shelby's ears before returning to behind the piece of fabric.

"Okay, if we can have everyone's attention!" Will called out and everyone stopped speaking. "If everyone can have a seat, we will begin." He saw Octavia raising her hand. "Yes, Miss Blake?"

"What is this about? I thought we were just having a rehearsal today."

"You were, and you will, but there is something even more special that Mr. Evans wants to share with you and it's something very important to him and will involve something important to you as well," Shelby answered.

"Like what?" Lincoln asked as Octavia laid her head on his shoulder.

"Like what you're going to do at Nationals," Will revealed and the entire room went silent before a buzz surrounded the room.

"Why is the JV squad here?" Raven inquired.

"The idea that Sam has come up with is going to require more voices so we'll be using several of them as well," Will continued the answer.

"So what is it?" Stevie wanted to know what genius plan his brother came up with.

"Instead of explaining that I'll just let him show you," Will stated before nodding up to the control booth. The lights in the auditorium went down as the curtains opened to a stage with five spotlights on it.

 _ **(Where Are u Now by Pentatonix)**_

 _ **(Performed by Blaine Anderson, Sam Evans, Ryder Lynn, Spencer Porter, and Kitty Wilde)**_

The music began and immediately everyone in the auditorium noticed something was different. This wasn't just any music. It was only voices. It was also a song that none of them had ever heard. They watched as five people moved into the spotlight. In the center, they were all surprised to see Blaine Anderson back. Many heard the rumors of him leaving, but after noticing the smile on their teacher's face realized that there must have been a change of heart.

 _ **ALL: I gave you the key when the door wasn't open, just admit it. See, I gave you faith, turned your doubt into hoping, can't deny it. Now I'm all alone and my joy's tuned to moping. Tell me here, where are you now that I need you? Where are you now?**_

 __Will and Shelby turned to each other hearing the original song knowing it was one of Sam's that they would catch him writing in the teacher's lounge or sitting outside on the steps with his guitar.

Santana sat by Sebastian and Brittany as Blaine began to sing. She couldn't help but wonder what the significance of the song actually was.

 _ **BLAINE: Where are you now that I need ya? Couldn't find you anywhere. When you broke down I didn't leave ya. I was by your side. So where are you now that I need ya?**_

 __The members of New Directions moved to the beat of the song getting into its vibe. They turned to each other smiling as they figured out what direction their Director planned to take them at Nationals. It would be risky, but the payoff would be so much better.

 _ **BLAINE: Where are you now that I need ya? Where are you now that I need ya?**_

 __In New York, Kurt sat in their apartment alone. The realization that he was alone hit him hard. It was all because of his own schemes and he knew it, but he wasn't sure he could accept it. On the kitchen counter in front of him sat his divorce papers.

 _ **SAM: I gave you attention when nobody else was payin'. I gave you the shirt off my back, what you sayin'? To keep you warm I showed you the game everybody else was playin', that's for sure,**_

 _ **SAM/BLAINE: and I was on my knees when nobody else was prayin', oh Lord.**_

 __As the group finished the song, Sebastian, Santana, Brittany, Jake, Will, and Shelby joined them on stage. When the song ended, everyone moved off to the sides except for Sam and Blaine. They moved to sit down on the front of the stage in order to speak to Sam's students.

"I love teaching you," Sam began. He didn't know how to talk to them about this and they didn't know how to react. "But for so many years of my life I've let New Directions be the only thing in my life because the thing I wanted I never thought I would have."

He reached over and interlaced his fingers with Blaine's. "But now I do and my priorities are shifting. Regardless, I wanted you guys to know because you are like family to me. Hopefully, none of you have problems with me being in a relationship with Blaine, but if you do I can understand."

"I can't," Santana walked back out and moved to sit down right next to Sam. "If you have a problem with it you can come talk to me and I'll kick your ass."

Will coughed to get her attention.

"Sorry, Mr. Schue. Consider that my last threat before the job becomes official," she revealed causing Sam to look at her funny. "Oh, Trouty, don't act like you're not aware of how psychic Schue can be. He saw this coming. I'm your new assistant and I'll be taking over the Trouble Tones permanently. You're going to need it with your new project."

"What new project?" Stacy asked with concern.

"We're writing a musical," Blaine smiled. "Your brother is a genius and has written the most amazing music like the song we just did for you. Now he and I are going to put the entire play together and attempt to get it on Broadway.

"Does that mean you're leaving us?" Jaspar worried.

"No, I'm not," Sam wanted to make sure his kids knew he wasn't abandoning them.

"But you're going to have to count on more people than him," Jake joined them on the lip of the stage sitting by Blaine. "I'm also assisting and running Dually Noted for Sam. I'll be doing more than choreography now so you can use Santana and me for help, not just Sam."

"So a cappella, huh? That's your idea for Nationals?" Bellamy questioned.

"If we make it to the final round you're going to do all original numbers and debut songs from our musical. What do you think about that?" Sam asked.

No one spoke and Sam got nervous. He felt Blaine squeeze his hand.

"I say it's time to rehearse," Stevie spoke up. "What's up first Coach?"

Sam felt himself breath as his little brother spoke up for everyone. "Let's start with Finding Direction's state competition routine then Mr. Anderson and Mr. Smythe will take them to the choir room and pick out new voices for Nationals with Mr. Schue while Mrs. Lopez and Mr. Puckerman and I finalize our state showcase performance," Sam answered.

And just like that everyone found their new direction.


	14. Chapter 14 - Sex

CHAPTER 14 – SEX

The week was passed them and now they were on a plane to New York City. Sebastian sat by Santana discussing their plans to confront Kurt. Stevie and Raven sat by each other, but everyone could notice the change between them. They weren't hanging all over each other like they usually were. Then there was Sam and Blaine; the two best friends whose relationship was now at the most intimate level it could be. Things had changed for them and so many of their friends and it all had to do with one major event no one expected to change them, but it always does . . .

. . . SEX.

At the same time the plane was in the air, Ryder and Spencer were on their way back to college. Neither of them spoke very much even though both of them knew something was going on with the other. When Spencer asked Ryder for a ride back to campus he could tell something was going on in the blonde's head but he couldn't get him to talk about it. He couldn't help but wonder what was going on.

In Lima, Jake and Kitty sat at kitchen table look at each other over a bowl of salad and a pitcher of iced tea knowing that their relationship was now at a crossroads and something had to be done about it.

But the biggest scheme seemed to be taking place in New York. Sugar Motta stood in the middle of the hotel room Mercedes paid for so Hunter would have a place to stay until his graduation.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked the beautiful man standing before her.

"It's the least I can do for everyone helping me out," Hunter decided. "I mean the guy creeps me out but with as many people as he has metaphorically fucked over, he should feel what its like to have it done to him."

"Okay then," she loved being devious with someone like Hunter. "My people have hidden ten cameras in the room. When you turn off the lights they will all begin recording. No offense, but are you sure you can pull this off?"

He pulled off his shirt and dropped his shorts to show her everything. "Do you honestly think that slutty bottom can turn down this?"

She just stood there admiring his total package unable to speak.

"That's what I thought," he smirked as he pulled his shorts back on his body and returned his shirt. "I'll get the job done and make sure you have enough material to keep Kurt quiet forever. Turnabout is fair play, right?"

"Right," she gulped still feeling a bit faint from the quick show she'd received. "Now all you need to do is lay the trap."

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number Sugar gave him.

In his apartment, ten blocks away, Kurt heard his phone ring but didn't recognize the number. Seeing as it was from New York, he decided to take a chance and answer it. "Hello, who is this?"

"Kurt, its Hunter Covington. I was staying in your house," he began.

"What do you want?" Kurt's icy response was exactly what Hunter expected.

"I heard through the grapevine that you want to contest your divorce from Blaine. I might be able to help you with that for the right price," he suggested.

Kurt stood up and walked into the den of the apartment wondering if this could be the opening he needed. "And why would you do that?"

"Because I need the money and you have it, and I have the proof that Blaine cheated on you," Hunter continued as he put the phone on speaker so that Sugar could hear it.

"How do you know that?" Kurt asked without moving.

"Because I fucked your husband . . . a lot," Hunter revealed. "And sometimes I like to record myself doing my finest work. Is that something that would interest you?"

"Very much so," Kurt sneered.

"I'm going to text you my address. Be here in an hour. Be prepared to give me what I want and I'll give you what you want."

Hunter hung up and immediately sent a text to the same number. He couldn't help but laugh as he sent it.

"What did you say?" Sugar couldn't help but wonder.

"I gave him the address and my demands . . . $10,000 and him wearing pretty lace panties. Let's see if he takes the bait."

-GLEE-

"So are we going to sit in silence this entire car ride or are you going to tell me what's wrong with you?" Ryder asked Spencer. "There's got to be a reason why you didn't want to wait another day for Mason to pick you up and go back to school. What did you do that was so bad?"

"I wouldn't say it was bad," Spencer scoffed. "It just wasn't that smart."

"What did you do? Fuck someone you shouldn't have?" Ryder joked but immediately noticed Spencer wasn't laughing. Ryder stopped laughing with the realization. "Oh, sorry man. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No I don't, Ryder. I don't want to talk about being the slutty guy that slept with two guys in the same night, okay? Just let me be."

 **FLASHBACK – one night earlier**

Getting the text from Sebastian made Spencer's pants tighter. It was the Friday night that began Spring Break and McKinley would be deserted. Sebastian wanted him to dress up in his work out gear and jersey, meet him in his classroom so they could fulfill their teacher/student roleplay they'd began a few days earlier.

Spencer couldn't think of anything that would be more fun on this night, so he changed into his workout clothes, stuffed his old McKinley jersey into his gym bag and told his parents he was going to the gym to work out. He couldn't stop touching himself as he drove to McKinley. His crush on his former Coach was a thing of the past. Now he had this beautiful man who wanted to play sex games with him and he absolutely loved it.

He parked his truck behind the school, slipped on his McKinley jersey and found the entrance that Sebastian had propped open for him. He walked down the quiet halls of his former high school towards the only classroom illuminated with light. When he got to the door, he saw Sebastian sitting behind the desk. He wore a green button-down shirt and black slacks.

Sebastian looked up and spoke. "Mr. Porter come in and shut the door behind you. Have a seat."

"Yes sir," Spencer played the meek and mild card perfectly to Sebastian's desire and sat down in the desk right in front of the teacher.

"Do you know why I asked you to stop by?" Sebastian questioned.

"I don't know," Spencer almost sounded scared.

Sebastian stood and walked around to lean on the front of his desk. Spencer couldn't help but notice how the pants framed the man's ass perfectly while also giving a preview to what was in the front of them as well. Sebastian crossed his arms in front of him.

"No idea, huh? Mr. Big Man on Campus?" he teased.

"No, I swear, Mr. Smythe. I don't know why you want me here," Spencer looked up at him with doe eyes that made his skin tingle from excitement.

"I don't think you've been studying much. Your grade in my class pretty much sucks. You know that?"

"I don't know, I guess," Spencer stated with a hint of a smile that made Sebastian break character just for a moment.

"You don't have anything else to say?" the teacher grabbed Spencer's jaw with his thumb and forefinger making the boy stare into his eyes. Spencer just nodded his head left to right. Sebastian advanced the play by taking his thumb and rubbing it along Spencer's lips.

"Stand up for me," Sebastian ordered. Spencer obeyed. Sebastian reached for the bottom him of the boy's jersey and began pulling it over his head. "Come on, get this off."

Spencer took his shirt off while acting like he didn't understand why he was doing it. Then, Sebastian tweaked both of his nipples cause Spencer to look him in the eyes. "You think you're pretty tough, don't you?"

"No," Spencer whispered as he closed his eyes while Sebastian continued the nipple play.

"No, why don't you speak up, bad boy?" Sebastian egged him on. "Take your shorts off."

"Mr. Smythe, are you sure that's appropriate?" Spencer batted his eyes in protest but his thumbs were already under the waistband ready to push them down.

"Just follow instructions, boy. You can't do it on tests so the least you can do is follow them now," Sebastian adjusted himself as he watched the blonde drop his shorts leaving him in a red McKinley jock strap.

"Hmm, it looks like you've been working out," Sebastian flirted as he rubbed his hands all over Spencer's front.

"A little bit. Do you like it?" Spencer returned the flirtation.

"You probably wouldn't be failing my class if you put as much time into your studies as you do your body, Mr. Porter," he scolded. "But, not bad." He walked behind the boy and cupped each half of his ass with a different hand making Spencer moan. "Not bad at all."

Spencer couldn't help but touch himself which made Sebastian smile. He leaned against the teacher's desk again. "Okay, tough guy. Take off the jock."

This time, Spencer didn't talk back. He just looked at the floor and silently dropped his jock to the ground and stepped out of it.

"Good boy," Sebastian praised. Spencer watched as Sebastian undid his belt and removed it from his pants. He unbuttoned, unzipped, and then reached into his briefs to pull out his dick which he stroked in front of the boy.

"Put your hands behind your head," Sebastian ordered.

Spencer obeyed.

"Get down on your knees."

Spencer obeyed.

"Get closer."

Spencer obeyed.

"Closer . . ." Sebastian's eyebrow raised as he saw how turned on the boy was taking orders.

Again, Spencer obeyed.

Sebastian stood so his cock was only inches from Spencer's mouth. "Lick it."

Once again, Spencer obeyed.

"Suck me," Sebastian ordered and his _student_ did as he was told. "You like having someone tell you what to do, don't you?"

"Yes, sir," he answered between licks.

"Yes, _daddy_ ," Sebastian suggested going back to their earlier conversation.

"Yes, Daddy," Spencer smiled and blushed as he said it. He loved giving power to this man who he wanted to fuck him again so badly.

"Grab your ankles while you suck me. I want to see those pretty eyes staring up at me while I fuck your mouth," he threw out another ordered which was followed.

Sebastian unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it out of his pants revealing his smooth chest to Spencer. The boy obediently sucked his dick and stared up at him. Sebastian couldn't help but look passed his lips. "Look how hard you are for me, baby. You've wanted this as much as I have, haven't you?"

Spencer nodded never let go of Sebastian's penis.

"Don't stop sucking until I give you permission," Sebastian continued being the aggressor. For his part, Spencer never stopped being the loyal cocksucker.

"Tell me what you are, baby boy," Sebastian gave him permission to take a break.

"I'm your cocksucker, Daddy. I want to make you feel good," Spencer was able to look so innocent even though Sebastian knew he was as much into this as he was. He proved it by continuing to suck Sebastian down his throat.

Sebastian just watched and enjoyed the show taking place at his waist. Spencer was definitely in the top five best cocksucker's he'd ever experienced. It made it better that he could tell he loved it. The boy's cock dripped with pre-cum.

It was time to give him some attention.

"Get up. Lay down on the desk," Sebastian ordered and the boy obeyed. Spencer lay there stroking himself as he watched Sebastian take off the rest of his clothes. Waiting in anticipation the two men stroked themselves giving the other a show before Sebastian got on the desk and turned so they could suck each other off at the same time.

He loved the taste of Spencer's dick and it made it even better that he could feel the wet heat of Spencer's mouth on him at the same time. But still, it wasn't enough for him. He licked the tips of his fingers and began to tease the jock's hole with them. The two continually tried to one-up the other with their sexual prowess trying to make the other cum while holding back their own orgasm.

It seemed to be working until Sebastian reached lower and started rimming Spencer's ass. The younger boy couldn't hold back his cries anymore. It felt so good and he began to jerk on the table beneath his partner. When he felt two of Sebastian's fingers enter him and scissor away at his opening, he thought he would black out from the pleasure. When Sebastian sucked his manhood down to the base while fingering him, he was pretty sure he did.

Then Sebastian heard the words he'd been waiting for.

"Fuck me, Daddy," Spencer whispered.

He didn't waste time. He pulled the condom out of his desk drawer. Squirted lube on his shaft and lined it up with the boy's smooth hole. It slid in easily. He knew it would. He'd been in this ass less than 48 hours earlier. But the fact that this horny fucker lay there with his hands behind his head flexing every muscle in his arms, chest, and abs while he got fucked on his back turned him on even more.

"So how do you like that, Mr. Tough Guy? You like having dick in your butt?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, Daddy, I do. Please fuck me harder," he responded.

So Sebastian did as was requested. Spencer's exhales got louder and turned into moans he couldn't control anymore. Sebastian was hitting all the right spots with his dickhead and he could no longer control his responses. The lack of control gave him goosebumps and he knew the only way he could stop his orgasm at this point was if Sebastian stopped him.

"I'm gonna . . ." Spencer warned. Sebastian grabbed his balls and dick hard stopping the orgasm.

"Not until I tell you too," Sebastian punched his chest.

"Thank you, Daddy," Spencer had never been this turned on. "Please fuck the cum out of me, Daddy."

Over the next hour, Sebastian had him bent over the desk, riding him cowboy and reverse cowboy while sitting in his desk chair and up against the wall with one leg held up by Sebastian's right arm. When Sebastian could feel Spencer's body going limp he knew he'd worn the boy out and it was time to give him what he needed.

He laid Spencer down on the floor and stood over him. "I'm going to cover you in my sperm and then you're going to wear it home like a trophy."

"Yes, Daddy," Spencer agreed thinking it was just part of the fantasy and there was no way he'd actually make him go home like that. He stroked his cock as he watched Sebastian performing above him. The second he felt the first drop of cum touch his chest he couldn't hold back his own orgasm anymore. Their two loads covered his entire body. To make matters more interesting, Sebastian wiped his cock with his hand and the rubbed it into Spencer's blonder hair like it was conditioner.

He helped the boy to his feet. "I want you to wear my cum all night and remember me. Got it?"

"Are you serious?" Spencer scoffed. "I can't go back to my parents' house smelling like cum."

Sebastian was playing a game, but Spencer thought he was completely serious when the older boy whispered in his ear. "Do you want this to happen again? I know I'm the best lay of your life. No one shivers like that if they aren't having the best sex ever."

"Yes, I want it to happen again, but . . ." Spencer continued but Sebastian stopped him.

"Then send me a selfie of your cummy body in your bathroom and you can come over to my place in the morning and I'll let you return the favor," Sebastian's continued the hint by taking Spencer's hand and letting the boy rub his hole. "Do you understand?"

Spencer didn't know what to say.

-GLEE-

 **PRESENT DAY**

"I have no idea how to respond to that story," Ryder confessed while trying to non-chalantly adjust himself while driving. "I'm surprised you told me."

"Well, now you know one of my kinks. From one quarterback to another, it's only fair that you return the favor and tell me one of yours," Spencer smirked hoping Ryder would take the bait. "I know deep inside Mr. All-American is a sex freak waiting to get out."

Ryder laughed. "I'd hardly call someone who just lost their virginity two nights ago a sex freak," Ryder thought back to the events of Thursday night. "But it was eye-opening and I think I got over my ex-girlfriend."

"How are you so sure?" Spencer wondered.

"Because I'm pretty sure I'm falling for someone else," he confessed.

 **FLASHBACK – two nights earlier**

"Are you sure about this?" Kitty asked. "Last time you ran out of here."

Ryder was alone in Kitty's bedroom. Jake was nowhere to be found. All day he wanted to tell the former Cheerio that he wanted a do-over. He wanted to lose his virginity and he wanted to do it tonight.

"I'm sure. I can't promise I'll be very good, but I want to do this and I want to do it with you. I trust you. You're sure Jake won't care?" Ryder worried how his old friend would react.

"Would you like me to go through the list of people he's fucked and I haven't said anything? He'll be fine," Kitty promised. "I'm going to go into the bathroom and get more comfortable. Why don't you do the same thing and lay down on the bed. I'll only be a minute or two."

She left him and walked into the bathroom shutting the door behind her. Ryder stood there for a moment, the anticipation had his heart pumping so fast he thought he'd have a heart attack. Finally, he took off his shirt and shoes as well as removing his pants. He stood there in his undershirt and boxers trying to decide if that was enough. Thinking so, he climbed on the bed and leaned back in the center.

He felt weird keeping his shirt on so he took it off. He looked down and his huge dick had pushed its way through the opening in his boxers anyway so he took them off. Lying naked on Kitty's bed would be a big surprise he thought she would like. But when the door to the bathroom opened, he chickened out and covered his crotch with a throw pillow next to him on the bed.

After seeing Kitty stand there in a white lace see-through robe that revealed her naked body underneath, he knew he'd have to buy her a new pillow because this one was now stained.

"Are you being shy, Ryder?" she teased with a smile. "I saw everything the other night, and you know I liked everything I saw so there's no need to be shy about your body. It's beautiful."

He made no move to discard the pillow.

"Fine, I'll make the first move," she relented and dropped her robe revealing her entire body to him.

"Wow," was all he could say.

"Thank you, I'll take your speechless response as a compliment," she smirked before crawling onto the bed with him. "I'm going to move the pillow now."

Ryder didn't stop her. She threw it off the bed and couldn't tear her eyes away from the monster cock between her friend's legs. "This is going to be fun," she declared before Ryder felt the absolute best thing in his life . . . a pair of lips around his nine inch dick.

His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he prayed that he could keep himself from ending early. "That is so good," he whispered.

"I'm glad you like it," she licked him from root to tip. "Are you more relaxed now? You're not going to run away again, are you?"

"No, I'm not going anywhere," she looked up to see his eyes closed and the big, dopey smile he was known for plastered across his face.

"Good, because I don't want you to freak out if I have other surprises in store for you tonight," Kitty teased.

"Like what?" Ryder asked without realizing his hand was pushing her further down on his dick. His closed eyes kept him from seeing Jake walk in wearing the tiniest black briefs he owned.

"What exactly is going on here?" he asked causing Ryder to jump and cover his dick from his friend. He looked in Jake's eyes prepared to explain himself but he didn't see anger. He saw arousal.

"Kitty said it would be okay," Ryder tried to explain.

"It is," Jake cupped his bulge to try and control his urges at seeing Ryder naked. "I know you don't want me to participate, but can I at least watch?"

"You want to watch me fuck your girlfriend?" Ryder felt this getting weird quickly.

"You have no idea how much I want to watch it," Jake couldn't tear his eyes away from the dick that Kitty was stroking.

"Maybe if you're comfortable, he can play with is. I know I would really like that," Kitty suggested before returning to sucking Ryder.

As she continued, Ryder and Jake's eyes locked in contact. "Either is fine with me, but I'd like to play with you both if you're okay with that," Jake told his friend as he stroked his dick through the fabric of his underwear.

"Best friends do share everything," Kitty reminded them both. She reached over and pulled Jake's briefs down revealing his dick and plump ass to Ryder. She climbed over Ryder so he could check her out from behind as she kissed Jake's abs and stroked his cock. Turning back to Ryder, she asked, "So is this okay with you?"

Finally, he nodded yes.

Both Jake and Kitty smiled as she turned to give her chocolate lover a blow job as Ryder watched them both and jacked off. As she continued, Ryder couldn't stop looking at her pussy. He decided to try something he'd always wanted to do. As Kitty continued to suck Jake, Ryder stuck his tongue between her legs and began to pleasure her.

Her soft moans let him know he was doing a good job.

"She likes it when she makes noises like that," Jake instructed his friend. Rub her clit with you finger while you do it."

He tried to concentrate on helping Ryder and the blow job he was getting but he couldn't take his eyes of the towering dick standing at attention between his best friend's legs.

"The condoms are in the bedside table," Kitty pointed at it for Ryder and he got up to search for one. While doing so, Kitty told Jake to lie down on the bed so she continue blowing him as she prepared to take Ryder's dick for the first time. Feeling pressed against her opening gave her pause. It felt even bigger than it looked. She had to stop the blow job to concentrate on the feelings Ryder gave her as he entered her. She let out a sound Jake had never heard before and he knew it was because Ryder was bigger than him.

It made him want a turn on his dick too.

Kitty finally continued the blow job, but Jake could only watch Ryder pistoning in and out of his girlfriend's pussy. Jake took a risk and let the hand that was rubbing Kitty's thigh slip over and begin to rub Ryder's instead. His friend didn't seem to notice. He was concentrating hard on fucking the girl between them. Then, Jake slapped his ass.

"What the hell, man?" Ryder looked down at him.

"She can take it harder. She wants it harder. I'm just you're cheerleader man. I want to help you out," Jake explained and then slapped Ryder's ass again and both boys laughed. Ryder really got into the rhythm of fucking and didn't even realize that Jake's big left hand was massaging his muscular football butt.

"Dude, you look so good fucking her," Jake admitted out loud and it made his best friend smile. The only sound in the room were the soft moans Kitty made as she took in the two large dicks in her bed.

Jake made eye contact with Ryder. "It's my turn to fuck her."

So the boys switched place. Kitty lay down on her back as Jake got between her legs and Ryder knelt next to her face. Immediately, she went to work on his cock as he watched Jake sink his dick inside her. Ryder dropped his head back as he felt the blow job get better and better. He also enjoyed listening to two of his best friends fuck. He couldn't believe he'd waited so long to do this.

Then he felt Kitty deepthroat him down to the root. At least he thought it was Kitty.

He looked down and Jake was leaning over Kitty, still fucking her, but sucking his cock at the same time.

"What are you . . ." Ryder began to protest, but he'd never felt anything like this in his life. Kitty was good at giving blow jobs, but Jake could teach classes. Ryder's protest ended because no sound could come out of his mouth except for moaning.

"He's good, isn't it?" Kitty asked and all Ryder could do was nod his head as he grabbed Jake's head and pushed him down on his dick. "I told you so. The boy deserves an award for his oral technique."

Then, when he thought it couldn't get any better, Kitty began licking his balls as Jake continued to suck his cock. He didn't even realize they weren't fucking anymore. Both his friends concentrated on giving him the ultimate pleasure.

"Ryder, will you do something for me that will really turn me on?" Kitty requested.

"Of course, anything," he agreed.

"I want to watch you and Jake kiss. I've had this fantasy of how hot you two would look making out since high school and I want to see if it's true," he confessed.

"I don't know," he tried to back out of it.

"You promised," Kitty poked out her bottom lip and pouted before licking the head of his cock again.

"Fine," he shook his head before turning to Jake who looked at him with anticipation.

"No turning back now," Jake tried to joke but Ryder could tell how nervous this made the boy.

The kiss was magical. Both boys felt sparks but for different reasons. Jake had to stop he rested his head on Ryder's shoulder and had an arm around his friend.

"Can I tell you something and you not freak out?" his eyes showed fear that Ryder wanted to soften.

"Of course. We're going to be bros no matter what."

Jake leaned in so he could say what he needed to say hoping Kitty wouldn't hear it. "I think that kiss made me realize I'm gay not bi. Will you help me make sure I know for sure?"

"What do you need me to do?"

"He wants you to fuck him," Kitty had heard the whole conversation and it surprised her, but he knew she needed to remove herself from the situation for a minute. She slid up the bed away from them. "On your hands and knees, Puckerman. He should do you from behind so he can watch me and stay hard." She instructed as she masturbated.

What happened next was something she never expected to watch in her entire life. Ryder Lynn's dick fucking Jake Puckerman's ass.

 **PRESENT DAY**

"Wow, I did not expect that," Spencer admitted. "You know you're hard in your pants. I can see it."

"Retelling the story of your first time will do that to you," Ryder pointed out.

"We still have another hour of this drive. We should take them out and stroke them," Spencer suggested.

"You are not getting cum all over my car," Ryder insisted.

"Don't worry about that," Spencer declared. "I'm really good at making sure there's not a mess."

He looked at Ryder and licked his lips.

Ryder just shook his head and laughed.

-GLEE-

"What's wrong with Stevie and Raven?" Blaine whispered to Sam.

"He won't tell me. He just said they were in the middle of an argument," Sam told him. "I think it happened on Wednesday night."

"Did they break up?" Blaine assumed.

"Not yet, but it might be inevitable," Sam replied. "Stevie has gotten to the point where sex is important to him, but Raven isn't going to do that."

"Well we can't fault him for that as many different places as you and I have done it this week," Blaine kissed Sam before whispering in his ear. "Which was your favorite?"

"That's easy. In the parking lot at school before driving home watching you," Sam's eyebrows raised as he remembered the moment vividly.

 **FLASHBACK – three days earlier**

It was Wednesday afternoon and Sam walked Blaine to his car hand-in-hand not caring who saw them together. In fact, most bystanders that saw him would say he beamed with pride holding his man's hand.

"I can't wait to get you home and do naughty things to you," Blaine whispered into Sam's ear.

Sam saw Stevie and a group of friends sitting at the picnic tables across from the football field where he parked. He hoped his students couldn't see how much he blushed at Blaine's words. Blaine saw where he looked and felt his reaction and decided to play with it.

"Would you like for them to watch?" Blaine kissed his neck. "What if your kids caught you inside me? Would that turn you on or freak you out?"

"You are playing dirty, Babe. Don't play on my kinks or I'll have to mess you up with yours," he giggled before grabbing Blaine's ass. "Now get in the car."

He slapped Blaine's ass for emphasis and opened the passenger door for him before walking around to the driver's side and getting in his car. Immediately, Blaine reached for the button on Sam's jeans.

"What are you doing?" Sam tried to stop him.

"Playing with your kink, Sammy. You're an exhibitionist and I like to be dominated so why not take care of both in one car ride?" Blaine determined as he slid down Sam's zipper and let his hand reach inside and squeeze Sam's big cock.

"My students are sitting less than 100 feet behind this car. My kid brother is there . . ."

"Yet the way this big guy in my hand is pulsing I would say you really like the idea," Blaine's devious grin turned lustful as he looked through the back window of the car to see if any of the kids looked their way before pulling Sam's cock out of his pants. He leaned over and began fulfilling one of Sam's biggest fantasies.

"Blaine, we can't do this here," Sam whispered trying to keep his composure.

Blaine pulled off and looked up into his eyes. "Then you better drive away."

Sam used one hand to crank the car and the other to push Blaine further into his lap. He looked into the rear view mirror as the car backed up and he swore he could see both Bellamy and Stevie staring at him.

"I think we're being watched. We should stop until we get off campus," Sam pleaded.

Blaine sat up but kept his hand around Sam as they drove away. As soon as they were off campus, Blaine asked, "Shall I continue?"

"I think he'd rather stay out in the open getting bigger while I watch you touch yourself," Sam declared with a raised eyebrow. "Take your pants off."

Sam's decision took Blaine by surprise but it turned him on more than he could have ever imagined. He undid his pants slipping them and his underwear down below his knees.

"Do you always obey orders like this?" Sam teased.

"When they come from you I'll always say yes. I trust you, Sam."

"Then take them off completely, lay your seat back, and spread your legs for me," Sam ordered turning him on even more. He slipped off his shoes and pulled off his pants and underwear. He noticed that Sam paid no attention to him as he drove.

The half-naked man watched his boyfriend as he leaned his seat back and began touching himself. He kept waiting for Sam to watch him, but the blonde knew keeping him waiting would make the show even better. He was right. When he didn't get the attention he immediately wanted, Blaine took it a step forward and began reaching between his legs to touch his most intimate spot. That worked. Sam reached up and oved the rear view mirror so that he could watch Blaine touching his body. Knowing that Sam was watching him made it that much more sensual.

The feelings that went through his body had every inch of his skin covered in goose bumps. In that moment, he didn't think anything other than sex could feel this good. But then Sam removed the hand between his legs and replaced it with his own. The minute he felt those long fingers entering him he began moaning uncontrollably as he and Sam's hands led him to an orgasm that painted his the shirt he wore.

"Put your pants back on but give me your underwear. I want them as a trophy for upping my kink game," Sam smirked. "Now put your clothes back on so I can rip them off when we walk through the door of my apartment."

Blaine did exactly as ordered.

-GLEE-

 **PRESENT DAY**

When a knock to the door of Hunter Clarington's New York hotel room happened, he couldn't help but smile. This would be his best score yet. He took off his shirt and then poured half a copy of coffee on it and lay it on a chair before flexing in the mirror to make sure he looked like someone who could seduce a scumbag.

He walked to the door and opened it to find Kurt Hummel on the other side.

Yes, he was definitely able to seduce this man. Kurt's first reaction to shirtless Hunter was a flush to his skin and a huge gulp in his throat. Plus, Hunter noticed the easy to see growth in Kurt's too tight pants.

"Kurt, good to see you. Come on in," he opened the door. "I apologize for my appearance. I just spilled coffee on my shirt."

Kurt looked over to see the shirt still dripping. "It's quite okay. At least you're easy to look at unlike most of the people around here."

"Well you do know what I do to pay for college. You can see more if you want."

The offer made Kurt blush even more. "I believe we already have a deal to discuss."

"Of course," Hunter let his eyes venture up and down Kurt's body. It was time. "I'm sorry, I should put a shirt on."

Hunter walked over to the closet and opened it. When Kurt spoke he couldn't help but smile. "Don't put one on just for my benefit."

"Really?" he smiled. "I do feel more comfortable the less clothes I have on. At least let me turn on the lights."

And when he did the cameras began to film. "I suppose you want to see the evidence?"

"And I guess you want to see the money," Kurt suggested.

"Unless you want to show me something else," Hunter stepped closer to Kurt invading his space. "You could always add another hundred dollar bills to my total and instead of showing you a video of what I did to your husband I could give you a first-hand account instead. Just nod your head if you would like me to continue."

He waited for Kurt to respond but all he got was labored breathing as the man in front of him contemplated his choices so he went in for the kill.

"Feel this," Hunter took Kurt's hand and placed it over the bulge in his pants. "You can have it if you want it." But still, there was no answer so he went in for the kill and grabbed Kurt between the legs and squeezed. "You have one chance to tell me to stop before this happens."

Kurt knew he was in trouble. He knew this was something that he wanted . . . that he needed. Hunter was more masculine and aggressive than Blaine or Roy, and now, with his balls literally in Hunter's hands all he wanted to do was submit and let him do everything to him he wanted too.

He whispered, "Please don't stop."

Hunter's lips were on his before the last word was out of his mouth. "I'll make this the best sex you've ever had."

"Please do," Kurt moaned feeling the boy's lips on his neck.

Hunter grabbed Kurt's ass making him yelp. "This would be a lot easier with your clothes on the floor."

"I don't usually have sex with the lights on," Kurt confessed.

"Why? You have the most beautiful skin I've ever seen. I bet you look good all over," Hunter flirted as he ran his fingers through Kurt's hair. "Plus, you get to see me naked."

Hunter dropped his pants revealing that he wore no underwear. When Kurt stood there mesmerized by the girth in front of him, Hunter undid his belt pushing Kurt's pants down to find something that made him smirk.

"Such pretty panties, Kurt. Did you wear these for me hoping this would happen?" Hunter asked as he unbuttoned his shirt and kissed his alabaster skin.

"You asked me too. Were you kidding?" Kurt paused.

"No, not at all. It turns me on that you would feminize yourself to turn me on. I mean just look," Hunter fell back on the bed and sat up on his elbows. Why don't you check it out closer? No more talking. Let's see what you can do."

The oral skills of Kurt Hummel impressed even a professional like Hunter. He thought he would have a hard time being turned on by this man that was nowhere near his type, but he could shut his eyes and pretend that he was anyone else. This would be his greatest acting job to date. The suction Kurt used with his mouth had Hunter. He pushed Kurt's face further down on his dick and got soft purring like from a cat. The boy loved sucking cock and he did have to wonder why Blaine would leave this.

Then he remembered. Kurt was doing this to that cute kid, Roy, not his husband.

"Kurt's a bastard. Get back to work," he thought to himself.

"You like the taste of my cock, don't you?" Hunter almost hissed the seductive words.

"Yes, I do," Kurt admitted.

"Kneel on the bed. I want to check out that ass," he ordered. Kurt stood and was about to slip off the panties, but Hunter stopped him. "Leave them. They look perfect on you."

"But how are we . . ." Kurt began to ask until Hunter ripped a hole in his panties so he could see the smoothest asshole he'd ever seen in person.

"Wow, your skin is so soft. It's pretty," Hunter admitted before getting a devious grin on his face that Kurt couldn't see. "Do you like that? Do you like it when I call your pussy pretty?"

"I do," Kurt whispered like he wanted nothing more than to relinquish all control to this muscle jock on his knees behind him. "Please, touch me . . ."

Kurt screamed out in pleasure as Hunter devoured his hole. This is what Kurt needed. He needed a man to treat him like his girl. Suddenly, the pleasure he felt took over and he just began letting out whatever noise came out of his body. Hunter knew he had him, every part of him and he planned to unravel Kurt till his very core and make a video better than anything Blaine or Sam could ever imagine.

-GLEE-

 **FLASHBACK – three days earlier**

Outside of school, next to the old stadium, Stevie sat at the picnic tables with Raven, Lincoln, Octavia, Clarke, and Bellamy. They were using the late afternoon sunshine to study for exams outside. The only thing between them and spring break were exams that all of them wanted to forget.

"Look at those two," Clarke pointed across the parking lot to where Mr. Smythe and the Spencer guy that helped out Mr. Evans most of the week. "They sure do look cozy. I wonder if Mr. Smythe is getting to know the alumni."

"Maybe that's how he plans to get the votes of his constituents," Octavia joked.

"Not cool," Stevie spoke up. "You shouldn't talk about teachers like that."

"Chill, Stevie. She was just joking. Besides it's not like they're that old. We know they look. My girl was just making a joke," Lincoln put his arm around Octavia.

"He's just sensitive to it because it's like talking about family to him," Raven commented trying to defend Stevie but it didn't exactly come off like that.

"I'm not sensitive because my brother's a teacher. I'm just sensitive because it's wrong," Stevie looked at his girlfriend surprised by her sarcasm.

"I didn't mean it like that, Stevie," Raven realized he was upset. "Really, I didn't."

"This is about me not you, Raven," Bellamy entered the conversation. "And everyone in this group knows why. I nearly messed up a teacher's career with the way I acted. He tried to stop me before I did anything so he's not mad at you. It's me."

It surprised Stevie that Bellamy would cover for him. Fights with Raven were never pretty and they were having issues with their relationship arrangements. He turned to Bellamy and nodded/winked his thank you so the others couldn't see it.

"Well can we at least agree that those two are absolutely the cutest couple ever?" Clarke changed the subject and pointed between where Bellamy and Stevie sat.

Everyone turned to see Sam and Blaine walking to his car hand in hand.

"I don't know about cutest couple, but after watching Mr. Evans through my four years of high school I'm just finally glad to see the guy happy," Lincoln commented first.

"He is happy, isn't he, Stevie? We all want him to be happy," Octavia asked.

Stevie watched as Blaine kissed his brother's neck. What he saw was the huge smile that crossed Sam's face. "Yeah, he's happy."

The others went back to another conversation but Stevie and Bellamy kept watching the couple. They tried to go back to studying, but Bellamy's curiosity wouldn't allow it.

He whispered to Stevie, "Didn't both of them get in your brother's car?"

Stevie turned and could see Sam sitting in the driver's seat, but Blaine was nowhere to be seen. "I thought he was . . . oh," his eyes bulged out and Bellamy turned back to the car just in time to see Blaine sit up from a position that was pretty undeniable. "I guess Sam is really happy right about now."

He and Bellamy couldn't help but laugh together about what they'd seen. The others asked but they didn't see anything but their teacher's car pulling out of its parking space and departing.

-GLEE-

The flight landed at a private airstrip outside New York City and the six of them got into a limo bus together. Sam took it as a chance to find out what was wrong with Stevie.

"Tear yourself away from Raven for the car ride so you can talk to your brother," Sam insisted.

It was easier than Sam thought which surprised him. He didn't even ask or say anything to Raven. Blaine knew the brothers needed to talk so he sat next to Raven striking up a conversation about NYADA and her audition.

For Stevie's part when he passed Sebastian and Santana and the only person that could see his face was his brother, his normal bravado cracked and Sam saw tears forming in his eyes.

"Stevie . . ." Sam forgot everything and pulled his brother in next to him and away from the prying eyes of all their friends. "What's wrong?"

Stevie couldn't answer. He just sat there a stared out the window.


	15. Chapter 15 - Cheers

CHAPTER 14 - CHEERS

After arriving in New York City, Tina and Rachel met the group and everyone separated for the night. Santana and Raven left to stay at the St. James apartment, Sebastian left for his loft and Sam, Blaine, and Stevie followed Tina planning to stay at the apartment she shared with Artie. Blaine watched the worried expression on Sam's face as he walked behind him and Tina with his arm around his little brother's shoulders.

"Everything okay with Stevie? He's not he's normal chipper self," Tina whispered her question to Blaine.

"Not sure," Blaine returned. "Something happened, but if he talks about it with anyone it will be Sam. Once we get settled we'll give them some time to talk and you, Artie and I can go do something."

"Sounds like a plan. I want to hear about this musical the two of you are writing," Tina insisted.

The foursome walked up the landing and Artie opened the door welcoming them all inside. Tina showed the boys the guest room. Sam and Blaine unpacked, but Stevie just left his suitcase on the floor knowing that he'd actually be sleeping on the couch.

"I've got a Playstation and an X-Box set up in the living room if you get bored just sleeping in here," Artie offered.

"Honestly, right now, sleep sounds good," Stevie sat on the sofa pulling out his cell phone and testing.

"But it's the middle of the afternoon? Don't you want to go do something out in the City on your first day here?" Artie didn't understand.

"Artie . . ." Tina called out and shook her head to leave it alone. "Stevie, if you want to take a nap maybe you would sleep better if you took a shower first."

He looked up and seemed to be considering it. "That actually sounds great. Do you mind?"

"No, of course not. There are clean towels in the cabinet. Take your time," Tina insisted.

As Stevie passed the guest bedroom, Blaine turned to Sam and kissed him before wrapping his arms around his tapered waist. "We're going to go get dinner and leave you alone with your brother. I don't know what's wrong, but I know you're the only one he's going to talk too and probably not while we're around. I'll call you and order you and Stevie something to bring back here."

Sam smiled and kissed him back. "I love how much you care. How did I get so lucky?"

"You waited until I finally saw the truth," Blaine laid his head against Sam's chest. They stood that way for a moment before Blaine relented. "Okay, we're going to go. Text me when you're done talking and we'll come back."

"Sounds like a plan," Sam agreed. "Thank you, Blaine."

The smile they shared said so much.

-GLEE-

Santana and Raven followed Rachel to her front door when she turned around to Santana and said, "Okay, don't hate me for what's behind this door."

"Rachel Berry, what the hell did you do?" the fiery Latina called out worrying Raven about what she might be walking into.

Rachel opened the door and walked inside followed by the other two women. Once inside, Santana saw why Rachel worried. Mercedes Jones stood in the middle of the living room waiting for them to return. It was the first time Santana had seen her since the Diva fired her and Brittany from her tour.

"Raven, why don't I show you to your room and then we can talk about your NYADA audition while these two catch up," Rachel pulled the girl down the hall and away from the potential fireworks in her living room.

"Did you put Berry up to this or was this her stupid idea?" Santana crossed her arms and gave her the best bitch stare she could muster.

"I heard that you and Brittany have really found a great place for yourselves back in Lima," Mercedes began.

"No thanks to you, but yes, we are doing really well. We have real friends there that check in on us and care what happens to us. They aren't firing us to get rid of us," Santana walked into the kitchen. "Where is Berry's booze? She is too much of a wasp not to have alcohol in the house."

"I didn't want to fire you, but I knew you and Brittany wanted to start a family, but you were never going to leave the tour. So I made the decision for you," Mercedes blurted out not in the way she wanted to deliver the message. "And the wine chiller is next to the refrigerator. It just looks like a regular cabinet."

Looking for the wine kept Santana from making eye contact with her old friend. Had she actually fired them because she wanted them to move on?

Santana pulled out a bottle and looked for two glasses.

"I wanted you to have your baby and more babies and start your family. I wanted to be selfish and keep you, but I knew I needed to let you both go," Mercedes confessed. "It's not the same without you. I miss having you there, but I think I did the right thing. Didn't I?"

Santana stood with her back turned for almost a full minute. When she turned around she held two glasses of wine and handed one to Mercedes. "Well, we're happy and pregnant and like our new jobs so it could be worse."

"How is working for Mr. Schue and with Sam?" Mercedes asked as she accepted the glass.

"Sam and I make a good team. Plus, I like working with Jake, Puck's little brother. We choreograph well together. The three of us are a good team," Santana seemed to drop her bitchiness. "Did you really dump us just so we would move home and start our family?"

"I did," Mercedes finished her first glass and pointed at the bottle. Santana grinned, reached for the bottle, and refilled her glass. "Do you believe me?"

"What's done is done Mama Cass. Let's just move on," Santana declared. "If we finish off this bottle I might can tolerate staying with Rachel for five days."

The comment made Mercedes laugh out loud. "Girl, don't I know what you're talking about. I miss you and Brittany's wit around here. Are you sure we can say everything is okay between us now?"

 _ **(Cheers (Drink to That)**_ **from the television show** _ **SMASH)**_

 _ **(Performed by Mercedes Jones and Santana Lopez)**_

 _ **SANTANA: Life's too short to be sitting round miserable. People gon' talk whether you doing bad or good. Got a drink on my mind and my mind on my money. Looking so bomb**_

 _ **\+ MERCEDES: gonna find me a honey.**_

 __"Come on, Aretha, show me what you got," Santana challenged her old friend.

 _ **MERCEDES: Got my Ray-Bans on and I'm feeling hella cool tonight. Everybody's vibing so don't nobody start a fight.**_

 __Back in the bedroom, Rachel and Raven heard them singing and it peaked both of their interests.

 _ **BOTH: Cheers to the freaking weekend. I drink to that, yeah yeah. Oh, let the Jameson sink in. I drink to that, yeah, yeah. Don't let the bastards get ya down. Turn it around with another round. There's a party at the bar everybody put your glasses up and I drink to that. I drink to that.**_

 __"So does this mean everything is okay between them?" Raven asked.

"I honestly don't know. Sometimes we sing for no reason," Rachel whispered back.

 _ **MERCEDES: 'Bout to hop on the bar, put it all on my card tonight, yeah. Might be mad in the morning, but you know we goin' hard tonight.**_

 _ **SANTANA: It's getting coyote ugly up in here, no**_

 _ **BOTH: Tyra.**_

 _ **SANTANA: It's only up from here, no downward**_

 _ **BOTH: Spiral.**_

 _ **MERCEDES: Got my Ray-Bans on and I'm feeling hella cool tonight. Everybody's vibing so don't nobody start a fight.**_

 __Rachel and Raven reentered the living room watching the girls dance around the room with their wine glasses and singing.

 _ **BOTH: Cheers to the freaking weekend. I drink to that, yeah, yeah. Oh let the Jameson sink in. I drink to that, yeah, yeah. Don't let the bastards get ya down. Turn it around with another round. There's a party at the bar everybody put your glasses up and I drink to that. I drink to that, and I drink to that.**_

 _ **SANTANA: I drink to that.**_

 _ **MERCEDES: And I drink to that.**_

 __The girls clinked their wine glasses together and finished the liquid together while Rachel hoped things would be like old times once again.

-GLEE-

Stevie got out of the shower, his entire body covered in moisture from the steam in the shower. He toweled off and wrapped the towel around his waist expecting the apartment to be full of people. All he needed to do was sneak into the bedroom next door and get some clothes from his bag. When he exited the bathroom he didn't notice that the apartment was empty. When he entered the bedroom, Sam sat on the bed with his laptop.

"What are you doing?" Stevie asked.

"Registering us for Nationals," Sam answered. "Put some clothes on and let's talk."

"I don't want to talk around everyone," Stevie declared.

"Good, that's why I sent Blaine, Tina, and Artie to dinner without us so you can tell me what's going on that's got you an emotional basketcase," Sam teased him.

"Let's just say that you and I have more in common than I realized," Stevie suggested.

"You mean you and Bellamy . . ." Sam made the assumption.

"No, geez Sam if that's what it was I would tell you about that. He blows me that's not a big deal," Stevie dropped his towel and pulled on his underwear, a tank top and athletic shorts. "This is more of the when you found out Brittany was still scissoring with Santana."

Sam's eyes bulged from their sockets. It was the last thing he expected. "How did you find out?"

"I walked in on her and Clarke naked in her bed. At first, I just got turned on because, you know, they're both really hot, but then I realized what was happening and that the reason we aren't having sex isn't because she's saving herself like she lied to me all these years it's because she prefers pussy and I don't have one."

"So what happened next? And leave out sex details please," Sam asked.

"I walked out and went back to my room. They both followed and begged me to not tell anyone before they even realized Bellamy was in the room and they just outed themselves to him too. Once we told them we wouldn't tell anyone, she asked me not to break up with her until the end of the year. She doesn't want to come out until she moves because of her parents."

"And you told her that you would," Sam realized that despite his brother's bravado he would do the noble thing. "You told her you would even though she broke your heart."

"It's not like I haven't gotten back at her. Bellamy's blown me more in the last three days than probably all the dicks in his whole life," Stevie scoffed.

"You should be careful with that, Stevie. I know Bellamy is your best friend, but he's also in love with you. If I can see that I know you do too," Sam warned him.

"Well that's the other half of the problem. You know how when you're not happy or depressed about a relationship inappropriate make-out sessions sounds like a good idea . . ."

"You didn't . . ." Sam knew where it was going now.

"I fucked up, Sam. You're right. I do know how Bellamy feels, but I've always made sure he knew where the line was so we didn't cross it because he is my best friend and losing him would be worse than losing a girlfriend," Stevie finally sat next to him and Sam started to wonder if his little brother's sad demeanor was because of Bellamy and not Raven.

"What happened?" Sam needed to know so he could help his brother.

"He sat there with me telling me how much better he could be for me than her and I could feel how much he meant it, Sam," Stevie's eyes watered. This was what had him so messed up. "It made me think. I mean you know me. I don't have sexual hang-ups. I've never been in love with a guy, but neither were you until you met Blaine, so it made me think. If you could fall in love with your best friend maybe it would work for me too."

Sam just waited to let Stevie continue.

"So I pulled him to me and I kissed him. And kissed him. And kissed him. We made out for probably an hour. It never went further. He didn't try to touch my dick or anything. We ended up just lying there together. We fell asleep spooning," He looked down unable to look in Sam's eyes. "This morning when I was getting ready to leave he told me he wanted to be my boyfriend and wasn't sure if he could go back to being my best friend. So, yeah, you're little brother fucked things up. What do I do, Sam?"

For the first time in a long time, Sam wasn't sure what advice to give.

-GLEE-

"Yeah, I'm about to walk in, what's up, Tina?" Sebastian reached into his pocket for the keys to his Manhattan Loft.

"Roy is still there. I know I promised to have him out before you got here, but it's been harder to find a place for him than I thought. I can find somewhere for him. I just need a little more time. I can ask Mike if he can stay there for a few days," Tina spoke quickly to get it all out before Sebastian objected.

"Fine, Tina, but the boy better be cute as hell and have an ass you could bounce a quarter off of," Sebastian rolled his eyes. He didn't like the idea of sharing his space with a stranger. That is, unless he would be good entertainment.

"He's adorable, Sebastian. And he's so sweet, so don't mess him up. Kurt has already done enough of that. I want to find someone that we'll be good to him."

"I can be good in my own way," Sebastian giggled.

"Be serious," Tina scolded him. "When I say Kurt messed him up I mean he doesn't think he's good enough for anyone now. Don't hurt him, please, Sebastian. He doesn't have anyone."

"Got it. I'll treat him with the kid gloves," Sebastian opened his front door. "Got to go, Tina."

He walked inside and the first thing heard was the shower running. He didn't know anything about this Roy character except that Kurt had used him like a personal puppet. They both hated Kurt so they would at least have that in common. He did hope that Tina was telling the truth and the boy was at least cute.

He got caught up in unpacking his suitcase that he didn't hear the water turn off. In fact, he was in his own world until he heard, "Omigod!" behind him and he turned around to see one of the most beautiful men he'd ever seen standing in front of him with a towel over his left shoulder. He was completely naked so Sebastian saw everything before Roy pulled the towel in front of him to cover his dick.

"I am so sorry. You must be Sebastian. I am so sorry I am still here. Please let me go get my clothes and I promise I'll get out of your way."

"Why? You can stay. I didn't see anything that I didn't enjoy looking at," Sebastian smirked. "Seriously, go put clothes on if you want, but I'm about to strip into my boxers and be comfortable myself. And there's no need to go anywhere. Tina told me your story and what that bitch Kurt did to you. I don't like Kurt which means I'm already on your side. Plus, I'm going to order dinner and I don't want to eat alone. Want to be my dinner date here in my kitchen?"

Roy could barely speak. This man in front of him was out of his dreams and his eyes and smile made his heart melt. He needed to get to know him.

"Roy, have dinner with me," Sebastian asked again.

"I thought you'd never asked," Roy blushed. He'd never smiled so much in his life.

-GLEE-

Ryder and Spencer arrived back at the University and parked the car in front of their dormitory.

"Are your friends back yet?" Ryder asked.

"Not until tomorrow," Spencer pulled his back out of the backseat. "Hey, I appreciate the ride back, and I appreciate you listening to me vent."

"No problem. You can make it up to me one day by telling me about this 2nd guy that's got you so messed up in the head," Ryder suggested.

Spencer considered the challenge. "I will if you tell me how many more times you visited Kitty without Jake there."

Ryder blushed. "How did you figure that out?"

"Your face when you talk about her kind of gives you away. Plus you didn't answer the question. Gives you away that you want to keep those details to yourself," Spencer explained.

"When it was the three of us it was fun, but just being with Kitty is special. Don't get me wrong, I had fun with Jake because it was new and different, but he's my best friend and that's it," Ryder confessed.

"Yet you're doing his girlfriend," Spencer teased.

"I'd like to think of it as freeing my best friend from his current relationship so he can be with someone whom he can truly appreciate their anatomy," Ryder noted.

"You mean someone with a dick," Spencer giggled. "I'm actually completely okay with that."

"Why is that?" Ryder wondered.

"Because my other guy that makes me blush the way Kitty makes you blush is Jake and I think I really really like him," Spencer couldn't help but think back on their first night together.

 **FLASHBACK**

Spencer walked down the hallways of McKinley with the biggest smile on his face as he let the memories of what he'd just done with Sebastian in his classroom replay in his memory. It was the hottest sex he'd ever had in his life. He wondered why he'd ever settled for the vanilla sex (usually in missionary position) he always had with Alistair. It was just sex and he knew it. Sebastian was putting his clothes back on less than five minutes after he orgasmed, and Spencer was completely fine with that. Sebastian was a great lay but he could never be in a relationship with him. They were too much alike.

Sex was never the problem for Spencer. There were plenty of people that wanted to sex him up, but it was never an issue. He's always had Alistair to satisfy those needs. Then his boyfriend of almost five years dumped him for an older guy and the football stud realized how horny his high sex drive could make him without constant attention. Sebastian had been the perfect distraction especially away from his mini-obsession with Coach Evans. He'd never felt this alive, but he knew himself better than anyone. Sex was great, but being in love was heaven and that's what he wanted.

He headed towards the exit near the auditorium where he'd parked. As he passed the dance studio, he heard music playing. He stopped by the open door and looked inside. Jake Puckerman stood stretching in front of the wall of mirrors. He wore black skin-tight dance pants without a shirt of shoes. As the music continued, Spencer watched entranced at the beauty of the man dancing. The mixture of agility and precision was mesmerizing. He couldn't decide if he was more intrigued by his movement and flexibility or the rippling muscles on every single surface of his body.

"If you're going to keep watching me like a free show I'm going to expect a tip," Jake spoke to him by looking at his reflection in the mirror. "What are you doing up here so late? The only other car I saw in the parking lot was . . . Sebastian," Jake laughed to himself. "Never mind I think I answered my own question. I've fallen for his great sex routine myself. Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Yes, but he's just a short time fix for a long-term problem," Spencer honestly spoke. "What are you doing here so late?"

"No point in going home when my best friend is fucking my girlfriend," Jake spoke as he sat down and continued stretching. "I should probably be more upset about it, but the truth is Ryder is a better fit for Kitty than me."

"Why is that?" Spencer walked inside and sat down next to Jake.

"Because I don't love her. In the last few weeks Sebastian and Sam have used their charms and the dicks on me enough to make me realize a lot of things about myself," Jake weakly smiled.

"You had sex with Sam? Please tell me he's as good in bed as I've always imagined," Spencer smirked.

"Better," Jake laughed. "Blaine is a very lucky guy."

"Yeah, he is," Spencer joined him in laughter and then suddenly it all became serious. "I hope I get that lucky at some point. My biggest fear is being lonely."

"Me too," Jake shook his head in agreement. "I honestly think that is why I wouldn't let myself see the truth for so long."

"Maybe you've found it and don't even know it.

Spencer and Jake stared into the other's eyes and suddenly both of them were thinking the same thing.

 **PRESENT DAY**

"You and Jake?" Ryder couldn't help but be surprised. "Did you two . . . you know . . ."

"You ever have one of those nights where you sit around with someone and its actually better than sex?" Spencer asked.

"Dude, that's all I've had until this week. I know exactly what you're talking about," Ryder reminded him. "I also know Jake and there's no way that if he's interested in you that he didn't at least kiss you before the end of the night."

Spencer blushed. "There was one really great kiss that last a couple of minutes and then I went home. He has things he needs to deal with before he and I talk anymore. I don't believe in cheating."

"What are you trying to get at?" Ryder questioned.

"That Jake and Kitty are probably having an uncomfortable conversation that could affect both of us," Spencer declared.

Something over Spencer's shoulder caught Ryder's attention causing him to turn around. Ryder spoke, "Something tells me that they've already had it."

The boys watched as a car parked behind them and both Jake and Kitty exited the car. Kitty walked up directly to Spencer causing him to worry for his own health.

"Do you like him?" she asked him.

"Excuse me?" Spencer's voice cracked.

"Do you like Jake? It's a yes or no question, jockstrap," Kitty stepped closer.

"Yes," he gulped. "Yeah, I do."

"Good," she smiled and patted him on the chest. "He told me he's a cock craver now and wants on yours so you two have fun. I'm going to go take a ride on Ryder."

She walked passed him and then took Ryder's hand leading him towards the building. Ryder turned to them and smiled bigger than he could manage on a normal day. He knew he was about to get laid. Spencer turned to find Jake standing in front of him.

"I'd like to help you take your stuff inside and then you can show me around here and we can get to know each other better," he stepped closer to Spencer so he could put an arm around his waist. "I want to know everything about you, Spence."

The blonde couldn't help himself. He leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. "Then let's get started."

 _ **(Falling**_ **from** _ **Once**_ **the Musical)**

 **(Performed by Jake Puckerman and Spencer Porter)**

 _ **JAKE: I don't know you, but I want you all the more for that.**_

 __Spencer picked up his bag and the two boys walked towards his building.

 _ **Jake/Spencer: Words fall through me and always fool me and I can't react.**_

 __Spencer opened the door to his dorm room and threw his bag inside. Jake just watched as he quickly changed his shirt and returned to him.

 _ **JAKE: And games that never amount to more than they're meant will play themselves out.**_

 __The boys walked out of the building and into the park across the street.

 _ **Jake/Spencer: Take this sinking boat and point it home. We've still got time. Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice. You've made it now.**_

 __They walked around the park and talked getting to know each other as they continued singing the song in their head.

 _ **Spencer/Jake: Falling slowly, eyes that know me, and I can't go back. Moods that take me and erase me and I'm painted black**_

 _ **JAKE: You have suffered enough and warred with yourself. It's time that you won.**_

 __As the song continued in their heads they found themselves standing outside of Spencer's room. He had Jake pushed up against the door and kissing him as passionately as he could before opening the door and pushing him inside slamming the door behind him.

-GLEE-

When Tina, Artie, and Blaine returned to the apartment, the Evans brothers sat down and acted like they were starving when the food brought back for them was laid on the table. Blaine immediately noticed that Stevie seemed to be in a better mood. Sam had texted him the situation while they were at dinner and while the part about Raven surprised him, the parts concerning Bellamy he felt were just a matter of time.

The text that worried him was that Sam didn't know what to tell him and asked for advice. He'd thought about it, but the advice he knew Sam would give him versus the advice he would give Stevie was very different. He noticed Sam kept looking at him to see if he would talk to Stevie. Taking a deep breath, he motioned for Sam to follow him into the bedroom. Walking inside, the shut the door and Sam looked in his eyes.

"Are you sure you want me to talk to your brother?" Blaine asked his boyfriend.

"Of course, Blaine. I completely trust you with him," Sam assured him.

"I'm just saying because the advice I know you would give him is different than what I would say to him, and I don't want you to be upset with me," Blaine's worried look concerned Sam.

"There is nothing you would say that would upset me, but if you're worried about it tell Stevie both sets of advice. He can choose either one or do his own thing. He's a big boy. He has to make his own choices. He might tell us both to go to hell and do his own thing, but what's important is that he know we're on his side and we're here for him if he needs us, and I think he really does need us right now," Sam explained.

"Okay, I'll do it," Blaine relented. They walked back out in the main room. When Artie saw them he motioned to Sam. "Come on, Sam, Call of Duty contest like old times."

"You got it, Artie. I haven't kicked your ass with video games in a long time," Sam took his spot in the chair next to him.

"Okay, I'm going to get ready for bed so I can miss this masculinity contest," Tina kissed each boy on the check before heading back to her bedroom.

"You want to talk for a minute," Blaine asked Stevie.

"Sure," Stevie nodded.

They walked into the guest bedroom and the choices were to sit on the bed or the floor. Both realized how awkward the bed would be so they both naturally sat on the floor.

"I guess this means Sam told you about my so called life," Stevie rolled his eyes and leaned back on both of his hands waiting for what Blaine had to say. "So what did he tell you to say to me?"

"Honestly, he's kind of at a loss for words that's why he asked me to talk to you. The truth is I know what your brother would say to you and its good advice. It's just not the advice I would give you," Blaine admitted.

"What do you think?" Stevie wanted to know.

"Well, here's the deal. I'm going to give you the advice that I know your brother would give you, and if you want, I'll tell you what I think, and you can take his advice, or mine, mix them together and tell me to mind my own business and leave you alone, okay?" Blaine suggested.

"Okay, so what do you think Sam would say to me?" Stevie seemed like he really wanted to know.

"Sam would tell you that it's as simple as following your heart. He'd say you shouldn't listen to anyone else, but what your heart tells you to do because that can't be wrong. Sam would say that because that's what he does. That's why I'm completely in love with him," Blaine laid out the option.

"But you don't agree?" Stevie realized.

"I don't disagree. I just think that it's only part of it," Blaine continued. "In addition to your heart, I think you have to listen to your heart and to your dick."

Stevie laughed. "You think I should listen to my dick?"

"Do you know why I know your brother is the right person for me? Yes, my heart is his and everything in my brain says I've been a dumbass for five years because I didn't notice what was right in front of me," Blaine explained. "But the true test is that every time your brother touches me . . ."

"I think I get the picture . . . or at least I'm trying not to get the picture because I don't want to think about my brother's boyfriend's penis," Stevie giggle immaturely. He couldn't help it. He thought it was funny.

"Laugh, but it will tell you what you like more than anything else," Blaine reminded him. "Obviously, you get hard in front of Bellamy because he blows you. Someone blowing you is going to get you hard, but let me ask you this. Sam said you made out with Bellamy. So think back. When you two were kissing did it make you hard?"

Stevie stopped laughing as he finally realized what Blaine meant and the older guy realized it as Stevie's expression changed.

"See, I think now you know what your answer is," Blaine concluded.

Stevie knew what he had to do.


	16. Chapter 16 - Chains

_Writer's Note - I apologize for taking so long to write this. My life is crazy as fuck right now. I won't go into all the details but almost every facet of my life has changed in the last two months and the adjustment isn't easy. I'm not doing well with it and because of that I don't feel as inspired to write. I promise I'll finish the story but I don't want to put out a bad product so I'm not going to post chapters I don't like. If that keeps you from following anymore I'm sorry. I just have to take care of me and the one I love first and that is taking up all of my time right now._

* * *

CHAPTER 16 – CHAINS

-Sam & Blaine-

Seeing how Stevie seemed to understand what he needed to do after talking to Blaine made him fall in love with the curly-haired brunette. Blaine came and sat next to him and laid his head on his shoulder as he and Artie continued to play video games. Everything seemed normal until Hunter stopped by. Stevie opened the door but didn't recognize him. When Blaine turned to check the door he saw Hunter standing there and jumped off the sofa and walked over to the door. He and Hunter walked into the hallway.

"Here you go," Hunter handed Blaine a flash drive. "Just so you know I worked harder for that little film than I have for any other client. I had to pretend he was other people to stay hard."

"I really appreciate it, Hunter. I hope I don't have to use it, but Kurt's never taken the easy path. I wish I knew how to repay you."

"Your friend Sugar has already taken care of that," Hunter told him. "I'll be living large for quite a while."

Hunter walked away and Blaine came back in the apartment to find Stevie setting up his bed on the sofa, Artie already in his bedroom, and Sam standing by the door. "Did he give it to you?" Sam asked.

Blaine just showed him the flash drive.

"Good, let's go to bed and not worry about it anymore," Sam suggested.

They said their goodnights to Stevie and walked into their bedroom for the week shutting the door behind them.

 _ **(Latch**_ **by Sam Smith)**

 **(Performed by Blaine Anderson & Sam Evans)**

Blaine stared into Sam's eyes and began stripping him as Sam sang to him.

 _ **SAM: You lift my heart up when the rest of me is down. You, you enchant me even when you're not around. If there are boundaries, I will try to knock them down. I'm latching on, babe, now I know what I have found.**_

Sam slipped Blaine's shirt off his body and watched Blaine pull his skinny jeans off his booty.

 _ **SAM: I feel we're close enough. I wanna lock in your love. I think we're close enough. Could I lock in your love, baby?**_

Sam picked up Blaine by the waist and held him as he turned around and sat on the bed letting Blaine be on top.

 _ **BLAINE: Now I got you in my space. I won't let go of you. Got you shackled in my embrace. I'm latching on to you.**_

He pushed Sam onto his back and leaned over to speak to him.

 _ **BLAINE: I'm so encaptured, got me wrapped up in your touch. Feel so enamored, hold me tight within your clutch. How do you do it, you got me losing every breath. What did you give me to make my heart beat out my chest.**_

Their hands explored as they stared into each other eyes.

 _ **BLAINE: I feel we're close enough. I wanna lock in your love. I think we're close enough. Could I lock in your love, baby? I feel we're close enough. I wanna lock in your love. I think we're close enough. Could I lock in your love, baby?**_

Sam rolled over so he was on top. His motion caused Blaine to hit the high notes.

 _ **BLAINE: Now I got you in my space. I won't let go of you. Got you shackled in my embrace. I'm latching on to you.**_

 _ **Sam/Blaine: Now I got you in my space. I won't let go of you. Got you shackled in my embrace. I'm latching on to you. Latching on to you. I won't let go of you. Latching on to you. I won't let go of you.**_

The couple did everything they could to keep quiet as they finished. They laid in bed, Blaine in Sam's arms.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you to see Kurt tomorrow?" Sam asked.

"I want you too, but it's something that I need to do by myself," Blaine explained. "Do you mind walking me there and waiting on me. I know I'll need you when it's over."

"Already in the plan. Sebastian is going to meet me and we'll sit in the coffee place across the street waiting in case you need us," Sam revealed his plan.

"Good. I'm glad he'll be there with you. I really hope all of this will be over tomorrow and we can just move on," Blaine admitted.

"Maybe it will be. Maybe he'll already have the papers signed and it will be as simple as that," Sam suggested.

"We're talking about Kurt," Blaine scoffed.

"I know, but once upon a time he was a really great guy. That's why you loved him and he was one of my best friends. He's not all bad," Sam remembered.

"I love that you always seek to find the good in everyone," Blaine kissed his boyfriend.

"You never know. You just have to have faith," Sam smiled

-Sebastian & Roy-

Sebastian walked out of his bedroom to find the beautiful human being that currently shared his loft fast asleep on the sofa. He stared down at him. Roy smiled in his sleep and it bugged Sebastian that words like "adorable", "beautiful", and "angelic" entered his mind to describe this man. After dinner, the previous night, the two of them sat up and talked for hours. There was something freeing about talking about life with a stranger. There was only one other person that he'd ever been this open with and that was Sam.

It scared him that he already felt so close to Roy. What really scared him is that he liked it. He stopped staring, worried Roy would wake up and catch him in the act. He walked into the kitchen and began figuring out what he wanted for breakfast. He wasn't a cook. He opened the cabinet and saw Cocoa Pebbles. "I love these," he geeked out and then realized that it was probably Roy's food. Surely he wouldn't miss one bowl because he had to have some.

"How are you already up? We didn't go to bed until almost two," Roy rubbed his eyes as he entered the kitchen. "I hope you left me some."

Roy turned to get a bowl from the cabinet and Sebastian unashamedly checked out Roy's ass in his tight blue boxer briefs. He'd never shared a bowl of cereal in his underwear with a sexy guy that he hadn't had sex with the night before. There was something different about this one. He didn't know what it was, but he knew he wanted to explore it.

"There's enough for you to have as much as you want," Sebastian answered with a phrase that meant much more than cereal content. "Nice undies by the way."

"Well I figured you'd already seen me naked so it wouldn't matter," Roy joked as he poured milk on his cereal. "Thanks for last night by the way. I needed to talk about . . . what did you call him again?"

Sebastian laughed that Roy would remember his nicknames for Kurt. "Gay face, Golden Girl, Betty White, Bad example for gay men everywhere, you can take your pick."

Roy smiled. "I . . ." He stopped himself from talking.

The boys just kept eating their cereal. Finally, after a few minutes of waiting, Sebastian spoke up. "You know you've got to tell me what you were going to say. You can't leave me hanging like that."

Roy blushed again, a reaction Sebastian seemed to get out of him a lot. "You don't have to be a shy around me, Roy. I told you more about me than I've told everyone in the world except for my best friend."

"Who doesn't even know you consider him your best friend. I remember," Roy nodded. "I also remember you saying you weren't a relationship person. I stopped talking because I didn't want to make things awkward."

"You won't, I promise," Sebastian felt himself blushing and he mentally cursed himself for showing that side of himself to Roy.

Roy relented as he looked down at his cereal and spoke. "I just wish I'd met you before I met Kurt. Maybe then I would think that positive relationships actually exist. And maybe I'd still be employed."

"Maybe I can help with that? How connected are you to the idea of staying in New York?" Sebastian spoke calmly as he continued to eat.

"I have nothing holding me here, why?" Roy wondered.

"Well you told me your background and education is in communication, and from what I can tell you're the reason anyone takes Kurt seriously as a fashion expert. Have you ever considered working in politics? I have an election in November to win. It's local but it's the first step before running for Governor, then the Presidency. I'm going all the way. I'd love to have you running my office," Sebastian suggested.

"You would do that for me?" Roy's eyes looked so hopeful.

Sebastian got lost in them. There was something there that he'd been looking for his whole life and suddenly another idea formed in his head. "There is another option. You could still help me with my campaign, but I could give you another reason to leave New York."

"What's that?" Roy's heart beat faster hoping it was what he wanted Sebastian to say.

Sebastian stood from his seat and walked over to Roy standing seductively close to him. "Yeah, you could be my First Lady," he smirked before kissing Roy softly.

"Yes, I want to get to know you like that," Roy smiled. "Make me believe there are honorable men in the world that I can love."

"Maybe you're looking at him," Sebastian suggested. "Let me take care of you, Roy."

"Please . . ." Roy sighed as the taller man picked him up by his ass and he wrapped his legs around him. He was carried into the living room where Sebastian laid him down on the sofa where he'd slept. As the kissing continued, Roy whispered into Sebastian's ear, "Make me let go."

The smirk he was known for crossed his face. "I'm a master at getting boys like you to give in to their desires," he slipped Roy's underwear off and began to rub two fingers between the cleft of his ass cheeks. "But you have to tell me what you want me to do to you."

The soft moans from Roy drove him crazy. "Please . . . please suck me . . ."

"Your wish is my command, sweetheart," Sebastian agreed as he kissed his way down the smooth body of Roy. The boy's dick was hard as steel. He needed this. He needed to know someone cared for him and didn't just want to use him. Sebastian felt the need to make this beautiful creature believe in love again. So he licked him from base to tip before taking him into his mouth.

By the way the kid's body was shaking he knew it wouldn't take long to finish him off, but it made him realize something. This would not be the last time he was in this position.

This was where he wanted to be.

-Stevie & Raven-

Stevie asked to tag along with Sam and Blaine as they went to Kurt's to deal with all of their issues. He didn't want to go with them, but Rachel's was only one block away, and he knew he and Raven needed to talk.

Not wanting to have the conversation in Rachel's apartment, he texted her to come down and join him on the stoop in front of the building.

For her part, Raven looked out the front door of the building to see Stevie sitting there. Not knowing where his head was considering they'd both caught the other playing around with their best friend, she wasn't even sure if he would agree to remain friends let alone stay with her in order to keep her secret. She opened the door, walked out and sat down right next to him. It surprised her when he wrapped his arm through hers and interlocked their fingers.

"I guess we're in a pretty fucked up place," he began.

"That's probably the best way to describe it," Raven tried to act as calm as he did. "So should we both apologize or just call it even?"

"I think we should just move on and talk about where we go from here," Stevie finally turned to look into her eyes. "This is what we both want. We want to go to school here in New York. We want to go to the same school so we have to figure out a way to get past this. I just don't think it's as a couple. You like girls and I don't know what I want anymore. I'm so confused."

"About Bellamy?" Raven assumed.

"No not about Bellamy. I know exactly what he wants. He gave me an ultimatum," Stevie revealed.

"What did he say?" she saw the concern in Stevie's eyes and it worried her.

"He told me he couldn't go back to just being best friends. That I either take the next step with him and try being a couple or we end our friendship," Stevie felt the tears in his eyes again. "I did things with him because I was mad at you. When he said I deserved someone that would put me first, I listened. I didn't realize he meant himself until he was kissing me. I let it happen because . . ."

". . . because you wanted to know if maybe he was the right one," Raven knew how he felt. "That's how things started with Clarke and me. I think everyone knew about Bellamy's feelings for you except you. The more important question is how did it make you feel?"

"It didn't suck," Stevie realized his poor word choice. "well, you know what I mean. If I said something simply about the interaction I would say it was fun and I enjoyed it, but I'm not in love with him Raven, but I think he's in love with me so either I'm lying and using him to have fun or I tell him the truth an lose him. There's no good answer in this situation."

"I felt the same when Clarke suggested we try things. She never threatened to end our friendship, but I think we were more at the same place than you and Bellamy. He is in love with you. Ask yourself this question, do you want the time to see if there is something there? Time where you don't have to worry about everyone else putting their two cents in your reality?" Raven questioned.

"What do you mean?" Stevie wasn't sure what she meant.

"It took years for your brother to realize his feelings for Blaine because he never let himself feel them. Don't you owe it to yourself to see if there is even the slightest possibility?" Raven continued to push her agenda.

"I don't know. I guess," Stevie considered it.

"So you boys should take time to do that. Talk, play, do whatever, in your room, and on the outside it will just look like you, Bellamy, me, and Clarke are going out a lot. People might even think we're double dating or something. That way, both our relationships have a chance to see if there is a future. Besides, I kind of think you and Bellamy together is pretty hot, probably as much as you haven't forgotten what Clarke and I looked like together."

Stevie grinned. "I definitely haven't forgotten it. I used it a couple of time."

She punched his arm and he couldn't help but laugh at it. She started laughing too.

"So what do we do now?" he wondered.

"You call Bellamy and you tell him what we talked about and see if he'll accept your compromise. If he doesn't want it then he's not that great of a friend to you in the first place. He has to know you agreeing to try is a huge compromise for you so he should give you at least this much. You do that and I'll check with Clarke to see how she feels about it too," Raven pointed out.

"Okay, let's do it," Stevie agreed.

-Sam & Blaine-

Standing in front of his old building, Blaine began to feel his nerves grow.

"I can still go up there with you if you want," Sam held on to him by the lapels of his sport coat.

"I know, but I need to do this alone. Knowing you're close by is enough," Blaine admitted as he kissed Sam softly.

"I'm right across the street," Sam reminded him and pointed at the coffee shop.

Turning back to the building he walked inside.

-Blaine & Kurt-

Standing outside of his apartment, Blaine took a deep breath before knocking on the door. It seemed like an hour before Kurt opened the door, but it had been less than a minute. When the door opened, Kurt stood there dressed up far too much for ten o'clock in the morning. He was in black suit pants and matching vest with a lavender dress shirt and tangerine printed tie. He stood staring at Blaine for a minute before turning and walking back into the apartment.

"You have a key. You didn't have to knock," Kurt spoke before walking into the kitchen. "I just made a pot of coffee. Would you like some?"

"Yes, that would be nice, thank you," Blaine responded.

"I have to admit I didn't think you would be alone. I figured your big, blonde protector would be with you," Kurt admitted as he poured both of them a cup. "I appreciate you coming alone so we can do this just the two of us."

"It seemed like the right thing to do," Blaine couldn't help but notice the three matching pieces of luggage packed sitting next to the hallway back to the bedrooms. "Are you leaving?"

Kurt nodded his head. "It seems like the right thing to do. There's no reason for me to stay in New York. My job is in Los Angeles and there's nothing here but memories. I think there's no reason for either of us to live in the past, can you think of any?"

Kurt opened the drawer in the kitchen island and pulled out the signed divorce papers and passed them over to Blaine. The curly-headed brunette took them and looked through them surprised that Kurt signed them all with no discussion.

"The way I see it is you have blackmail on me and I have blackmail on you, and we've both been spending so much time trying to get one over on the other that we should have just admitted what we've known for over a year now," Kurt suggested.

"And what is that?" Blaine felt like this was too good to be true, but he hoped with all his heart that the interaction with Kurt might actually be civil.

"That we're not in love with each other anymore, and we both deserve better," Kurt determined. "So I signed the papers because I realize that I wanted our marriage to be over as much as you do. I only have one stipulation."

Here it was. The part Blaine wouldn't like. "What is it?"

"I want you to admit that I wasn't the only one that resorted to less than civil tactics. I mean paying Hunter to seduce me so you could have blackmail video," Kurt let him know he was on to his game. "I realized halfway through when he had me doing some very odd things that were very pleasurable I might add. I saw the camera but I didn't care at that point because I was having too much fun, which is what we should both be doing. But I need you to admit that you resorted to some evil tactics just like I did."

Blaine realized that Kurt wasn't wrong about this. In the past two months he'd definitely resorted to behavior that was not his norm. "I can admit that," Blaine agreed.

"I also want you to admit that at one point you and I did love each other completely. I know the last two years of our marriage haven't been exceptional, but once upon a time it was good," Kurt insisted.

"It was. It was really good, once upon a time," Blaine thought back to their fairy tale beginning.

 _ **(It's Too Late**_ **by Carole King)**

 **(Performed by Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson)**

 _ **KURT: Stayed in bed all morning just to pass the time. There's something wrong here, there can be no denying. One of us is changing or maybe we just stopped trying.**_

 _ **BLAINE: And it's too late, baby, now it's too late thought we really did try to make it.**_

 _ **Blaine/Kurt: Something inside has died, and I can't hide and I just can't fake it.**_

Across the street, Sam sat in the coffee shop with Stevie. He waved his hand to get the attention of Sebastian, who walked in with someone he assumed must be Roy. The four sat talking as Blaine sat in the apartment he shared with Kurt for years and signed the divorce papers making it official.

 _ **BLAINE: It used to be so easy living here with you.**_

 _ **KURT: Here with you.**_

 _ **BLAINE: You were light and breezy and I knew just what to do.**_

 _ **KURT: Now you look so unhappy**_

 _ **BLAINE: And I feel like a fool.**_

 _ **KURT: I feel like a fool**_

 _ **Blaine/Kurt: And it's too late baby, now it's too late though we really did try to make it. Something inside has died, and I can't hide and I just can't fake it.**_

Sitting in Rachel's apartment, she, Mercedes, and Santana all got the text that the divorce papers were signed. The same thing happened at Tina and Artie's. They all knew it was for the best, but it still made them sad. It was the end of an era for their friends.

 _ **KURT: There'll be good times again for me and you.**_

 _ **BLAINE: But we just can't stay together, don't you feel it, too.**_

 _ **Blaine/Kurt: Still I'm glad for what we had and how I once loved you, once loved you . . . But it's too late, baby, it's too late though we really did try to make it. Something inside has died and I can't hide, and I just can't fake it. Oh, no, no, no, no, no**_

As the song finished, Blaine walked into the coffee shop. When Sam saw him, he rushed over and hugged him. He and Sebastian had gotten the same text about the papers being signed. It surprised him that things ended so simply.

"Are you okay?"

"More than okay. Things can be exactly how they need to be now," Blaine took his hand and walked over to the table and sat down.

"So it was that easy?" Sebastian stated the obvious.

"Yeah, as weird as that is, I think he decided that a new start was as great for him as it is for me," it was after this statement that Blaine recognized Roy sitting next to Sebastian. He extended his hand to him. "Roy, it's nice to finally meet you. I'm sorry you became a pawn in Kurt's game. You never deserved that."

Roy shook his hand. "Please, I'm the one who should be apologizing."

"Let's just let it be and move on. He's out of both of our lives. Kurt is on his way to the airport and he's not coming back. He's moving to LA permanently for his job," Blaine explained.

"What about the apartment?" Sam asked.

"My parents gave it to us as a wedding gift so I get it in the divorce," Blaine continued.

"Wait, does that mean we can stay there instead of Tina's and Artie's and I can sleep in a bed instead of the sofa?" Stevie immediately saw this as a chance for a better week in New York for him.

Sam looked to Blaine for an answer.

"I don't see why not," Blaine decided making Stevie very happy.

-GLEE-

The next day, after Kurt left New York, Sam and Stevie moved into Blaine's apartment with him, and Sebastian and Roy seemed to disappear from all their plans, Sam and Blaine found themselves sitting in the Berry-St. James home letting the two Broadway veterans look over their notes for the musical. Both waited anxiously as Jesse read through the storyboards while Rachel listened to the music on Sam's iPod.

"Sam, you wrote all these songs?" Rachel seemed overwhelmed.

"Yeah, do you hate them?" Sam assumed.

"No, I love the idea. Using acapella for all the group numbers is something so new. It's a great idea, and you separate the strong ballads with simple acoustics. I want to sing them already," she smiled. "This is really incredible, Sam. I don't think I've ever been this proud of you!"

"Well, if you'll let me play your Baby Grand, I'll let you be the first woman to try it out," Sam offered.

She smiled from ear to ear. "Let's do it." She walked over to the piano with him and sat down. Jesse and Blaine turned to watch their significant others continue to repair their old friendship.

 _ **(You're Mine**_ **by Lea Michele)**

 **(Performed by Rachel Berry)**

Sam began playing the piano as Rachel sang.

 _ **RACHEL: You were insecure but I was so sure, but I wanted you. Yes I'm powerful, and a little girl, but I wanted you. So I told you so, wanted you to know. We've just one life to live.**_

She leaned her head on Sam's shoulder. She missed her old friend, and it made her so happy to think that, through Blaine, he would be back in her life for good.

 _ **RACHEL: And I told you all my dreams and fears, and you looked at me and your eyes filled with tears, and you said those three words I'd been waiting for. You became a part of me, yeah.**_

Jesse continued to read the storyboards, and without the other three noticing, he began taking notes on his own notepad.

 _ **RACHEL: You're mine, for life, and I'll be by your side. We are entwined. You're mine, for life, hold me until we die, I'm you're and you are mine. I'm yours. You're mine. I'm yours. You're mine.**_

Blaine stood from the sofa and walked over to the piano leaning against it. Rachel smiled at him singing the next verse to him.

 _ **RACHEL: Now I'm so happy you found a place for me. Boy you wanted me some security and two heartbeats. Boy you wanted me then you told me so, wanted me to know. You let the past go. And I told you all my dreams and fears. And you looked at me and your eyes filled with tears and you said those three words I'd been waiting for. You became a part of me, yeah.**_

Jesse turned and watched his wife with Sam and Blaine and suddenly an idea appeared in his mind.

 _ **RACHEL: You're mine, for life, and I'll be by your side. We are entwined. You're mine, for life, hold me until we die, I'm yours and you are mine. I'm yours. You're mine. I'm yours. You're mine. I'm yours, you're mine. I'm yours, you're mine.**_

"That was really good," Jesse began. "It actually gave me an idea on how we can market your story and get it produced."

"We?" Blaine picked up on the word usage.

"Well, every musical needs a director, and it just so happens that I'm without a project right now," Jesse offered.

"You'd really help us like that?" Sam couldn't believe it.

"Sam, I think it's time you stop underestimating your talent. What you've written here could be the next play that changes Broadway. Why wouldn't I be a part of that? But I'm not my bright idea even though I am pretty cool," Jesse declared.

"So what are you thinking?" Sam began to get excited.

"Having a director committed to your project helps, but if you had a star attached, especially if she was a Tony Award Winner, we would have a much easier time finding a producer," Jesse explained.

"Hmm, I wonder where we could find one of those," Blaine turned to Rachel and raised his eyebrow.

"I don't know," she giggled. "Let's see working with my husband as a director on a project written by two of my favorite people in the entire world? I think we could find someone for you."

And with that, _Take Me Home_ the Musical was officially born.

-Stevie & Bellamy-

With Sam and Blaine at Rachel's, Stevie finally had the privacy he needed to call Bellamy and talk to him about his answer. He'd practiced to himself a dozen times but now, as he stared at his best friend's contact information on his phone screen, he couldn't help but forget it all. It only took two rings for Bellamy to answer.

"How's New York?"

"It's great. I love everything about it. Of course, I'll love it more after my audition tomorrow is over," Stevie admitted. "But talking about New York isn't why I called. We need to talk about your little ultimatum."

"I'm not going to back down or change my mind, Stevie. I need you to know how I feel and this seemed to be the only way to get through to you," Bellamy defended himself.

"Bell, I'm not calling you to try and talk you out of it. I just want the chance to tell you how I feel and let you hear how I'm feeling. Will you let me do that?"

The phone was quiet for several seconds. "You know I'll give you anything you need, Stevie. Of course, I'll listen."

"Thanks," Stevie stated. "I wish I knew where to start."

"How about you telling me how much you love the way I make you feel when I touch your body," Bellamy's voice became seductive. He wanted Stevie to always know his intentions.

"Your touch making me feel good has never been the issue. Physically, I've never had a problem. I even liked kissing you. It was fun. The issue is the emotional stuff. That changes things," Stevie determined. "Look, Raven and I had a long talk and we came up with an idea that I'm hoping you will be okay with. She and Clarke want a chance to figure out what is going on between them, and I know you want the chance to figure out things with me, so the four of us hang out together in public so it looks like nothing has changed, and then you and I can spend our time in our room to figure out what will make you happy."

"What about what makes you happy?" Bellamy asked softly. His tone changed and Stevie noticed it.

"There are a handful of people in this world that I would do anything for. You and Raven are both in that group. If I can make you happy then I'll be happy," he promised.

"Stevie, I don't want to be your charity case. I want to try this with you because you want to try it with me," Bellamy insisted. "I need to know that this is something you want to do with me."

He could hear Stevie breathing through the phone. He simply waited until Stevie whispered. "I want . . . I need to know if I have a future with you. I don't want to lose you."

Suddenly it was the next day and Stevie stood in the middle of the white room at NYADA with the musicians playing behind him and Sam, Blaine, Rachel, and Raven sitting in the audience behind the judges. He moved his hips and began dancing to the beat sensually.

 _ **(Chains**_ **by Nick Jonas)**

 **(Performed by Stevie Evans)**

 _ **STEVIE: With her wine-stained lips, yeah she's nothing but trouble. Cold to the touch, but she's warm as a devil. I gave all my heart, but she won't heal my soul. She tasted a break and I can't get more**_

As the song continued, he had a flashback to lying on the bed phone in one hand and the other down his shorts as Bellamy described what he wanted to do to him.

 _ **STEVIE: You got me in chains, you got me in chains for your love, but, I wouldn't change, no I wouldn't change this love. You got me in chains, you got me in chains for your love.**_

His dancing was seductive and impressed the dance instructors, but the director of the school, Carmen Thibodeaux was more concerned with his voice.

 _ **STEVIE: Tryin'a break the chains but the chains only break me (Hey, hey, hey, hey) Tryin'a break the chains only break me.**_

His memory of the phone call continued as he and Bellamy both took their clothes off as Bellamy continued to describe what he wanted.

 _ **STEVIE: Alone in the night 'til she knocks on my door. Oh no, wasted again but I can't say no. Baby tell me why, why you do, do me wrong. Baby tell me why, why you do, do me wrong. Gave you my heart but you took my soul.**_

He used the memory in his performance allowing him to be the sex symbol the song required.

 _ **STEVIE: You got me in chains. You got me in chains for your love. But I wouldn't change, I wouldn't change, no I wouldn't change this love. You got me in chains, you got me in chains for your love. But I wouldn't change. No, I wouldn't change this love.**_

As he stared into Mrs. Thibodeaux until she smiled. This was his future and there was no way in hell he was going to give it up.

 _ **STEVIE: Tryin'a break the chains but the chains only break me. Hey, hey, hey, hey, Tryin'a break the chains but the chains only break me. Hey, hey, hey, hey, you got me in Baby tell me why, why you do, do me wrong. Baby tell me why, why you do, do me wrong. Gave you my heart but you took my soul.**_

 _ **STEVIE: You got me in chains, you got me in chains for your love, but, I wouldn't change, no I wouldn't change this love. You got me in chains, you got me in chains for your love, but I wouldn't change, no I wouldn't change this love.**_

 _ **STEVIE: Tryin'a break the chains but the chains only break me.**_

"Very nice, Mr. Evans. You may have a seat," Carmen Thibodeax ordered. "Miss Reyes, it appears it is your turn."

Raven stood and walked towards the stage. As she passed Stevie, he gave her a quick hug and told her she would be great. He watched her walk forward. She was beautiful in the red dress she wore and her hair pulled back. He sat down next to Rachel as Raven spoke.

"My name is Raven Reyes and I'll be singing an original song I wrote for the occasion," she began.

 _ **(Closure**_ **by Savannah Outen)**

 **(Performed by Raven Reyes)**

 _ **RAVEN: White light, sun rise, rose open gates. Love me, love me not, pulling petals off. I never escape the thought that you might be coming home. You've been leading me along the primrose path. I met you log ago when my guard was fully open, and I'm still trying to find that closure.**_

She held Stevie's eyes as they shared a moment. He realized the song was about him. For Blaine, her words hit close to home as well. His marriage would be over soon and he needed that closure as well.

 _ **RAVEN: Sunburn, I'll learn not to lean too close. Teardrops won't stop until the afternoon. I never escape the truth that I fell in love too soon. As the rainclouds drift apart I'm still glad I met you. The scrapbook that we kept in lying open my shelf, and I'm still trying to find that closure.**_

Blaine took Sam's hand. He needed to feel his strength to get through this transition. For Raven and Stevie, it was the realization that they could retain their friendship even though their relationship was over.

 _ **RAVEN: I never escape the truth that I fell in love to soon. As the rainclouds drift apart I'm still glad I met you. The memories inside make it hard to say goodbye. Yeah, I'm trying to find that . . . I'm trying to find that . . . I'm still trying to find that closure. I'm still trying to find that closure.**_


End file.
